


Su Salvación - His Salvation

by merrick_ds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, ghost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 128,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Tradución del fic His Salvation por SallsmumAlec Lightwood acaba de pasar por el peor año de su vida. Después de perder a sus padres en un accidente, las cosas se pusieron diez veces peor luego de una noche de borrachera con su mejor amigo, Jace. Necesitaba un cambio y escogió el lugar más tranquilo que pudo encontrar, compró una casa antigua donde tenía la intención de hacer realidad el sueño de toda su vida, escribir una novela.Él poco sabía que las cosas no serían tan tranquilas como había pensado al principio. No fue hasta que compró el lugar que se enteró de la triste historia de su anterior dueño, Magnus Bane. Al parecer, Magnus y él compartían una historia problemática en lo que al amor se refiere y, ya que a la miseria le encanta tener compañía, incluso el velo entre una vida y la siguiente no fue barrera para dos almas atribuladas. Pero encontrar el amor también significa arriesgarse a perderlo. ¿Alec tendrá la fuerza para hacerlo de nuevo?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894736) by [Sallsmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum). 



> Historia de fantasmas al estilo Malec

 

 

 

 

 

_**Capítulo 1** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec Lightwood estaba sentado en su auto frente a la gran casa destartalada que acababa de convertirse en suya. Bueno, lo haría cuando la señora de bienes raíces viniera con las llaves y los papeles finales. La lluvia golpeaba el techo y opacaba la vista de su nuevo hogar y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sus padres habrían dicho si hubieran estado allí.

_‘Alexander Lightwood, ¿estás loco? ¿En qué estabas pensando para comprar este viejo lugar en medio de la nada? Volverás corriendo a la ciudad en los primeros seis meses, sólo espera y verás’_

Incluso podía ver a su madre, Maryse, como si estuviera sentada en el asiento del pasajero junto a él, mirando la casa y negando con la cabeza. Su padre, Robert, estaría en el asiento trasero con una mano acariciándole el hombro.

_‘Bien por ti, hijo. Apuesto a que harás un gran trabajo arreglando el lugar. Será un hogar en muy poco tiempo’_

Ausentemente, Alec puso una mano sobre su hombro, casi podía sentir el tacto reconfortante. Pero lo único que en realidad sintió fue el material ligeramente húmedo de su camiseta.

Su padre siempre había sido así, más del tipo ‘sigue tus sueños’ que su madre, quien era más práctica. Ella había sido la capitana de su barco, mientras que Robert había sido el guía de turistas, señalando con entusiasmo los puntos de interés a medida que avanzaban. _Dios, cuanto los extrañaba_. Apoyó su cabeza contra el asiento, una sola lágrima cayendo de sus ojos

Se la limpió, enojado, molesto por permitirse estar así doce meses después del accidente que le había robado a sus queridos padres. Había pensado que el enorme agujero que ese día se había abierto en su alma estaría ya curado, pero parecía que algunas heridas en realidad nunca sanaban. Simplemente daban la ilusión de estar bien hasta que algo hacía que se abrieran de nuevo; un recuerdo, una fotografía, una joya o un momento de descuido.

El sonido de otro automóvil hizo que Alec se sentara derecho mirando por el espejo retrovisor. Era la agente de bienes raíces, por fin. Vio como un gran paraguas negro florecía desde la puerta abierta del auto, y luego la pequeña figura de Dot Rollins surgió detrás de esta.

Alec abrió la puerta del automóvil y luego hizo una línea recta directo el porche de la casa. Se estaba secando la lluvia de la cara con la parte delantera de su camisa, esperando esconder cualquier señal de algo más, cuando Dot se reunió con él después de abrirse paso entre los charcos en el camino de la entrada.

-“¡Uf! Realmente se está cayendo el cielo aquí”- dijo, sonriéndole a Alec.

Dobló el paraguas que goteaba y lo apoyó contra la pared de madera descolorida. Llevaba una carpeta en un brazo y la abrió, extrayendo un conjunto de papeles engrapados y un bolígrafo.

-“Aquí tienes, unos cuantos golpes de bolígrafo y ella es toda tuya”- dijo Dot, sonriéndole.

Ella le entregó el bolígrafo y la carpeta abierta, Alec firmó el siguiente capítulo de su vida.

-“¡Fabuloso! Felicitaciones. Estoy segura de que serás muy feliz aquí. Siempre pensé que este lugar estaba esperando que llegará alguien especial para ser su dueño y amarla como es debido. Apuesto a que quedará estupenda”- Ella le sonrió una vez más y luego dio un suspiro de satisfacción- “Bueno, estoy segura de que querrás comenzar a presentarte en tu nuevo hogar, así que te dejo a ello. Cualquier pregunta o problema con el lugar sólo házmelo saber, estoy a una llamada de distancia”

Dot se agachó, recuperó su paraguas y luego de abrirlo, con un último saludo, se dirigió hacia los resbaladizos escalones e inundado camino hacia su automóvil.

-“Gracias, Dot”- gritó Alec mientras ella subía y cerraba la puerta.

La miró hasta que salió del camino de entrada y se dirigió a los secos confines de su oficina.

Alec sacó las llaves de la carpeta y, después de respirar hondo, se dispuso a abrir la puerta principal. Sabía que era una tontería, pero siempre imaginó que abrir la puerta de su primer hogar habría sido más bien una experiencia. No había esperado un desfile triunfal, ni nada de eso, pero siempre pensó que estaría con sus padres y tal vez, sólo tal vez, alguien especial a su lado para disfrutar el momento con él.

_¿Y a quién tenías en mente para ese trabajo, hmm? ¿Jace?_

Frunció el ceño y trató de quitarse de su mente la idea. Por supuesto, no había sido Jace. Él era su mejor amigo, nada más.

_Pero querías que fuera más, ¿verdad?_

Casi gritó las palabras en voz alta, pero se mordió la lengua y sería más difícil deshacerse de los pensamientos no deseados.

La primera llave que probó no pareció funcionar, así que probó la siguiente y está se deslizó en la cerradura. Giró el frío metal entre sus dedos y con un pequeño gruñido de protesta, la vieja cerradura cedió y la sintió liberarse en su mano.

Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, entrando. Sólo había visto el lugar una vez antes y mientras miraba en la habitación sombría, tratando de ajustar sus ojos al repentino cambio de luz, nada parecía haber cambiado. No es que lo hubiera esperado. La casa le había sido vendida completamente amueblada y, aunque había encontrado el contenido bastante anticuado y demasiado pintoresco para su gusto, tampoco tenía ningún deseo de reemplazarlo con las pertenencias de sus padres. Eso habría sido muy doloroso. Él no había querido salir de su habitación todos los días y sentarse a desayunar en la mesa de la cocina, pensando _‘sí, esta era la silla en la que papá siempre se sentaba porque tiene este rasguño en forma de L’_ , o sentarse en una extraña sala de estar, en un sillón en el que podía recordar a su madre sentada, sus piernas dobladas debajo de ella y un libro en la mano. Esa sonrisa suave que ponía en su rostro cuando estaba absorta en las palabras.

Caminó hacia las ventanas y abrió las pesadas cortinas, dejando que la débil luz acuosa llenara la habitación. El polvo flotaba en el aire mientras miraba a su alrededor. El lugar tenía ese olor a encerrado, además el clima húmedo no ayudaba. Miró hacia el techo ligeramente amarillento y no vio señales de daños por agua, pero había otro piso encima de él. Comenzó a tomar notas mentales sobre lo que se necesitaría hacer, y se estaba convirtiendo en una gran lista. Aparentemente, habían renovado la tubería hace unos años cuando el último inquilino se había ido así que no sería un problema, pero no estaba seguro del cableado eléctrico.

En algún momento las paredes habían sido empapeladas en un horroroso diseños florales, así que esa sería una de las primeras cosas en la lista. Deshacerse de muchos de las pequeñas e inútiles baratijas alrededor del lugar también lo sería. A él no le importaban algunos pequeños detalles de fantasía, pero tampoco quería sentir que estaba viviendo en casa de sus abuelos. Algunas de las pinturas antiguas las mantendría sólo para permanecer en contacto con la edad de la casa, pero la mayoría de ellas también serían descartadas.

El viejo sofá estaba cubierto con telas viejas y se las quitó, enviando nubes de polvo rancio al aire una vez más. Caminó hasta el frente del gran sofá y presionó con la mano en el asiento para probarlo. Era mullido pero no parecía estar tan mal. Había un aparador grande, el hogar de la mayoría de los condenados elementos decorativos, contenía varios piezas de porcelana que no hacían juego y probablemente sería el soporte de una televisión medio decente cuando se limpiara. Alec se imaginó los mullidos sofás de cara a esa pared y asintió con la cabeza. Sip, parecía una buena idea. Probablemente significaría conseguir un electricista para instalar un nuevo cableado, pero de todos modos quería que revisaran todo. Había un par de mesas pequeñas que también quería conservar. Los pisos se veían en un estado razonable, teniendo en cuenta su edad y, aparte de algunos raspones y marcas desgastadas, estaba feliz de dejarlos así por el momento.

Pasó juntó a la escalera y entró en el pequeño comedor, vio la mesa pulida con sus seis sillas a juego. Definitivamente se quedaría con eso. Una vez más, las paredes estaban cubiertas con el mismo llamativo papel tapiz que la sala de estar, por lo que también lo desecharía.

Alec se dirigió al pequeño comedor de la cocina y se estremeció ante las puertas de los gabinetes en color verde brillante y paredes amarillas. Esta debió haber sido la idea de brillante y alegre que alguien tuvo, pero para Alec era más fluorescente y escandaloso. Sí, definitivamente volver a pintar aquí. La estufa se veía en condiciones razonables y la nevera, aunque vieja, parecía estar funcionando por la forma en que zumbaba contra la pared. El área de lavado estaba saliendo y aunque pequeña, tenía una lavadora y una bañera de acero inoxidable. Alec regresó a través de la casa hacia las escaleras, tomando nota de las tablas crujiendo bajo sus pies. Era algo a lo que iba a tener que acostumbrarse si quería vivir en una casa vieja. La casa de sus padres había sido un condominio, por lo que estaba acostumbrado al silencio mientras caminaba.

Subió las escaleras y casi todos dieron un chillido de protesta. Fue al primer dormitorio, el más grande de los dos, y abrió las cortinas. La habitación estaba dominada por una cama alta de bronce que parecía al menos tamaño queen. Había una serie de altas cómodas al lado opuesto y un gran armario de doble puerta en la misma pared. La habitación había sido pintada de un azul agradable y relajante, aunque parecía un poco aburrido, Alec pensó que no tendría que preocuparse por cambiarlo pronto. En la esquina cerca de la gran ventana doble, había un sillón de respaldo alto tapizado con una tela gris oscuro. Parecía el lugar perfecto para sentarse y perderse en un buen libro, Alec soltó una suave carcajada. Ahora sonaba como su madre.

Volvió al dormitorio más pequeño que tenía la intención de usar como estudio. Lo único que había ahí era una vieja cómoda, así que no tardaría mucho en convertirla en la habitación en la que quería escribir. Había conservado el viejo escritorio de su padre, más por cuestiones prácticas que cualquier otra cosa, y podía verlo frente a la ventana, el sol entraría iluminando la habitación mientras se sentaba frente a la pantalla de su portátil, trabajando en la novela que tenía la intención de escribir. Le había estado atormentando durante años, pero nunca parecía llegar el momento; él había estado demasiado absorto en su trabajo en el periódico. Había sido un cronista, uno de los más jóvenes a sus 26 años, y había viajado bastante por el bien de su oficio.

Cuando estaba en casa, siempre había cosas para ponerse al día, amigos, familia, lavar la ropa, socializar. Si hubo un rayo de esperanza en este trágico evento en su vida, fue que le había demostrado lo fugaz que era la vida para no hacer las cosas que más deseabas. Su decisión de dejar un trabajo perfectamente bueno, que por cierto a él le había encantado, y el sólido grupo de amigos con los que había pasado su precioso tiempo libre, habían sido parte de esa comprensión.

Había tratado de volver a todo después del funeral, pero ya nada parecía encajar. Era como tratar de usar el suéter favorito que habías tenido durante años; pero de repente se había encogido en la lavadora y en lugar de ofrecer consuelo, ahora se sentía sofocante e incorrecto. Y después de lo que había ocurrido entre Jace y él, necesitaba tomarse un descanso. Nuevos entornos, nueva perspectiva. Una nueva vida.

Alec le dio a la habitación una última mirada y luego se dirigió al baño al otro lado del pasillo. Era pequeño y necesitaba una buena limpieza, pero aparte de eso estaba bien. Miró hacia el segundo tramo de escaleras que conducía al ático, pero decidió dejar su exploración para otro día. El camión con sus escasas pertenencias iba a llegar pronto, y necesitaba asegurarse de que había suficiente espacio para que el escritorio pudiera pasar por la puerta y subir las escaleras.

Regresó a la sala de estar y comenzó a mover la pequeña mesa auxiliar y una vieja lámpara, despejando el camino de los transportistas. Miró hacia el abarrotado aparador y decidió despejarlo para que el televisor de pantalla plana pudiera asentarse directamente sobre él, aunque hoy no habría forma de conectarlo. Se preguntaba qué hacer con todas las cosas que abarrotaban la parte superior y la porcelana vieja que había dentro, entonces recordó que tenía dos cajas en el asiento trasero de su auto que contenían algunas de sus cosas personales de su antigua habitación. Volvió afuera y, encogiéndose de hombros contra la lluvia que aún caía, las sacó del automóvil y las llevó adentro. Subió las escaleras y las puso sobre el desnudo colchón en la esponjosa cama.

Una vida resumida en unos pocos objetos; una foto enmarcada de su graduación, con sus padres a ambos lados, sonriendo orgullosamente; su diploma en periodismo enmarcada; un viejo osito de peluche, que había estado con él toda su vida; y el joyero de su madre, que contenía sus anillos de boda y los pocos collares y pulseras que sabía ella deseaba que los conservara. La otra caja contenía libros. Eran en absoluto sus favoritos y donde no tuvo problemas para deshacerse de los otros que habían llenado sus estantes en el condominio, se negó a estar sin estos. Lo dejó todo en la cama y se llevó las dos cajas vacías de vuelta al piso de abajo.

Para cuando despejó la parte superior y apiló la porcelana con cuidado en las cajas, oyó el sonido de la camioneta de mudanzas entrando por el camino.

No les tomó mucho tiempo meter el escritorio, el televisor, el reproductor de DVD y su tocadiscos en miniatura donde escuchaba música, junto con las cajas de sábanas, toallas y cosas para la cocina. Se habían ido después de media hora.

Alec miró a su alrededor y dejó escapar un suspiro. Esto era todo. Él estaba en casa. Sacó su teléfono y vio que era media tarde. Como para recordarle el hecho de que se había perdido el almuerzo, su estómago gruñó y sabiendo que no iba a haber nada allí, Alec decidió que era necesario un viaje a la ciudad. Esperaba que hubiera algún restaurante de  comida rápida o algo así que pudiera comer sin tener que ir a un supermercado y cocinar. Encontró sus llaves y se dirigió a la lluvia otra vez.

La calle principal de la pequeña ciudad, a unos veinte minutos de su casa, tenía solo tres cuadras de longitud por lo que no tardó mucho en encontrar una pizzería a mitad de la segunda cuadra.

Aparcó el automóvil, encorvó los hombros, bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a la tienda. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta, sintió su cuerpo colisionar con alguien. Levantó la mirada, el agua goteaba de su oscuro cabello mojado y vio a una anciana parada frente a él. Maldita sea, ahora se sentía muy mal por no ver a dónde iba.

-“Realmente lo siento, ¿se encuentra bien?”- le preguntó.

Era bastante pequeña en estatura, apenas llegaba al pecho de Alec. Su pelo era grueso y de un gris oscuro, con trazas de su negro original todavía enhebrado a través de éste. Su piel era color ébano y, a pesar de su obvia edad, su piel todavía era bastante lisa en sus mejillas y frente. Llevaba gafas de sol oscuras, y Alec se preguntó por qué las necesitaría en un día tan lúgubre, se apoyaba pesadamente en un bastón tallado que había sido hecho de una madera de color rojo oscuro. Ella giró su rostro hacia él y sonrió.

-“Eres tú, ¿verdad?”- dijo, su era voz profunda y firme.

Alec frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Tal vez ella estaba esperando a alguien más.

-“Ah, no señora, yo no vivo aquí, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que acabo de mudarme aquí, hoy…”- dijo, pero ella levantó un arrugado dedo para silenciarlo.

-“No, eres tú. Sé que sí. Finalmente has venido, después de todos estos años. Estoy tan feliz. Él conseguirá su paz ahora”- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriendo.

Alec estaba completamente perdido. No tenía idea de qué le estaba hablando y miró a su alrededor por cualquier señal de ayuda, pero no había nadie.

-“Creo que me está confundiendo con alguien más, señora”- dijo.

-“Oh no, sé quién eres. Está bien, joven, lo resolverás a tiempo. Bienvenido. Bienvenido”

Extendió una mano y le dio una palmadita maternal en el brazo antes de comenzar a caminar pesadamente por la calle húmeda. Alec abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía idea de qué. Con una mirada confundida, observó a la pequeña figura arrastrar los pies mientras se movía por la calle, antes de negar con la cabeza y entrar a la tienda.

Pappa's Pizza resultó ser un pequeño restaurante. Un largo mostrador de servicio corría por un lado del estrecho espacio y una hilera de mesas rojas y blancas pasaban por el otro. El lugar estaba vacío, con excepción de una chica pelirroja de bonita figura que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-“Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?”- preguntó amablemente. Alec miró la pizarra sobre el mostrador y leyó las selecciones que se ofrecían.

-“Sí, quisiera ordenar una gran pizza suprema, gracias”- le dijo Alec y ella asintió con la cabeza, escribiendo la orden en un bloc.

-“No hay problema, serán unos diez minutos, siéntate”- dijo y llevó el pedido a la cocina.

Alec se sentó en una de las mesas. La chica regresó y se reclinó contra el banco detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-“Entonces, ¿estás de paso?”- le preguntó.

-“No, en realidad acabo de mudarme aquí”

Ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-“Caray, de todos los lugares donde podrías haber ido, ¿qué te hizo elegir este sitio?”

-“Sólo necesitaba un cambio, y me gusta la paz y tranquilidad”

-“Sí, suerte para ti, aquí tenemos en abundancia. Entonces, ¿estás alquilando o…?”

-“No, en realidad compré una casa a las afueras de la ciudad”

La chica frunció el ceño por un momento, luego sus grandes ojos se abrieron y ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-“¡Dios mío! ¿No me digas que fuiste tú quien compró el viejo lugar de Bane, en Hunter's Road?”- Dijo, pasando del otro lado para inclinarse sobre el mostrador.

-“Ah, no sé nada sobre ninguno de los Bane, pero sí, supongo”

-“Wow, hombre, bien por ti. Ese lugar ha estado vacío desde siempre. Apuesto a que Dot hizo un baile de felicidad cuando dijiste que lo comprarías. Y no hay los Bane, en plural, sólo hubo uno. ¿No te contó todo esto?”

Alec negó con la cabeza y sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la espalda. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Sucede algo con su casa que debería saber?


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Mira, hace casi cien años tu lugar fue propiedad de este tipo llamado Magnus Bane. A él también le gustaba la tranquilidad, así que tienen eso en común. Sólo que la razón para eso era que le gustaban los chicos. Mantuvo un perfil bajo hasta que conoció a este tipo, uhm, creo que su nombre era Elías. Corre el rumor de que se enamoró locamente de él y se volvió un poco descuidado hasta que la ciudad se enteró. Sacaron al pobre Elías de la ciudad a patadas y Magnus se convirtió en el ermitaño del pueblo. Él nunca lo superó y supuestamente murió por el corazón roto en tu casa. Apuesto a que no esperabas oír eso sobre el sitio”- le dijo la chica.

Alec sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. No tanto por lo que le acababan de decir que sucedió en la casa, sino por las razones detrás de ello. Le golpeaba un poco cerca de casa para su gusto. _Jesús_ , ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que comprara una casa que alguna vez perteneció a un tipo gay que al parecer estaba tan metido en el armario como él?”

-“Aquí está tu pizza”

El sonido de la alegre voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensoñación y se levantó para pagar.

-“Soy Clary, por cierto. Fue un placer conocerte”- ella le sonrió y alzó las cejas en anticipación a que le diera su nombre.

-“Oh, sí. Lo siento, soy Alec. Alec Lightwood. Oye, uhm, había una anciana junto a la puerta cuando llegué, ¿sabes…?”- empezó a preguntarle, pero Clary asintió con la cabeza, ya sabiendo de que hablaba.

-“Sí, esa es la vieja Cat. Catarina Loss. Ella viene todos los sábados a comer una porción de pizza de pollo y queso, ja, podrías ajustar tu reloj a su lado. Es un poco despistada, pero es una señora agradable”

-“Sí, casi choqué con ella. Me estaba hablando como si me conociera de algún modo, pero nunca he estado aquí. Tal vez le recordé a alguien”

-“Ah, eso suena como algo que diría. Ella es tan rara como la ciudad, pero es inofensiva, yo no me preocuparía mucho por lo que diga. Y no sé cómo podrías recordarle a alguien, está tan ciega como un murciélago. No puede ver muy bien. Quizás fue tu voz”- dijo Clary, guiñándole un ojo y con una descarada sonrisa.

Y él pensó, ‘Oh, vaya. Ni siquiera vayas por ahí, Clary’

-“Quizás. Probablemente te vea por ahí, gracias por la pizza y las noticias sobre la casa”- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, esperando que pareciera más amigable que la de ella.

-“No hay problema. Al menos sabrás qué son todos esos ruidos extraños en medio de la noche. Sólo es el viejo Magnus Bane caminando”- se rió.

Alec soltó una risa a medias y se dirigió a la puerta.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, se encontró reflexionando sobre lo que Clary le había dicho. Trató de imaginar cómo habrían sido las cosas para alguien que se sintiera atraído por personas de su propio sexo, en aquel entonces. Ser tratado como si hubiera algo mal contigo y temer tan sólo mirar a otro hombre de esa manera, debió haber sido horrible. La idea de encontrar a alguien y mantenerlo en secreto tendría que haber sido una agonía. Se preguntó qué había pasado entre Magnus y Elías, quién los había delatado con el resto del pueblo. Se encontró pensando en lo terrible que debió haber sido que arrancaran al hombre que amabas de tus brazos y luego ser condenado por ello.

Uno de los mayores remordimientos que tuvo cuando sus padres murieron, fue no haber tenido el coraje de salir del armario con ellos. Sabía que era gay desde muy joven, pero se había guardado sus sentimientos para sí mismo. El Bachillerato había sido el comienzo de la época más frustrante de su vida, porque fue ahí cuando conoció a Jace.

Todavía le asombraba que se hayan convertido tan rápido en los amigos cercanos que habían sido; Jace era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y un deportista natural, mientras que Alec había sido uno de los nerds más grandes de la escuela. Su amistad había florecido a través de unas sesiones de tutoría que él le había dado. Jace había estado reprobando en inglés y matemáticas, y le habían dicho que si sus notas bajaban más lo sacarían del equipo. En lo que respecta al entrenador, eso no había sido una opción; Jace era el mejor y más brillante jugador que tenían, habían ganado más campeonatos con él en el equipo que en cualquier otro año.

Él había acudido a Alec y le pidió que le diera una mano a su jugador estrella. Alec realmente no había querido, pero el hombre había añadido el bono de que, si lo hacía, su falta de entusiasmo y destreza en cualquier cosa relacionada con deportes podría ser ignorada, de alguna manera. Por lo tanto, parecía que estaban destinados a ser dos errores tratando de hacer un bien.

Se habían reunido un par de veces a la semana en la biblioteca, ya sea durante el almuerzo o antes, o después de la escuela, según el horario de entrenamiento de Jace. Alec se sorprendió de lo inteligente que en realidad era. No era que hubiera estado fallando porque no supiera hacer el trabajo, era simplemente un caso donde el deporte era una prioridad. Durante las primeras semanas, cayeron en una fácil rutina entre ambos y pronto se hicieron amigos. Jace lo invitó a sus juegos de básquetbol y mientras se sentía como un pez fuera del agua, Alec asistía para animar con el mismo entusiasmo que el resto de la multitud. Pero mientras su amistad creció también lo hicieron otros sentimientos. Alec comenzó encontrarse mirando al chico alto y de buena complexión cuando sabía que él no miraba. El rebelde cabello rubio, los gruesos labios rosados, los hombros anchos, la cintura estrecha, y que Dios le ayude, el trasero más sexy que había visto alguna vez, realmente estaban empezando a hacerle algo

Sabía que Jace era tan heterosexual como el que más, así que no había más esperanza que ser amigos; pero por más que lo intentaba, Alec descubrió que su atracción por él crecía tan firmemente como su amistad. Todavía no sabía cómo diablos lo ocultó tan bien, probablemente tuvo que ver con el hecho de que Jace era todo sobre el momento. Rara vez pensaba con mucha antelación, o demasiado profundo, sobre cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionada con el baloncesto. Perfecto para Alec, pero una dulce forma de tortura al mismo tiempo.

Para cuando se graduaron, Alec había dominado completamente el arte. Hubo otras oportunidades de estar con otros muchachos, algunas se presentaban en las reuniones sociales a las que Jace lo había arrastrado, pero simplemente no podía permitirse ir por ese camino. Estar en una relación con otro chico significaba admitir que era homosexual, significaba hablar con sus padres, con Jace, y estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo. Así que, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Cuando habían estado enviando solicitudes a las universidades, por loco que pareciera y por mucho que Alec extrañaría terriblemente a su amigo, había esperado que Jace fuera aceptado en una diferente a él; pero el destino era una amante cruel y cuando lo aceptaron en su primera opción, una en la que Jace también había solicitado, no podía creer que también lo hubieran aceptado ahí con todo y una beca deportiva completa. Jace realmente quería jugar baloncesto profesional, pero fue lo bastante inteligente como para aspirar a una carrera de respaldo, optando por fisioterapia deportiva. Alec en cambio estudiaría periodismo.

La universidad había sido tan difícil como el bachillerato si de ocultar sus sentimientos se trataba, pero al menos sus estudios los mantenían ocupados y no se veían tanto como antes. Otro dilema dese el punto de vista de Alec. Sentía que había pasado la mitad de su tiempo queriendo estar con Jace y luego, cuando estaba con él, odiando la frustración y el dolor casi físico que le causaba.

Los peores momentos eran cuando estaban en algún otro sitio y Jace había estado bebiendo hasta ponerse algo empalagoso con él. No sucedía muy a menudo, gracias a Dios, pero cuando ocurría era una agonía. Jace se le colgaba, con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros una botella de cerveza en la mano, arrastrando las palabras sobre cómo si no hubiera sido por él nunca habría llegado hasta aquí, para luego decirle cuánto apreciaba su amistad. Cada palabra y toque se sentían como balas que entraban en su corazón, luego clavaba un cuchillo y le daba un giro diciendo ‘Te quiero, hombre’, casi en un sollozo. Alec hacia su mejor esfuerzo en dejarlo pasar, diciéndose a sí mismo que no significaba nada, que era el alcohol hablando. Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.

Jace siempre le andaba molestando por no beber, pero le aterrorizaba que, si se soltaba y se emborrachaba, se derramaría todo lo que había estado embotellando durante años. La mera posibilidad de que eso sucediera era demasiado horrible para pensarlo.

Pero eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió hace 12 meses. La noche siguiente al funeral de sus padres, Jace había volado hasta allí y se había estado quedando en el condominio con él para ayudarlo a organizar las cosas. Después de graduarse en la universidad, Jace había seguido su carrera deportiva, mientras que Alec había obtenido una posición de inicio en uno de los periódicos más grandes de la ciudad. Ambos extrañaban su estrecha amistad, aunque Jace no tuviera ni idea de cómo era desde el punto de vista de Alec, pero se mantenían en contacto tanto como les era posible

La atracción de Alec por su mejor amigo se redujo lentamente de algo en ebullición a un hervor a fuego lento, pero nunca se enfrió del todo. Cada vez que se reunían durante las vacaciones o fines de semana volvía a encenderse, haciendo que Alec sintiera que estaba atrapado en un ciclo sin final, repitiendo el bachillerato o la universidad una vez más. Tampoco importaba que Jace haya tenido una cadena de novias. A su corazón y sentido común no parecía importarle.

Jace había sido la primera persona a la que llamó cuando recibió la noticia del accidente de sus padres, él había dejado todo para ir a verlo. Nunca olvidaría ese primer momento en que lo había visto al bajar del avión. Podía sentir que empezaba a perder el control, pero se las arregló para esperar hasta llegar al automóvil. Bastó que Jace le dijera, _‘Lo siento mucho, amigo’_ , y fue todo. Estalló en un torrente de lágrimas y gemidos justo allí, en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Jace lo sostuvo torpemente frente al tablero del auto, girando su cuerpo hacia un costado para envolverlo en sus brazos. Debieron haberse quedado allí durante una hora, pero él nunca se quejó, ni una vez, sólo lo dejó llorar.

Había sido un enviado de Dios ayudándolo con todos los arreglos, Alec no creía que hubiera podido pasar por todo eso si él no hubiera estado allí. El funeral fue pequeño e íntimo, sólo amigos cercanos y compañeros de trabajo de Robert y Maryse. Los propios padres de Jace se habían ofrecido a organizar la recepción posterior, lo que le permitió a Alec no tener que lidiar con eso también. El clima parecía haber adoptado la solemnidad del día y había cubierto la brillante luz del sol de las semanas anteriores con oscuras nubes grises. Había hecho lo correcto y contuvo la lluvia hasta que terminaron en el cementerio, pero mientras Alec soportaba el constante flujo de abrazos y palabras de condolencia por parte de los asistentes al funeral, el cielo finalmente se rompió y cayeron las cortinas de lluvia fría.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Jace sugirió que algo más fuerte que el té sería una buena idea. Alec no sabía por qué había accedido a ir al bar con él. Se sentía agotado por el día y lo único que deseaba era meterse en la cama y lidiar con su miseria.

Tomaron una mesa en la esquina trasera del bar poco iluminado y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente sentados. Lentamente se habían deslizado en una ligera conversación, mayormente recordando la escuela y la universidad, compartiendo anécdotas y momentos memorables. Alec en realidad no había notado la cantidad de bebidas que había tomado y no creía que fueran muchas, pero sí. El estrés, la tristeza del día, su gran necesidad de olvidar todo y tomarse un descanso, había amplificado los efectos de lo que había bebido.

De alguna manera, llegaron al tema de su falta de novias durante sus años de educación, y fue entonces cuando sucedió. Con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Alec se encontró soltando el único secreto que se habría querido llevarse a la tumba. Jace lo había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos y en estado de shock, pero lo había tomado bastante bien, considerando.

-“¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, hombre? No habría significado ninguna diferencia para mí”- le había dicho.

Alec tuvo la loca sensación de que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero lo cubrió con un falso eructo. Puede que no haya hecho ninguna diferencia para Jace, pero para él sí. Fue entonces cuando Jace comenzó a indagar sobre quién le había gustado. Alec siguió tratando de desviar la conversación, pero con cada trago de cerveza, podía sentir su resistencia resquebrajarse.

Fue entonces cuando cometió el mayor _error_ de su vida.

-“Vamos, Alec, suéltalo. ¿Qué importa ahora de todos modos? Es agua pasada, ¿eh? ¿Quién era? Estoy seguro que le tenías ganas a alguien”- dijo, golpeándolo en las costillas y sonriéndole; a través de los años, esos ojos azules brillando para él habían sido el tema de muchos sueños húmedos de Alec

-“Tú, grandísimo idiota. Tú eras de quien estaba enamorado. Todavía lo estoy”- dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se tambaleaba un poco en la dura silla de madera.

Incluso con la mala iluminación, Alec vio a su amigo ponerse pálido. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y lo miró boquiabierto, separando esos gruesos labios rosados . Si viviera para tener mil años, aun así, Alec nunca sabría por qué había aprovechado ese momento para cumplir lo único que había anhelado desde que tenía dieciséis años. Se inclinó a medias hacia su aún aturdido mejor amigo y lo besó con fuerza en _esos_ labios. En el segundo en que los sintió por sí mismo, todo lo que quedaba de su pensamiento racional y sentido común salió volando por la ventana. Era como si te dieran un vaso de agua cuando estabas tan sediento que pensaste ibas a morir. El tiempo pareció detenerse por unos minutos, a Jace le tomó unos largos segundos darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido antes de hacer un sonido en su garganta, agarrar a Alec por los hombros y empujarlo hacia atrás.

Como si las cosas no hubieran sido ya bastante malas, Alec tuvo que abrir la boca y decir algo completamente inapropiado.

-“Carajo, he querido hacer eso durante tanto tiempo. _Dios_ , estoy _tan_ enamorado de ti”- las palabras salieron de forma espontánea y llenas de necesidad.

Jace había pasado de un pálido blanco a rosado intenso, y estaba teniendo problemas para mirarlo a los ojos. Dio un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, pero todos estaban demasiado absortos en sus asuntos, por lo menos algo por que estar agradecidos.

-“Creo que deberíamos llevarte a casa”- fue todo lo que dijo, y se había puesto de pie con las piernas temblorosas para ayudar a Alec a levantarse.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras parecieron regresarle a la realidad de un porrazo y una repetición de lo que acababa de ocurrir en los últimos diez minutos se abrió paso en su intoxicado cerebro.

Jace había logrado arrastrarlo hacia afuera del bar y tomar un taxi, un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sostener su alto y tambaleante cuerpo. Maldita sea, acababa de decirle a su mejor amigo que era homosexual, entonces le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, _LUEGO_ lo besó, y _LUEGO_ le dijo que lo amaba. _‘¡Oh Dios, por favor, deja que el suelo se abra y me trague ahora!’_ , rezó Alec en silencio. De repente, se le revolvió el estómago y se inclinó sobre la cuneta, su cuerpo liberando el venenoso líquido que le había causado la mortificación total.

Había sido un viaje muy tranquilo de regreso al condominio y una noche aún más tranquila. Alec se había colado en su habitación tan pronto como había entrado por la puerta y cayó sobre su cama, completamente vestido y sin importarle. Jace se ofreció a darle una mano, pero él se había negado. _Jesús_ , tenía que ahorrarle algo. El pobre tipo acababa de descubrir que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él, y encima de eso lo había besado, no había forma de que hiciera pasar a Jace, o a él mismo, por la agonía de desvestirlo. Joder, eso probablemente lo mataría, y en el estado en que estaba, todavía estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para poder confiar en que no intentaría nada más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con lo qué ocurrió con Jace

Se había quedado acostado en el cuarto oscuro, la ropa húmeda se secaba lentamente sobre su cuerpo frío, lágrimas calientes y silenciosas corrían por el puente de su nariz y empapaban las sábanas debajo de él. El dolor que sentía por la repentina pérdida de sus padres ahora había mermado por el dolor más agudo de lo que acababa de pasar. No solo había perdido a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, ahora estaba seguro de haber ahuyentado a la tercera.

Se había despertado a la mañana siguiente, en la misma posición en la que se quedó dormido. Durante unos dichosos minutos, sólo le había preocupado la forma en que su cabeza parecía estar partiéndose en dos y que su boca se sintiera como si un gato callejero la hubiera usado de arenero. Gimió, lentamente volteándose hacia su espalda, mirando hacia el techo. _¿_ Por qué demonios se sentía como si hubiera pasado diez rounds con un luchador profesional? Entonces todo volvió a él.

 _Porque te emborrachaste, besaste a tu mejor amigo y le dijiste que lo amabas, no del mejor modo posible, idiota_.

Alec gimió otra vez y se acurrucó de costado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se había revolcado en su autocompasión un rato más antes de saber que debía enfrentar a su mejor amigo.

Se había levantado de la cama, muy lentamente, para que la aplastante resaca y el estómago revuelto que lo acompañaba no lo mataran demasiado rápido, se puso algo de ropa limpia y se dirigió a la puerta, caminando tan silenciosamente como pudo. Se asomó al pasillo, al no escuchar nada y lo cruzó para llegar al baño.

El agua caliente había aliviado un poco los dolores y molestias, pero de verdad necesitaba unos analgésicos para terminar de hacer el trabajo. Cuando se secó y se vistió, asegurándose de no mirarse al espejo, se dirigió a la cocina.

Jace estaba sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico y bebiendo una taza de café. Alzó la vista cuando Alec entró.

-“Jesús, te ves como mierda, hombre. Ven, siéntate, déjame traerte una taza de café”- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Alec le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y se sentó. Si no hubiera sentido que un autobús lo había golpeado, habría rechazado su oferta, pero sus piernas parecían estar a punto de ceder en cualquier momento, así que no tuvo más opción. Permaneció sentado con la cabeza entre las manos hasta que Jace regresó con una taza humeante, un vaso de agua y dos aspirinas. _Salvavidas_. Era mucho más de lo que merecía. Jace había rellenado su propia taza y luego se sentó frente él.

Alec sabía que necesitaba decir algo, pero hasta que su cabeza dejara de sentirse como si fuera a explotar, no podía pensar con claridad. Eventualmente, las píldoras hicieron efecto y supo que había llegado el momento.

-“Escucha, Jace, realmente siento lo de anoche. Yo no…”- pero él lo interrumpió.

-“Hey, no te preocupes, Alec. Está bien. Te entiendo. Ayer fue un día horrible y no estás acostumbrado a beber así. Mierda, hombre. Está bien. De verdad”- dijo Jace de una manera casi insegura.

Su respuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no estaba seguro de qué era lo que había esperado, de todos modos. Tal vez, después de todo, no iba a salir corriendo por su culpa. Alec lo dejó pasar después de eso, sabiendo que deberían hablar un poco más sobre el asunto, pero no lo hizo.

Al final del día, sin embargo, se hizo evidente que algo entre ellos había cambiado. Estuvieron hablando y haciendo lo que normalmente harían, pero Alec sintió una latente tensión que antes no había estado allí. Era posible que no hubiese arruinado todo por completo, pero sin duda lo había alterado.

Jace se había quedado un día más antes de tener que volver a casa, dejando a Alec con una gran dosis de culpa y una doble ración de pérdida.

Después de que había finalizado todo con respecto a la herencia de sus padres, él había vuelto al trabajo, aceptando cada asignación, si eso significaba estar fuera de la ciudad. Estaba tratando de esconderse de la realidad, lo sabía, pero cada vez que pensaba en volver solo al condominio, se sentía enfermo. Sabía que estar solo le daría demasiado tiempo para pensar en cosas, o sea, Jace y él.

Todo se sentía aún demasiado fresco para lidiar con ello, así que siguió tomando empleos fuera de la ciudad. Cuando no tuvo noticias de Jace en un par de meses, decidió llamarlo y tantear las aguas.

Jace había dicho las frases correctas; ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Cómo iba el trabajo? ¿Qué había estado haciendo? y ese tipo de cosas. Le había contado sobre su trabajo como nuevo terapeuta para uno de los grandes equipos de baloncesto allá donde estaba, y Alec lo había felicitado. Sabía que Jace debía tener sentimientos encontrados respecto al trabajo. Había empezado con buen pie al salir de la Universidad, decidido a explorar la idea de conseguir un puesto en un equipo profesional, pero justo cuando las cosas habían empezado a lucir prometedoras, se había lastimado la rodilla e incluso después de la cirugía y posterior terapia intensa, nunca quedó bien. Al menos su título no fue inútil. Todavía podía estar involucrado con el deporte que tanto amaba, aunque ya no podía jugar.

Tan amigable como había sido la conversación, carecía de la habitual chispa que solían tener sus llamadas telefónicas. Al final, Jace le había dicho que debía irse, y que él llamaría la próxima vez. Esa próxima vez resultó ser seis meses después.

Tras eso, Alec comenzó a pensar seriamente en dejarlo todo atrás. La idea lentamente echó raíces y para cuando llegó el primer aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, el cual pasó solo en un pozo de autocompasión y angustia, estaba seguro de ello.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se detuvo en el camino de entrada y se sentó en su automóvil, los limpiaparabrisas acompañando el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista hacia su nuevo hogar y suspiró. Realmente esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta sobre todo esto. Todo estaba aún demasiado reciente y el polvo no se había asentado lo suficiente. Captó el olor de la pizza en el asiento junto a él y negó con la cabeza, suficiente de momentos melancólicos por un día, necesitaba comer y comenzar a desempacar.

Cogió la caja y en un santiamén estaba en el porche delantero, abrió la puerta y entró para hundirse en el sofá con su cena-almuerzo.

Comió casi la mitad de la pizza antes de sentirse lo suficientemente recuperado como para comenzar a desempacar, metió el resto, con todo y caja, en la nevera vacía y decidió comenzar en la habitación. Por lo menos quería acomodar la ropa y tender la cama antes de que se hiciera muy tarde. Hurgó en las cajas, encontrando dónde había empacado las sábanas, metiéndolas bajo su brazo y agarrando las dos maletas, se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

No fue hasta después de que arrojó las sabanas al colchón y luego se dejó caer con las maletas junto a ellas, que tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo faltaba. Se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño, mirando hacia la cama. No, no faltaba algo, más bien estaba olvidando algo. Dos maletas, un juego de sábanas, nop, tampoco necesitaba nada más. ¿Qué era lo que molestaba a su subconsciente?

Miró a su alrededor, lo primero que vio fue su viejo oso de peluche sentado en la silla de la esquina. Comenzó a sonreír, como si hubiera visto a un viejo amigo en un lugar desconocido, entonces se dio cuenta de que _eso_ era lo que faltaba. Miró más allá y vio que su fotografía ahora estaba en la parte superior de la cómoda, junto al joyero de su madre. La pila de sus libros favoritos estaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Espera, ¿no había dejado todo sobre la cama cuando bajó con las cajas donde habían estado empacados, antes de que llegaran los de la mudanza? Sintió un hormigueo detrás del cuello y levantó una mano para cubrirlo.

La historia de Clary sobre el dueño anterior se hizo eco en su mente. Ahora estaba dejando que su imaginación lo superara. La explicación más lógica sería que lo había hecho él mismo cuando vino a vaciar las cajas. Parece que, después del estrés de los últimos días y de haber salido muy temprano para llegar aquí antes de la mudanza, apenas estaba pensando con claridad. Que le hayan contado alguna leyenda urbana de la pequeña ciudad y que haberse topado con la excéntrica del lugar tampoco estaba ayudado.

_¡Ah, bienvenido a la vida en la pequeña ciudad, Alec Lightwood, es mejor que te acostumbres!_

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, siguiendo con la tarea que tenía entre manos. No tardó mucho en colgar las camisas y guardar la ropa en los cajones. Alec nunca había tenido gran interés en la ropa, sólo mantenía lo mínimo para el trabajo, el hogar y la vida social. Miró sus camisas de vestir y pantalones que había usado para el trabajo, preguntándose si algún día volvería a ponérselos. Ciertamente no los necesitaba para escribir la novela que pretendía. Iba a necesitar algunas cosas viejas si iba a intentar hacer la mayoría de las renovaciones él solo. Nunca había hecho algo parecido, pero, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser quiar un papel tapiz viejo y pintar algunas paredes?

Puso sus zapatos en el fondo del armario y cerró la puerta. Recogió sus artículos de tocador y los llevó hasta el baño al otro lado del pasillo, los colocó en el armario detrás del espejo encima del lavabo. Y se miró a sí mismo en el espejo.

Revuelto cabello negro que nunca parecía estar peinado, rostro de rasgos fuertes con grandes ojos color avellana, nariz recta y boca ancha. Mandíbula fuerte, cubierta con una ligera barba de dos días y piel pálida. Demasiado pálida, realmente, este último año le había pasado factura. Había perdido peso, lo sabía, también odiaba las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Pero todo eso iba a cambiar ahora. Iba a llenar sus días con trabajo a la vieja usanza y comenzar a tener noches completas de sueño, aquí no habría el ruido de tráfico o luces de la calle para molestarlo. Además, para cuando agotará su mente con la escritura y su cuerpo con el trabajo físico en la casa, debería estar demasiado agotado para permitir que cualquier pensamiento indeseado perturbe su sueño. Ese era el plan, de todos modos.

Regresó a su habitación, cerró las maletas y levantó la primera sobre el armario. En realidad, debería llevarlas al ático, pero aún no lo había revisado, así que esto tendría que servirle por ahora. Levantó una caja y fue a deslizarla hacia el fondo, pero había algo que impedía que topara contra la pared. Alec frunció el ceño y bajó la caja, pasó la mano por la parte superior del armario, estirándose hasta donde podía llegar de puntillas, sus dedos rozaron algo duro. Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo para llegar al centro de la parte superior y su mano se cerró alrededor de un objeto rectangular. Enganchó los dedos en el extremo y lo arrastró hasta que pudo antes estirar su otra mano y bajarlo.

Era una pequeña caja de madera, cubierta de polvo y suciedad. Sopló la tapa, mirando la gris nube de polvo flotar en el aire. Había algo tallado, pero la suciedad de muchos años era persistente en no querer revelar sus secretos. Pasó su mano por la parte superior, limpiando la madera lo más que pudo. El grabado eran dos corazones unidos y en el centro de cada uno había una inicial. ‘ _M’_ y _‘E’_ en letra estilizada. ¿Por qué le llamaban la atención esas letras? Se limpió la mano en los pantalones vaqueros y luego levantó la tapa.

Únicamente había tres objetos en el interior forrado de terciopelo rojo. Uno era un pequeño papel amarillento enrollado, atado con una delgada cinta roja. El siguiente era lo que parecía un pequeño mechón de cabello oscuro, también atado con la misma cinta que el papel, y ambos estaban sobre lo que parecía un trozo de papel de aspecto gris. Alec fue a la cama y se sentó. Levantó la vista hacia la habitación, sintiendo que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de alguien, pero por supuesto, no había nadie más allí y los inquilinos anteriores se habían ido hace mucho tiempo. Además, parecía que había estado allí durante mucho más tiempo que eso. _‘Hey, el que lo encuentra se lo queda, ¿no?’_ Él era el dueño de la casa, y se la vendieron con todo el contenido, esto era contenido. Entonces, por lo tanto, era suyo.

Cogió el rollo de papel y los finos mechones de cabello, colocándolos en la cama junto a la caja antes de recoger con cuidado el papel descolorido. Al tocarlo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era más grueso que una simple hoja, más como cartón delgado. Le dio la vuelta. _Dios mío_ , era una fotografía. Una muy antigua y desvaída fotografía. La sostuvo en la tenue luz de la habitación y vio que se trataba de dos jóvenes muy bien vestidos. Uno llevaba un sombrero de copa, una camisa blanca de cuello alto y una pajarita negra, también vestía un chaleco y una chaqueta muy ajustada, con pantalones a juego. Su cara era muy seria y su pequeña boca formaba una línea recta. Era difícil determinar que aspecto tenía debido a la condición de la foto y la distancia a la que se había tomado, pero por alguna razón, sus ojos llamaron la atención de Alec. Se encontró pasando un dedo por la superficie. Eran hermosos. Iris oscuros que ocultaban las pupilas y los párpados suavemente inclinados, cada esquina se elevaba ligeramente. Hipnotizante.

Alec sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se estiró ante eso. Respiró y negó con la cabeza. ¡Argh! Espeluznante.

El otro hombre lucía más simple, pero parecía tener un tono de piel más oscuro. Estaba vestido de manera similar, menos el sombrero, un cabello oscuro y corto cubría su cabeza. Mientras Alec miraba la imagen, vio algo que no había visto la primera vez. Estaban tomados de la mano. ¡ _Mierda_! Realmente estaban tomados de la mano. Entonces lo entendió. ‘M y E’, Magnus y Elías. Wow. Así que éste era el misterioso dueño original de su casa. Y su novio prohibido. _¡Oh, la ironía!_ ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que haya encontrado una casa que alguna vez fue propiedad de un hombre gay que había estado en una relación prohibida? ¡Ja! Era una locura.

-“Bueno, Magnus, parece que los dos sabemos una cosa o dos sobre un corazón roto, ¿eh?”- dijo Alec.

Con una última mirada a la fotografía la volvió a colocarla en la caja, esta vez boca arriba. Levantó el pequeño mechón de cabello y lo acarició con sus dedos. Se preguntó si era de Elías. Un regalo de despedida para que Magnus lo recordara cuando se vieron obligados a separarse. Era fascinante pensar que, después de todo este tiempo, las hebras permanecieron en su color original. Una pequeña pieza de un ser humano ya desaparecido, congelada para siempre en el tiempo y atada con una cinta. También lo devolvió a la caja y luego recogió el trozo de papel enrollado. ¿Se atrevería a alterarlo más? Estaba preocupado de que, si desabrochaba el listón, el frágil papel se desharía. Tomó el extremo de la cinta tentativamente entre sus dedos y lo jaló con mucha suavidad, probando su resistencia. Se soltó y dejó un nudo flojo. Tan cuidadosamente como pudo, Alec lo separó y el rollo de papel permaneció en la misma apretada forma. De acuerdo, esto iba a ser la parte complicada.

Dejó el pequeño pergamino en la cama y tan cuidadosamente como pudo, comenzó a desenrollarlo. De alguna manera, el papel aguantó y vio que algo había sido escrito en éste con una caligrafía pasada de moda.

 

 

_Tu mundo se convertirá en su noche,_

_En su corazón, encontrarás tu luz._

_Desbloquea su alma y dale paz,_

_Su salvación será tu liberación._

 

 

¿Qué demonios…?

Alec frunció el ceño y volvió a leerlo de nuevo. Nop, no ayudó. Aún no tenía mucho sentido para él. Tal vez había sido su cita favorita o algo así. Se quedó allí sentado, desconcertado por la extraña colección y cada palabra aún más extraña, antes de darse cuenta de que la habitación, se estaba oscureciendo. Se encogió de hombros, dejó que el papel volviera a enrollarse por sí solo antes de volver a ponerle la cinta y colocarlo de nuevo en la caja, con las demás cosas. Se levantó para poner la caja donde la encontró, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, y la dejó en la parte superior de la cómoda. Tal vez lo pensaría más tarde.

Terminó de hacer la cama e intentó concentrarse en desempacar le resto de sus cosas, sin embargo, sus pensamientos siempre volvían a la pequeña caja que ahora estaba en su habitación. Era como si lo estuviera llamando. Bueno, mala suerte, porque tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, además de una fotografía descolorida y un poco de poesía oscura.

Cuando terminó la mayoría de las cajas, y se comió el resto de la pizza, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Miró las otras cajas con las cosas de la cocina y sintió que sus hombros se hundían. Haberse levantado tan temprano y el último par de días le estaban pasando factura, y ahogó un bostezo. Necesitaba dormir, el resto de las cosas podría esperar hasta mañana.

Apagó las luces, todas los que había probado parecían funcionar bien, gracias a Dios, y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Durante unos minutos, pensó en tomar una ducha, pero realmente quería darle una buena limpieza al baño antes de eso y, definitivamente, no estaba de humor esta noche. Apagó la luz, quitándose la ropa sin molestarse con sus habituales pantalones de dormir y se metió bajo las sábanas frías. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío mientras se acurrucaba bajo el frío algodón, deseando haber agarrado la manta de la caja de abajo, pero ahora estaba en la cama, ya medio dormido, y no pensaba molestarse en ir a buscarla. Una vez que cerrara los ojos, razonó, no le importaría si se sentía frío o no.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de golpe, volviéndose bocarriba, parpadeó en la oscuridad. No tenía idea de qué lo había despertado, alargó una mano para buscar su teléfono y ver la hora, todavía era de noche, obviamente, o muy temprano en la mañana. Sus dedos lo encontraron y presionó la pantalla. _12:15_. ¡Mierda! Solo había dormido un par de horas.

Despertarse así haría que sea difícil volverse a dormir. Movió su cuerpo bajo las sábanas y, con un suspiro, sacó los brazos dejándolos caer sobre la cama. Espera, algo no se sentía bien. Extendió las manos y las movió sobre la ropa de cama, esperando sentir las sábanas suaves y frías. Sin embargo, lo que sintió tenía más textura. Se sentó un poco en la cama, mirando hacia abajo. ¿Pero, qué? La mitad inferior de su cuerpo y el resto de la cama ahora estaban cubiertos por la manta que había olvidado subir con él. Miró alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos buscando en la oscuridad.

_¿Y exactamente qué es lo que estás buscando, imbécil? ¿Al fantasma de Magnus Bane parado en la esquina? Se realista, ¿quieres?_

Alec se frotó la cara con las manos. O estaba más jodido de lo que pensaba o estaba tan cansado que había empezado a caminar dormido. Ambas posibilidades lo tenían preocupado. Tal vez había necesitado este cambio de aires más de lo que pensaba. Se acomodó y se tumbó en la oscuridad, mirando la negrura de la habitación. Era el cambio de entorno, pensó para sí mismo. Una casa extraña, sin luces, paz y tranquilidad, nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Debería haber esperado algo como esto. Una vez que comenzara a trabajar en la casa y en su novela, estaría mejor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Alec se despertó y no se sintió tan descansado como había esperado. En serio, necesitaba café y una ducha. Fue a levantarse de la cama y soltó un gruñido, recordando que todavía no había comprado nada de alimentos. Con un poco de suerte, encontraría un supermercado abierto esta mañana para conseguir algunos comestibles. Primero, la ducha. Otro gemido de realización, todavía no había lavado el baño. Al diablo, tendría que vivir con eso por esta vez. Recogió algo de ropa y se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo.

Afortunadamente, había agua caliente porque era algo que no había revisado. Salió goteando de la ducha y descubrió que no había llevado una toalla. Se quedó desnudo en el pequeño baño, preguntándose si esto iba a marcar la pauta del día. Esperaba que no, tenía demasiado que hacer para que cualquier otra cosa le saliera mal.

Salió por la puerta hasta el armario de blancos, agarró una toalla y se secó. Por alguna razón, sintió como si lo estuvieran observando mientras se secaba con la toalla en el pasillo donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor, pero, por supuesto, no había nada, ni nadie a la vista. Ahora podría agregar paranoia a su lista de padecimientos. Envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se volvió al baño. Alec se inclinó para agarrar su ropa interior y sintió que le quitaban la toalla. Se giró, esperando ver a alguien ahí parado luciendo satisfecho de sí mismos por agarrarlo por sorpresa. Pero el umbral de la puerta estaba vacío. ¿Por qué repentinamente el aire se sentía justo como antes de una tormenta?

_Ah, obvio, llovió todo el día de ayer y probablemente la mayor parte de la noche. Mientras compras víveres, ¿por qué no ves si tienen en venta al dos por uno las visitas al psiquiatra?_

Necesitaba ese café, rápido. Alec se puso el resto de su ropa y se encontró lanzando miradas furtivas hacia la puerta. Se cepilló los dientes y trató de peinarse el cabello húmedo en una apariencia decente antes de ir por sus zapatos. Sacó las llaves y la billetera del bolsillo de sus pantalones, bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta.

Parecía que iba a ser un buen día, el cielo era de un azul pálido después del gris de ayer. Condujo por la calle principal y vio que efectivamente había un supermercado abierto. Ofreciendo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento, estacionó al frente y se dirigió hacia allí.

Media hora más tarde y unos pocos dólares menos, cargó sus compras en la parte trasera de su automóvil, para después ir en busca de una cafetería. Encontró una en la tercera cuadra y, a juzgar por la cantidad de personas que estaban allí, era realmente buena o la única en la ciudad. Él estaba apostando por lo último.

Pidió un café para llevar y estaba a punto de regresar a su auto cuando vio a Clary, del lugar de pizzas, que venía hacia él.

-“Hey ¿cómo va todo? ¿Ya te has hecho amigo de Magnus?”- se rio.

Alec también lo hizo, pero fue un esfuerzo poco entusiasta. Después de las pocas cosas que habían sucedido, las palabras de Clary cortaban un poco cerca del hueso.

-“No, todo está bien. Escucha, no sabes el nombre de algún electricista, ¿verdad? Es que quiero que revisen todo antes de conectar mi computadora”- le preguntó Alec.

-“Sí, el único en la ciudad es Simon Lewis. Él hace un buen trabajo y además es un gran tipo, así que será justo cuando se trate de precios. ¿Puedo enviarte un mensaje con su número?”- preguntó, sacando su propio teléfono del bolsillo trasero.

-“Sí, sería genial”

Alec le dio su número y ella lo guardó en su teléfono antes de enviarle el de Simon.

-“Gracias por eso. Realmente debo irme, tengo un auto lleno de comida, así que…”

-“Oh sí, no te preocupes, buena suerte con eso. Nos veremos, ¿tal vez?”- preguntó esperanzada.

Alec sabía que ella estaba siendo un poco más que sólo amigable, pero no quería meterse en toda esa ‘lo siento, realmente no estoy interesado’ conversación, así que solo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento antes de regresar a su auto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aparece un rival.

 

Volvió a la casa y abrió la puerta para llevar las bolsas al interior, pasó otra media hora antes de que lo guardara todo. Había sacado la tostadora de una caja para cocinar un bagel de desayuno.

Mientras comía, sacó su teléfono y buscó el número que Clary le había dado. ¿Debería llamar en domingo? El chico probablemente estaba en casa con su esposa e hijos, o algo así. Pero Alec pensó en seguir sin televisión y esperar más tiempo para comenzar a trabajar en su libro, así que decidió arriesgarse. Con suerte, él podría venir mañana a empezar el trabajo.

Para su gran sorpresa, Simon contestó al segundo timbre, le dijo que estaría más que feliz de salir de inmediato. Alec iba a darle instrucciones, pero Simon dijo que sabía dónde estaba y estaría allí en una media hora.

Alec colgó el teléfono y terminó su desayuno. Las cosas estaban mejorando, finalmente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Se las arregló para guardar el resto de las cosas por desempacar en la cocina, antes de que oyera un auto en el camino de entrada. Simon Lewis no parecía un electricista. Lucía más como un nerd de computadoras. Tenía el oscuro cabello rizado, rasgos juveniles y gafas de montura oscura. No había demasiado en él, pero lo que había en realidad se veía bastante bien. Alec de inmediato se sintió culpable por haberle dado un repaso al pobre chico cuando ni siquiera se había presentado. Simon agarró una caja de herramientas de la parte trasera del camión, que tenía su nombre en la puerta, y se dirigió al porche delantero.

-“Hola, ¿Alec, verdad? Soy Simon, bienvenido a la ciudad”- dijo sonriendo, tendiéndole una mano.

Simon tenía una de esas sonrisas que eran contagiosas y Alec se encontró devolviéndola con facilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a la vida de la ciudad donde caminabas por la calle e intentabas no mirar a nadie a los ojos. Aquí todos eran muy amables.

-“Sí, gracias, pasa”- se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar y se encontró disfrutando la ráfaga de…¿gel de baño? ¿Colonia? ¿Loción de afeitar? No estaba seguro de qué era, pero seguro que olía bien en él.

-“Wow, la vieja chica ha resistido el paso del tiempo bastante bien. Nunca había estado aquí antes”- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-“Sí, hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer con el lugar. pero la mayoría está bien. Realmente necesito un nuevo contacto para la TV y un cable en el piso de arriba para poder instalar mi computadora portátil, ¿está bien?”- le preguntó.

-“Si, está bien. Comenzaré”- dijo, sonriéndole de nuevo

Sí, Simon era definitivamente un nerd sexy. Probablemente tenía novia o algo así, así que olvídalo, Lightwood, pensó para sí mismo. Alec lo ayudó a mover el gran aparador y luego lo dejó allí mientras ordenaba la cocina después del desayuno. Decidió hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitaría para comenzar las mejoras. Probablemente, Simon sería el más indicado para preguntarle dónde podía obtener lo que necesitaba.

_Ahora, pregúntale sin actuar como colegial emocionado._

Simon estaba de rodillas, perforando la pared donde pasaría los cables.

-“Ahm, ¿te importa si te pregunto algo?”- dijo Alec, detrás de él.

Simon detuvo el taladro y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo desde donde se sentó en el piso. Vaya, ¿este tipo alguna vez dejaba de sonreír? ¿Y sabía lo bien que se veía desde este ángulo?

 _¿Te detendrías? ¿Estás tratando de autodestruirte? Dios, tu gaydar debe estar averiado si crees que este tipo no es heterosexual_.

-“Sí, claro, ¿de qué se trata?”- preguntó Simon.

-“Necesito un poco de pintura y otras cosas para empezar el trabajo aquí, hay alguna ferretería en la ciudad o…”- comenzó Alec.

-“Si hay. Probablemente tendrán todo lo que necesitarás. Por favor, dime que te vas a deshacer de ese papel tapiz”- dijo Simon, mirando al enrevesado diseño floral.

-“Oh sí, es lo primero en la lista. No tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero para eso está Google ¿no?”- se rió Alec

-“Sé una o dos cosas sobre quitar papel tapiz. Arreglé mi propia casa hace unos años. Si quieres, te puedo acompañar y ayudarte a conseguir lo que necesitas. Un vaporizador sería imprescindible para esto, sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí”- Alec se sintió esbozar una sonrisa

_Ahora, no vayas a leer de más, genio, solo está siendo amable._

Alec refrenó sus fugitivos pensamientos e hizo lo mejor que pudo para actuar normalmente- “Gracias, eso sería genial”- respondió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera.

De repente, hubo un estrepito que los hizo saltar. Simon se puso de pie y ambos miraron en dirección del ruido, una de las pinturas antiguas yacía boca abajo, en el suelo, el marco roto en las dos esquinas.

-“Dios, me dio un susto de muerte, espero que no haya sido valiosa”- dijo Simon, con una mano sobre el pecho, en un gesto para calmar su corazón que latía rápidamente.

Alec se acercó a la pintura- “Lo dudo. Maldita sea, era una de las que quería conservar. Oh, bueno, supongo que estas cosas suceden en un lugar tan antiguo”

Recogió con cuidado el marco roto y la pintura, la volteó esperando que la pintura en sí pudiera salvarse. Por lo que podía ver, simplemente se había soltado de golpe y caido boca abajo, sin embargo, aunque el marco no tenía cristal, había uno grandes arañazos en el centro del lienzo envejecido. ¿Que demonios? ¿Cómo era posible? Una sensación de frío, como si alguien acabara de soplar aire helado en la parte posterior de su cuello, hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

 _Explica esto, Sherlock_ , le susurró su voz interior con complicidad.

Ese era el problema, no podía. Mientras Simon volvía a trabajar, él llevó el marco roto y la pintura al contenedor de basura junto a la puerta trasera. Levantó la tapa y la metió, dándole una última mirada, se negaba a dejar que su imaginación volara. Era una casa vieja, como ya había dicho y tenía sus peculiaridades.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A última hora de la tarde, Simon había logrado terminar el contacto de la televisión, así como el nuevo cableado para la computadora de arriba. Había ayudado a Alec a empujar el aparador de vuelta en su lugar, e incluso cambiaron la posición de los sofás. Instalaron la TV y el reproductor de DVD, asegurándose de que todo estuviera funcionando, Alec presionó el botón en el control remoto y la pantalla se llenó con una perfecta imagen.

-“Bueno, si eso es todo, será mejor que me vaya. ¿Qué te parece si mañana pasó a recogerte? De ese modo no tendré que darte instrucciones ni nada, eso me desagrada”- sugirió Simon con una pequeña risa. El sonido era tan encantadora y juvenil que Alec no pudo evitar sonreirle.

-“Sí, gracias, te veré luego”- dijo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

Miró desde el porche mientras Simon cargaba sus herramientas en el camión y luego se subía detrás del volante, haciendo un gesto de despedida cuando retrocedía por el camino de entrada. Era un tipo tan agradable, y el primero al que se sentía un poco atraído en mucho tiempo. Es decir, si se permitía sentirse de esa manera. Desde el incidente con Jace, Alec realmente había empujado ese tipo de sentimientos al fondo de su mente, aterrorizado de cometer otro vergonzoso error. Por eso no podía dejarse llevar con Simon. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que su cerebro volviera a reproducir esa linda risa suya haciendole sonreír para sí mismo. Se giró para entrar de nuevo a la casa, estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando…

 

_¡BAM!_

 

La puerta de la calle se cerró de golpe justo en su cara apenas tocando la punta de su nariz, Alec se tiró hacia atrás, casi tropezando. Se quedó ahí de pie, mirando la puerta cerrada con expresión de asombro. Podría haber sido realmente desagradable si hubiera estado más cerca de la entrada. Extendió la mano y giró el pomo. Cerrado. Frunció el ceño y lo intentó de nuevo, pensando que pudiera estar atorada, pero se mantuvo fija. Alec dio un gruñido de frustración y puso las manos en sus caderas. De acuerdo, esto empezaba a ser molesto. Bajó los escalones y rodeó la casa hasta llegar a la parte de atrás. Probó con el picaporte de la puerta y está se abrió, gracias Dios. Entró en el salón y probó la puerta principal desde adentro.

La puerta se abrió sin resistencia. _¿Que demonios?_ Alec se quedó desconcertado por el misterio de la puerta previamente cerrada. Miró hacia la parte de atrás, ambas puertas estaban en una posición similar, tal vez la brisa había hecho que se cerrara esta del frente, al ser una casa vieja y ya que el clima estuvo húmedo ayer, quizás el marco se había deformado un poco.

El problema con esa teoría era que, en primera, la puerta de atrás había estado cerrada para que no entrara la brisa; en segunda, no había brisa, el aire estaba completamente tranquilo hoy; y en tercera, el marco deformado de una puerta no se arreglaba mágicamente en minutos. Si hubiera sido así, entonces la puerta no se habría abierto tan libremente como acababa de hacerlo.

Quizás alguien estaba tratando de decirte algo.

La posibilidad le puso los nervios de punta otra vez, pero se negó a darle más crédito que eso. Lo atribuiría a que era una casa antigua y eso era todo.

Decidió subir para acomodar su escritorio y poder escribir lo más pronto posible. Cogió la caja en la que había empacado los suministros de oficina, subiendo a la habitación de invitados. Su computadora portátil ya estaba en el escritorio, por lo que colocó una colección de plumas, lápices, clips y una engrapadora a un lado. Puso la impresora al otro lado y también la conectó. Metió un de paquete de hojas en un cajón, luego encendió la computadora portátil, asegurándose de que funcionara bien, configuró el módem y se conectó a internet.

Antes de darse cuenta, habían pasado un par de horas y estaba casi oscuro. Cerró todo y se estiró, decidiendo volver a bajar para conseguir algo de cenar. No era un gran cocinero, pero podía manejar lo básico, así que tomó una bandeja con un trozo de carne del refrigerador junto con algunas verduras. Casi fue por la opción más fácil de una bolsa de papas fritas congeladas, pero decidió que realmente debería comenzar a comer mejor. A juzgar por cómo iban las cosas, iba a necesitar toda la fuerza que pudiera obtener.

Después de cenar, Alec lavó los platos, sin lavaplatos, y decidió quitar las cajas vacías de la sala y el comedor para comenzar lo más pronto posible con lo del papel tapiz.

Dobló tantas como pudo llevándolas al basurero de reciclaje. Era una noche agradable, el aire era más cálido que la noche anterior, un toque del verano a la vuelta de la esquina. Se giró hacia la casa para mirarla. De alguna manera, las alfarjías habían resistido el paso del tiempo muy bien, descolorándose a un gris plateado. Era casi como si el lugar envejeciera con gracia, como una anciana elegante.

Recordó que Dot había hablado del lugar como si fuera una persona, usando el pronombre ‘ella’. Después de las últimas veinticuatro horas y las ocurrencias algo extrañas, Alec comenzaba a preguntarse si _ella_ no estaría tramando algo. Era como si la casa lo estuviera probando, para ver si era digno de ella o no. Todavía no lo había derrotado, aunque apenas eran los primeros días. Eso le hizo preguntarse con que más le saldría. Levantó la vista hacia la pequeña ventana oscura que pertenecería al ático y se congeló.

Alguien lo estaba mirando. Era un hombre con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Había algo en sus ojos que le hizo pensar que lo había visto antes, pero estaba tan paralizado por la visión que estaba más allá de pensar claramente.

Su primer pensamiento coherente fue que había un completo extraño en su casa

-“¡Hey!”- gritó echando a correr por los escalones de atrás, entró agarrando el primer 'arma' que pudo encontrar, la cual resultó ser una escoba.

Atravesó la cocina, su pie casi se enganchó en la pata de una silla, pero se salvó de caer justo a tiempo. Subió corriendo por la escalera y luego por el pasillo dirigiéndose al segundo tramo de escaleras. Pensó, fugazmente, que la puerta del ático podría estar cerrada con llave, pero no tenía el tiempo de volver por sus llaves.

Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, se alegró de ver que la puerta estaba parcialmente abierta. Lo atravesó, abriéndola de par en par y la oyó golpear la pared.

Estaba casi negro como la boca de un lobo, buscó a tientas un interruptor de luz, lo encontró y encendió. El espacio estaba razonablemente vacío, solo unas pocas cajas y un par de sillas viejas. Había dos ventanas con buhardilla, la que daba al patio trasero y la que daba al frente, pero no había hombres misteriosos sentados o de pie delante de ellas. Él estaba solo. Jadeando por la ira que le impulsó a correr desde el jardín trasero, ahora estaba parado en la habitación polvorienta, tratando de recuperar el aliento, averiguar qué había pasado exactamente.

Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana donde había visto el rostro, por supuesto, no había nada allí. ¿Por qué habría? El espacio era abierto, no había ningún lugar donde esconderse. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. ¿Podría estar escondiéndose en otro lado? Le dio al ático una última mirada, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras, comenzando a buscar en las otras habitaciones, pero no encontró a nadie acechando o escondiéndose en un armario o cualquier otro lugar. Se dirigió a la planta baja, buscando allí también, pero una vez más, no encontró nada. Estaba de pie en la sala de estar, más enojado y frustrado que cualquier otra cosa.

Ahora dudaba incluso de haber visto lo que creyó haber visto. Estaba dejando que la falta de una buena noche de sueño y los dudosos sucesos del día le ganaran. Pero ese rostro le parecía familiar. Esos ojos. Era como si estuvieran grabados a fuego en su cerebro. _¿Dónde…?_ Entonces recordó. La caja que había encontrado encima del armario. La nota enrollada, el cabello, la fotografía. _Magnus_. La cara que había visto había sido la de Magnus Bane.

De repente, sus piernas se negaron a cargarlo más, tropezó con el sofá y cayó en él. Santo Dios, ¿era posible? Para aumentar la confusión, recordó lo que Clary le había contado y el encuentro con Catarina. Sintió que un fino brillo de sudor frío cubría su piel e inmediatamente se sintió como un tonto. Su consciente le estaría golpeando su frente con la palma de una mano.

_¿No eres un poco viejo para creer en historias de fantasmas?_

Sí, lo era. Pero eso no evitaba que su niño asustado interior diera a conocer su presencia.

_Historias de fantasmas, casas embrujadas, ¿qué tienes, diez años? ¡Despierta!_

Necesitaba una distracción y rápido. Levantó el control remoto del televisor e hizo clic. La televisión se encendió en una vieja película de acción. Perfecto. Se inclinó hacia atrás en el viejo sofá e intentó ignorar su palpitante corazón y respiración acelerada. Después de unos veinte minutos, podía sentir que empezaba a quedarse dormido, cuando su cabeza cayó bruscamente sobre su pecho, supo que era hora de irse a la cama y, con suerte, tendría una noche de descanso.

Apagó todo y subió al otro piso. Se quitó la ropa, acercándose a la cómoda para sacar unos pantalones de dormir del cajón; tomó el pequeño arillo de bronce, que fungía como el mango, y lo jaló esperando que se abriera. Pero no fue así. Sintiéndose somnoliento, frunció el ceño y jaló de nuevo un poco más fuerte. Nop. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y usó ambas manos esta vez, tiró del pequeño anillo de metal lo suficientemente fuerte para que sacudir todo el mueble. Pero el cajón no se movió. A la mierda, estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con esto, ya lo revisaría mañana.

Volvió a la cama, se metió bajo las sábanas suaves y la manta liviana, quedándose dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Ligeras caricias sobre su mejilla hacia arriba le hicieron sonreír inconscientemente. Tan suave, tan gentil. Dedos jugando con su cabello, pasando a través de los gruesos mechones oscuros, enviaron deliciosos escalofríos por su cuerpo. La sábana cubriéndolo hasta el hombro se deslizó lentamente por su brazo hasta su cintura, más silenciosa que un susurro. Puntas de unos dedos recorrieron su piel desnuda haciéndola estremecer. Dios, se sentía tan bien ser tocado así. Una mano, suave pero fuerte, levantó la suya y la sostuvo, pasando la yema del pulgar sobre el dorso. Él sonrió y rodó sobre su espalda; sentía ganas de ronronear como un gran gato.

Sintió que un lado de la cama se movía, como si alguien se hubiera apartado un poco de su camino. Pero en los pocos segundos anteriores, sintió el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado y captó una pizca de un aroma terroso. Fue un brevísimo momento, pero le llenó la nariz por completo, respiró lo más profundo que pudo, deseando llenar sus sentidos.

Una suave y profunda risa llegó a sus oídos, fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se apresuró a sentarse en la cama. Parpadeó rápidamente en la habitación oscura, tratando de enfocar sus ojos que aún no habían alcanzado al resto de su cuerpo despierto. Al enfocarse, se encontró mirando una habitación vacía. Luchó por controlar su aliento jadeante y corazón palpitante. _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_ Estiró la mano para coger su teléfono y ver qué hora era, pero no estaba allí, seguía en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se inclinó sobre el costado de la cama tan rápido que se golpeó la frente contra el borde de la mesita de noche, enviando estrellas ante sus ojos.

Lanzó un grito de dolor y se sentó frotándose la cabeza dañada.

Entonces escuchó un ruido que para todo el mundo habría sonado como un bufido amortiguado, como si alguien hubiera intentado sofocar una risa. Se quedó quieto, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente en la casi negrura. Parecía que había venido de la esquina donde estaba la silla, pero al mirar estaba vacía como siempre, salvo por su viejo oso de peluche. ¿El viejo Teddy había desarrollado un sentido del humor después de todos estos años? Sin mencionar una voz. Ahora estaba siendo estúpido.

Cuando no escuchó nada más, se inclinó de nuevo para recoger su teléfono, esta vez evadiendo por completo la mesita de noche y lo sacó de sus pantalones. _12:15_. De nuevo. ¿Qué diablos...? Se frotó la cara con las manos y respiró profundamente. Apartó las sábanas, se levantó y cruzó el pasillo arrastrando los pies hasta el baño. Encendió la luz, entrecerrando sus ojos contra el brillo repentino y luego abrió la llave para salpicarse la cara con el agua fría. Miró hacia el espejo, revisando su frente, había una pequeña marca roja donde se había golpeado con la mesa, pero nada demasiado grave. Sólo necesitaba volver a dormirse, ver si podía volver a caer en ese maravilloso sueño que había tenido antes de que algo lo hubiera despertado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa con Simon, pero tenemos a un fantasma un poco posesivo :D

¿Fue un sueño?

Ahora estaba dejando que su mente jugara con él otra vez. Una vez más, con una casa vieja, un nuevo entorno, todo nuevo, era inevitable que hubiera un período de transición hasta que se acostumbrara al lugar.

Cerró el agua, secándose la cara antes de apagar la luz y volver a la habitación. Se metió a la cama y rodó hacia el costado que tenía la ventana, cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, mientras se acomodaba en la suavidad debajo de él. Su brazo se estiró sobre el lado vacío de la cama, como si estuviera buscando ese calor con el que había soñado hace un momento. Ese suave y dulce tacto, ese embriagador aroma exótico. Su mano chocó contra algo que tenía los ojos abiertos. Se apoyó en su otro brazo y tanteó la forma familiar que descansaba sobre la almohada a su lado. Tímidamente extendió su mano para sentir la superficie, piel desgastada, pelaje duro, ojos de botón, hocico gastado. _Teddy_.

Se sentó mirando la inocente reliquia de su infancia como si fuera algo extraño y horrible. ¿Qué en el nombre de Dios estaba haciendo en su cama? Llevó su mirada hacia la silla en la esquina y vio que ahora estaba completamente vacía. De acuerdo, esto ya era demasiado al estilo _Five Night's At Freddies_ para ser algo más que espeluznante. De pronto, un aroma diferente al anterior llenó su nariz, uno más familiar. Dulce, floral. Miró de cerca al oso y vio que había algo extraño en el perfil de su forma. Extendió una mano con cautela y le dio al juguete un golpe experimental con un dedo, sintiéndose como un tonto de inmediato por actuar de esta manera por un inofensivo animal de peluche.

 

_Inofensivo, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿cómo pasó de la silla a la cama, hmm?_

 

Tragó saliva y tocó el objeto que yacía en la redonda barriga del oso. Era suave, fresco y tenía un tallo. Una flor. Ahora los hormigueos de miedo recorrieron su columna como una descarga eléctrica. Con una mano ligeramente temblorosa, la levantó y la acercó, el aroma lo inundó. Una rosa. Aunque estaba oscuro, podía decir que era de un color profundo, rojo con toda probabilidad. ¿De dónde había…?

Frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar de dónde salió y recordó que en el jardín estaban los restos de un jardín de rosas muy descuidado. Lo había notado el día que Dot le enseñó el lugar por primera vez, pero desde que se había mudado, su atención se había centrado en la casa misma, no en el jardín. Obviamente, alguien había encontrado belleza en medio del caos. Tan asustado como se sentía, Alec se encontró llevando la delicada flor a su nariz y absorbiendo su dulce perfume. Sus ojos escanearon la negrura; pero como antes, la habitación estaba vacía.

Puso a Ted y la rosa sobre la mesita de noche, recostándose de nuevo. Ahora estaba empezando a calmarse un poco, la lógica, por así decirlo, comenzaba a ubicarse. Quienquiera que le hubiera dado la rosa no le deseaba ningún daño, obviamente. Un capullo de rosa no podía definirse como una amenaza y dársela con su viejo oso de peluche era, ya sabes, _dulce_.

Volvió a acomodarse sobre la almohada, el olor todavía flotaba a su alrededor como una suave brisa.

-“Gracias, Magnus”- susurró en voz baja a la oscuridad, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran una vez más y se durmiera. No escuchando la respuesta suave que recibió a cambio.

 

_‘De nada, Alexander’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec despertó por el sonido de golpes a la mañana siguiente. Se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos y pensando que debía estar escuchando cosas otra vez, pero el sonido se repitió. Miró su teléfono y vio la hora. ¡Mierda! ¡Simon!

Saltó de la cama, se puso un pantalón y bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y encontró a Simon con la mano levantada en el aire, a punto de golpear otra vez.

-“Hey. Cielos, hombre lo siento mucho, me quedé dormido. Entra mientras me pongo algo de ropa. No tardaré mucho”- dijo sin aliento por su rápido descenso a la puerta.

Vio los profundos ojos marrones de Simon contemplar rápidamente la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo, el cabello alborotado por el sueño y su ceja ligeramente arqueada. La esquina de sus labios se curvo un poco hacia un lado.

Espera, _¿qué?_

Alec sintió que el color se deslizaba por sus mejillas mientras Simon entraba, y volvió a subir las escaleras tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de ver en su rostro. Todavía estaba medio dormido, tal vez estaba haciendo una interpretación excesiva.

Agarró un par de jeans nuevos y una camiseta limpia del cajón; al cerrarlo, recordó el problema que tuvo la noche anterior. Tomó el arillo con su dedo y tiró con fuerza. El cajón se abrió sin problemas.

Alguien no quería que le taparan la vista anoche.

La idea hizo que su cara se enrojeciera de nuevo, agarró calcetines y sus zapatos. Se dirigió al baño para salpicar agua en su rostro, cepillarse los dientes y el pelo. Ni siquiera lo pienses, se dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta donde Simon se levantó del sofá para esperarlo.

-“Lo siento, ¿tenemos todo listo?”- preguntó Alec, poniéndose los calcetines y los zapatos.

-“Sí, vamos”- respondió Simon dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Fueron en la camioneta de Simon a la ferretería en la ciudad, la que también funcionaba como un lugar de abastecimiento rural. Alec no tardó en sentirse abrumado y fuera de lugar en la enorme tienda. Estaba tan agradecido que Simon lo acompañara; si hubiera ido por su cuenta, probablemente habría echado un vistazo a todo y se habría marchado a casa.

-“Entonces, primero consigamos el vaporizador de papel, luego podremos escoger la pintura y demás cosas, ¿de acuerdo?”- le preguntó Simon.

-“Sí, adelante, yo no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo”- dijo Alec, mirando las millas de estanterías y amplia gama de productos.

Simon soltó una risita, dándole una palmada en su espalda antes de adentrarse en la tienda. Alec lo siguió con una sonrisa.

Él lo ayudó a encontrar un vaporizador para empapelar y una herramienta que se parecía más a un dispositivo de tortura, pero que le aseguró ayudaría a que el papel se desprendiera más fácilmente. Luego consiguieron un par de raspadores, un limpiador industrial para quitar el pegamento restante de las paredes y dos esponjas grandes. Al terminar, se dirigieron al área de pintura, donde pasaron un buen rato eligiendo colores para el salón, el comedor, los gabinetes, hasta las paredes de la cocina.

A Alec le resultaba difícil mantenerse al día con toda la nueva terminología de repa|ra-todo que Simon le estaba enseñando, pero estaba empezando a tener sentido cuando escogieron las brochas, rodillos y trapos.

Se dirigieron a la caja y pagaron por todo, lo cargaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Simon y volvieron a subir a la cabina.

-“Realmente aprecio que me hayas ayudado así, Simon. No hay forma de que hubiera conseguido lo necesario si no me hubieras ayudado”- dijo Alec, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa

Simon le devolvió una sonrisa de megavatios que le iluminó el rostro- “Estoy feliz de ayudar. Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a desayunar? Debes estar hambriento”

-“Sí, suena bien”- respondió Alec, y Simon encendió la camioneta para dirigirse a la cafetería.

Entraron, sentándose cerca de la ventana, después de estacionar la camioneta. Ordenaron café con su comida y se quedaron conversando mientras esperaban.

Alec descubrió que era realmente fácil hablar con Simon, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se relajaran en una conversación ligera, riendo y hasta bromeando mientras él le contaba sobre su vida en la pequeña ciudad. Aparentemente, Simon también había sido un refugiado de la gran ciudad. Se había mudado hace unos cinco años después de terminar una muy larga relación y básicamente está harto del estilo de vida impersonal de la ciudad.

-“Ahora, creo que todo ha dado un giro de 180°. Todo el mundo parece saber lo que he hecho, a veces incluso antes de que lo haya hecho”- rió Simon suavemente, cargando su tenedor con huevos y tocino- “Pero también les importa. En la ciudad, podrías desaparecer y a nadie le importaría, aquí si no me han visto después de las 7:30 am, recibo llamadas de los vecinos preguntándome si estoy bien. Tuve gripe el invierno pasado y recibí más personas en mi puerta para llevarme comida de las que había visto en un año en la ciudad. Las vacaciones son las mejores, todos se juntan y celebran. Es como una gran fiesta familiar. Es genial, te encantará”- le aseguró.

-“Lo haces sonar genial. Entonces, ¿hay algo que no sea bueno sobre vivir aquí?”- le preguntó Alec. No siempre podría ser como vivir en una comedia de los cincuenta, sin dudas.

Simon asintió mientras sorbía su café- “Sí, hay algunas cosas que te pueden molestar. Extraño los restaurantes y cosas de la ciudad, los teatros, el entretenimiento. Aquí se emocionan cuando llega una nueva película al cine. Mi pareja y yo solíamos ir a todos los conciertos. Extraño eso. Y aunque es bueno pensar que la gente realmente se preocupa por ti, a veces puede ser un poco difícil. Cuando vine por primera vez no estaba en un buen lugar personalmente. Acababa de perder a Andrew y las cosas estaban un poco duras. Como que me aislé un poco durante los primeros seis meses, pero con el tiempo comencé a involucrarme un poco más y las cosas se volvieron más fáciles. La peor parte es que todo el mundo intectó ponerme en contacto con todas las chicas elegibles en el lugar. Creo que finalmente captaron la indirecta después de que seguí rechazándolas”- dijo, subiendo sus gafas por del puente de su nariz.

Alec se dejó digerir la información. Una chispa se encendió dentro de él que había intentado mantener apagada. Tal vez no le había estado ladrando al árbol equivocado, después de todo. ¿Se atrevería a preguntar? Era la única forma sutil de hacerlo. En contra de su buen juicio, descubrió que las palabras provenían de él antes de que pudiera convencerse de hablar

-“Entonces, ¿Andrew era tu pareja?”

Esperaba que la pregunta no sonara como si estuviera curioseando en un tema, obviamente, delicado. No tenía idea de qué había pasado en lo que se refería a Andrew, pero sabía que no era bueno.

-“Sí, lo era. Estuvimos juntos durante cinco años antes de que muriera. Él tenía un tumor cerebral, el último mes fue realmente difícil. Ver a alguien que amas pasar por algo como eso te destruye el alma. Pero, sé que no querría que estuviera solo el resto de mi vida, así que lo estoy intentando”- le dirigió a Alec una débil sonrisa.

Ahora se sentía realmente mal. _Jesús_ , y pensó que él tenía problemas. Él solo había estado escapando de su vergüenza, Simon había estado tratando de escapar de un corazón roto.

-“Lo siento mucho, Simon. No debería haber preguntado”- dijo realmente en serio.

Simon estiró la mano, tomando la de Alec que estaba sobre la mesa y le dio un apretón. Alec sintió que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba. Este era un territorio virgen para él, literalmente. Tuvo que luchar para no apartar su mano, a pesar de la atracción que sentía.

-“No, está bien, Alec. Ha pasado tiempo suficiente, ahora puedo manejarlo. Oye, ¿cómo te sentirías acerca de comenzar a ocuparnos de ese papel tapiz? Sería más rápido con dos personas y no tengo nada que hacer hoy”- dijo Simon, enderezándose en su silla.

De acuerdo, cambio de tema. Bien por él.

-“Claro, si quieres. No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo así que me vendría bien toda la ayuda que pueda obtener”- le dijo Alec.

-“Genial, vámonos”- Simón soltó su mano, pagó y se fueron.

Resulta que, quitar de una pared un papel tapiz que lleva años, no era tan fácil como Alec había pensado. Después de bajar todos los cuadros restantes de la pared, movieron los muebles al centro de la habitación cubriéndolos con telas, Simon preparó el vaporizador y le mostró a Alec cómo perforar el papel con la herramienta de tortura, de modo que el agua y el vapor pudieran entrar al papel, aflojando el pegamento. Esa era la teoría.

En media hora, habían ensuciado el piso con tiras de papel mojado y pegajoso que, en la mayoría de los casos, tenían que ser forzados a salir de la pared con los raspadores. Terminó por llevarles dos horas hacer una pared, pero habían estado hablando y bromeando mientras trabajaban, lo que hizo que fuera más fácil lidiar con ello.

Alec instaló su bocina de Bluetooth lejos de todo el desorden, había preparado una lista de reproducción en su teléfono que esperaba fuera lo bastante motivadora como para mantenerlos trabajando. Pronto ambos estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música y cantando.

Después de terminar con la segunda pared, Alec sugirió un descanso para almorzar.

-“Suena genial. Mi boca sólo sabe a papel mojado y pegamento viejo. Esta mierda se mete en todas partes”- dijo Simon mientras quitaba pequeños papeles de su ropa.

Se quitó los lentes y los limpió en la camisa, pero eso solo los dejó aún más manchados. Ambos se rieron y Simon dejó de tratar de limpiarlos hasta que pudiera pasarlos bajo un poco de agua limpia. Alec se volvió para ir a la cocina, pero Simón lo agarró del brazo.

-“Espera, tienes papel en el cabello. No quieres dejar un camino de eso por todo el lugar”

Se acercó un poco más y estiró una mano para quitarle la pequeña pieza de su cabello.

Alec se encontró paralizado cuando sintió sus dedos rozar los mechones de su cabello. De repente, la habitación había quedado muy silenciosa. Sintió los dedos enredarse en sus mechones oscuros enviando un rayo de electricidad directamente por su espalda. Sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba cuando los ojos de Simon miraron fijamente a los suyos, parecían estar pidiendo permiso para algo o esperando que reaccionara de alguna manera, Alec no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer, nunca había estado en una situación así antes. Nunca se permitió estarlo.

Simon se inclinó lentamente, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su cabello hasta la parte posterior de su cuello. Tan pronto como sintió su toque en su piel, fue como una reacción en cadena, su piel hormigueo irradiando desde su cuello hasta cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Oh Dios, ¿qué debería hacer? Su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios, resecos por los nervios.

Vio las pupilas de Simon dilatarse y se acercó aún más, inclinando sus labios hacia él. Alec se preparó para el impacto, con el corazón galopando en su pecho y la respiración casi inexistente.

Un segundo antes de que sus labios se encontraran, la habitación se llenó de repente con la voz nasal de una canción. Ambos retrocedieron, frunciendo el ceño en dirección a la bocina, el volumen había subido al máximo y la canción era ajena a la lista de reproducción que Alec había puesto. Era una melodía de música country, muy antigua, guitarras quejumbrosas e incluso un violín por lo que se escuchaba. El cantante era un completo misterio para Alec, demonios, toda la canción. ¡No tenía nada parecido en su teléfono! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Las palabras de parte del coro resonaron en la sala mientras caminaba despacio a través de los trozos de papel alrededor del piso para ponerle fin a la canción.

 _‘Tu traicionero corazón…’_ cantaba el hombre cuando llegó a su teléfono y estaba a punto de detenerla, pero tanto el teléfono como la bocina se apagaron.

-“De acuerdo, eso fue extraño. Alec, debo decirte que tienes un gusto muy ecléctico en música”- dijo Simon, acercándose a donde estaba.

-“Sí, no _tan_ ecléctico. No tengo idea de dónde salió esa canción, odio la música country”- frunció el ceño mirando la lista de reproducción que había elegido.

No se agregaron nuevas canciones. La misteriosa canción había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció. Su mente luchó por darle sentido. ¿Un fallo técnico de algún tipo? Probó la primera canción en la lista de reproducción y comenzó sin problemas. Se encogió de hombros deteniendo la canción.

Simon lo estaba mirando desde un poco más lejos. Alec no estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer. No había un botón de reinicio que pudiera presionar para regresar al momento que estaban teniendo, antes de que su teléfono decidiera pensar por sí mismo.

 

_¿Como Ted lo hizo anoche? ¿Igual que la pintura? ¿La toalla? ¿La rosa?_

 

El subconsciente de Alec estaba de algún modo tratando de conectar los puntos, pero la imagen completa aún no estaba clara. Casi abrió la boca y le confesó a Simon lo que había estado sucediendo, pero al oír las palabras corriendo por su cabeza, solo pudo imaginar cómo sonarían.

 

_Hola, ¿loco y mucho?_

 

-“Empezaré el almuerzo”- dijo Alec, odiando la forma en que su voz se había vuelto demasiado aguda para sonar normal. Y como un cobarde, se retiró a la cocina.

Comenzó a hacer sándwiches, sacando la carne, mantequilla y verduras de la nevera. Simon entró y fue al fregadero, lavándose las manos antes de acercarse para pararse a su lado, cerca, pero a una respetuosa distancia. Parecía que alguien _sí_ sabía lo que estaban haciendo cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón.

-“Te ayudo en algo?”- preguntó mirándolo.

Alec mantuvo sus ojos en la tarea de untar mantequilla en el pan- “Sí, ¿quieres cortar el tomate y la lechuga?”

Le pasó a Simon una tabla con las verduras y el cuchillo. Por el rabillo del ojo, le vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y comenzar a trabajar. El aire era pesado entre ellos y Alec empezó a preocuparse por si ahora las cosas serían raras entre ellos, le frustraba ser tan inexperto para no saber cómo llegar a donde estaban. Realmente le gustaba Simon, pensaba que era un buen tipo y la idea de besarle no le era del todo desagradable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Five Nights at Freddies' - Videojuego de terror independiente, los personajes son siniestros animatronics en forma de osos de peluche.
> 
> La canción de Magnus es 'Your Cheatin' Heart' de Hank Williams


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro.

 

Jesús, ¿qué le sucedía? Aquí estaba un tipo agradable, adorable como el demonio, dispuesto a exponerse después del trágico final de una relación a largo plazo, dispuesto a dar el primer paso y él estaba actuando como niño asustado.

Pero _estaba_ asustado, la última vez que sintió atracción por alguien, del todo equivocado, había sido un desastre. Sí, había sido su propia estúpida culpa por enamorarse de su mejor amigo; y sí, había estado bajo la influencia del alcohol y la pena cuando había sucedido; pero después de años de sentimientos no correspondidos e incluso sabiendo que no habría ningún futuro, una parte ridículamente pequeña de su mente todavía se aferraba a la esperanza de que, si le contaba a Jace cómo se sentía, él cambiaría mágicamente e iría corriendo a sus brazos.

Lo que le había puesto ese pensamiento totalmente delirante en la mente, debería haber sido sacado y enterrado en un agujero en algún lugar, pero eso no había impedido que se formara en su mente y mira a donde lo había llevado. Incluso siendo dolorosamente consciente de todos los hechos, y sabiendo muy bien que se había preparado para la madre de todas las desilusiones, todavía dolía como el infierno. No solo había destrozado su fantasía de largos años, sino que también destruyó una amistad en el momento que más la necesitaba. El derrumbe de todo lo había vuelto tímido cuando se trataba de algo relacionado al romance.

-“Alec, espero no haber forzado mi suerte contigo hace un momento. Si así fue, lo siento, sólo…”- comenzó a decir Simon.

Alec soltó el aliento que ni siquiera notó que había estado conteniendo, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió para mirarlo.

-“Por favor, no te disculpes. Es mi culpa, nunca he tenido una relación antes y no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo. Me siento como un idiota”- confesó bajando la cabeza.

Simon, tomó su mano- “Hey, no eres un idiota. Está bien. Lo entiendo. Sólo pensé que quizás habías estado con alguien y terminó mal, o algo así. Es sólo que emites ese tipo de vibra”- Alec se le quedo mirando.

Chico, ahí estabas más cerca de lo que pensaba. ¿Debería contarle a Simon sobre Jace?

-“No, en realidad no. Y no fue culpa del otro tipo. En realidad, fue un desastre. Mi vida era un gran desastre, supongo que venía huyendo cuando llegué aquí, pero necesitaba un cambio. Pensé que un cambio de escenario me aclararía la mente, pero creo que me equivoqué”

-“No, no lo creo. Sólo has estado aquí unos días, necesitas darle tiempo, tampoco habría ayudado lanzándome contigo. Otro inconveniente de una ciudad pequeña es tener que vadear en una piscina muy poco profunda cuando se trata de opciones para citas, si eres gay. Así que, discúlpeme por entusiasmarme, más de la cuenta, al descubrir que el sexy chico nuevo de la ciudad es de gustos afines”

Alec sintió que el color subía por sus mejillas, otro síntoma de su inexperiencia. Logró componer una sonrisa débil. Nunca antes le habían hecho un cumplido como ese y ciertamente nunca había pensado en sí mismo como ‘sexy’ tampoco.

-“No fue tu culpa, Simon, y tampoco estaba diciendo que no exactamente. Es sólo que estoy un poco jodido en este momento con todo lo que sucedió en la ciudad. No creo que sea bueno para nadie por ahora”

-“Entiendo. Yo mismo me he sentido así, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. No quiero entrometerme en tu vida personal, pero sin importar lo que te haya traído aquí, ahora está en el pasado y si alguna vez quieres hablar con alguien sobre eso, aquí estoy. Me gustas, Alec, creo que eres un buen tipo. Vale la pena esperar”- dijo Simon, y sonrió ante la mirada baja de Alec y su cara ruborizada.

Lo que le dio coraje para hacer lo que hizo a continuación, se le escapaba, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que lentamente levantó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia Simon, sus labios buscando los suyos. Simon no se movió, dejando que está vez él controlara el momento, y Alec cerró lentamente sus ojos mientras sentía el roce suave de su boca contra la suya. Sintió un hormigueo al sentir que el otro hombre se movía lentamente, guiándolo en su primer beso real.

Simon cambió su postura y se giró más de frente a Alec, su mano se acercó para tomar suavemente un lado de su rostro, mientras sus labios se presionaban un poco más fuerte contra los de Alec.

¡CRACK!

El fuerte ruido de un crujido llegó desde el salón, haciendo que ambos retrocedieron rápidamente, se miraron el uno al otro antes de dirigirse a la otra habitación. Al principio, Alec no podía ver nada raro, pero luego, cuando sus ojos recorrieron la pared que acababan de quitar, vio que ahora había un enorme agujero redondo en el yeso. Simon también lo había visto.

-“¿Qué demonios…?”

Ambos se acercaron para inspeccionar el daño, Alec extendió una mano y tocó el borde irregular del enorme agujero.

-“¿Cómo diablos pasa algo así? Todo parecía estar bien cuando lo terminamos”- le dijo a Simon, quien también fruncía el ceño. Él negó con la cabeza, tan desconcertado como Alec.

-“No sé. Quizás un parche en el yeso cedió cuando quitamos el papel tapiz, se debilitó por el vapor. Eso es solo una suposición. Realmente no tengo ni idea. Ja, tal vez a la vieja no le gustó que lo quitáramos y se ofendió”- se rió Simon dándole un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

Alec soltó una risita ante su broma, pero había algo que estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad para que lo descartara como una simple chispa de humor.

-“Vamos, terminemos esos sándwiches y consigamos algo de comer. Abordaremos esa otra pared antes de irme”

Simon puso su mano suavemente sobre su hombro en un gesto más que amistoso, antes de ir hacia la cocina. Alec asintió e iba a seguirlo, pero había un pensamiento que lo estaba molestando. Se volvió hacia la pared y miró los bordes del agujero, levantó la mano, sin dejar de mirarla hizo un puño. Respirando hondo, lentamente lo movió hacia el agujero como si fuera a golpearlo en cámara lenta. Su puño cerrado entró en el agujero y aparte del hecho de que era un poco más pequeño, los bordes rasgados encajaban perfectamente, incluso había bordes y surcos donde estaban sus nudillos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando la comprensión lo golpeó. _Magnus_. Magnus había hecho esto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de que comieron, quitaron el resto del tapiz de la última pared de la sala, pero no fue tan fácil como las otras. El vaporizador dejó de funcionar por algún motivo inexplicable, por lo que se vieron obligados a sacar cubos de agua caliente y esponjas, mojando el papel y raspándolo. Simon tropezó con uno de los cubos que juraba no había estado en su camino antes, derramando agua por todas partes y golpeándose la rodilla con fuerza. Con todo el papel triturado empapado alrededor de sus pies y el agua encima, la limpieza tomó bastante tiempo.

Al momento que casi había oscurecido, finalmente habían terminado la última pared, Simon le ayudó a recoger los montones de papel viejo, ponerlos en bolsas de basura y barrer el piso antes de irse. Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, se inclinó hacia Alec para besarlo de nuevo, pero Alec puso una mano sobre su pecho para detenerlo.

-“Simon, lo siento mucho. No es que no me gustes, porque si me gustas, es sólo… creo que sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para instalarme aquí. Pero sí quiero que seamos amigos, ¿podemos hacer eso?”- le preguntó tímidamente.

Un destello de decepción apareció en el rostro de Simon, pero rápidamente fue reemplazado por una sonrisa.

-“Por supuesto, podemos ser amigos. Lo entiendo. Lo retomaremos desde allí y dejaremos que las cosas sucedan por sí mismas. Escucha, no podré venir mañana, tengo algunos trabajos a los que ir, pero ¿puedo ayudarte a enfrentarte al comedor el miércoles?”- dijo, con tono optimista.

-“Sí, eso sería genial. Te veré luego”- dijo Alec, sonriéndole.

Simon se despidió por última vez y luego se dirigió hacia la camioneta. Alec entró y cerró la puerta, mirando el caos que era su sala de estar. Sus ojos se posaron en la pared ‘perforada’ y alzó los ojos mirando al techo, como si esperara ver una versión al estilo Gasparin del hombre que había visto en la ventana del ático la noche pasada.

Realmente había querido besar a Simon otra vez. Había disfrutado el inocente beso y la sensación de sus suaves y carnosos labios sobre los suyos. Pero cuando había ido a besarlo nuevamente, todo lo que pudo pensar fue en ese maldito agujero del tamaño de un puño en su pared, y tuvo visiones repentinas de Simon tropezando en las escaleras y rompiéndose algo, o los frenos de su camioneta fallando camino a casa. Si su alocada teoría a medias acerca de que Magnus Bane estaba detrás de todos los acontecimientos extraños, entonces no quería probar su suerte.

-“Muchas gracias, Magnus. Ahora tendré que arreglar ese agujero. ¿Por qué tenías que hacer algo así de estúpido?”- dijo Alec en la habitación vacía.

La habitación permaneció en silencio. ¿ _Qué había esperado, una voz espeluznante diciendo: ‘porque quería y puedo´’?_

-“Creo que inhalé demasiado vapor y pegamento de papel viejo”- dijo Alec, sacudiendo la cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

Estaba casi en el comedor cuando la quietud se rompió con el verso inicial de una canción familiar. Alec se detuvo en seco y miró con ojos desorbitados hacia la bocina y su teléfono sobre la mesa. Al menos esta vez no fue una canción extraña. Era ‘No soy el único’ de Sam Smith.

 

 

_‘Dices que estoy loco_

_Porque no crees que sé lo que has hecho_

_Pero cuando me llamas amor_

_Sé que no soy el único’_

 

 

La voz distintiva de Sam Smith llenó la habitación. De acuerdo, esto se estaba poniendo extraño de nuevo. Alec miró a su alrededor, pero estaba solo, como de costumbre. Agarró el teléfono y detuvo la música.

-“Vamos Magnus, estás siendo un poco dramático, ¿no?”- dijo, ahora más enojado que asustado.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Un fantasma posesivo y ni siquiera se había encontrado cara a cara con él. Una brisa fría sopló en la parte posterior de su cuello, haciéndolo temblar.

Se preparó la cena, se sentó y miró la televisión un rato antes de recordar las bolsas de papel que no había sacado. Se levantó y agarró las dos grandes bolsas de basura y las llevó afuera. Una brisa había surgido de nuevo y miró hacia el cielo para ver las nubes que se desplazaban sobre su cabeza. Esperaba que no lloviera nuevamente, necesitaba que las paredes se secaran para poder comenzar a pintarlas.

Dio un paso hacia los escalones de la parte de atrás y luego miró hacia la ventana de la buhardilla del ático, pero no había ninguna cara sonriente que lo mirara esta noche. Quizás Magnus se había dado cuenta de que estaba enojado con él y no le tenía miedo a su presencia en el lugar.

Volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta, decidiendo que tomaría una ducha e iría a la cama. Apagó todas las luces, el televisor y subió las escaleras. Estaría contento de quitarse la pegajosa sensación de su piel, se sentía tieso por el pegamento seco que lo cubría.

Después de la ducha, se vistió y metió a la cama, era todo por esa noche, sentía los brazos y hombros adoloridos por todo el trabajo. Se sentía muy agradecido por la ayuda de Simon, no podía imaginar el lío en que se hubiera metido si no hubiera estado allí para guiarlo. Se quedó tumbado en la oscuridad, observando las cortinas que el viento empujaba a la habitación, emitiendo suaves y susurrantes sonidos mientras se azotaban y rozaban una con otra. La brisa se había levantado. El último pensamiento consciente de Alec fue que debería levantarse a cerrar la ventana, pero ya tenía los ojos cerrados quedándose dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Brillantes destellos de luz destellaron a través de sus párpados cerrados antes de que se abrieran, el fuerte estruendo de un trueno siguió y Alec se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. El viento en la habitación empujaba con fuerza las cortinas, agitándolas como pálidas lenguas de fuego. Más rayos y truenos, llenaron la habitación con los primeros sonidos de gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo y el suelo, Alec se levantó y cerró la ventana, amortiguando el sonido, pero no los brillantes estallidos de un rayo. Estaba a punto de meterse en la cama de nuevo cuando escuchó que algo golpeaba abajo, se quedó quieto por un minuto, tratando de distinguir qué podría ser. Sonaba como una puerta. Pero todas deberían estar cerradas.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, salió de la habitación al pasillo.

¡BAM!

El fuerte sonido lo hizo saltar mientras cortaba la oscuridad. Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente, haciendo una mueca ante cada crujido y gruñido de los desgastados peldaños.

Se paró al pie de los escalones, mirando a su alrededor a la negra habitación. Un relámpago iluminó la escena frente a él durante unos segundos. Sus ojos tardaron unos minutos en adaptarse al rápido retorno de la negrura. Por lo que había visto, no había nada fuera de lugar. Esperó por la siguiente serie de luz y miró de nuevo. La sala de estar todavía estaba en el mismo desorden que cuando se fue a la cama.

¡BAM!

Esta vez, el sonido estaba mucho más cerca y a su izquierda. Entró al comedor mirando hacia la cocina. La tormenta definitivamente se estaba acercando porque la brecha entre cada trueno y relámpago era cada vez menor, lo siguientes dos casi fueron uno encima del otro. Alec podía oír el viento y la lluvia crecer a un ritmo constante, cuando vio que la puerta trasera se abría para luego cerrarse de golpe como si una mano invisible lo hubiera empujado desde atrás. Se dirigió hacia ella pasando por la cocina

Podría haber jurado que cerró bien la puerta cuando había sacado las bolsas de basura, tomó la perilla en su mano y la giró. Parecía estar funcionando bien. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando otro destello de luz iluminó el jardín trasero. En ese breve estallido de luz, distinguió algo ahí, cerca del jardín de rosas abandonado. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar, la piel le hormigueaba mientras permanecía paralizado en la entrada, esperando que otro destello de luz confirmara lo que creía haber visto.

Cuando llegó, sintió que su aliento se le atoraba en el pecho. Un hombre alto y moreno estaba de pie cerca de los descuidados rosales, el viento de la tormenta hacía que el borde de la camisa blanca que llevaba ondeara, mientras la lluvia se la pegaba al pecho. Debía estar usando unos pantalones oscuros porque no se distinguían en la noche oscura y sin luna.

Segundos después, otro rayo le mostró a Alec que se había vuelto para mirarlo. Lo miraba directamente y lo heló hasta los huesos, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, también lo emocionó. Haciendo caso omiso de la tempestad que comenzaba a rugir afuera, Alec salió, bajando los escalones hasta la empapada hierba del jardín trasero. Ahora los relámpagos eran casi constantes encendiendo la noche con una luz espeluznante, mientras caminaba descalzo y con el pecho descubierto a través de la lluvia y el viento hacia la figura que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Llegó a unos cuatro pies de donde estaba parado y se detuvo. Pasando una mano para apartar la lluvia de su rostro, pero fue reemplazada casi tan pronto como desapareció. Se quedaron uno frente al otro, sin poder apartar la vista ahora que estaban casi cara a cara. Alec podía sentir su corazón martillando detrás de sus costillas y no estaba seguro de si estaba respirando, sabía que debía estar helado hasta los huesos por la fría cortina de lluvia que lo empapaba, lavando la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo y pegándole los pantalones de dormir a las piernas, pero era insensible a ello. Su mente se aceleró al pensar si debería decir algo, pero ¿qué le dices a alguien que ha estado muerto durante cien años? Afortunadamente, Magnus le quitó esa responsabilidad.

-“Así que, nos conocemos, Alexander”- dijo, su profunda voz, firme sobre el sonido del trueno y la lluvia.

La camisa que llevaba puesta estaba prácticamente derretida contra su pecho debido a la lluvia, por lo que era opaca. De alguna manera, Alec logró notar el cuerpo bien definido debajo de esta y, a pesar de todo, sintió que le ardían las entrañas. Notó que se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro del fantasma.

-“Ves algo que te guste, ¿verdad? Qué interesante”- dijo arrastrando las palabras, ladeando una esquina de su boca.

Alec luchó por controlarse a sí mismo. _Jesús, toda esta situación era una locura y le estabas dando un repaso. ¿Qué sucede contigo?_ Le gritó su mente.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?”- era una estupidez preguntarlo, lo sabía, pero fue la primera cosa comprensible que salió de su boca.

Magnus se volvió para mirar uno de los rosales medio muertos, arrancó las húmedas hojas marchitas de un tallo y suspiró.

-“Extraño mis rosas. El jardín estaba lleno de ellas una vez, sabes. De todos los colores que puedas imaginar, pero han disminuido lentamente con los años a sólo estos pocos. Hay un límite para mis capacidades en estos días y a nadie le ha importado lo suficiente como para cuidarlos en su momento. Espero poder confiar en ti para esa tarea ahora que estás aquí.

-“En cuanto a por qué estoy aquí, creí que eso era perfectamente obvio. Esta es mi casa, Alexander”- continuó volviéndose hacia él.

Alec no tenía idea de si se acercaba a él y lo tocaba se sentiría sólido o no. Cualquier película que haya visto involucrando espectros, de cualquier tipo, los mostraba tan transparentes como la niebla. Magnus no era nada parecido y tenía que seguir recordándose a sí mismo que sí lo era. Simplemente se veía como otro ser humano de pie frente a él

-“Pero, pero esta es mi casa ahora. Yo la compre. Tú… tú moriste”- dijo, preguntándose si mencionar ese hecho sería correcto.

Magnus lo miró.

-“Sí, gracias Alexander, soy muy consciente de ese hecho. Y sí, es posible que legalmente hayas comprado el lugar, pero siempre será mi hogar, sin importar quién crea que es su propietario o si vive aquí”- su tono era muy pragmático.

-“¿Y si te preocupas tanto por ella, por qué pusiste ese agujero en la pared?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es 'I'm not the Only One' de Sam Smith, aquí la estrofa en ingles:
> 
> You say I'm crazy  
> 'Cause you don't think I know what  
> you've done  
> But when you call me baby  
> I know I'm not the only one'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúa el encuentro.

 

-“Sí, bueno, incluso la más tranquila de las personas puede perder el control de vez en cuando. Te estabas acercando demasiado a ese chico. No me gustó”- resopló y apartó la mirada por un momento.

¿Qué demonios…? Alec lo miró con incredulidad.

-“¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho a decidir con quién puedo o no estar?”- Eso era una locura. Sintió una chispa de molestia en su interior.

Ahí había algo más; algo que era totalmente inapropiado en toda la situación. En algún lugar de su cabeza, había una pequeña voz riéndose como una colegiala por el hecho de que, este hombre de aspecto exótico, se portaba celoso y posesivo con él.

-“Siempre he seguido mis instintos, Alexander, y me dicen que eres diferente de todos los demás que te han precedido. He estado esperando mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra y no permitiré que me arrebaten la oportunidad por alguien tan trivial como un _milusos_ encaprichado”

-“Simon no es un milusos, es electricista, y no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando; pero en mi vida, yo elijo con quién quiero estar. No un fantasma que hace agujeros en las paredes y tiene mal gusto en la música”

-“Sí, bueno, te gustaría pensar eso, ¿no? Pero no tienes más control sobre con quién estableces relaciones que yo. El corazón desea lo que el corazón desea. Depende de nosotros seguir hacia donde nos conduce o sufrir las consecuencias. Puede que no siempre sea el camino más inteligente, pero el curso del verdadero amor no siempre transcurre sin problemas”- dijo haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano- “No me importa lo que sea ese chico. Podría ser el príncipe heredero a la corona de algún país y no habría diferencia, no es para ti, Alexander. Y creo que eres muy crítico con mis elecciones musicales, yo también encuentro algunas tuyas debatibles”

Le dirigió una larga mirada, arqueando las cejas, lo que pareció hacer cosas raras en el interior de Alec

Lo absurdo de toda la situación no se le escapaba. Si alguien los viera desde una distancia corta ambos parecerían unos locos. Agradeció en silencio su falta de vecinos. Un hombre semidesnudo en su patio trasero, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica y hablando con un fantasma de cien años sobre sus gustos musicales. Una locura.

-“¿Realmente vamos a tener una discusión sobre qué canciones son mejores? ¿Eso es lo mejor de lo que podríamos hablar?”- gritó Alec sobre la lluvia y los truenos.

A pesar de descubrir que Magnus Bane era un poco listillo, no parecía poder evitar que sus ojos vagaran de nuevo a ese torso musculoso y caderas estrechas. Algo que le calentaba la sangre demasiado fácil, asustándole por el hecho de que ambas partes pertenecían a un hombre que había muerto hace un siglo. La apariencia húmeda ciertamente iba con él.

-“Lo estás haciendo otra vez”- sonrió Magnus, dando un paso adelante.

Alec no había estado listo para su movimiento y se encontró retrocediendo un poco rápido.

-“No muerdo, Alexander. Bueno, a menos que tú también quieras”

Un guiño sugerente y un atrevido arqueamiento de cejas, acompañado con una cadera ladeada en un par de pantalones ajustados, sólo añadió más color al rostro de Alec y avivó las brasas que lo hacían olvidar la fría lluvia y el viento cortante.

Magnus soltó una risita profunda- “Oh, eres demasiado adorable. Sólo yo podría finalmente encontrar la llave de mi corazón y ésta nunca antes ha abierto una cerradura”- pareció pensativo durante unos momentos- “Quizás es allí donde me estaba equivocando. Tenían demasiada experiencia, hmm, no había pensado en eso antes”

Alec lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Este tipo era real? Bueno, ese punto era discutible, pero ¿cuán arrogante podría ser una persona? ¿Qué diablos esperaba de él, que cayera a sus pies y le pidiera que lo tomara ahora mismo? Bueno, estaba loco si creía que iba a estar más cerca de él de lo que estaba en este momento. Levantó la barbilla e intentó parecer tan seguro de sí mismo como pudo. Era algo en lo que realmente no tenía mucha práctica.

-“¿Cómo sabes que nunca he estado con alguien más? Pude haber tenido un montón de relaciones”

Magnus soltó una risa áspera que hizo vacilar su resolución.

-“Oh, querido, la relación más cercana que has tenido con otro hombre, además de tu padre, es con ese muñeco de peluche que guardas en nuestra habitación allá arriba. Y ninguna de esas cosas cuenta”

Hizo un gesto desdeñoso hacia Alec, que le hizo sentirse bastante indignado. El descaro absoluto de este tipo. Abrió la boca en señal de protesta, pero Magnus levantó un dedo frente a él.

-“Ah, ah, ah, vamos, no digas nada de lo que te arrepientas más tarde, Alexander. Sólo hazte un favor y admite tu estado inmaculado. Y quiero que sepas que tengo toda la intención de cambiar eso”

Alec lo miró, completamente aturdido por lo que acababa de oír, frunció el ceño y comenzó a hacer ruidos de protesta, pero Magnus movió el dedo ante él, interrumpiéndolo.

-“No, no, no más. Deberías regresar ese dulce trasero tuyo dentro de la casa antes de que te resfríes. No queremos que te enfermes, ¿verdad? No hay nada peor que meter la lengua en el oído de alguien y, escuchar moqueos y aspiraciones a unos centímetros de distancia. Por mucho que sea tentador lamerte hasta que estés seco, creo que has tenido suficiente emoción por una noche. Además, no puedo poner todas mis cartas sobre la mesa tan pronto, eso sería una locura de gran magnitud”

Se giró hacia el escuálido rosal, arrancando unas pocas hojas del tallo.

Alec se quedó palabras y su mente estaba nadando en todo lo que acababa de pasar. No se le ocurría ninguna replica para golpearlo. Él había revuelto completamente cualquier pensamiento coherente. Obviamente, le había dado sus palabras de despedida, pero además estaba decidido a tener la última palabra. Entonces, dijo lo primero que pudo pensar con lo que no farfullaría.

-“¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no entras también?”

Era ridículo decirlo después de su intercambio, pero al menos tenía sentido.

-“Querido, cuando solo tienes unas pocas horas para vivir como lo hacías alguna vez, preocuparte por unas pocas inclemencias del tiempo es el menor de tus problemas. Siento la lluvia sobre mi piel y el viento en mi cabello, en este momento eso es más precioso que el oro para mí. Entra, Alexander, puede que yo sea inmune a los males terrenales, pero tú no lo eres. No te preocupes, nos encontraremos de nuevo en algún lugar un poco más seco la próxima vez, pero mantengamos el mismo código de vestimenta, ¿de acuerdo?”

Le dio una última sonrisa antes de volver su atención al jardín.

Los pies de Alec comenzaron a moverse antes de darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo un pie delante del otro. Frunció el ceño mientras caminaba lentamente por la hierba empapada. ¿Qué demonios sería una locura de gran magnitud, de todos modos?

_Sí, y tú le dijiste que estaba bien. Así se hace, genio._

Durante todo su encuentro, el viento frío y la lluvia le habían golpeado, azotando el material de sus pantalones de dormir sobre sus piernas, pero él no había sentido nada, ahora de repente tenía más frío de lo que nunca antes había sentido. Empezó a tiritar incontrolablemente y corrió los últimos metros hacia los escalones para entrar a la casa. Antes subir las escaleras hacia una ducha de agua caliente y ropa seca, se volvió para mirar hacia donde había dejado a Magnus en el jardín. La tormenta estaba perdiendo intensidad, la lluvia finalmente comenzaba a retroceder, los truenos eran apenas un murmullo y los rayos también eran escasos. Un último destello iluminó el jardín, revelando el rosal descuidado ahora sin Magnus Bane. Por alguna razón, Alec se sintió decepcionado. Una manera tonta de sentirse, considerando el tono condescendiente con el que le había hablado durante la mayor parte de su conversación.

Goteó a través de la silenciosa casa, subió las escaleras hasta el baño, la ducha de agua caliente convirtió su piel helada de un rosa brillante y le devolvió algo de calidez a su núcleo.

Se secó con una toalla y volvió a la cama, miró la hora en su teléfono. 4:00 am. ¿A dónde se había ido el tiempo? Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y cerró los ojos, visiones de Magnus Bane repitiéndose en su cabeza. Alto, moreno, mojado, pecho musculoso, abdominales firmes, caderas delgadas, piernas largas y delgadas. Puede haberlo irritado al infinito, pero también había avivado su sangre. Incluso ahora, luchó contra sus pensamientos, pero fue incapaz de detener el bucle de Magnus de pie delante de él en esa lluvia, el agua corriendo en riachuelos sobre ese cuerpo caliente. De alguna manera, el hombre podía presionar todos sus botones correctos y parecía incapaz de detenerlo.

En poco tiempo, Alec había caído en un sueño intranquilo. La tormenta había pasado llevándose la lluvia, pero un elemento de la noche permaneció. Magnus estaba sentado frente a la cama, en el sillón de la esquina, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la silueta de Alec y no se habían movido una pulgada desde que se había quedado dormido. Si bien había admirado la forma de ese cuerpo alto y tonificado, que yacía esbozado debajo de las sábanas, era su rostro el que lo seguía llamando.

Se retorcía y movía en sueños, casi cambiando constantemente. Era fascinante para él. Anhelaba pasar un dedo por la amplia frente, trazar cada arco, besar la delicada piel de cada párpado, pasar un dedo por la ladera de la nariz antes de finalmente tomar posesión de su boca. La idea de cómo se sentiría la suave piel de su cuello debajo de sus labios y su lengua, lo hizo sujetarse a ambos lados de su asiento y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Alec murmuró algo y su cuerpo se movió debajo de la sábana, exponiendo la parte superior de su hombro, Magnus se levantó en silencio y se dirigió al lado de la cama. La frente de ese guapo joven rostro estaba fruncida y sus labios se abrieron un poco, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. _Su salvador_ estaba inquieto esta noche. Su reunión debía estar rondando en su mente, Alec gritó bruscamente en la oscuridad, su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Magnus se tumbó despacio en la cama detrás de él, presionando el largo de su cuerpo y envolviendo un brazo sobre su costado, su mano acaricio suavemente el suave vello que cubría su pecho. Dios mío, se sentía estupendo, olía a jabón y lluvia fresca. Él se removió un poco.

-“Sshhh, duerme ahora, querido. Estás bien, no tienes nada que temer de mí”- susurró cerca de su oreja.

Sin poder evitarlo, dejó el más ligero de los besos en la curva de su oreja y Alec se acomodó en su almohada, dando un murmullo satisfecho. Se arqueó hacia el cuerpo de Magnus como si estuviera buscando el calor.

Magnus tuvo que morderse el labio y cerrar los ojos para detener el gemido que amenazaba escapar de él. Presionó su rostro en la parte posterior del cuello de Alec, aspirando profundamente su aroma, memorizando cada nota que poseía. Tenía que llevarse tanto de él como pudiera, hasta que se le permitiera regresar a él _así_. Entero, _humano_ , un _hombre_. Una sola lágrima escapó de sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de la forma en que su suave piel se sentía en sus labios y besaba ese punto, incluso permitiéndose un rápido movimiento de su lengua. Esta vez el gemido silencioso escapó y no pudo detenerlo. Abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado de que su debilidad despertara al bello durmiente y lo echara a perder todo, pero Alec estaba lo suficientemente inmerso en una tierra de ensueño que no se movió.

Magnus permaneció en el mismo lugar, contando los minutos en su cabeza, hasta que supo que ya no estaría más allí. A pesar de que esta era la primera vez que hacía esto ahora, también sabía que sería casi imposible no repetirlo mañana por la noche y sintió un dolor en su interior. Cada fibra de su ser le decía que Alexander Lightwood era el indicado. El que había estado esperando todos estos años, eso lo llenaba de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo de temor. Encontrar amor y entregarlo a cambio también significaba perderlo, y el dolor lo golpeó directamente en el corazón.

¿Cómo, en nombre de Dios, se suponía que amaría a esta perfecta criatura para luego decirle adiós? Ya podía sentir los primeros indicios de ese amor incluso ahora. Tendría que saborear cada segundo de su tiempo juntos, así tendría algo que mantener con él por toda la eternidad. ¿Pero cómo darle la noticia a Alec? Se acurrucó aún más contra él, frotando el rostro contra la cálida piel de la amplia espalda. Por el momento, sólo se enfocaría en asegurarse de obtener toda su atención, alejarlo de ese tipo, Simon.

-“Puede que aún no lo sepas, mi amor, pero serás mío. Todo mío”- susurró contra él, dándole el más leve beso. Cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras esperaba el momento que marcaba el final de su feliz calor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se despertó tarde, eso lo puso de mal humor desde el primer momento. Se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos y estirándose antes de comenzar a reproducir los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. A media mañana habría sido fácil descartarlo todo como un sueño; pero la forma en que su piel se erizó al pensarlo, y el recuerdo de la sensación de la fría lluvia y el viento cortante le dijeron lo contrario. Se estremeció antes de salir de la cama para vestirse.

Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una taza de café, decidiendo olvidarse de desayuno ahora que era tan tarde, así podría comenzar la tarea de lavar el resto del pegamento de las paredes. Se volvió hacia la mesa y se detuvo. Una sola rosa roja en un vaso estaba asentada en el centro, con un pequeño trozo de papel a su lado, un corazón estilizado dibujado sobre éste y en el centro escrita en elegante caligrafía una 'M'. Alec echó un vistazo por la habitación, pero sabía que era sólo por reflejo; no habría señales del fantasma alto y apuesto en ninguna parte.

Cogió la flor del vaso y la olió, recordando el mismo aroma de antes. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios y se quedó allí en su cocina, con los ojos cerrados, la delicada flor bajo la nariz, recordando cómo lucía ese torso cincelado debajo de la camisa empapada. Esa chispa se encendió de nuevo, excitándole y eso lo asustó.

-“Gracias, Magnus”- dijo suavemente a la silenciosa habitación y esperó que en algún nivel, donde quiera que pasará las horas diurnas pudiera escucharlo.

Llevó el vaso al fregadero y le puso un poco de agua antes de volver a poner la rosa, lo colocó en el centro de la mesa antes de recoger sus herramientas para el día.

Lavar el pegamento de las paredes era un trabajo horrible y para la hora del almuerzo, sentía un leve dolor en hombros y brazos. Había terminado una pared, y estaba bastante satisfecho con el trabajo hecho, pensó comenzar la siguiente, pero su estómago empezaba a quejarse por la falta de comida, así que se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un emparedado.

Sacó los ingredientes de la nevera quedándose de pie junto al mostrador para prepararlo, haciendo rodar sus rígidos hombros cuando los músculos se tensaron por el cambio de movimiento, inclinó la cabeza estirando el cuello y extendió la mano para frotar el dolor. El periodismo y estar sentado frente a una computadora la mayor parte del tiempo, no era bueno para la condición física, sin embargo, había tratado de ir al gimnasio tanto como podía, cuando estaba en casa, pero el año anterior había estado muy flojo en ese departamento y le molestaba sentirse así cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Mataría por un masaje en este instante. Llevó el sándwich y una botella de agua a la sala de estar, dejándose caer en el sofá para comer.

Las muestras de color que él y Simon habían elegido yacían a su lado, mientras comía las recogió todas, considerándolas. ¿Iba por el color más oscuro para que el lugar se vea cómodo y acogedor; o iluminaba las cosas intentando traer la mayor cantidad posible de luz?

Estaba sosteniendo las elecciones de dos colores juntos cuando sintió una suave presión sobre la pendiente de sus hombros. Se congeló a medio bocado de sándwich. La sensación se sentía firme pero delicada al mismo tiempo, el toque cavando en sus músculos tensos rítmicamente. Si no lo supiera, juraría que alguien estaba detrás de él masajeando sus hombros.

Levantó una mano para tocar el lugar donde la sentía y soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió que la superficie de su piel se debilitaba por la presión. Empezó a toser, medio atragantado por el bocado del sándwich en su boca, cuando estiró el brazo por el agua, el contacto cambió de una firme presión en sus músculos a una suave palmadita en su espalda. Jesús, ¿esto realmente estaba pasando? Entonces cayó en la cuenta, podría ser…

-“Magnus, ¿eres tú?”- dijo Alec con voz ronca, todavía tratando de aclararse la garganta. Sintió dos palmaditas ligeramente más duras en su espalda y que le picaba la piel. _Querido Dios, si era_. De algún modo, _esto_ estaba sucediendo. La siguiente pregunta fue, ¿quería que siguiera pasando? Estaba seguro, por la conversación de anoche, que Magnus no tenía intención de lastimarlo de ninguna manera. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. La sensación de masaje regresó a sus hombros y sintió que sus músculos se relajaron un poco. Fantasma o no, el tipo sin duda sabía cómo dar un buen masaje en los hombros. Se sentó lentamente, cerró los ojos y dejó que la firme presión rítmica surtiera efecto.

Se sentó allí durante unos buenos diez minutos, después de eso, sus músculos cansados y doloridos se sentían mucho menos adoloridos que antes. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo, y sintió una suavidad en la pendiente de su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron con el corazón acelerado. Acababa de ser besado. Su mano subió al punto en su cuello, esperando sentir, ¿qué? ¿algo cálido? ¿húmedo? No tenía idea. Había sido el más breve de los toques, pero aún podía sentir el delicado contacto de dos labios carnosos sobre su piel. Miró alrededor de la habitación, pero sabía muy bien que no vería nada.

-“Magnus, tú, ¿acabas de besar mi cuello?”- dijo a la habitación vacía, con los ojos brillantes y mirando alrededor.

De repente, su teléfono se encendió en una canción. Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la bocina, que aún estaba sobre la mesa. El Sr. Bane ciertamente se aseguró de transmitir su mensaje, la canción que sonaba era ‘Kiss’ de Prince. Sí, eso fue tan sutil como un martillo.

Alec soltó una risita y sintió que su piel se sonrojaba- “Muy gracioso, Magnus. Entiendo el punto”

Sintió otro beso en su mejilla, se rió antes de ponerse de pie y llevar el plato a la cocina.

Consiguió agua limpia y la solución limpiadora para iniciar la otra pared, seleccionando una lista de reproducción. Empezó a meterse en el ritmo de la música y la limpieza, cuando la canción se detuvo a la mitad, se giró para mirar hacia el altavoz.

-“¿Supongo que estás cuestionando mis elecciones otra vez?”- dijo a la habitación vacía.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta, pero luego comenzó otra canción. Alec frunció el ceño y puso las manos en sus caderas, era un clásico de los años cincuenta.

-“¿En serio, Magnus? ¿Eso es lo que te gusta? Sabes que, como quieras, algunos de tenemos trabajo que hacer”

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a la pared. Vivir con un fantasma que sentía atracción por ti ciertamente era toda una experiencia. Aparte de las canciones vintage de amor que no tenía idea de cómo llegaban a su teléfono, porque él nunca las había descargado, tenía que soportar todo tipo de sensaciones extrañas, adorables y coquetas, que si hubieran sido dos personas en la habitación no estarían fuera de lugar. Pero cuando sabías que no había nadie contigo, _eso_ le daba un nuevo giro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúa la mañana. Simon mete la pata. Magnus y Alec se acercan.

 

Alec se estiró para llegar a la parte superior de la pared y sintió dos brazos alrededor de su cintura, gritó por la sorpresa dejando caer la esponja, la cual cayó golpeando su pecho y dejando una gran mancha húmeda en su camiseta.

-“Cielos, Magnus. Mira lo que has hecho”- dijo, despegando el material húmedo de su piel.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que un lado de su camiseta subía, como si unas manos invisibles trataran de liberarlo de su ropa húmeda.

-“¡Hey!”- gritó y rozó sus costillas con las manos, como si estuviera apartando las ajenas- “No voy a quitarme la camisa, así que para ya”

Como para enfatizar su punto, tiró firmemente de la parte inferior de su camisa y se volvió para recoger la esponja, comenzando a trabajar de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que sintiera algo más, Magnus debía haber estado considerando sus opciones. Alec había extendido la mano para apoyarse contra la pared mientras lavaba cerca de la ventana, dos manos se arrastraron por sus brazos estirados desde la muñeca hasta los hombros, haciendo que le hormigueara la piel y estremecerse levemente. Detuvo su trabajo mientras las manos bajaban a ambos lados de su pecho como si estuvieran mapeando la superficie. Le alcanzaron las costillas y sintió los dedos presionando firmemente sobre cada colina y valle, se encogió, riendo.

-“Eso me hace cosquillas”- se rió entre dientes y las manos volvieron a presionarse, él se retorcía abrazando sus costados mientras las cosquillas lo dejaban indefenso.

-“Hey, tengo una hora para cubrir y pensé… ¿Alec, estás bien?”

_¡Atrapado!_

Alec se enderezó de golpe y jadeó cuando Simon entró por la puerta abierta. ¿Qué la gente ya no tocaba? Sintió que se le calentaba el rostro y se aclaró la garganta, enderezando su arrugada camisa.

_De acuerdo, réstale importancia y hazlo convincente._

-“Ah, sí, tenía comezón y no podía rascarme, eso es todo”- le sonrió y esperó que estuviera siendo convincente.

-“Ah, ¿dónde es, puedo ayudarte?”- Simon iba a acercarse más a él, pero Alec reaccionó un poco exagerado.

-“¡No! Ah, lo siento, no, ahora está bien. Estoy bien. ¿Qué estabas diciendo antes?”- dijo, tratando de parecer casual y al mismo tiempo tratando de cambiar el tema.

El problema fue que casualmente iba a secarse la frente, pero olvidó que todavía tenía la esponja en la mano y se pasó el líquido de olor fuerte por toda la frente. Dio un grito, dejando caer la esponja al piso con un ruido sordo. Puso sus manos debajo de la parte delantera de su camisa para limpiar la humedad de su piel, levantándola y exponiendo una buena porción de su estómago a un agradecido Simon.

-“Yumi”

Alec escuchó la palabra, que estaba seguro de que ,en realidad, no tenía la intención de ser dicha en voz alta o para sus oídos, y miró hacia Simon, quien estaba de pie frente a él prácticamente con la lengua de fuera, los ojos apuntando directo a su estómago desnudo. Saclaró la garganta y enderezó su camisa, inclinándose para recoger la esponja empapada y volver a ponerla en el cubo.

_¿Qué pasó con 'oh, seamos amigos'? ¿ehh?_

Simon parpadeó un par de veces y recordó dónde estaba.

-“Estaba diciendo que tenía una hora para matar y pensé en salir a ver cómo te iba con todo esto”- Alec sabía que su rostro estaba colorado, pero ahora fue Simon quien se sonrojó.

Alec luchó contra el impulso de reírse- “Sí, me está yendo bastante bien, creo. Aparte de esto”- le dio un golpecito a la pared cerca del agujero- “Estoy cerca de comenzar a pintar algunas paredes. ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda arreglar eso por mí?”- le preguntó.

-“Estaría feliz de llenar tu agujero. _Arreglar_ , arreglar tu agujero, _el agujero_ ; quiero decir, no, bueno, no importa. Traeré las cosas conmigo mañana, ¿si todavía quieres mi ayuda?”- respondió, mirándolo esperanzado.

Los labios de Alec temblaron ligeramente cuando Simon balbuceó sus palabras y también se veía adorable haciéndolo.

-“Sí, por supuesto, alguien me tiene que decir qué hacer. Sólo Dios sabe en qué clase de lío me metería solo”

Cubrió su abrumadora necesidad de reírse del nervioso Simon con una risa a sus expensas. Simon se rió entre dientes, probablemente haciendo lo mismo.

-“Bueno, será mejor que te deje volver al trabajo, iré a arreglar la luz del porche trasero de la señora Sutton. Ella dice que está haciendo un cortocircuito, pero creo que solo le gusta verme subir la escalera. Esta será la tercera cosa que he arreglado para ella en los últimos dos meses. Pensé en darle instrucciones, pero puedo con el trabajo. Te veré mañana”

Él le sonrió y se giró para salir, tropezando con el mango de la escoba que estaba tendida en el suelo.

-“Maldición, lo siento, ¿estás bien? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba allí”- dijo Alec, levantándola. Lanzó una mirada furtiva por la habitación, frunciendo el ceño.

Tenía una idea bastante acertada de cómo llegó allí. Alguien estaba celoso de nuevo.

-“Sí, bueno. Nos vemos mañana”- dijo Simon y se dirigió a la camioneta.

Alec esperó hasta que supo que se había ido antes de decir algo.

-“Magnus, ¿pararías ya con Simon? Puedes lastimarlo. Él sólo quiere que seamos amigos”- habló en la habitación vacía.

Una vez más, la bocina estalló en una canción, otra más que Alec no tenía. Rodó los ojos con las manos en sus caderas, negando con la cabeza. Solo se escuchó el coro.

 

_Pero no rompas mi corazón_

_Mi dolido y roto corazón_

_Simplemente no creo que él entendiera_

_Y si le dices a mi corazón_

_Mi dolido y roto corazón_

_Él podría estallar y matar a este hombre._

 

La música se detuvo tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

-“Magnus, ahora creo que estás siendo demasiado dramático. Córtala”

Esperó la elección de otra canción, pero esta vez, Magnus debió haber decidido permanecer en silencio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec hizo la otra pared y, al caer la tarde, ya había terminado. Se apartó y admiró su arduo trabajo del día, feliz de haberlo completado antes de abordar el comedor mañana.

Fue a vaciar el balde, escurrir la esponja y guardarla, antes de lavarse para preparar algo de cenar. Mientras lo hacía, se encontró pensando en la forma en que las manos de Magnus se habían sentido sobre su cuerpo, incluso si no podía verlas. Era una experiencia surrealista, eso seguro, ser tocado por un fantasma. Él podía saber que las manos tocándole no estaban técnicamente allí, pero su piel y su cuerpo seguro que no lo hacían. Incluso ahora podía sentir la forma en que se deslizaban sobre él, dejando un rastro hormigueante a su paso. Se preguntó si se sentiría igual si Magnus realmente… ¿estuviera vivo? ¿Entero? No estaba seguro de qué exactamente. Se quedó en el fregadero, dejando correr el agua mientras miraba sin ver, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Siempre había intentado frenar cualquier pensamiento de esta naturaleza, particularmente en el último año, había logrado hacerlo. Pero había algo en Magnus que simplemente irrumpía en sus pensamientos, por lo que simplemente se derramaban por su mente, inundando su cerebro con una miríada de posibilidades ilícitas. Algunos le hacían enrojecer y le sorprendió darse cuenta de que incluso era _capaz_ de tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Volvió a la realidad negando con la cabeza y cerró el grifo. Realmente necesitaba calmarse. Dudaba si los fantasmas mantenían horarios regulares y no tenía forma de saber cuándo sería la próxima vez que pudiera verlo frente a frente.

Mientras preparaba la cena, se encontró con la esperanza de que fuera pronto. Tan completamente loco como había sido el día de hoy, realmente había disfrutado la intimidad de ser tocado. Incluso si hubiera sido bajo circunstancias totalmente surrealistas.

Alec se había acostado temprano, descubriendo que no podía concentrarse en nada. Había cenado frente al televisor y se había puesto más inquieto con cada minuto que pasaba. Debería haber estado feliz de simplemente sentarse después de todo el trabajo que había hecho ese día, pero por alguna razón se sentía inquieto. Hizo clic en una docena de programas diferentes antes de darse por vencido, apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la cama.

Se desvistió y se metió debajo de las sábanas, sin molestarse con los pantalones de dormir esa noche. Cogió uno de sus libros de la pila cerca de la cama y hojeó las páginas, pero una vez más, se vio obligado a leer cada línea al menos dos veces para captarlas; al final, se levantó y apagó la luz volviendo a la cama, rodando hacia un lado para mirar la ventana.

La luna brillaba afuera esta noche inundando la habitación con un suave resplandor azul, casi etéreo en apariencia. Todo estaba tan silencioso y quieto, ni siquiera una brisa removía las cortinas. Alec comenzó a pensar en las posibles razones por las que estaba tan despierto esta noche. Muy pocas veces en su vida había tenido problemas para dormir. quería culpar a los alrededores aún nuevos, pero sabía que eso era una mierda.

 _Magnus. Magnus es la razón por la que estás así_.

Rodó sobre su espalda y miró al techo, encontró su mente llena del rostro de ese hombre. Era difícil tener una idea clara de cómo lucía en realidad; sólo lo había visto una vez de frente y eso fue cuando estaba empapado, el cabello oscuro hacia atrás y el agua vertiéndose sobre su rostro, no exactamente una imagen clara. La otra vez había sido en la vieja fotografía que encontró y había estado muy difuminada y pequeña. ¿Cómo sería tenerlo de pie delante de él, a centímetros de distancia para poder extender la mano y explorar los delicados planos de su rostro? Y su cuerpo. Al pensar en ese torso mojado y musculoso bajo esa camisa, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó y su aliento se aceleró. Sin mencionar la tensión en su entrepierna.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido de frustración y se giró hacia la puerta. No debería estar pensando en esto. _Magnus no era real, por el amor de Dios_. No era mucho más que humo e ilusiones en el mejor de los casos. Incluso con toda su fanfarronada de anoche acerca de hacerlo suyo y cambiar su estado ‘intacto’, ¿cómo era posible? _Dios, ¿por qué se estaba torturándose a sí mismo con esto?_ Las palabras eran las divagaciones de un eco perteneciente a un hombre que había muerto hace un siglo. Ya no era de carne y hueso. Y nunca lo volvería a ser. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, se estaba preparando para caer de nuevo, y había sido el resultado de una situación así lo que le había enviado, con la cola entre las patas, hasta aquí. _¿Alguna vez aprendería?_ Parecía que no.

Cerró los ojos y trató de aclarar su mente, esperando que el sueño lo llevara a un mundo de ensueño lejos de sus pensamientos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El aire se sintió diferente. De alguna manera podía sentirlo, incluso mientras aún dormía. Pero estaba llegando a él y forzó sus párpados a abrirse. Rodó para mirar la ventana. Era como si el aire se hubiera cargado de alguna manera, como se sentía antes de una tormenta de verano. Sin embargo, el resplandor azul pálido no había cambiado, todavía llenaba la habitación en una especie de efecto en negativo. Sin nubes, ni siquiera un soplo de viento. La piel de Alec hormigueó en todo su cuerpo y sintió que el vello de sus brazos se erizaba. De repente, estaba completamente despierto y nervioso. No estaba solo, podía sentirlo.

Se sentó rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor, y sus ojos se posaron en la esquina de la habitación donde estaba la silla. Su aliento se detuvo cuando vio que había un cuerpo ocupándola, las piernas elegantemente cruzadas, vistiendo pantalones oscuros ceñidos y los pies calzados en botas, la parte superior de la pierna se balanceaba ligeramente. Las manos de dedos largos descansaban sobre el muslo, pero su cabeza y rostro estaban a la sombra de la esquina. Tragó saliva, al menos, esperaba que lo estuviera haciendo. El miedo le puso la piel de gallina y estaba temblando. No estaba seguro de si estaba respirando.

-“Cálmate, Alexander. Deberías saber que era yo. ¿Quién más habría sido? No pensarás que permitiría la entrada a cualquier viejo fantasma, ¿verdad?”

Esa voz profunda y espesa como la miel. _Magnus_. Estaba contento de que estuviera allí, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo pensar en por qué.

Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante y, por primera vez, Alec tuvo una vista ininterrumpida de su rostro. Era fascinante. Sus rasgos eran tan finos; frente pequeña, esos maravillosos ojos de párpados rasgados con sus centros oscuros, destacándose incluso en esta tenue luz. Una pequeña nariz inclinada y una boca perfecta que parecía tan delicada como uno de los capullos de rosa que le había obsequiado. Incluso podía ver un toque de suave color en sus labios. Hermosos. Esos labios que ahora se curvaban en una sonrisa.

-“¿Admirando de nuevo, mi dulzura? Es todo tuyo si lo pides, te lo puedo asegurar”

A pesar de lo nervioso que se sentía, Alec todavía podía escuchar el tono de humor en su voz cuando se recostó antes de levantarse lentamente. Alec se estremeció y se revolvió en la cama, retrocediendo contra el frío latón de la cabecera, soltó un jadeo por el contacto repentino de frío metal contra su piel caliente, y el hecho de que tenía un fantasma dirigiéndose a él.

Magnus se detuvo cuando llegó al pie de la cama y se quedó quieto, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-“Oh, Alexander. Eres demasiado adorable para ponerlo en palabras. Mírate, encogido en _mi_ cama frente a mí, como una joven novia en su noche de bodas”

De hecho, eso le dio un escalofrío de placer. Si Alec hubiera estado menos preocupado con la posibilidad muy real de tener algún tipo de _episodio,_ y más en sintonía con lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, se habría sentido muy indignado por el último comentario de Magnus. Siguió intentando decirse a sí mismo que Magnus no pretendía hacerle ningún daño y que ésta no era la primera vez que tenía contacto con el espíritu. Aunque, para ser un fantasma, debía admitir que se veía bastante sólido. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, una pequeña voz estaba saltando de una lado a otro le recordó los pensamientos sobre probar esa teoría. Hablando acerca de tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

Magnus comenzó a aproximarse una vez más, esta vez llegando a un lado de la cama. Elegantemente, dobló su cincelada figura para sentarse al borde del colchón, con la cintura de lado para poder mirar a Alec cara a cara.

-“Seguramente, no tienes dudas de que yo no te haría daño, Alexander. Uno pensaría que, después de hoy, sería perfectamente obvio cuáles eran mis intenciones contigo”- dijo lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

De alguna manera, Alec encontró su voz, a pesar de que su garganta parecía estar tan seca como un desierto- “Sí, supongo que sí”- graznó, con las manos apretadas alrededor del borde de la sábana que había levantado contra su pecho.

Por qué lo estaba haciendo, no tenía idea. Había estado corriendo por el jardín trasero medio desnudo la noche anterior y no había estado avergonzado. Debía estar relacionado con el hecho de que estaba en la cama.

Espera, ¿él dijo _su cama_? ¿Qué…?

-“En serio necesitas relajarte, cariño, encontrarás las cosas mucho más agradables. Te dije que no muerdo, bueno, a menos que la situación lo amerite. No puedo esperar para probar tu sabor”- se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando el peso en una mano.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par y tragó saliva. Pero al mismo tiempo, esa molesta brasa de calor también se encendió en su interior. Magnus sonrió de nuevo y soltó un bufido.

-“Puedo ver esos engranajes girando allí. Tu escondite detrás de tu inexperiencia, pero puedo sentir que en el fondo hay algo más primitivo al acecho. Te lo dije, acepta tu estado prístino y luego podremos seguir con actividades más placenteras”

Alec frunció el ceño.

-“No soy una pequeña virgen asustada, muchas gracias, y no me gusta que lo digas”- refunfuñó.

-“Alexander, nunca utilicé esa exacta terminología, pero debes admitir que cuando se trata de los pecados de la carne, te falta conocimiento. Eso es perfectamente comprensible. Todos fuimos así alguna vez, incluso yo fui un joven ruborizado. Hasta que tuve dieciséis años, de todos modos. Uno de los lacayos de mi padre tuvo la amabilidad de, digamos, educarme en el arte de hacer el amor. No puedo decirte que no sufrí en manos de mi maestro, pero me dio una firme comprensión de cómo se hacían las cosas. Huelga decir que he logrado refinar la técnica a lo largo de los años”

Alec parecía horrorizado- “Eso suena horrible, ¿por qué te hiciste pasar por algo así?”

-“En el tiempo de mi juventud, nuestro estilo de vida no era algo que se anunciara en absoluto. Era casi como una sociedad secreta. Tuve suerte de no tener que ir a buscar a alguien que me mostrara lo que deseaba aprender. Frederick estaba bajo mis narices, por así decirlo. Sus métodos podrían haber dejado un poco que desear, pero sus técnicas eran lo suficientemente sólidas. Prefiero un enfoque más suave en la introducción de alguien a los placeres de la carne. Me temo que la actitud de Frederick era más bien arrojarte al fondo sin una línea de vida,  con la esperanza de que pudieras nadar. No quiero ser más explícito, pero digamos que preferí estar de pie a sentado durante una semana después de mi primera clase”

Un lado de su boca se curvo, e incluso en la poca luz, Alec pudo ver un destello en su ojos. A pesar de que Magnus había intentado darle un toque de humor, Alec todavía se sintió acobardarse por la idea de lo que había descrito.

En realidad, eso no era lo que querías oír cuando nunca antes habías tenido sexo, incluso si Magnus le había dicho que no tenía intención de seguir los pasos de su maestro. La sonrisa de Magnus se esfumó cuando vio la expresión de su rostro.

-“Oh, querido, probablemente no debería haberte dicho eso, ¿cierto? Por favor, no pienses que eso es lo que te espera, querido muchacho. Como dije, esa fue mi historia, y no va a ser la tuya, te lo aseguro. Lo último que quiero hacer es asustarte, para que vayas a salir huyendo de mi como conejito atemorizado. Aquí hay mucho en juego para que yo haga eso. Siento que eres mi última esperanza, Alexander; y aunque sé a dónde nos llevará, tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que eso suceda. Por nuestro bien”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La letra de la canción es de Achy breaky heart - Billy Ray Cyrus
> 
> But don't break my heart, my achy breaky heart  
> I just don't think he'd understand  
> And if you break my heart, my achy breaky heart  
> He might blow up and kill this man


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec vio el rostro de Magnus entristecerse un poco y bajar la cabeza. Si no hubiera estado tan asustado, lo habría tomado en sus brazos, lo habría abrazado con fuerza, parecía tan abatido. Y aunque no tenía idea de lo que le estaba hablando, no podía enfocarse en ningún otro asunto, estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con el hecho de que estaba sentado a unos centímetros de distancia de un hombre que había vivido hace más de un siglo. Una experiencia algo alucinante.

Magnus levantó la cabeza y la suave sonrisa había regresado.

-“Me gustaría mucho que me toques, Alexander. El contacto humano ha sido muy escaso para mí desde hace bastante tiempo, y lo anhelo. Es una de las cosas que más extraño en mis circunstancias actuales. Tocar y ser tocado es uno de los actos íntimos más básicos, pero tan importante para el alma; creo que todos somos culpables de a veces no hacerlo lo suficiente, y sólo cuando el momento o la oportunidad han pasado lamentamos nuestra pérdida”

-“Puedo decir que lo anhelas tanto como yo, cariño, creo que deberíamos rectificar esa cuestión a toda prisa”- continuó Magnus

La mente de Alec realmente tuvo que trabajar para interpretar el discurso de Magnus. Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar de la forma que él lo hacía, y lo encontraba fascinante.

 _Bueno, obvio, él viene de una época completamente diferente, por supuesto que no va a sonar igual que cualquiera,_ dijo su conciencia, con las manos en las caderas y los ojos en blanco.

Alec se enderezó un poco en la cama y dejó que sus manos aflojaran la sábana, que cayó suavemente sobre su regazo, sus manos se aferraron sobre ella. Tan nervioso como se sentía, eso no le impidió apreciar la vista en primer plano de Magnus Bane. En definitiva, no era como una obra de arte abstracta – impresionante a la distancia, pero un gran lío de cerca – sino una especie de obra maestra. Especialmente a la pálida luz azul de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Alec deseó tener una luz en la mesita de noche para encenderla y ver más, pero tal vez él desaparecería bajo la luz artificial. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba todo esto. Se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, Magnus tenía esa mirada atrevida en su rostro y la ceja arqueada bajo el cabello oscuro que caía provocativo sobre un lado de su frente.

-“Bueno, eso ha mejorado las vistas y no me equivoco. Realmente no tienes idea de lo hermoso que te ves, ¿verdad? No puedo recordar la última vez que vi algo tan maravilloso, pero tan poco apreciado. Debes haber tenido a muchos jóvenes apasionados arrojándose a tus pies, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, con suavidad sus ojos dibujaron un patrón en su rostro, pecho, abdominales y repitiendo.

Alec sintió que se sonrojaba, esperando que la luz de la luna lo ocultara, y bajó la mirada a sus manos inquietas.

-“Ninguno que haya querido”- dijo casi en un susurro.

-“Y los que tú querías, no te querían, ¿cierto?”

Alec levanto la mirada hacia Magnus por debajo de sus pestañas. Dios, ¿cómo demonios sabía estas cosas sobre él? Magnus sonrió y, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, le dio una respuesta.

-“Tienes el rostro y los ojos muy expresivos, querido. Reflejan tus pensamientos, los que dices y los que no. Sólo se necesita un alma intuitiva para interpretarlos. Oh, Alexander, haces que mi corazón duela por ti en tantos niveles. Somos almas dañadas a la deriva en un mar de soledad y dudas. Sin timón y sin dirección. Pero creo que podemos cambiar todo eso para el otro, si tenemos el coraje. Todo lo que necesitamos para guiarnos son las estrellas en tus ojos, y la luz del amor que he guardado en mi corazón. ¿Harás el viaje conmigo, Alexander? Tú eres el único a quien quiero llevar”

_Oh, dulce Jesús._

Alec sintió que sus temores eran borrados por esas palabras. _¿Por qué ya nadie hablaba de esa manera?_ Era la cosa más poética que había escuchado en su vida y nunca antes había tenido la más remota posibilidad de escucharla. Puede que no supiera de qué hablaba Magnus sobre esa parte del tiempo, pero lo que acababa de decir sonaba tan claro como una campana.

Miró sus manos y detuvo sus inquietos dedos. Sin dejar que sus ojos se aparataran de él por un segundo, lentamente acercó una mano a la que estaba apoyando el peso de Magnus en la cama. Cubrió el dorso con la suya e inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la inesperada sensación de calidez y solidez. No estaba seguro de que había estado esperando, pero no era esto. Ambos jadearon sobresaltándose un poco. Mientras Alec lo observaba, Magnus miró hacia su punto de contacto con asombro, como si estuviera viendo algo increíble.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, quitando su peso de su mano y la levantó de la superficie de la cama, girándola por debajo de la mano de Alec, de modo que ambas estuviera palma a palma. Parecía tan sorprendido por el intercambio de calidez como el propio Alec. Deslizó su mano contra la de Alec hasta que alcanzó sus dedos y luego los tomó en los suyos, sosteniéndolos suavemente. Su pulgar rozó los nudillos y el dorso de la mano de una manera que enviaba ráfagas de calor irradiando por todo el brazo. Los ojos de Magnus lo mantenían cautivo, más fuerte que cualquier cuerda o jaula de hierro.

Se sintió atraído hacia esos profundos orbes oscuros como si estuviera siendo atraído por una fuerza invisible.

-“Eres tan cálido”- dijo Alec cuando finalmente logró salir del hechizo. Magnus le apretó los dedos suavemente y sonrió.

-“¿Y qué esperabas exactamente, querido muchacho? No, no me digas, puedo adivinar. ¿Carne fría y muerta? ¿Algo opaco como la niebla, tal vez? Perfectamente comprensible, también me tomó años acostumbrarme a esta forma. Es un regalo para muy pocos, creo, así que trato de no perder ni un minuto. La condición también se extiende al resto de mí, sólo para que sepas”- le dijo Magnus, lanzando una enorme insinuación.

Ahora que habían hecho contacto, Alec sintió que su interés aumentaba. Sus temores anteriores casi habían desaparecido y se encontró deseoso de más. Se inclinó hacia adelante, aun permitiendo que Magnus continuara tomando su mano. Contuvo la respiración y sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido al extender su otra mano para tocar suavemente un lado de su rostro. Era tan suave y cálido. Vio los ojos de Magnus cerrarse lentamente y lo sintió inclinar la cabeza hacia su mano. Alec ahuecó su mandíbula, sintiendo cómo se apretaba en su palma. Su pulgar rozó la parte superior de su pómulo, la piel debajo de su ojo era aún más delicada al tacto.

Magnus levantó su propia mano para cubrir la de Alec y con los ojos aún cerrados en concentración, se movió contra su palma, frotando la superficie lisa como un gato amistoso. Giró la cabeza y besó ligeramente el centro de su palma, haciendo que los rayos de electricidad se dispararan directamente al núcleo de Alec. _Dios, ¿no se sentía tan bien esto?_

De repente, las facciones finas de Magnus se volvieron aún más claras para él. Podía distinguir todo. La forma en que cada una de sus cejas no tenía un vello fuera de lugar, la frente lisa, la suave pendiente de su pequeña nariz, la textura de su piel, la tenue línea de una pequeña cicatriz en el costado de su mejilla, el hundimiento bajo de su nariz y el suave rosa oscuro de esa boca perfecta. Su mandíbula inferior completamente intacta de cualquier indicio de barba. Se encontró acercándose un poco más, sus ojos continuaban captando hasta el último detalle de él.

Magnus abrió lentamente sus ojos. Oh, cómo había anhelado este momento. No sólo en los últimos días, sino en las últimas décadas. De todas las cosas que extrañaba de su vida mortal, sentir un toque amoroso era la que más añoraba. Había visto el miedo desaparecer de los ojos de Alec, y ese había sido el primer obstáculo a despejar en la larga carrera para ganar su corazón.

Le encantaba la sensación del calor en su rostro y la forma en que la palma de su mano se sentía bajo la suya, pero necesitaba más. Lo anhelaba. Magnus tuvo que obligarse a no apresurarse y deshacer el precario y frágil comienzo de lo que, esperaba, fuera algo muy especial. A regañadientes soltó la mano de Alec y pasó el dorso de sus dedos por el costado de su rostro, amando la forma en que podía sentir el comienzo de una barba incipiente en la mandíbula inferior. Eso le envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal, y su entrepierna se engrosó ante la idea de cómo esa áspera mandíbula se sentiría en otras partes de su cuerpo. Respiró hondo, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo para no lanzarse contra el desprevenido chico y arruinar todo.

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, mientras dejaba que sus dedos bailaran por un lado del cuello de Alec, sintiendo el contraste de áspero a suave mientras se dirigía hacia la pendiente del ancho hombro. Sintió la firmeza del músculo y la dureza de su clavícula debajo de la superficie del pecho. Pero el área de su cuerpo que más deseaba explorar era ese amplio pecho nublado por el vello. Sus dedos estuvieron ansiosos por explorarlo tan pronto lo había visto.

Magnus se acercó un poco más a Alec, ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el olor de su piel. No pudo evitar tomar una honda respiración para llenar sus pulmones del fresco aroma, anhelaba saber si sabía tan bien como olía. Se había permitido el más leve de los indicios, cuando se había acostado a su lado la noche anterior. Había sido como si le hubieran dado acceso a algo maravilloso, pero sólo pudo tener un atisbo de él. Ahora necesitaba la vista completa. Bueno, no del todo, pero este era un buen comienzo.

Alec también se había acercado más, para tener a Magnus más cerca de él y también para permitirle el mismo privilegio. Aún podía sentir un hormigueo por donde sus dedos habían pasado y ahora se cernían sobre su pecho, respiró hondo, anticipando su llegada. En el momento en que su mano lo tocó, arqueó la espalda empujando el cuerpo contra su mano. Oyó que Magnus soltaba un suave gemido y se acercó un poco más. Algo en el sonido, que provino de lo más profundo de su ser, lo golpeó directamente en la entrepierna y sintió que su longitud se engrosaba y palpitaba dentro de sus bóxers. Nunca había deseado tanto besar a otro hombre, en su vida. ¿Se atrevería a ir tan lejos? ¿Y podría refrenarse de ir más allá de eso?

-“Oh Alexander, eres delicioso. Tan cálido, tan suave, pero a la vez tan firme. La contradicción perfecta. No puedo esperar para sentirte contra mi cuerpo, compartir tu calor, y apuesto a que sabes tan bien como hueles”- dijo Magnus, su voz sonaba profunda y más áspera que antes.

No pudo aguantar más, anhelaba sentir esos labios debajo de los suyos. Tenía que arriesgarse, antes de que se volviera loco.

Alec vio que la mirada en los ojos de Magnus cambiaba de un brillo a un resplandor acalorado. Aún tenía la mano a un lado de su rostro y la dejó caer al costado de su cuello, sintiendo el tamborileo débil y constante del pulso bajo su piel. Podría ser inexperto, pero sabía que Magnus estaba luchando contra sus propios deseos, porque él también se sentía en guerra contra sus propias necesidades. El miedo causado por su falta de experiencia lo estaba frenando, imaginó que era pura fuerza de voluntad en el caso de Magnus. Podía sentir la tensión creciendo entre ellos a cada segundo. Sabía que su respiración se había vuelto más profunda y su corazón golpeteaba contra sus costillas, lo bastante fuerte como para estar seguro de que Magnus podría sentirlo debajo de la mano que aún descansaba sobre su pecho, los dedos perdidos en el vello que lo cubría.

Alec buscó su mirada y al momento en que miró profundamente en esos oscuros orbes escuchó un ruido de frustración, y se dio cuenta de que había venido de él. El ardor que vio en esos ojos, se había convertido en un incendio, asustándole y excitándole al mismo tiempo. Dios mío, quería derretirse a sus pies en un gran charco de necesidad.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, nunca antes se había enfrentado a una situación así. Nunca lo habían mirado con tanto deseo que prácticamente podía leer un libro por el radiante resplandor que causaba. Todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba sentir esa perfecta boca en la suya.

Cuando Magnus oyó ese suave gemido frustrado, casi perdió el pequeño agarre que tenía sobre su autocontrol, allí mismo. Lo que este hombre le estaba haciendo lo tenía al borde de causarle un dolor físico. La ausencia de sentir una completa necesidad y el deseo incontrolable de querer sentir a otra persona cerca de su cuerpo, compartirse a sí mismo con esa persona, había sido una gran pérdida y hasta ahora Magnus no había entendido cuánto. Sabía que había un bulto duro en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no pensar en ello. El objetivo de este momento era adueñarse de esa boca y sentirla moverse por debajo de la suya.

Vio ese brillo de urgencia en aquellos ojos entrecerrados y supo que Alec estaba tan angustiado como él. El problema era que no sabía si tenía coraje suficiente para hacer algo al respecto. Siempre había pensado que era un hombre paciente, pero estaría maldito si esto no lo tuviera corriendo rápidamente hacia sus límites. Cuando vio que Alec comenzaba a inclinarse cada vez más hacia él, su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente en su pecho y luchó con todo lo que tenía para no arrojarse contra él, clavarlo contra la cama. Se recordó a sí mismo que era importante para la autoconfianza de Alec que diera este paso por su cuenta.

Estaba a media pulgada de su rostro, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Magnus sintiera su cálido aliento contra su piel y escuchara la forma en que el aire dejaba ese precioso cofre que era su pecho en duras ráfagas. Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante y se encontró conteniendo la respiración, esperando… esperando… esperando.

Ese primer contacto fue el más leve de los toques, suave y ligero como una pluma, pero que disparó un fuego entre los dos. Alec retrocedió, haciendo que Magnus quisiera gritar por más. _¡Argh!_ La agonía. Los pocos segundos que Alec se cernió sobre él, una mera inclinación de su barbilla lejos de su alcance, se sintieron como horas antes de que, finalmente, Alec reuniera sus labios con los suyos una vez más. Esta vez, el beso fue más definido, un poco más seguro. Estaba ganando confianza, agonizante pulgada por pulgada. Hubiera sido tan fácil para Magnus tomar la iniciativa y simplemente asumir el control, dominar el momento, pero era imperativo dejar que Alec tuviera el control, y mientras adoraba los pequeños mordiscos de algo que sabía sabría a lo divino, lo que realmente quería era un bocado grande, sin embrago no quería que Alec se atragantara.

Alec comenzó a perderse en el momento. Los besos de Magnus eran hipnóticos y cuanto más sentía su boca moverse bajo la suya más nebulosos se volvían sus pensamientos. Todavía existía esa subyacente corriente de duda y miedo que lo hacía contenerse; todavía tenía miedo de sentirse así debido a que su experiencia pasada lo había destrozado más de lo que quería admitir.

Magnus podía sentirlo también, pero estaba decidido a romper la barrera invisible que Alec había creado para sí mismo. Sus años de experiencia le permitieron sentir que este maravilloso hombre tenía tanto amor enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser, y él apenas estaba captando un leve indicio de éste, el resto se mantenía fuera de su alcance. Por ahora. Eso iba a cambiar, si él tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Magnus movió la mano desde la parte superior de sus pectorales, moviéndola suavemente hacia arriba hasta llegar a un lado de su cuello, sus dedos entraron en el corto cabello oscuro en la parte posterior. Ejerció un poco más de fuerza, por lo que Alec estaba cada vez más cerca de él, sin darse cuenta. Mantuvo su boca ocupada hasta que su cuello estuvo al alcance de sus labios. Rompió el beso para besar con suavidad la comisura de los labios de Alec, luego su mandíbula, donde tanteó un poco las aguas al darle un juguetón mordisco. Oyó una fuerte inspiración, pero seguido de un suave suspiro y lo tomó como una aprobación para seguir.

Bajó besando la pendiente de su cuello, donde se acomodó en un lugar, su boca contra la superficie caliente, lamiéndola tan cuidadosamente como pudo sin ceder a la creciente necesidad de cerrar la boca con fuerza y chupar la piel.

Sabía que tenía a Alec bajo su encanto cuando sintió que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso. No pudo evitar sonreír contra él. Era tan receptivo, no podía esperar hasta que pudiera experimentar todo de él, no solo esta pequeña probada.

Alec no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de Magnus hasta que abrió los ojos y miró la superficie de su amplia espalda. El suave material de su camisa rozaba suavemente su pecho desnudo enviando escalofríos por su columna. Pero eso ya no era suficiente, estaba ansiando más de él.

Se soltó de la mano de Magnus, y juntando sus dos manos las apoyó en su cintura, recogiendo la camisa con cautela, juntándola entre sus dedos, buscando el suave calor que yacía debajo. Magnus se apartó de su cuello y extrañó su boca de inmediato.

-“Si quieres que me quite la camisa, Alexander, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo”- dijo en voz baja, ahuecando un lado de su rostro. Alec perdió el aliento al ver el calor en sus ojos y la forma en que sus labios estaban entreabiertos, más enrojecidos y abultados por sus besos. ¿Tenía él ese tipo de coraje?

Pensó en cómo se había visto el cuerpo de Magnus esa noche bajo la lluvia, su camisa pegada a él. La prominencia de sus pectorales, el estómago marcado y las leves marcas de sus costillas. ¿Cómo se sentiría toda esa sexy dureza bajo sus manos, debajo de sus labios?

Debajo de su cuerpo.

La idea hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco, sintió que su propia temperatura subía y su piel se ruborizaba. Magnus también lo notó y le sonrió de una manera casi lujuriosa, golpeando a Alec justo en la entrepierna, que se hinchó incómoda debajo de la sábana apretujada en su regazo. Se retorció un poco y Magnus soltó una risita.

-“Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir lo que quieres, dulzura. Puedo ver cuánto lo deseas. Cuánto anhelas pasar tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sentir su calor, cada curva, cada colina y valle. Magnus agarró una de sus manos y la metió debajo de la camisa, presionándola contra la carne caliente de su estómago. Alec gimió antes de poder contenerse. Dios, iba a explotar.

Magnus se inclinó hacia adelante- “Dilo”- le susurró al oído antes de que la punta de su lengua trazara la curva interna. Eso lo decidió. Alec de repente se convirtió en una persona totalmente diferente, una que no sabía que existía.

-“Quítate la puta camisa, ahora”- gruñó mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su aliento escapando entre sus labios resecos y abiertos.

No reconoció la voz en absoluto, era profunda y grave, llena de una necesidad que nunca había visto la luz del día. Le gustó.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de par en par y esa anterior sonrisa con insinuación de algo más, ahora era ahora puro deseo primario. Este era el momento que había estado esperando.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continua la noche Malec

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“Ah, ahí está él. El Alexander que sabía estaba escondido en alguna parte, sabía que eventualmente lo sacarías. Vamos, hermoso muchacho, juguemos un poco”

Se echó la prenda suelta sobre la cabeza, la tiró al suelo y se inclinó hacia atrás, atrapando un amplio cuadrado de luz de luna que brillaba a través de la ventana.

Alec luchó con todo lo que tenía para no abalanzarse sobre él en cuanto lo vio. _Mierda_ , lo que el hombre le estaba haciendo debería ser ilegal. Él nunca había sentido algo así. Estaba tambaleándose al borde del control y lo estaba asustando hasta la muerte, pero era estimulante al mismo tiempo. Su pálida piel casi brillaba en la luz etérea y tuvo que luchar para evitar jadear como un perro. Sus ojos bebieron cada pulgada; de repente, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos ilícitos que nunca se había permitido antes, y que no creía que fuera capaz de tener.

El suave abultamiento de sus músculos pectorales parecía rogar a sus dedos que se deslizaran sobre la superficie lisa, los discos oscuros de sus pezones le pidieron que siguiera su delicada suavidad antes de maravillarse por la sensación de la pequeña protuberancia dura en cada centro. La idea de cubrir cada uno con su boca le provocó escalofríos que bajaron por su espina y de alguna forma terminaron acumulándose en su vientre, donde irradiaron placer a su endurecida longitud.

¿Cómo sentirían esos abdominales definidos debajo de sus palmas, o mejor aún, frotándose contra su vientre, tirando suavemente de la suave capa de vello? En realidad, se estremeció ante la idea y sus dedos se flexionaron, con ganas de probar sus teorías.

Podría haberse sentado allí toda la noche, permitiendo que sus ojos devoraran la obra maestra que era Magnus Bane, el centenario más caliente del mundo, pero la necesidad de ponerle las manos encima lo estaba sacando de quicio. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones…

_Oh. Querido. Dios._

Incluso en la penumbra, Alec podía ver el bulto firme debajo del material ajustado. Un suave sonido emanó de lo profundo de su ser y agarró la sábana en su cintura, empujando contra su propia dureza que parecía como si tratara de salir de sus bóxers para ver de qué se estaba perdiendo. Cristo, él quería eso. Tanto, tanto. Nunca antes había tenido este tipo de pensamientos sobre otro hombre, incluso con Jace había sido diferente, pero ahora su mente estaba llena de cosas tan oscuras y carnales que lo asustaban. Y lo deseaba con más fuerza de lo que deseaba seguir respirando. Nunca antes había tocado el cuerpo de otro hombre, y mucho menos su pene, pero ver el contorno claramente definido de esa firme y dura longitud le hacía agua la boca.

Magnus observó a Alec mientras escaneaba su torso desnudo con creciente fascinación y deseo. Observó cómo sus ojos lo absorbían, brillando a la luz de la luna mientras los movía sobre su cuerpo. Aún estaba sentado ante él como una estatua, lo único que se movía eran sus ojos y el creciente aumento y caída de su pecho. Tuvo que sonreír al ver que sus ojos abrirse más mientras los dejaba descender, su bella boca rosada entreabriéndose, su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios; la sola visión de ello hizo que Magnus necesitara cerrar los ojos y apretar las manos mientras apoyaba su peso en la cama.

Anhelaba sentir esa lengua en su piel, pero tenía que recordar la inexperiencia y la timidez de Alec, aunque ésta parecía estarse desvaneciendo rápidamente. Lo miraba como un hombre hambriento a un banquete y era lo más candente que había experimentado.

El aire en la habitación parecía cambiar con la tensión sexual que irradiaban. Había llegado a un nuevo nivel y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de ellos se rompiera. Magnus rezó porque no fuera él. Alexander necesitaba hacerlo; necesitaba la inyección de autoestima que había sido tan escasa en su vida. No tenía idea de qué había hecho que este hermoso joven tuviese dudas sobre sí mismo, y encerrase esta parte de él que tan sólo ahora hacia su aparición, pero era un crimen de los más graves. Estaría eternamente agradecido a cualquier poder superior que le hubiera permitido ser testigo de su aparición.

Entonces vio los ojos de Alec caer por debajo de su cintura y todo cambió en un latido del corazón. Un puro e inalterado calor lo llenó al verlo mirar sus pantalones con tanta ansiedad, que era casi doloroso. El ruido que se le escapó lo golpeó en el estómago y sintió que su erección pasaba de dura a férrea y palpitante, haciéndole respirar profundamente y morderse el labio con fuerza para evitar lanzarse hacia él e inmovilizarlo sobre la cama.

Cada centímetro de él gritaba pidiendo que lo tocara ahora y estaba dispuesto a hacer el movimiento antes de arder en llamas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le había puesto las manos encima de esta manera, y nadie lo había mirado como Alexander. Oh, la necesidad de tomarlo y hacerle suyo lo estaba consumiendo, tuvo que apretar los puños hasta el punto del dolor para evitar arruinarlo todo. Dejó de respirar por completo cuando lo vio extender una mano vacilante.

El mundo dejó de girar y el tiempo se detuvo.

Alec forzó su mano a avanzar lentamente, el impulso de simplemente poner sus manos sobre ese hermoso cuerpo y cubrir tanto como pudiera en el menor tiempo posible era casi abrumador, pero no quería terminar luciendo como un adolescente extremadamente hormonal. Tomó una respiración profunda justo antes de hacer contacto y se mordió el labio inferior.

Lo primero que registró fue el calor que parecía salir en oleadas y dejó que las puntas de sus dedos se rozaran con la dura superficie de su clavícula, comenzando a trazar un camino bajo esa piel suave y tersa. En el momento en que comenzó a moverse, Magnus se estremeció, su cuerpo se sacudió un poco hacia atrás y soltó un jadeo. Alec retrocedió preocupado. _Oh Jesús, ¿qué había hecho?_ Miró a su rostro, preocupado. _Oh Dios, parecía que estaba sufriendo._

Magnus no había estado preparado para lo sensible que había sido su piel. Años de negligencia en esta área, y la gran necesidad que sentía, habían causado que su carne fuera hipersensible. El tacto de Alec había sido suave y ligero como una pluma, pero había dejado un rastro de chispas debajo de la superficie que culminaba en las profundidades de la boca del estómago. Y _Dios_ como lo deseaba, sólo que primero necesitaba controlarse. Vio la expresión en el rostro de Alec y se dio cuenta de que creyó que había hecho algo mal. Se inclinó hacia adelante nuevamente, llevando una mano a su rostro y mirándole profundamente a los ojos.

-“Está bien, Alexander, no tienes la culpa. Es solo que mi cuerpo ha estado tan hambriento de esto por tanto tiempo, y tu tacto es tan dulce, tan gentil, casi fue demasiado para soportar. Pero créeme, quiero soportarlo, cada segundo de esto. Lo anhelo con cada fibra de mi ser, sólo necesito dominar las sensaciones que me provocas. Por favor, no te detengas, hermoso muchacho, necesito sentir tus manos sobre mí, más de lo que alguna vez he deseado algo en mi vida”

La voz de Magnus era profunda y había un ligero temblor en ella, pero sus fuertes palabras de barítono lo llenaron de un calor que amenazaba consumirlo. Temía que, incluso si le estuviera causando malestar, necesitaría continuar antes de que su propio deseo amenazara con hacerlo implosionar.

Volvió a mirarle, de todos modos, pidiendo permiso para seguir y vio a Magnus prepararse antes de asentir.

Puso los dedos sobre el borde de su clavícula y comenzó el lento viaje hacia el otro lado. Observando su rostro mientras lo hacía, viendo la mirada de determinación como si estuviera soportando algo horrible pero necesario.

-“¿Debería ir más rápido? ¿Sería mejor?”- le preguntó Alec, pero su única respuesta fue un ferviente movimiento de cabeza.

Alec tragó y apoyó la palma de su mano antes de comenzar a mapear el pectoral. Su mano se deslizó sobre la superficie del firme músculo y escuchó a Magnus lanzar un agudo jadeo, su pecho elevándose más ante su toque. Era tan suave, su piel perfecta a la luz de la luna. Cubrió el área con un movimiento de su mano rozando la pequeña protuberancia de su pezón y sintiéndolo endurecerse bajo su palma. Un profundo gemido provino de Magnus, sonaba como si hubiera emergido desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-“Oh, Señor, sálvame. Alexander, lo que me estás haciendo es increíble. ¡No pares! Por favor, no te detengas”- le suplicó Magnus, arqueando el pecho para empujarlo firmemente contra su mano.

Alec llevó su mano al otro lado de su pecho, obteniendo la misma reacción, y mientras observaba trazó con un dedo la suave y sensible piel en el borde exterior de su otro pezón.

-“¡Ugh!”

Magnus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empujó más su pecho, su aliento entre jadeos. Dios, iba a estallar en llamas y todo por unas caricias. ¿Qué pasaría cuando finalmente hicieran el amor? ¿Podrías morir dos veces en la misma vida? Magnus estaba seguro de que, con Alexander, esta sería una posibilidad real.

El sonido del gemido de Magnus golpeó a Alec justo en la entrepierna y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, cerrando los ojos en un lento parpadeo. No era correcto obtener tanto placer del dolor ajeno. ¿O sí? En lugar de hacerle querer detener la dulce tortura del hombre frente a él, sólo lo estimulaba, anhelando aún más.

Se movió hacia esos abdominales duros, usando sus dedos para presionar cada protuberancia del musculo, leyendo los contornos como una página de braille. Magnus se estremeció bajo su mano, el estómago subiendo y bajando a la par de su pecho. Su mano se deslizó hacia sus costillas y sus dedos ondearon sobre las corrugaciones.

De repente, Magnus soltó una carcajada y se estremeció. Estalló en risitas que hizo a Alec sonreír ampliamente. Era lo más sexy que había escuchado.

-“¿Qué?”- dijo, deslizando suavemente las yemas de los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, amando la forma en que se retorcía.

-“Me estás haciendo cosquillas, cariño. Te diría que te detengas, pero parece que no puedo obtener suficiente de eso”- dijo, entre risas.

Alec se rió y lo golpeó con una mirada que hizo que el sonido se perdiera en su garganta. _Mierda_ , iba a morir.

Alec levantó su otra mano y atacó ambos costados, haciendo que Magnus estallara en nuevas oleadas de risillas agudas. Se desplomó ante él, cayendo sobre la cama, incapaz de mantenerse erguido por más tiempo. Alec lo siguió, inclinándose sobre él. El claro y feliz sonido de su risa lo llenó de felicidad. Era sonido juvenil tan simple, pero tan profundo al mismo tiempo.

Magnus se retorcía frente a él en la cama, su ancha sonrisa forzó sus ojos a cerrarse y lágrimas de felicidad se filtraron por las esquinas. Habían pasado muchos, muchos años desde que se había sentido así y lo adoraba. Estaba indefenso mientras yacía allí debajo de Alec, completamente a su merced. Sus brazos cayeron a cada lado de sus hombros cuando se dio cuenta de que Alec se había calmado, se limpió las comisuras de los ojos, todavía sonriendo y abrió los párpados para ver la expresión en el rostro del otro hombre. Estaba seguro de que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

La risa había llenado la habitación se desvaneció, reemplazada por la misma pesadez que había estado antes allí, sólo que esta vez era más fuerte, si eso era posible. El ardor que vio en los ojos de Alec casi lo asustó y soltó un sonido de murmullo, estirando los brazos sobre la cama, acomodó los hombros y arqueó la espalda como si estuviera tomando el sol bajo un sol abrasador.

Alec no tenía idea de qué le había hecho detener su ataque a las costillas de Magnus, pero verlo allí, con el torso desnudo y vulnerable, le había hecho algo en su interior. Algo se había estado construyendo desde lo más profundo de su ser y se sentía como un volcán listo para entrar en erupción. Estaba equilibrándose al borde de un abismo y bastaría lo más mínimo para que cayera.

-“Quiero tu boca en mí, Alexander, déjame sentirla”

Y eso fue, el empujón que necesario para derribarlo.

Estrelló la boca contra la de Magnus, escuchando la forzada expulsión de su aliento al sentir su peso sobre él. El beso fue rudo y lleno de necesidad desde el principio, dejándolos sin sentido en cuestión de segundos. Magnus gimió, el sonido perdiéndose en el húmedo calor de la boca de Alec. Sus brazos se alzaron para agarrarse a su ancha espalda, empujándolo más fuerte contra él. Su piel se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y él estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que lo quemara.

Alec rompió el beso solo porque la necesidad de tomar una respiración profunda se estaba convirtiendo en una prioridad. Miró hacia abajo, a esos dos profundos charcos oscuros que eran sus ojos, sin poder distinguir el iris de la pupila. Contuvo el aliento antes de cubrir sus labios otra vez; antes había estado preocupado por besar a alguien más teniendo tan poca o nula experiencia, pero dejó que la experimentada boca de Magnus lo guiara, hasta que tuvo la confianza suficiente para tomar las riendas él mismo.

Sintió el primer atisbo de la punta de su lengua contra sus labios y disparó rayos de luz que le atravesaron llegando hasta los dedos de sus pies. Un sonido proveniente del fondo de su garganta instó a Magnus a lamerle de nuevo, haciendo que Alec perdiera el aliento. No estaba seguro de intentarlo él mismo, pero le encantaba como se sentía.

Magnus bajó las manos sobre su espalda, sintiendo que Alec se arqueaba y aprovechó la oportunidad para mover su pierna alentándolo a recostar todo su cuerpo contra él. Funcionó y, sin romper el contacto, Alec se movió de modo que ahora yacía entre los muslos de Magnus, sus piernas desnudas rozaban el suave material de los pantalones. Y su dura longitud chocó contra el bulto firme detrás del cordón en la abertura, haciéndole perder rápidamente la cabeza.

Magnus estaba perdido. El delicioso peso, la forma en que su pecho se restregaba contra el suyo, el suave vello haciéndole cosquillas en la piel hipersensible, obligándole a reprimir estallidos de risa inapropiados. El calor indescriptible que brotaba de él y la sensación absorbente de la fricción causada por sus erecciones en duelo, lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura.

Necesitó de todo lo que tenía para no darle la vuelta, arrancar esas prendas endebles debajo de su cuerpo y hundir su pene palpitante profundamente dentro de él, tan fuerte como pudiera. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir así hasta que la urgencia se volviera imposible de ignorar y cometer un error de proporciones épicas, pero sintió que ese momento estaba corriendo hacia él como una manada de toros.

Alec dejó su boca para besar hasta su mandíbula, bajando hasta su cuello y gimió cuando extendió la mano para enredar sus dedos en la sedosa y oscura mata de cabello, amando la sensación de su suavidad entre sus dedos. Sin saberlo, Alec alcanzó el único punto de su cuerpo que era su talón de Aquiles.

Alec sintió el fuerte tump, tump, tump del pulso bajo sus labios y centró su boca sobre éste. Decidió ser valiente y pasar su lengua en la caliente superficie. Le dio una pequeña lamida al punto y escuchó a Magnus gruñir ruidosamente, el sonido vibrando a través de él. Sintió que sus caderas se ladeaban hacia él, presionando su dureza contra la suya de una manera que lo hizo ver estrellas ante sus ojos. Él gimió y dio un empujón como respuesta. Lo acompañó pasando la lengua sobre el punto del pulso, saboreando el gusto ligeramente salado de su piel.

El gemido de Magnus resonó en la habitación, y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba con fuerza, una creciente mancha de humedad formándose en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, la vara de hierro que era su pene comenzaba a desbordarse. Después de años de que le negaran atención, sabía que esa parte de él ahora tenía un gatillo sensible y estaba a segundos de disparar su liberación con vehemencia en sus pantalones. La línea había sido cruzada, él tenía que retroceder, y eso iba a ser tan fácil como detener la marea.

-“Alexander, espera, mi dulce niño. Espera”- jadeó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de abrir los gruesos párpados.

A regañadientes, Alec hizo lo que le pidió. Él también respiraba con dificultad y un gemido de frustración cortó el aire entre ellos; empezó a empujar contra él, pero la mano de Magnus subió por sus caderas y lo inmovilizó, con el rostro crispado por la tensión.

-“No, mi amor, tenemos que parar. No puedo hacer esto sin tomarte y es demasiado pronto para eso. Quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo el uno con el otro. Debes saborear la experiencia para aprender y yo lo necesito para recordar”

Alec soltó un sollozo triste y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, puso su ardiente mejilla sobre su corazón, sintiendo su rápido latido debajo de su rostro.

Magnus contuvo la respiración y llevó una mano a su cabeza, con los ojos en blanco, rezando para que esa inocente acción no presionara el gatillo. La sensación de la mejilla levemente áspera de este magnífico hombre sobre él era casi demasiado pesada pero no estaba listo para dejarlo por el momento. Sintió que dos cálidos labios besaban su esternón, arqueó la espalda y frunció el ceño.

-“No, corazón, no. No puedo soportarlo…”

Pero entonces Alec giró su cabeza y lo besó más fuerte, esta vez lamiendo la piel. Magnus gritó frustrado, todo en su interior se contrajo para intentar evitar alcanzar su orgasmo. Gruñó y tomó el rostro de Alec en sus manos, tratando de obligarlo a levantarse, pero el hombre parecía estar muy decidido a verlo deshacerse.

-“Alexan – no, por favor, oh Dios, detente… tienes que…”

Su voz no era mucho más que un susurro ronco y estaba perdiendo su tenue agarre con rapidez.

Que poseyó a Alec para hacer lo que hizo a continuación, estaba más allá de su comprensión. Para entonces ya había perdido casi todo el sentido y sólo estaba enfocado en una cosa, Magnus y en lo bien que se sentía y sabía. Mientras lo distrajo con su ferviente y húmedo beso en el pecho, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo demasiado, bajó la mano sobre su piel febril metiéndola por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones. Había esperado sentir el suave material de una especie de ropa interior, pero todo lo que sus dedos encontraron fue el calor de un pene erecto bajo la delgada superficie de sus pantalones. Gruñó ruidosamente mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de su palpitante grosor, sintiendo las venas sobresaliendo en un duro relieve. Apretó suavemente y Magnus gimió fuerte, su cuerpo se convulsionó y empujó hacia mano. Su cabeza se sacudió de lado a lado y sus dedos se aferraron al cabello de Alec, tirando de este con fuerza.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

 

No había querido que su primer orgasmo fuera así, quería que fuera enterrado profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Alec, sintiéndolo palpitar a su alrededor mientras lo llenaba con su caliente esencia. Ahora no podía detener lo inevitable, aunque quisiera. La delgada línea se había cruzado bien y verdaderamente, estaba demasiado lejos en el camino para regresar.

Alec no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero dejó que algún instinto básico lo guiara y movió su mano hacia arriba, sintiendo el deslizamiento sedoso de la piel en su mano y aplicó un poco de presión. Sintió que su propia erección se contraía sobre el muslo de Magnus, y gimió cuando sintió que comenzaba su propia liberación. Si hubiera estado en su sano juicio, se habría sentido completamente avergonzado por el flujo constante de líquido preseminal que empapaba sus bóxers y la pierna de Magnus. Pero estaba completamente consumido con la idea de sentir sus orgasmos compartidos.

Magnus había dejado de respirar y cada fibra de su ser parecía tensa, sabiendo que la próxima vez que lo tocara, eyacularía en su mano. La mano de Alec le dio un último tirón y gimió en voz alta a la noche, empujando con fuerza en el cálido puño de su agarre, su orgasmo desgarrándolo ola tras ola. La caliente humedad pegajosa inundó su piel y el puño de Alec en pulsos duros y gimió a través de cada uno. Luego escuchó a Alec deja escapar un gemido y lo sintió estrellarse contra su muslo, su propia liberación brotando de él en calientes y espesos chorros.

Alec se empujó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, su mano libre agarrando el costado de su pecho, los dedos clavados en su costado, las uñas dejando marcas rojas en la piel que, por lo demás, no tenía ninguna marca. Montó cada oleada de placer, sus suaves y agudos sonidos uniéndose a los de Magnus.

El mundo lentamente comenzó a girar una vez más y la habitación volvió a enfocarse. Se recostaron juntos, jadeando con fuerza, luchando para controlar las respiraciones y los latidos del corazón; ambos incapaces de comunicarse por el momento. Se aferraron el uno al otro, necesitando el calor compartido. Alec se acomodó en el pecho de Magnus, sintiendo como lentamente comenzaba a regresar a un ritmo normal. Una suave sonrisa de profundo satisfacción apareció en sus labios y besó la piel húmeda. Sintió los dedos de Magnus perezosamente entrelazados con los mechones de su cabello y su pecho contraerse al soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-“Ven aquí, Alexander. Tráeme tus labios”- dijo arrastrando las palabras, su voz sonaba profunda y adormecida.

Alec ladeó su cabeza hacia arriba y sonrió, con gran esfuerzo, se levantó para poder alcanzar su boca. Magnus tiró su cabeza hacia él, sus labios se unieron a los suyos en una lenta danza de satisfacción. Se sentía descerebrado y sin fuerzas, pero no le importaba, necesitaba esos suaves y cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

Alec se echó hacia atrás para acariciar su cuello con la nariz, y Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro de absoluta felicidad, acunando suavemente su cabeza con su mano.

-“Oh, mi hermoso muchacho, eso ciertamente no salió como lo había imaginado”- estiró su la otra mano y le dio una suave palmada en la cadera- “Eres impaciente, ¿verdad? Yo quería que nuestro primer orgasmo juntos fuera especial, pero alguien fue un niño travieso y no siguió las reglas, ¿verdad?”

-“No lo sé, pero creo que eso se sintió muy especial, de todos modos. No sé lo que pasó, sólo tenía que hacerlo, no pude evitarlo”

Todavía tenía la mano metida en la parte delantera de los pantalones muy húmedos de Magnus, con los dedos curvados alrededor de su largo ablandamiento. Él no estaba listo para dejarlo ir todavía, por lo que le dio un suave apretón y Magnus gimió en voz baja.

-“Oh, corazón, no. No tengo dudas de que podría estar a la altura de las circunstancias otra vez, pero creo que estaría forzando algo vital si lo hiciera. Mis tuberías no se han limpiado en mucho, mucho tiempo y no creo que alguna vez me haya corrido tan fuerte. Jamás- “Volteó su cabeza y besó la frente húmeda de Alec, alborotando su cabello.

Alec soltó una suave risa, mientras se frotaba el rostro contra la piel de su cuello, haciendo que ronroneara como un felino feliz. Entonces, Magnus oyó el graznido de un pájaro afuera y sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación, se dio cuenta de que el amanecer no estaba lejos: quiso llorar de frustración. Apretó con más fuerza al apuesto hombre que yacía contra él y se volvió para presionar su nariz contra su rostro, el ceño fruncido de angustia. Su tiempo casi había terminado. Pronto no sería más que un recuerdo para su nuevo amante y le dolió saber eso.

-“Deberé irme pronto, mi corazón. No quiero hacerlo, pero yo no pongo las reglas”- dijo rozando los labios

Rozó sus labios contra su piel y Alec levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, sus grandes ojos llenos de tristeza. Magnus tomó su boca en un beso duro lleno de necesidad.

-“No quiero perderte todavía, Magnus, quiero que podamos dormir juntos. ¿Volverás a mí? No creo que pueda soportarlo si no lo haces”- dijo, murmurando las palabras contra sus labios, sin querer perder la sensación de ellos.

-“Sí, cariño, volveré esta noche, también estaré contigo hoy, sólo que no podrás verme. Pero no te confundas, me aseguraré de que sepas que estoy allí. Eres mío ahora, Alexander. Recuerda eso. Estamos unidos el uno al otro”

Extendió una mano y la colocó a un lado de su rostro.

Alec quería llorar. _Dios_ , esto era tan injusto. _¿Por qué tenía que ser así?_ Sintió que las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos y Magnus lo miró suavemente.

-“Tranquilo, mi corazón, todo está bien”- lo tranquilizó Magnus- “Tenemos cada noche para estar juntos, desde poco después de la medianoche hasta el amanecer, soy todo tuyo. Ven, recuéstate y cierra los ojos. Todavía nos queda un poco más de tiempo. Déjame abrazarte tanto como pueda”- gentilmente bajó su cabeza para apoyarla en su pecho, su mano apartó su cabello ligeramente húmedo de su rostro.

Alec luchó contra la necesidad de dormir, a pesar de sentir sus extremidades y párpados pesados. Quería ser consciente de la calidez reconfortante del cuerpo de Magnus, pero mientras estaba ahí acostado, dejando que sus manos lo arrullaran a un estado de total relajación y satisfacción, sintió que sus ojos se cerraban por última vez y se quedó dormido, su último pensamiento fue lo mucho que deseaba que este sentimiento nunca se acabara.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se despertó dos horas más tarde, todavía en la misma posición en la que había estado cuando se había quedado dormido. Frunció el ceño mientras se apoyaba en un brazo, frotándose los ojos. _¿Por qué estaba en el otro lado de la cama?_ Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él en un torrente de emoción y gimió, desplomándose sobre la cama de nuevo. _Magnus_. _Su Magnus_ se había ido. Sabía que lo tendría de vuelta más tarde esta noche, pero sus brazos lo ansiaban ahora. Quería despertarse con él, ver ese bello rostro a su lado, relajado por las horas de sueño y satisfacción. Lágrimas de frustración inundaron sus ojos y las dejó caer. Era tan injusto, después de compartir una velada tan hermosa juntos también pudieron haber tenido esto. Sintió un breve toque frío en una mejilla, como una brisa suave y cuando lo volvió sentir, supo sin lugar a dudas que su hombre había vuelto a él de la única forma que podía. No era suficiente, pero era todo lo que tenían y eso le dio un poco de consuelo.

-“Buenos días, amor”- susurró en voz baja a la luz de la mañana llenando la habitación.

Sonrió cuando sintió el suave toque de unos labios en su mejilla. Permaneció allí un rato más, amando las suaves caricias que sentía sobre su cuerpo, fascinado mientras miraba cómo el vello de su pecho se aplanaba por una mano invisible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon vuelve

 

Se sentó lentamente y miró la hora. 7:30 am. Entonces recordó, Simon vendría a ayudarlo con el comedor.

-“Es hora de levantarse, cariño. Simon estará aquí pronto”

Se puso de pie, y mientras iba hacia los cajones por algo de ropa sintió algo suave golpear su espalda; se giró rápidamente, miró hacia abajo y vio a Ted en el suelo detrás de él. Alguien estaba celoso.

Cogió a su viejo amigo de infancia y suspiró.

-“¿En serio, Magnus? ¿De verdad crees que era necesario? No hay nada entre Simon y yo, te lo prometo, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que estar celoso. Ahora, ¿te comportarías hoy, por favor?

Se quedó ahí de pie con las manos en las caderas esperando una señal como respuesta. Sintió la sensación familiar de un beso invisible en su mejilla, luego en su frente y sonrió.

-“Así me gusta, voy a bañarme”

Caminó al baño y sintió que tiraban hacia atrás de la cinturilla de sus bóxers, el elástico regresando contra la parte inferior de su espalda.

-“Amor, compórtate”- intentó sonar serio, pero en realidad no funcionó.

Se duchó y secó rápidamente, estaba de pie frente al espejo empañado por el vapor, a punto de afeitarse, cuando escuchó un chirrido frente a él. Mientras miraba detenidamente, un corazón se dibujó en la condensación y sonrió cuando las letras _“A”_ y _“M”_ aparecieron en el centro. Más palabras comenzaron a formarse debajo de éste.

_NO AFEITAR_

Alec se rió y negó con la cabeza, parece que a Magnus le gustaba el aspecto rudo. De acuerdo, podría darle eso. Se vistió para después bajar las escaleras por algo de comer antes de que comenzara el trabajo. Cogió una taza del armario, encendió la cafetera, fue a la nevera y sacó un bote de yogur. Mientras esperaba el café, se apoyó contra el mostrador, sintiendo dos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó alrededor de la cucharada de su desayuno y sintió que la suave presión aumentaba.

-“Yo también te extraño, amor. Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche”

Oyó el sonido de un automóvil que se adentraba por el camino de entrada y supo que era Simon. Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su entrepierna, deteniéndose con un sobresalto.

-“¡Magnus! Por Dios, para ya. No tienes que preocuparte, ¿sí? Ahora basta, soy tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? Y esa es tu propiedad, lo entiendo”

Esperó a que la presión se calmara y cuando finalmente lo hizo, se dirigió a la puerta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Simón, en su habitual personalidad sonriente subió, las escaleras y pasó junto a él para entrar a la casa, extendiendo una mano para darle una amigable palmadita en el hombro.

-“Buenos días, Alec, ¿listo para un poco de diversión húmeda y caliente?”- dijo mientras entraba. Debe haber notado la mirada extraña en el rostro de Alec, porque soltó una risita- “¿Por el vaporizador para el papel tapiz? Ya sabes, ¿caliente, húmedo? Lo siento, fue un mal chiste”

Alec soltó una risa débil, más por alivio que nada. Sin embargo, todavía estaba preocupado por lo que Magnus iba a pensar sobre el humor de Simon; unos segundos más tarde obtuvo su respuesta, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando lo escuchó soltar un grito. Se volvió para mirarle y lo vio frotándose la mano.

-“Debe haber sido un poco de estática. Estaba apoyándome en el sofá, vaya, eso fue una buena sacudida”- dijo Simon.

Alec sólo asintió de reconocimiento. Cuando cerró la puerta, levantó los ojos hacia el techo. No le pasó desapercibido que la mano de Simon que había sido ‘atacada’ era la misma con la que le había tocado. _Magnus_.

-“Basta”- murmuró antes de darse la vuelta.

-“Estaba a punto de tomar un café, ¿quieres uno?”- le preguntó a Simon. Eso era bastante inocente, _¿verdad?_

-“Si, seguro. Leche con dos gracias”- dijo, sonriendo- “Oye, ¿por qué no traigo el vaporizador y alisto las cosas mientras lo haces?”

-“Sí buena idea. Está en el cuarto de lavado”- le dijo Alec, y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Las puertas no eran muy anchas y lo descubrieron cuando ambos trataron de pasar al mismo tiempo por la puerta de la cocina. Simon soltó una risita y retrocedió un paso, haciéndole un gesto a Alec para que pasara después de que chocaron. Alec entró a la cocina y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sabiendo que esto tampoco iba a quedarse así.

-“No hagas nada estúpido, Magnus”- murmuro mientras se paraba en el mostrador, tomando otra taza.

Simon caminó detrás de él rumbo al cuarto de lavado cuando lo escuchó gritar. _Oh Dios_ , ¿y ahora qué?

Se giró y lo vio frotándose la espinilla. Una silla de la cocina estaba colocada en un ángulo extraño hacia la habitación, lejos de la mesa.

-“Mi gran pie debió haberse atorado con la pata y me golpeé la espinilla. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los pies grandes”- le dijo con un guiño.

Alec quería correr hacia donde estaba y ponerle una mano en la boca para evitar que siguiera haciendo bromas coquetas, pero sabía que era totalmente imposible. ¿Se atrevería a preguntar?

-“Ah, no, ¿qué dicen?”- dijo con voz un poco más alta de lo que había querido.

Por favor, no dejes que sea _algo malo_ , por favor no dejes que sea malo, repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-“Grandes pies, grande…”- comenzó y Alec se encontró conteniendo la respiración. _Oh, mierda, iba a morir._

-“Zapatos”- dijo Simon, dramáticamente.

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y soltó una carcajada. _Sí, muy gracioso_. Esperemos que el celoso novio fantasma también lo creyera. ¿Podía llamarlo así?

Simon entró al otro cuarto y Alec volvió a preparar sus cafés. Estaba a punto de poner una cucharada de azúcar en la taza de Simon cuando vio que se había derramado un poco en la encimera. Observó fascinado cómo un dedo invisible escribía en los finos granos blancos.

 

_¡IDIOTA!_

 

Debajo de la palabra una flecha apuntaba hacia la puerta de la lavandería.

-“¿Eso es para mí?”

Alec saltó, volviéndose para ver a Simon parado detrás de él. ¡Oh demonios! Él vio el azúcar, pensó, y su mente comenzó a trabajar en cómo podría ocultarlo. Pero, ¿cómo diablos iba a explicar esto?

 _Buena suerte, genio_.

-“Ese café, ¿es mío?”-dijo Simon señalándolo.

Alec soltó una pequeña risa que sonó demasiado fuerte. Simon frunció el entrecejo mientras agarraba la taza.

-“¿Exactamente cuántos de estos te has tomado esta mañana, Alec?”- dijo, con una ceja levantada.

Genial ahora estaba actuando lo suficientemente loco como para que se diera cuenta.

-“Es la primera, en realidad. Tuve una noche agitada”- le dijo Alec, tomando un sorbo de su taza.

-“Sí, estar despierto la mitad de la noche te deja hecho un desastre”- respondió Simon, asintiendo.

Alec se medió atragantó con el café demasiado caliente y lo cubrió aclarándose la garganta.

-“Sí, me pone duro. Quiero decir se me hace duro, me refiero a levantarme al día siguiente”- _Oh Dios, cállate_. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba esta mañana? ¿No debería estar súper relajado después de ese orgasmo que casi le voló los sesos?

 _Esta es tu primera pista, Sherlock_. _Todo ese volarte los sesos debería sonarte de algo._

Caray, tal vez la entrepierna de Magnus debería venir con una advertencia: ‘Después de manipular, no opere maquinaria pesada, ni intente hablar en oraciones claras’. Su mente volvió a la noche anterior y la forma en que la dura longitud de su pene se había sentido en su mano, piel sedosa sobre hierro caliente. Tan jodidamente sexy como el infierno, haciéndote agua la boca, incluso se estremeció un poco. Sintió un pequeño pellizco en la espalda que le hizo sobresaltarse y casi derramar el contenido de su taza.

-“¿Estás bien? Parecías a millas de distancia. Si estás demasiado cansado, podemos hacer esto otro día”- dijo Simon, mirándolo, ligeramente preocupado.

-“No, no, está bien, quiero decir estoy bien. Una vez que reciba la dosis de cafeína, estaré listo”- dijo y le dirigió a Simon una sonrisa, esperando mermar el color que calentaba sus mejillas.

Nop. No funcionó Él todavía lo miraba como si no creyera nada de lo que acababa de decir.

-“Espero que no te estés enfermando. Te ves un poco sonrojado”- dijo e incluso llegó a ir tan lejos como para acercarse a poner una mano en su frente.

Oh mierda, aquí vamos de nuevo. La señal para un fantasma muy posesivo

Alec quería encogerse, esperando el próximo ataque de indignación espectral, pero pasaron unos minutos y todo permaneció en silencio. Tal vez Magnus se había calmado con la presencia de Simon.

_Nop. Nuevamente incorrecto._

De repente, un fuerte pitido llegó desde afuera. Simon se giró y frunció el ceño.

-“Esa es la alarma de m camioneta, ¿qué diablos…?”

Simon se dirigió hacia la puerta y casi había llegado a ella cuando se abrió con fuerza, golpeándolo en la frente. Dio un grito y se echó hacia atrás, frotándose la cabeza. Alec maldijo en voz baja, antes de acercarse a él. La alarma todavía estaba sonando en su entrada. Gracias a Dios no tenía vecinos.

-“Mierda, ¿estás bien? Déjame ver”- dijo Alec, inspeccionando su frente.

Había una pequeña marca roja pero afortunadamente nada permanente o de gravedad.

-“El viento debe haberla empujado. Estos viejos lugares cambian tanto los marcos de las puertas que probablemente esté deformado. Creo que viviré. Quiero decir, podría recuperarme, si le das un besito para que mejore”- Simon lo miró a través de esas gafas con montura oscura, que hacían que sus ojos lucieran aún más grandes de lo que ya eran.

Alec soltó una risita. Tenía que admitir que Simon era muy mono, si te gustaba el tipo nerd, pero no encendía ningún tipo de fuego en él como Magnus. El fantasma era un completo pirómano cuando se trataba de eso y él estaba más que dispuesto a entregarle una caja de fósforos.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Mentiría si negara que tener a alguien tan posesivo y celoso de él no lo encendiera mucho, pero tampoco quería ver a nadie herido. Sintiéndose ligeramente rebelde, Alec cometió un error de proporciones bíblicas. Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso a la marca roja en la frente de Simon, haciendo que el electricista soltara una risita bastante femenina antes de salir corriendo para apagar la alarma de su camioneta

Justo cuando él llegó al último escalón, un gran estrépito provino de la cocina y Alec dio un brinco. _¡Mierda!_ ¿Ahora que?

Corrió a la cocina para descubrir que de algún modo se habían abierto las puertas de la alacena, el espacio que contenía todas sus copas y vasos había vaciado su contenido sobre la encimera y el suelo. Había copas y vajilla rota estaba por todas partes.

-“¡Carajo, Magnus! ¿Que demonios? Eso no significaba nada”- dijo tan silenciosamente como pudo con los dientes apretados- “De todos modos, no deberías haberle hecho eso a Simon. No fue nada amable”- dijo agarrando la escoba y barriendo los fragmentos afilados.

Escuchó un ruido en el mostrador y vio el recipiente de azúcar volcarse, derramando su contenido sobre la superficie. _¡Estupendo!_ Otro desastre. Dio un gemido y fue a ver ahora qué estaba pasando con eso.

 

_‘¡ERES MIO! ¡NO LO TOQUES DE NUEVO!’_

 

Las palabras habían sido escritas en el azúcar como antes. Mensaje recibido, Magnus, alto y claro.

Alec resopló y miró hacia el techo.

-“Está bien, está bien, lo siento, cariño. ¿De acuerdo? Soy nuevo en todo esto, ¿sabes? ¿Qué quieres que haga para probarlo? ¿Me tatúo la frente o algo así?”- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Una vez más, eso definitivamente era lo peor que podías decirle a un fantasma posesivo.

Cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura, Alec sonrió y cerró los ojos, abrazándose con sus propios brazos como si lo estuviera sosteniendo cerca de él. Aww, amaba la necesidad de Magnus por tocarlo. Incluso en esta forma, o más bien falta de ella, se sentía bien sentir esos brazos a su alrededor. Besos fantasmas recorrieron el costado de su cuello, encogió el hombro, deseando con todo lo que tenía poder sentir el cabello de Magnus bajo sus dedos y cómo le haría cosquillas en su mejilla.

Respiró bruscamente cuando sintió un pinchazo en la pendiente del músculo que iba desde la base de su cuello hasta su hombro.

-“¡Argh! ¡Diablos, Magnus!”- siseó con los dientes apretados y luego escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de él.

¡Mierda! La sensación de ardor junto con los brazos desapareció de inmediato.

_De acuerdo, explica esto, ¡genio!_

Se dio la vuelta y vio a un Simón muy confundido parado en la puerta. Sus ojos escanearon el desorden que estaba por todo el piso y la encimera.

-“¿Acabo de oírte decir Magnus?”- dijo, con una ceja levantada.

_Piensa rápido, piensa rápido._

-“¡No! Por supuesto que no. Dije _caos_ , ¡diablos, que caos! Quiero decir, mira este desastre. Gran momento para que una de las estanterías ceda, ¿eh? Déjame limpiarlo y podemos comenzar”- dijo, y continuó barriendo.

Amontonó en una pila los resultados de la rabieta de Magnus.

-“¿Dónde está tu recogedor, lo sujetare por ti?”- preguntó Simon.

Alec giró la cabeza en dirección al cuarto de lavado- “Ah, sí, está allí”- dijo y se volvió para ver a Simon, quien lo miraba de un modo extraño y con el ceño fruncido.

_De acuerdo, ¿qué era eso?_

-“Alec, ¿quieres decirme algo?”- preguntó Simon

Él estaba perdido, ¿qué demonios...?

-“¿Sobre que...?”- le preguntó, negando con la cabeza.

-“¿Sobre por qué tienes un chupetón en un lado de tu cuello? Pensé que habías dicho que estabas soltero”- respondió Simon, frunciendo el ceño.

Al principio, Alec pensó que estaba viendo cosas o tratando de ser gracioso, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La punzante sensación que había sentido antes. _¡Maldita sea, Magnus!_ Aparentemente, ésta era su versión de su ofrecimiento del tatuaje. Magnus estaba decidido a marcarlo como su territorio. Se devanó los sesos encontrando una explicación que Simon pudiera creer, el problema era que se estaba quedando sin excusas. ¡Nunca había contado tantas mentiras blancas en un día de su vida, ¡y apenas era de mañana!

-“¿Qué? ¡No! Ja, ja, supongo que eso parece, ¿verdad? No, estaba limpiando el ático, puse una caja en mi hombro y me lastimó la piel, eso es todo. No tengo novio, te lo puedo asegurar”- _Por favor créeme_ , rezó mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

Luego pensó en lo que Magnus podría pensar de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Podría tomarse como que Magnus y él estaban juntos cuando sólo había pasado una noche? Tenía la sensación de que él podría pensar que sí.

-“Está bien, te creo. Es solo que, bueno, ahora no importa. Creo que será mejor que empecemos con ese tapiz en la pared, antes de que ocurra algo más”- dijo Simon y se inclinó para sostener el recogedor mientras Alec barría.

Después de que se ofreció para sacar la basura, Alec se volvió hacia el azúcar derramado en el fregadero y fue a limpiarlo.

 

_‘SÍ, ERES MI NOVIO. RECUERDA ESO’_

 

Estaba escrito en los granos blancos. Alec sonrió y algo chispeó dentro de él, llenando sus entrañas con calidez. _Novio_. Él tenía un novio. Incluso si era la relación más singular del mundo. Todavía estaba de pie en el mostrador, sonriendo como un idiota, cuando Simon volvió a entrar. Ni siquiera había oído abrir la puerta trasera.

-“Oh, ¿eso pasó cuando cayó el estante?”

Alec se sobresaltó, volviendo a la realidad con un ruido sordo. Tomó el paño y rápidamente empujó el azúcar al fregadero, antes de que Simon se acercara lo suficiente para ver lo que estaba escrito en él. Dios, ¿qué pasaba con él? Tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

-“Sí, debió ser. ¿Estamos listos para comenzar este trabajo, finalmente?”- dijo, girándose para mirarlo.

-“Claro que sí. Hagámoslo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El comedor era un espacio razonablemente pequeño y con la gran mesa en el medio, incluso con las sillas apiladas encima, no tenían mucho espacio para moverse.

Ahora que Magnus lo había marcado como ‘suyo’ y le había dicho que oficialmente eran pareja, Alec prestaba una atención particular a no acercarse demasiado a Simon o permitirle hacer lo mismo.

Hubo algunos encuentros cercanos mientas trabajaban codo a codo – Simon operando el vaporizador, Alec sacando el papel y raspando cada vez que era necesario – cuando estuvieron cerca de hacer contacto. Alec estaba evadiendo y esquivando como todo un jugador de defensa, sabía que Simon lo miraba extrañado por tratarlo como a un leproso.

Sin embargo, las tácticas parecieron complacer a Magnus, quien, para alivio de Alec, había dejado en paz a Simon. Aunque, era un asunto totalmente diferente cuando se trataba de Alec. Toda la mañana había sentido pequeños roces en su cuerpo, incluso un extraño beso que casi lo tenía a punto de darse por vencido.

Habían estado trabajando en una particularmente obstinada tira de papel, Alec al lado de Simon, raspando mientras él aplicaba una ráfaga extra de vapor. Inclinó la cabeza mirando hacia la pared cuando sintió el primer beso suave y frío en la parte posterior de su cuello. Sabía que se estremeció, pero era casi imposible no reaccionar a algo así.

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia Simon, pero él estaba más preocupado por aplicar el vapor a la pared. Dedos fantasmales rozaron el cabello húmedo sobre el mismo sitio, antes de sentir otro beso. Una pequeña risita se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerla y los ojos de Simon se dirigieron hacia él, desde donde estaba agachado en el suelo.

-“Por favor, cuéntame el chiste porque, sinceramente, no veo dónde le puedes ver algo divertido a esto”- dijo Simon, secándose el sudor de la frente.

_Mentira número cinco aproximándose._

-“Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en otra cosa, eso es todo”- dijo Alec rápidamente, quizás un poco rápido.

-“Bueno, ¿crees que podrías pensar en dónde pones ese raspador? O va a terminar en mi mano o debajo del vaporizador, y no me parece que ninguna de esas cosas vaya a terminar bien”

El rostro de Alec se enrojeció, se sentía como un niño regañado. Simon se estaba cansando de sus notables lapsus de concentración que ocurrían cada vez que Magnus decidía que realmente necesitaba abrazarle por la cintura o besarle en la nuca. Le preocupaba que Magnus lastimara de algún modo a Simon, pero si no se espabilaba, él iba a ser quien lo hiciera.

-“Lo siento, supongo que el café no funcionó, probablemente necesito comer algo. ¿Qué tal si terminamos esta sección y almorzamos?”- le ofreció y Simon aceptó.

Alec hizo un mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo, y sorpresa, sorpresa, tomó mucho menos tiempo sacar el resto del papel de la pared. Estaba agradecido de que Magnus pareciera haber retrocedido, haciendo mucho más fácil su tarea; pero incluso sin sus abrazos y besos invisibles, todavía encontraba que su mente volvía a la noche anterior. Se sorprendió sonriendo un par de veces y rápidamente reemplazó las sonrisas con una mirada de feroz determinación antes de que Simon lo advirtiera de nuevo.

Pensó que se había salido con la suya, hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando estaban sentados uno frente al otro.

Una vez más, en un lapso de su conversación, permitió que su mente volviera a la forma en que el firme y suave cuerpo de su novio se había sentido contra el suyo. La forma en que el vello de su propio pecho había se había restregado con su pecho, haciendo que el color de la piel fuera agradable. Los pequeños y firmes brotes de sus pezones presionando contra él, la forma en que se habían sentido bajo su lengua. ¿Cómo se sentiría llevarlos a su boca, las pequeñas protuberancias endurecidas contra su lengua en el húmedo calor de su boca? Sintió que su polla se contraía, empezando a hincharse y terminó tragando su bocadillo demasiado pronto, casi ahogándose.

Simon bajó los restos de su almuerzo para mirarlo con ojos entornados. Alec lo miró, comenzando a sentirse bastante cohibido. Oh mierda, se había quedado abstraído de nuevo, ¿no?

-“Si no lo supiera, juraría que tienes un flechazo con alguien”- dijo, con una ceja levantada.

Alec tragó saliva, ahí quedó el pensar que se había salido con la suya. Magnus dijo que todo se veía en su rostro, obviamente tenía razón. Soltó una risa débil. En caso de duda, niega, niega, _niega_.

-“Ja, ja, sí claro, no. Sólo es una combinación de noche sin dormir y el estar acostumbrándome al lugar, creo. Lamento haber estado así hoy”- Simon estrechó su mirada.

Alec podía decir que estaba teniendo problemas para creérsela, pero esperaba salirse con la suya.

-“Entonces, ¿tenías a alguien en la ciudad? ¿Alguien que podría volver a tu vida, tal vez?”-Simon se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

Alec se preguntó si su próximo movimiento sería obtener una luz brillante y apuntarla directo a su rostro, manteniéndolo atado a una silla. Vaciló lo suficiente como para hacerle levantar las cejas. Mierda, después de la mañana que había tenido, hablar de lo que había sucedido en la ciudad era lo último que deseaba.

-“No, en realidad no. Nada de lo que quiera hablar, de todos modos. ¿Ya terminaste? Deberíamos acabar con el trabajo”- dijo, poniéndose de pie y agarrando sus platos. Simon logró rescatar los restos de su emparedado antes de que Alec se lo llevara, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición.

-“Hey, es mi culpa, no quise entrometerme, hombre. Es solo que hoy estás diferente, eso es todo”

Alec se había servido un vaso de agua y la tomó de un solo trago, en ese momento Simon casi hizo que la escupiera por todo el suelo.

-“Te encantará esto, pero me recuerdas un poco a mí después de la primera vez que me acosté con alguien, eso es todo”- dijo metiéndose el último bocado en la boca.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron enormes cuando sintió que el agua se convertía en una bocanada de cemento. Hizo una mueca mientras tragaba, pero de alguna manera logró hacerlo sin que el agua se fuera por otro lado. Hoy definitivamente no era un día para tener compañía, especialmente cuando dicha compañía podría haber conseguido trabajo como interrogador de la CIA.

Simon dejó ir el asunto y abordaron la segunda pared. Las cosas avanzaron mejor esa tarde y la conversación se mantuvo al mínimo; Alec todavía se encontraba pensando en Magnus, pero por una razón completamente diferente. Por mucho que sus travesuras le habían causado problemas toda la mañana, le había encantado el contacto casi constante. Sin embargo, ahora no había recibido ni siquiera una palmada amistosa en la espalda, lo extrañaba.

Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que lo vería más tarde esta noche, eso no ayudaba mucho. ¿Cómo puede una noche obsesionarte tanto con alguien, que ya no puedes pensar con claridad? ¿Era así en otras relaciones o sólo con un fantasma centenario? En eso estaba completamente perdido, no tenía experiencia previa a excepción de lo que Simon acababa de decir sobre sí mismo; pero eso no fue de gran ayuda y su experiancía era muy diferente a la que él tenía. La mayoría de las personas al comenzar una nueva relación estaban preocupadas por los intereses en común, o si les gustaban las películas de acción o las románticas; no era como si uno de ellos sólo apareciera en forma humana durante unas horas cada noche, y durante todo el día era una entidad sin cuerpo con una profunda vena celosa. Iba a tener que tocar de oído.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A las cinco de la tarde, habían terminado toda la habitación y después de ayudar a limpiar, Simon se fue. Las cosas habían estado un poco raras entre ellos toda la tarde y Alec había sentido una tensión que no había estado presente antes del almuerzo. Odiaba decirlo, pero se alegró cuando se fue.

Se dejó caer en el sofá después de cerrar la puerta, pensando en que iba a hacer para la cena, pero la idea de cocinar incluso algo simple no le atraía en lo absoluto. Recordó haber visto pasta en el menú de Papa's Pizzas, y decidió que podía hacer el esfuerzo de ir a la ciudad para conseguir algo.

La calle principal estaba prácticamente desierta cuando llegó allí, y tampoco había nadie más en la tienda. Clary estaba detrás del mostrador de nuevo, su nariz enterrada en un libro. Ella sonrió cuando entró, colocando el libro en el mostrador detrás de ella.

-“¡Cuidado, es la hora pico a mitad de semana! Hola, ¿cómo te va?”- le preguntó ella alegremente.

-“Bien, gracias. Perdón por interrumpir tu lectura”- dijo Alec, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Clary se rió- “Está bien, era solo una estúpida novela romántica de todos modos. ¿Qué puedo servirte?”

-“¿Quisiera una pasta a la boloñesa, por favor? Hemos estado quitando el papel tapiz todo el día y de verdad que no tenía ganas de cocinar nada”

-“Oh, suena como mucho trabajo. Y, ¿con el ‘hemos’ te referías a Simon y tú?”- dijo Clary, moviendo sus cejas color cobrizo con una enorme sonrisa.

De acuerdo, parecía que Simon le había estado diciendo algunas cosas. Aunque podía haber jurado que el otro día ella le había estado coqueteando, Alec decidió tomárselo con calma.

-“Sí, él ha sido de mucha ayuda, gracias por darme su número”

Clary no había terminado de indagar todavía- “Es un tipo tan agradable también, realmente dulce”

-“Ah, supongo que si. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría esa pasta? Estoy un poco cansado y quiero acostarme temprano esta noche”

_Indirecta, indirecta._

-“Oh, sí, lo siento. No será mucho, sólo unos minutos”

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Clary se dio cuenta de su despedida y obvia falta de entusiasmo por darle más información sobre Simon. Desapareció en la parte posterior del restaurante, por lo que Alec decidió dar un paseo por la calle para pasar el tiempo.

La noche era realmente agradable, el aire comenzaba a calentarse conforme se acercaba el verano. La calle principal se veía bonita en el crepúsculo, árboles altos cubiertos de flores blancas y rosadas se alineaban en la calle, lucían hermosos contra el cielo azul que se desvanecía. Todas las demás tiendas ya estaban cerradas y él parecía ser la única persona caminando por ahí. Estaba mirando por la ventana de una tienda de regalos cuando alguien habló detrás de él.

-“Ahí estás. He estado esperando que muestres ese guapo rostro de nuevo”

Alec había escuchado esa voz antes, se giró para ver el rostro radiante de Catarina Loss mirándolo a través de sus oscuras gafas de sol.

-“Hola, señorita Loss, es bueno verla de nuevo”- dijo, ignorando su primer comentario.


	14. Chapter 14

 

-“Hola, señorita Loss, es bueno verla de nuevo”- dijo Alec, ignorando su primer comentario.

Ella le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

-“No te preocupes por eso, aunque me gustan los hombres con buenos modales. Creo que es hora de que hablemos”

Alec frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba siendo amable con el residente más nuevo o iba a ser un interrogatorio por parte de la anciana del pueblo? Intentó tomárselo a broma.

-“Oh, no creo ser alguien interesante, Señorita Loss”- dijo.

-“Es ahí donde estás muy equivocado, Alexander. Hay cosas que necesitas saber ahora que estás con él”

Sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Esto se estaba poniendo espeluznante muy rápido, por lo que fingió ignorancia.

-“¿Él? No estoy con nadie”

Miró hacia la puerta de la pizzería, y rezó porque Clary apareciera para rescatarlo diciendo que su cena estaba lista. La pequeña mujer soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza.

-“Vamos, no hay necesidad de ser tímido conmigo, Alexander. Sé que tú y Magnus se han conocido, más que eso, estoy bastante segura. Y es algo bueno, ustedes dos se necesitan, pero también debes saber algunas cosas. Ven a mi casa mañana temprano y hablaremos”

Ella extendió una mano y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

-“Estoy tan contenta por ustedes, sé que se harán felices. Ambos se lo merecen. Ah, las noches son muy agradables ahora. Me encanta este clima, es mucho mejor que el frío para mis viejos huesos. Deberías ir por tu cena, él no estará contento conmigo si te entretengo demasiado. Buenas noches, Alexander, hasta mañana”

Y sin esperar una respuesta, comenzó a caminar por la calle. Alec la observó irse, sin siquiera poder abrir la boca para despedirse, estaba demasiado estupefacto para hablar. ¿Demonios, cómo sabía todo eso? ¿Ella y Magnus se conocían de alguna manera? Y si lo hacían, ¿cómo sería posible cuando Magnus había vivido hace tanto tiempo? Quiero decir, ella era una anciana, pero no _tan_ vieja. ¿O sí?

-“Tu pasta está lista, Alec”

Alec se giró para ver la cabeza de Clary asomándose por la puerta del restaurante. Volvió a mirar hacia la calle, hacia donde se había dirigido Catarina, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Por lo que regresó al interior del local, cogió su cena y, después de despedirse rápidamente de Clary, se dirigió a su automóvil para ir a casa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No había mentido cuando le dijo a Clary que quería irse a la cama temprano, sólo en cuales podrían ser las razones para terminar tan pronto el día. Se duchó y se puso un par de pantalones para dormir antes de meterse bajo las sábanas. Sabía que debería intentar dormir un poco antes de que Magnus llegara, pero su mente no se lo permitía.

No podía esperar a tenerle en sus brazos una vez más, se sentía como un niño emocionado en Nochebuena. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido así. Tan sólo la idea de pasar sus manos sobre ese suave cuerpo tonificado hacía que su piel hormigueara, cálidos labios sobre los suyos, manos perdidas en su cabello, el delicioso peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Gimió en la oscuridad y se acurrucó de costado, tratando de contener sus pensamientos.

Entonces, su mente regresó a la conversación con Catarina. Tantas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza y pensó en mencionárselo a Magnus cuando llegara, pero algo le dijo que sería mejor esperar. Las dudas comenzaron a tomar forma en su mente.

¿Y si ella tenía que decirle algo malo? ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que no estaba destinado a estar con Magnus después de todo? ¿Y si él no regresaba esta noche? Se había enojado mucho con todo el asunto de Simon, tal vez se mantendría alejado para castigarlo. Se acurrucó aún más, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante la idea de que eso sucediera.

No sabía en que momento cayó finalmente en un sueño irregular, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que había unos cálidos besos recorriendo su columna. Se arqueó y sonrió ampliamente mientras abría despacio los ojos. La silueta de un abultado bíceps serpenteó sobre sus costillas, dedos fuertes y delgados se movieron por el vello en su pecho, cerrándose con fuerza suficiente para hacer que su piel comenzara a arder.

-“Ya era hora que te despertaras, mi amor, estaba a punto de recurrir a medidas drásticas”

Esa voz profunda, espesa como la miel, lo llenó de calidez. Quería darse la vuelta con desesperación, pero estaba disfrutando de la sensación de ese cuerpo que se amoldaba contra el suyo, alzó la mano y tomó la de Magnus, entrelazando sus dedos.

-“¿Oh si? ¿Y qué sería?”- preguntó, llevándola sus manos unidas a sus labios y besando los nudillos de Magnus.

Magnus presionó a su espalda con más fuerza y sintió que su endurecida entrepierna se removía contra la mejilla de su trasero.

 _Oh, sí, por favor,_ pensó empujándose hacia él.

De repente, estaba sobre su espalda con un gran cuerpo caliente cerniéndose sobre él, dos brazos fuertes soportaban el peso a cada lado de su cabeza. Sonrió como un idiota y se retorció de placer.

-“Tienes que compórtate, Alexander. Te lo dije, no quiero apresurar nada y arruinar las cosas. Pero debo decir que me gusta este nuevo tú, no es que esa versión tímida e introvertida no fuera intrigante. Él tenía al máximo mi interés, eso es seguro”

Magnus lo miró, sus ojos capturaron los suyos por completo, el calor en ellos lo dejaba indefenso.

Alec iba a estirar la mano para bajar su cabeza y finalmente poder saborear esos dulces labios regordetes, pero Magnus se echó hacia atrás. Su rostro se descompuso mientras lo miraba desconcertado. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo detenía?

-“Ahora, _alguien_ ha sido un chico malo hoy, poniendo muy celoso a su novio con esa esmirriada excusa de ser humano. Creo que debes aprender que no me gusta compartir y, sobre todo, tampoco me gustan los miserables don nadie que tocan lo que es mío”

Su expresión era mortalmente seria, Alec lo miró y tragó saliva. Oh, oh. Debió saber que habría consecuencias después de lo que pasó hoy, pero pensó que tener la mayoría de sus copas y vasos convertidas en un millón de piezas había sido suficiente castigo.

_¡Bzzzz! Respuesta incorrecta, ¿quieres probar con quién está a punto de aprender una lección a lo grande por mil dólares?_

La esquina de su boca se crispó, amenazando con sonreír, pero luchó como un loco contra ello. Este no era el momento, incluso si todo este escenario lo hacía sentir como si fuera a subirse por las paredes y su polla endurecerse. Eso último tampoco había pasado desapercibido para Magnus, quien levantó las cejas y una sonrisa de maldad apareció en su rostro, la profunda risa que emanó de él hizo que Alec quisiera estallar en llamas.

-“Mira nada más, somos un niño travieso, ¿eh? Te gusta la idea de ser castigado, ¿verdad? Oh, mi hermoso muchacho, puedo garantizarte que cuando termine contigo, estarás maldiciendo mi nombre y mi propia existencia, así como está. Antes que nada, no creo que pueda confiar en que ti con sólo pedirte que no te muevas, así que debemos remediar eso, ¿de acuerdo?”

Alec frunció el ceño cuando se alejó de él por un minuto y se inclinó hacia el piso al otro lado de la cama, regresando con algo en la mano. _Oh, mierda, eso era una cuerda. ¿De dónde sacó ...? Sabes qué, ni siquiera quiero saber_ , pensó al verlo arrodillarse en la cama junto a él.

Alcanzó las muñecas de Alec, pero hizo una pausa- “Lo primero es lo primero, quiero que me quites la camisa y desabroches mis pantalones. _Lentamente_ ”- dijo, su voz era al menos dos octavas más baja.

Alec tuvo que luchar para no dejar que el gemido en la punta de su lengua escapara de sus labios. Se acomodó un poco en la cama y se mordió el labio inferior, extendió la mano para tomar el suave material de su camisa blanca, mientras Magnus se arrodillaba ante él. Lo levantó, el asomo del músculo tenso le hacía agua la boca, necesitaba ver más. Necesitaba sentirlo debajo de sus palmas.

Magnus agarró sus manos y detuvo su progreso.

-“Ah, ah, ah, dije lentamente, dulzura. Inténtalo de nuevo”

Alec respiro hondo y cuando soltó el aire, redujo su impaciente ritmo a una agonizante pulgada por pulgada. Levantó la camisa, revelando más de ese torso perfecto a medida que avanzaba. Magnus alzó los brazos y después de lo que pareció una vida entera, la camisa se desapreció y quedó magníficamente desnudo del pecho frente a él. Alec llevo el suave y todavía cálido material a su rostro, enterrándolo ahí para embriagarse del aroma exótico que era puro Magnus. Terroso, picante, caliente como el infierno.

De repente, fue arrancada de sus manos y arrojado al suelo. Magnus movió un dedo delante de él, con ojos ceñudos.

-“Tsk, tsk, tsk, no, no. Nada de eso. Esto es para enseñarte una lección, ¿recuerdas? Además, está cubriendo ese hermoso pecho tuyo y arruinando mi vista. Ahora, los pantalones, y recuerda, lentamente”

Magnus se sentó sobre sus rodillas, separando los muslos, las manos en las estrechas caderas.

Alec se inclinó hacia delante y, con dedos temblorosos, agarró el cordón. Deshizo el lazo y luego comenzó a desenroscar el pequeño nudo. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente contra la firme cresta de una dura erección, al otro lado del delgado material, provocándole. No pudo evitar que el lloriqueo se escapara esta vez, y sus manos detuvieron su trabajo para presionar suavemente. Magnus gruñó y movió ligeramente las caderas, su respiración se hizo más profunda.

-“Continúa”- fue todo lo que dijo, su voz ronca pero firme.

Alec se armó de valor para no apresurarse y terminó su tarea, dejando el cordón libre. Dulce Jesús, lo deseaba tanto. Sus ojos no parecían alejarse de esa dura longitud tratando de abrirse paso por la abertura. Se llevó la mano a la boca, seguro de que estaba babeando.

-“¿Algo llamó tu atención, Alexander? Acepta tu castigo como un buen chico y tal vez te permita tener una recompensa”- dijo Magnus, su voz baja y profundo- “Pero en este momento, tenemos trabajo por hacer”

Magnus se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Alec y le sujetó ambas muñecas, recogiendo la cuerda de la cama la envolvió alrededor de ellas, antes de llevar sus brazos sobre su cabeza y atarlos a la cabecera de bronce. Tuvo cuidado de empujar su pecho en el rostro de Alec, sonriendo cuando sintió sus labios sobre la superficie suave y musculosa.

Estuvo muy tentado a permitirle continuar, pero tenía otros planes para su Alexander.

Retrocedió, escuchando un gemido de frustración y desilusión- “En serio, cariño, ni siquiera hemos comenzado y ya te estás quejando. Pensé que estarías hecho de una pasta más dura”

Se movió un poco hacia atrás para ahora estar sobre los muslos de Alec, y tomando sus caderas le dio un fuerte tirón para que se deslizara hacia abajo en la cama. Alec soltó un gruñido cuando sus brazos se estiraron a cada lado de su cabeza, era casi incómodo. Magnus soltó una risita antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y plantar un suave beso en su vientre. Alec se arqueó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, la cuerda tiraba de las barras de bronce; había estado esperando sentir esa boca sobre él todo el día. Realmente no se había imaginado atado a la cama cuando sucediera, pero le gustó.

-“Te gustan tus ataduras, ¿verdad, mi amor? Veamos qué piensas de ellas dentro de otros quince minutos, ¿sí?”

Los ojos de Alec miraron fijamente a los suyos, las llamas definitivamente habían sido encendidas ahora para seguir avivando el fuego.

Magnus mantuvo su mirada mientras se movía un poco más sobre sus muslos para alcanzar la pretina de sus pantalones de dormir. Levantó un dedo y se lo puso en la boca, empujándolo a lo largo de su lengua y luego lentamente lo sacó con un húmedo pop. Alec estaba listo para morir en ese mismo momento. Dios santo, eso tenía que ser lo mejor que hubiera visto, aparte de Magnus bajo la lluvia, claro.

Magnus tomó el dedo mojado y tocó con la punta la base de su garganta, la pequeña hendidura de la clavícula y, con un ligero toque de pluma, lo arrastró lentamente por el centro de su pecho, a través de la suave nube de vello, paso por su estomagó hasta su ombligo, donde lo empujó hacia adentro, moviendo el dedo. Alec gimió y tiró de la cuerda, contrayendo los músculos que lo rodeaban, parecía haber una invisible línea caliente desde allí hasta su entrepierna que se sacudió contra el suave material de sus pantalones, queriendo salir de su encierro.

Magnus se dobló por la cintura y, después de hacer un gesto de lamerse los labios, llenó la pequeña hendidura con la punta de su lengua. Si había pensado que la punta de su dedo se sintió bien, no era nada comparado a lengua húmeda y caliente.

-¡Ahhh!”- gimió Alec en la habitación oscura, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos.

Sus muñecas se tensaron contra la áspera superficie de la cuerda, sintiendo la piel frotarse con fuerza. Salieron chispas desde el centro de su vientre e irradiaron a través de él. Mierda, anhelaba tener las manos libres para poder hundir los dedos en los oscuros mechones sedosos del cabello de Magnus, mientras éste lamía y movía la lengua.

Magnus levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como mirarlo a los ojos y la sonrisa carnal que curvaba sus labios hizo que Alec gimiera. Ya respiraba con dificultad y su piel se sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera estado conectado a una toma de corriente, enviando electricidad por sus venas en lugar de sangre.

Magnus soltó una risita- “Mírate, Alexander, acabamos de comenzar y eres un desastre. Oh esto va a ser divertido."

Alec apretó los dientes y lo miró. _Listillo_. Iba a tener que pensar un poco sobre lo que podría hacer para devolvérsela por torturarlo así. El hecho de que estaba más que dispuesto a dejarle hacerlo y estaba que disfrutando cada segundo no era el punto.

Magnus se sentó de nuevo y luego volvió a humedecer la punta de su dedo, regresándolo a la oscura línea de vello bajando de su ombligo y reanudó su lento avance hacia el sur. Llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones de dormir y Alec se quedó quieto. Mierda, ¿qué iba a hacerle ahora?

Deslizó el dedo por debajo del elástico y trazó un camino a través de la parte inferior de su estómago hasta la cadera, donde introdujo el dedo más profundamente en la ranura que conducía a su ingle. Alec gimió y se resistió a sus restricciones. Si no lo supiera, habría dicho que Magnus había pasado algo caliente por su piel, deteniéndose justo antes del inicio de su vello púbico. Enloquecedor.

Volvió a deslizarlo hacia el elástico y de vuelta al otro lado donde repitió sus acciones. El problema con eso, era que su pene cada vez más duro estaba acomodado de ese lado, empujando hacia arriba hasta la cintura de sus pantalones para dormir. La punta del dedo de Magnus chocó contra él y gimió en voz alta, como si le hubieran pinchado con algo afilado.

-“Oh, parece que alguien ha estado ocultando su luz bajo una fanega, y parece que también quiere un poco de aire fresco. Vamos a dejarlo, ¿de acuerdo?”

El cerebro de Alec estaba demasiado revuelto para intentar averiguar de qué demonios estaba hablando ahora. ¿Luces? ¿Fanegas? _¿Que demonios?_ No tenía idea y realmente no le importaba en este momento, de todos modos.

Magnus enganchó sus pulgares en la parte superior de sus pantalones y suavemente comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia abajo. Revelando de a poco el vientre inferior de Alec; sus sobresalientes huecos de la cadera, el resto de la línea oscura de vello que corría por el centro de su estómago, y esa profunda 'v' que lo delimitaba. Magnus alzó el frente del elástico y, como si hubiera estado esperando hacerlo, su dura erección surgió al aire fresco de la habitación.

Alec podía sentir su rostro calentándose, sentía un pequeño atisbo de vergüenza por tener la parte más íntima de su cuerpo expuesta a alguien que solo había conocido hace pocos días. El caso era que, de alguna manera, esos pocos días parecían una vida entera. Magnus lo estaba mirando con avidez, la punta de su lengua recorriendo sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y negó con la cabeza.

-“Y yo pensando que tu hermoso trasero era impresionante, esto es francamente magnífico. Y todo mío”

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza y Alec se tensó, tirando de las cuerdas con anticipación.

Jesús, iba a ponerlo en su boca, _que alguien llame al 911 ahora_ _mismo_.

Observó a Magnus moverse hacia su punta hinchada, conteniendo la respiración hasta el punto de ver manchas delante de sus ojos. A un cuarto de pulgada de su superficie, cambió de dirección y dejó una serie de suaves besos en la caliente piel que lo rodeaba. Alec gimió de frustración y se retorció debajo de él, tirando con tanta fuerza de la cuerda rodeándole las muñecas que podía sentir las quemaduras en la tierna piel. De algún modo, hasta eso se unió a los sentimientos de placer que llenaban cada centímetro de él.

Magnus se echó hacia atrás y se quedó allí sentado, mirándolo mientras él se relajaba contra las almohadas. Una fina capa de sudor lo cubría; se sentía como si hubiera estado haciendo algún tipo de trabajo físico, no tumbado en una cómoda cama con su novio sobre él.

-“Recupera el aliento, Alexander. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Pero tenemos un largo camino por recorrer y no puedo hacer que dispares el corcho demasiado pronto. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión?”- dijo Magnus, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Alec tiró de sus ataduras.

-“¿Se supone que esto es divertido?”- le preguntó Alec, con las cejas arqueadas.

 _Genial, no solo tenía un novio que era un fantasma, sino que era un sádico y lo aceptaba_.

-“¿Te estás quejando?”- la voz de Magnus era profunda y tranquila, enviando escalofríos por la espalda de Alec.

Alec bajó tímidamente la mirada y sintió sus mejillas arder.


	15. Chapter 15

 

-“No, no lo creo. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, Alexander, y menos por desear ser restringido. Es la forma más dulce de tortura que existe. Abraza ese lado de ti mismo y disfrútalo. El tiempo es demasiado fugaz para no permitirte experimentar estas cosas, créeme, lo sé. Ahora, creo que has descansado lo suficiente”

Magnus se movió un poco para estar a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó lentamente ambas manos sobre sus brazos estirados, su pecho rozó la cara de Alec. Alec zumbó de placer, besando la suave piel mientras ésta pasaba por sus labios. Frotó contra ella su mejilla con una sombra de barba, lo que provocó un profundo gemido en Magnus y lo sintió inclinarse al tacto.

Magnus maniobró para que la aspereza rozara un pezón y Alec lo escuchó jadear mientras hacía contacto con el tejido sensible. Alec giró su cabeza y le dio al oscuro disco un golpe con la lengua; Magnus gimió y sus manos se dirigieron a su cabeza, enterrando los dedos profundamente en su cabello, las yemas rascando su cuero cabelludo. Alec sonrió al pensar como se la había volteado, aunque sólo fuera por un momento. Magnus bajó la cabeza mientras lo miraba lamerle, esto no había sido parte de sus planes, pero le agregaba un giro interesante y muy placentero.

Cambió de posición para que pudiera hacer lo mismo en el otro lado, permitiéndose perderse en la sensación. Sintió que su erección se hinchaba detrás de los cordones sueltos y se esforzaba más por liberarse, clavándose contra la suave piel del bajo vientre de Alec. Si continuaban, sería él quien perdería el control.

Gimió y se apartó, besando suavemente la frente de Alec y bajando por un lado de su rostro para rozar los ojos con los párpados pesados, la punta de la nariz y finalmente llegó a la hermosa boca.

No perdió el tiempo y lo golpeó con amplios besos que tenían a Alec tirando de la cuerda, desesperado por tomarlo en sus brazos, y tenerlo lo más cerca que pudiera. Magnus llevó la punta de la lengua a sus labios y sintió que el pecho de Alec se hinchaba, respirando hondo con el rostro hacia arriba, queriendo más. Le encantaba lo receptivo que era Alec a cada uno de sus movimientos, y esperaba que nunca perdiera eso.

El siguiente beso lo hizo poner su lengua sobre la de él, llenando su boca y saboreando la caliente humedad. Dios, también sabía bien y volvió después de unos segundos haciendo que Alec gimiera profundamente.

Magnus retrocedió, sonriendo- “¿Te gusta la comida italiana, Alexander?”

 Alec luchó para volver a tener un pensamiento más claro y le dio una sonrisa tímida- “Lo siento, sí. Me lavé los dientes, pero el ajo era un poco fuerte”

Magnus se rió entre dientes y regresó, llenándole en cálidos y lánguidos besos. Alec lo recibió, amando la forma en que sus lenguas bailaban juntas.

-“No es necesario pedir disculpas, dulzura. Hablando de…”

Magnus abandonó su boca y trazó un camino de besos a través del borde de su mandíbula, alternando ligeros roces de sus labios con pequeños y agudos moriscos. Llegó al lado de su rostro donde se encontró con su oreja. Se llevó el lóbulo entre los labios y succionó la pequeña y regordeta falange, Alec gimió con fuerza estirando tanto la cuerda que la sintió quemar su piel.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado que parecía haber alguna mística conexión entre sus oídos y su pene, la sintió sacudirse y palpitar contra su vientre. No duraría mucho más si continuaba así.

Magnus lo soltó y luego trazó la capa externa de su oreja con su lengua, sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Alec gimió y se frotó contra la mano, doblando el placer. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y ya no podía obtener suficiente oxígeno, inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza en un intento desesperado de no desmayarse.

Magnus sintió su angustia y dejó su oreja, volviendo a su cuello cubriendo la pendiente con besos. Alcanzó el pequeño chupetón que le había dejado antes y sonrió, volviendo a posar su boca al lado de este, chupando con fuerza, convirtiendo el primer hematoma en un par.

Alec gritó en la oscuridad, retorciéndose tanto por el dolor como por el placer que le causaba. Sintió que una gota de calor pegajoso golpeaba su vientre al caer de su miembro palpitante, tensó todo su cuerpo deseando no disparar el resto entre ellos.

Magnus retrocedió sabiendo que lo tenía tambaleándose al borde de un cuchillo. Se reclinó hacia atrás, su redondeado trasero encajando la dura longitud entre cada glúteo. Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par y tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo.

-“No te atrevas a moverte o voy a explotar”- dijo en un gruñido y Magnus soltó una risa profunda, su mano ahuecando un lado de su rostro.

-“¿Ya? Oh, mi amor, pensé que podrías soportar más que eso. Apenas te he tocado”

Alec lo miró con incredulidad, estaba bromeando, ¿verdad? Magnus dio un pequeño empujón hacia adelante y pensó que se volvería loco. Sus músculos gritaron cuando se contuvo; sintió a Magnus levantarse un poco y sentarse más atrás, por lo que ahora estaba en la parte superior de sus muslos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, el nivel de su urgencia pasó de Condición de Alerta 9 a un más manejable 6.

Se sentía como un trapo, su cuerpo se arqueaba contra sus restricciones, su cabeza caía hacia atrás contra las almohadas, el sudor goteaba de su frente y su cabello.

-“Oh, mi pobre bebé, realmente estoy haciendo que la pases mal, ¿no es así? Pero no creo que haya visto una imagen tan maravillosa como la de mi hermoso muchacho, acostado frente a mí en un desastre caliente y sudoroso”- Magnus se estremeció y Alec lo fulminó con la mirada.

-“No sé cómo, pero vas a pagar por esto, Magnus”- gruñó.

Y también lo decía en serio. Los sentimientos conflictivos de ira, placer y agotamiento estaban luchando en su cabeza y no sabía cuál de ellos finalmente vencería.

-“Oh, sí, por favor. Te enseñaré cómo atar bien la cuerda y todo”- dijo, con la voz llena de emoción ante la perspectiva.

Gruñó ruidosamente al ver que Magnus doblaba la cabeza y besaba la parte superior de cada músculo pectoral antes de dirigirse hacia el empapado vello del pecho. Frotó su boca y nariz haciendo que Alec se arqueara y gruñera, enviando vibraciones retumbando a través de su pecho, aumentando el placer de Magnus. Pasó la punta de su lengua en la superficie salada antes de dirigirse a su pectoral y poner su boca sobre el círculo rosa oscuro de su pezón.

Alec gimió y se sacudió con fuerza otra vez, su nivel de necesidad aumentó hasta el punto de quiebre nuevamente. Sin embargo, Magnus lo estaba ignorando, y aparentemente sin preocuparse por lo que le estaba haciendo, trazó la piel súper sensible con su lengua antes de tomar en su boca la pequeña protuberancia dura y chupar con fuerza.

Alec sintió que le habían prendido fuego en el interior y que su cerebro se había tomado unas vacaciones. Todo se arremolinaba disponiéndose para liberar su orgasmo y sabía que no sería capaz de evitar que sucediera.

Magnus de repente dejó su pecho y lo miró a los ojos, que se habían convertido en rendijas estrechas bajo sus parpados pesados. Lo medito en el tiempo que dura un latido y luego, sin otra palabra o desviarse, estiró sus piernas para quedar entre sus muslos y bajó más la cinturilla de sus pantalones, tomando su gruesa y chorreante longitud en la mano.

-“¡AHHH! ¡No! Magnus! No puedo…”

Alec luchó contra la cuerda, retorciéndose debajo de su novio, tensándola hasta el punto de sentir dolor. Magnus lo miró por última vez por debajo de sus pestañas oscuras antes de inclinar su cabeza y hundir la erecta polla en su boca, llevándola hasta su garganta. Eso fue todo… _línea cruzada_.

Alec gritó el nombre de Magnus en la oscuridad cuando sintió abandonar mientras su glande golpeaba la parte posterior de esa garganta. Empujó hacia adelante, incapaz de detenerse, vagamente consciente de la posibilidad de que lo estuviera lastimando o asfixiándolo.

Magnus nunca perdió el ritmo, sin embargo, tomando cada leve embestida y el chorro de líquido caliente que lo acompañaba. Cubrió sus dientes con los labios, ascendiendo lentamente por el eje palpitante, saboreando lo último de la espesa salinidad en su lengua. Gimió alrededor de la circunferencia, hundiéndose de nuevo hasta que su cabeza descansaba contra el rápido ascenso y caída del vientre de Alec. Le ordeñó hasta la última gota con una suave y uniforme presión, hasta que oyó lo gemidos comenzar a apaciguarse, la sedosa y cálida longitud se suavizó y permaneció quieta contra su lengua. Lentamente lo sacó de entre sus labios, un suave y húmedo sonido opacando la pesada respiración de Alec.

Alec estaba seguro de haber perdido de vista la realidad por un momento. Y su cerebro obviamente había decidido extender su estadía en otro sitio porque no podía pensar en una sola cosa sensata. Era vagamente consciente de dos manos fuertes tirando de los extremos de la cuerda y sus brazos cayeron pesadamente detrás de su cabeza, sobre las almohadas. Sus hombros protestaron un poco cuando Magnus suavemente los bajó y se quedaron sin vida a sus costados, soltó un sonido de alivio, pero de alguna manera sentía extraño tenerlos allí. Suaves besos subieron por su pecho antes de sentir el reconfortante peso del cálido cuerpo de su hombre. Volteó su cabeza, el cabello suave y oscuro le rozó la cara y respiró profundamente.

-“Te perdono, por cierto”- dijo Magnus en voz baja contra él.

Él sonrió cuando sintió que el pecho de Alec resonaba cuando soltó una carcajada.

-“Carajo, gracias a Dios por eso. Todavía no me he olvidado de devolverte el favor, sabes. Me debes algunas tazas y vasos”- dijo arrastrando las palabras, su voz sonaba soñolienta y silenciosa.

-“Ese lenguaje, jovencito; espero ansioso ese día, eh, noche, quiero decir”- dijo sonriendo.

No sabía qué hora era, y tampoco le importaba. Estaba contento con quedarse allí tumbado, compartiendo el calor del cuerpo y saboreando la sensación de su amante contra él.

-“Quiero hablar contigo, pero no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, cariño. Me arruinaste”- dijo haciendo el monumental esfuerzo de levantar sus brazos para rodearlo con ellos. Magnus hizo un ruido que casi sonó como un ronroneo, Alec trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero los párpados insistían en cerrarse.

Magnus notó el cambio en su respiración y levantó la cabeza. Una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras extendía la mano y acariciaba suavemente un lado de su rostro. Le encantaba ese contraste de áspero y suave mientras sus dedos se arrastraban sobre su mandíbula con sombra de barba.

Finalmente, él estaba aquí. Finalmente lo había encontrado después de todas estas décadas de espera.

Sintió un dolor sordo comenzar en lo profundo de su pecho. Estaba cayendo con fuerza por este precioso hombre, y sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias. Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en eso mientras miraba el rostro de Alec descansando después de sus actividades. Incluso en la oscuridad, Magnus podía ver el cambio de color en sus mejillas. Se inclinó y besó su pecho.

-“Buenas noches, dulce príncipe, hasta mañana por la noche”- dijo en voz baja, acariciándolo con su nariz.

Quería absorber ese glorioso aroma de Alec Lightwood mientras tuviera la oportunidad. Algo para soportar hasta que puedan estar juntos de nuevo.

-“Buenas noches, amor”- recibió una respuesta muy somnolienta y un pequeño abrazo.

Magnus se quedó acostado en la oscuridad, tan presionado contra su hombre como podía.

-“Buenas noches, mi corazón”- susurró y una lágrima cayó sobre la superficie firme. ¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo que era sagrado, podría decirle adiós este precioso regalo?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se despertó a la mañana siguiente aun pensando que podía sentir a Magnus contra su cuerpo. Sonrió y apretó sus brazos, pero sólo encontró su propia piel fría, soltó un gemido de angustia y rodó hacia el costado en el que Magnus había estado acostado, enterró su rostro en la ropa de cama. Aún quedaba un leve indicio de su olor terroso. Entonces recordó que había arrojado su camisa al suelo. Se sentó de golpe sobre la cama y miró al suelo, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al no ver nada más que las tablas del piso.

Gruñó frustrado y cayó de espaldas en la cama, mirando al techo. Era un pequeño consuelo pensar que en realidad estaba durmiendo en _su_ cama, pero el frío latón no podía capturar la esencia de alguien. Le dolían los hombros, y sonrió; al menos eran un recordatorio tangible de que la noche anterior no había sido sólo un sueño maravilloso. Sintió la base de su cuello y pasó la mano en la región que Magnus había elegido para marcarlo como suyo. Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor cuando encontró el lugar y sonrió un poco más.

¿Cómo se vería Magnus en la fresca luz de la mañana? ¿Su piel suave e impecable se vería igual que la suya o tendría un tono diferente? Tenía la idea de que podría ser un poco más moreno debido a la forma en que la luz se veía sobre él. Definitivamente no tenía la piel blanca y cremosa. Cuando imaginó a Magnus en su cabeza, lo veía con un tono ligeramente bronceado. Dios, deseaba poder verlo a la luz del día, ver esa piel dorada resplandecer bajo el sol sería hermoso. El hecho de pensar en tocar esa suavidad cálida por el sol le envió escalofríos de placer.

Gritó a la luz de la mañana y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que lágrimas de angustia y frustración cayeran, empeorando el dolor. Quería poder enojarse y arremeter contra algo o alguien. El problema era que no había reglas para esto, ningún precedente para una relación entre un hombre y un espíritu, que solo podía aparecer completo durante unas pocas horas cada noche. El doble golpe era que Alec tampoco había tenido otra experiencia antes, así que estaba completamente perdido. Era como si le dieran todas las partes de una nueva máquina maravillosa con la que siempre había soñado y luego descubriera que no tenía las instrucciones.

Si hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a resolver todo esto. Entonces recordó. Catarina Loss. Se sentó y recordó su invitación y críptica conversación. Algo le decía que ella podría tener en su poder ese manual de instrucciones.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A las nueve y media, Alec era un manojo de nervios. Catarina no le había dado una hora e específico, así que decidió, después de un viaje a la ciudad y una parada para obtener instrucciones, que no era demasiado temprano.

Esta mañana se había puesto una camisa de cuello alto para ocultar el trabajo de Magnus, y detener cualquier chisme que pueda generarse al ver dos chupetones en el cuello del tipo nuevo, que se suponía era soltero.

Se detuvo en la cafetería, compró una selección de galletas y pidió direcciones.

Catarina vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, la última casa en la carretera que conducía fuera de la ciudad, no se podía perder, le dijeron. Tenían razón.

Para alguien que se suponía era casi ciego, a Catarina ciertamente le gustaban las cosas brillantes. La pequeña casita era azul oscuro con postigos blancos, como sacada de un libro de cuentos. El pequeño patio delantero era un derroche de color y movimiento. Flores brillantes se alineaban en las jardineras frente a la casa y el camino que conducía desde la entrada hasta los escalones del porche. Había adornos de jardín de todas las descripciones, rehiletes, veletas con diferentes formas, animales de metal, estatuas, incluso un gnomo de jardín o dos. Era difícil saber dónde mirar. Avanzó por el camino de entrada y acababa de poner un pie en el primer escalón, cuando Catarina apareció en la puerta.

-“¿Admirando mi jardín? Deberías verlo en vacaciones, a los niños les encanta. Pasa. Te esperaba antes”- dijo, manteniendo la puerta abierta para él.

-“Oh, lo siento, no recuerdo que hayamos acordado una hora”- dijo Alec, entrando en la sala de estar.

-“No, no lo hicimos, pero pensé que la curiosidad o la frustración te harían llegar más rápido. Eres sorprendente, Alexander, no es de extrañar que a Magnus le gustes tanto”- dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Lo primero que Alec notó sobre la casa de Catarina fue el olor. No era un mal olor exactamente, sólo diferente. Tenía una nota orgánica y se preguntó qué era. El interior de la casa no estaba tan bien decorado como el patio delantero, pero había varias estanterías repletas de piezas y también una extraña foto. La pequeña cocina se abría en la parte posterior de la sala de estar, ocupada en su mayoría por un gran sofá, un sillón y un soporte de televisión con una pequeña pantalla. Catarina se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina y él la siguió.

-“Tomemos una taza de té para acompañar esas galletas que trajiste. Te educaron bien, Alexander. Toma asiento”

Hizo un gesto hacia una pequeña mesa y dos sillas que se encontraban cerca de la puerta trasera que debían conducir al jardín. Se preguntó si estaría tan abarrotado como el primero.

Catarina sin duda sabía cómo moverse por la cocina, sacando dos tazas blancas de un armario y luego hirviendo el agua en la tetera, sacando leche del refrigerador y azúcar de un recipiente en la encimera.

-“Entonces, ¿cómo van? ¿Avanzando bien? Oh, por supuesto que sí. Prácticamente puedo olerlo en ti”

Ella se rió, poniendo las bolsas de té en las tazas y vertiendo el agua caliente en cada una. Alec no estaba seguro de si se suponía que respondiera a eso, mientras observaba fascinado el hecho de que Catarina podía realizar la tarea sin esfuerzo alguno. Se levantó para ayudarla a llevar las dos tazas a la mesa, pero ella lo rechazó.

-“Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias, joven. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy haciendo esto”- dejó las tazas y luego tomó la leche y el azúcar, llevando todo a la mesa se sentó en la otra silla con un pequeño suspiro.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia de Catarina

 

-“He estado esperando esto desde la primera vez que te vi, ¿sabes? Estaba segura de que aparecerías con el tiempo, me alegra que finalmente lo hayas hecho”- dijo Catarina y soltó una pequeña risilla- “Creo que ese hombre tuyo probablemente piense las mismas cosas. Ha sido un largo camino, para ambos de nosotros”

Alec removió su té pensativamente y miró a Catarina. Realmente deseaba tener el coraje de simplemente ir directo al punto y preguntarle de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero tenía la sensación de que todo se revelaría a su tiempo. ¿En cuánto tiempo era el problema? Cuantos más indicios ella le daba, más intrigado se ponía.

Catarina tomó una galleta y le dio un mordisco, antes de soltar otra risa. Si no lo supiera, diría que estaba disfrutando haciéndolo esperar así. Tal vez Magnus obtuvo consejos de tortura de ella. Agachó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se calentaban y una sonrisa curvó sus labios al pensar en la noche anterior.

-“Pensando en él, ¿verdad? No puedo decir que te culpo. Nuestro Magnus es bastante inolvidable. Créeme, estoy bastante segura de que tengo los derechos para decir eso”

No podía ver su mirada detrás de esas gafas oscuras, pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que lo estaba mirando. ¿Cuánto podría verle, de todos modos? Si Clary no se lo hubiera contado, jamás se habría dado cuenta que era ciega. Bebió un sorbo de té antes de terminar la galleta y cepillarse las migas de sus manos.

-“Te lo concederé, Alexander, pensé que ya me habrías llenado de preguntas para este momento. Tienes paciencia y buenos modales, buena combinación. Entonces, vamos, sé que quieres preguntarme cosas, así que pregunta. No hay nadie más por aquí ante quien vayas a verte como un tonto. Sólo nosotros. Las únicas dos personas en esta tierra que están conectadas con Magnus Bane. Pregunta”

Ella se recostó en la silla con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Alec respiró profundamente. No estaba seguro de por qué se sentía nervioso de preguntarle algo. ¿Era porque no quería sonar como un bicho raro hablando con un casi completo extraño acerca de tener una relación con un fantasma? ¿O era porque tenía miedo de lo que ella le diría? De cualquier forma, sabía que necesitaba escucharlo, cualquiera que fuera el resultado.

-“Creo que lo primero que quería preguntar era, ¿cómo sabes sobre Magnus? ¿También viviste en la casa una alguna vez? ¿Oíste hablar de él cuando eras más joven o algo así? ¿Él es la leyenda urbana o…?”- Catarina comenzó a reír y levantó sus manos en un gesto de rendición.

-“¡Vaya, vaya! No hay nada que te detenga una vez que empiezas, ¿verdad?”- rió y se acercó dándole una palmadita juguetona en el brazo- “Me imagino que eso es algo que a él también le gusta de ti, ¿no es así?”

Alec se puso rojo brillante y soltó una risa avergonzada. Wow, eso se volvió personal muy rápido y podría haber sido intuitiva sobre algunas cosas, pero obviamente no sabía que todavía no habían tenido relaciones sexuales. _Gracias a Dios_.

-“Lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿no? Te hice sonrojar. Lo siento, anciana boquifloja. Siempre ha sido mi problema, me temo. Podría decir que esa es la razón por la que Magnus está donde está hoy. Pero me estoy adelantando, bueno ¿quieres saber cómo lo conocí? Bueno, eso fue cuando era niña. Y no hagas cuentas, jovencito, basta decir que no soy una polluela”

-“Magnus era el único hijo de uno de los terratenientes más ricos del distrito. Le dieron todo lo mejor, las mejores escuelas, la mejor educación, todo. Un joven muy elegible. Por supuesto, sus padres esperaban que él encontrara una buena chica, se estableciera, y procreara un heredero o dos para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar; pero Magnus estaba demasiado ocupado pasando un buen rato para eso. Lo enviaron para su educación a una escuela de lujo en la ciudad, pensando que eso lo calmaría, pero creo que sólo lo empeoró”

-“Regresaba para las vacaciones y pasaba su tiempo en los bares, siempre con una multitud a su alrededor. Nunca anunció el hecho de que prefería la compañía de los hombres, por lo que todas las chicas locales prácticamente se le arrojaban encima. Sabes que es una persona muy carismática, muy apuesto, así que no puedes culparlas. Y siento decir que también fui una de esas chicas. No pude evitarlo. Simplemente parecía atraerme, como una polilla a una llama. Magnus nunca había estado con ninguna otra chica de por aquí, así que todos pensamos que probablemente tenía alguien en la ciudad. Sus padres deben haberlo estado presionando un poco para conseguir una esposa, así que cuando me invitó a salir en una de las ocasiones que estaba en casa, no pude creer mi suerte”

-“Oh, pasé horas preparándome para nuestra cita y vino a buscarme en el lujoso carruaje de sus padres. Él me llevó al único restaurante que teníamos aquí y fue un perfecto caballero todo el tiempo. Recuerdo que estaba tan nerviosa por la idea de que él me besara, cuando volvimos a mi casa casi me trepaba por las paredes de los nervios, pero nunca lo hizo y no sabía si debería sentirme aliviada o decepcionada”

-“Entonces, pareció que establecimos una especie de rutina después de eso. Cada vez que él regresaba a casa me invitaba a salir y, por supuesto, le decía que sí. Después de la tercera cita que tuvimos, sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Parecía diferente de alguna manera. No podía entenderlo, pero podía decir que algo estaba pasando. Una noche, escuché a mis padres hablar sobre el hecho de que sus padres realmente estaban presionándolo para encontrar una esposa, ellos querían retirarse del área comercial de la propiedad y dejar que Magnus se hiciera cargo. Oh, mi corazón latió con fuerza, al escucharlo. Estaba segura de que iba a ser la afortunada que ganaría la mano del soltero más codiciado de la ciudad”

-“Justo después de esto, Magnus llegó por mí un día y fuimos a lo que es tu casa. Orgullosamente me dijo que acababa de comprar todo por su cuenta, que ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían. Pensé que la estaba comprándola para nosotros, que no quería vivir en la gran casa de la finca cuando se casara. Estábamos de pie en el jardín mirándola juntos, el sol nos calentaba, se veía tan guapo en su ropa fina y olía tan bien, no sé que se apoderó de mí. Lo siguiente que supe fue que le eché los brazos al cuello y lo besé tan fuerte como pude”- Catarina dejó de hablar y negó con la cabeza, como si no creyera sus propias palabras.

Alec estaba fascinado. Y confundido. Era difícil asociar a Magnus como el hijo de alguien o cómo había sido su vida en una era completamente diferente. Aunque, ¿le habían gustado las chicas alguna vez? No parecía ser así, pero Alec estaba casi temeroso de lo que Catarina pudiera decirle a continuación. Parecía que los padres de Magnus lo estaban presionando para que adoptara un estilo de vida que no quería, debió haber sido tan difícil mentir.

-“Odio tener que contarte lo que sucedió a continuación, pero si no lo hago, no tendrá sentido lo que ocurrió más adelante. Hay algunos detalles que dejé fuera sobre cosas que probablemente deberías saber. En primer lugar, mi familia había sido una de las más pobres de la ciudad. Papá trabajó en la Finca Bane y mamá se dedicaba a la costura, y hacía la limpieza de la casa en lugares más acomodados, pero ninguno de ellos ganaba mucho dinero. Por lo que, cuando Magnus me invitó a salir, mis padres pensaron que estaba todo resuelto y, francamente, yo también”

-“¿Recuerdas que dije que cuando Magnus había regresado a casa la última vez parecía diferente? Resultó que, aparentemente, su padre había ido a la ciudad por negocios y decidió pasar por la escuela y visitar a su hijo. Todo estaba perfectamente bien, excepto que cuando llegó a su dormitorio, Magnus no estaba solo. Lo atrapó con las manos en la masa con un chico y, por supuesto, todo cayó como un globo de plomo. Tiempo después, Magnus me dijo que su padre simplemente se acercó a donde estaban sentados en la cama, cogió a este pobre chico y lo tiró por la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se estrellará contra la pared y le botará un diente. Luego agarró a su hijo por la parte delantera de su camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared, procedió a decirle qué repugnante pedazo de basura era y que si alguna vez oía hablar que estuviera haciendo eso otra vez, le quitaría cierta parte del cuerpo. Dejaré que tu imaginación adivine de lo que estoy hablando”

-“Fue entonces cuando le dijo que sólo se le permitiría regresar a su hogar si elegía una esposa y olvidarse de todas esas tonterías, como él las llamaba. Magnus no era estúpido, sabía que su padre había estado hablando en serio. No era extraño que eso le sucediera a alguien que se presumía inclinado a esas maneras. Y creo que también sabía que tampoco podría renunciar a esa parte de él, por eso había comprado la casa en medio de la nada, sin vecinos, lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo para no ser demasiado accesible, perfecta para lo que él quería. El problema era que no había contado con ser atrapado por su padre. Entonces, la casa terminó siendo más una prisión que un refugio. Después de haber sido forzado a un matrimonio que ni quería, ni deseaba tener, se convertiría en el hogar para él y su nueva esposa”- hizo una pausa, más para dejar que Alec asimilara lo que acababa de decirle, que por efecto dramático.

Alec ahí sentado, aturdido, miraba a Catarina en un silencio atónito. ¿Magnus había estado casado? ¿Con una mujer? Estaba demasiado asustado para preguntar y ahora casi completamente seguro de la respuesta que recibiría, sólo necesitaba la confirmación.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-“¿Quién fue la mujer a la que le pidió matrimonio?”

Ella lo miró y dijo- “¿En serio me lo estás preguntando, después de lo que te acabo de decir?”- dijo ella, suspiró y respondió de todos modos, tomando el camino que él había estado pensando.

-“Fui yo, Alexander. _Yo_ me convertí en la _esposa_ de Magnus. No era completamente ingenua, sabía que realmente no me amaba; que sólo me preguntó porque no había sido tan insistente como las otras chicas de la ciudad, y no se había enamorado de él. Pero creo que después de que lo besé, ese día en el patio delantero, en algún lugar de mi mente supe que sucedía algo más, y no era sólo su falta de voluntad para casarse. Yo sólo había besado a uno o dos chicos antes de ese día, así que mi experiencia era muy limitada, pero cuando besé a Magnus, incluso yo supe que no debió sentirse de esa forma. Creo que tú podrías saber una cosa o dos sobre eso”

Una ceja oscura se elevó sobre el borde o las gafas oscuras y la comisura de su boca se curvo cuando Catarina le dirigió una mirada cómplice. Alec casi se estremeció. ¿Cómo demonios sabía ella todo esto sobre él? ¿Era realmente tan transparente como Magnus había dicho? Y si lo era, ¿cómo demonios alguien ciego era capaz de verlo?

-“Sí, algo así, supongo”- dijo Alec, bajando la mirada hacia los restos fríos de su té.

Su mente regresó a esa horrible noche en el bar, después del funeral de sus padres. Incluso borracho y tan perdido por el dolor como lo había estado, aún podía recordar la manera en que se sintió cuando sus labios habían hecho contacto con los de Jace. Había sido lo más indiferente que había sentido. Tan cálido y maravilloso como besar una roca fría. Incluso sin experiencia previa, supo de inmediato que no le habían devuelto el beso. El contraste entre cómo se sintió eso y la forma en que Magnus lo besaba era totalmente opuesto.

-“Sí, sé que sabes lo que quiero decir”- dijo Catarina y continuó su relato- “Pero yo todavía era lo suficientemente joven y estúpida como para quedar atrapada en el romance de todo. Casarme con lo mejor del distrito y convertirme en parte de una familia adinerada era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Todo lo que podía pensar era que sería capaz de tener todos esos bonitos vestidos y pertenencias que siempre había querido, sin mencionar a un esposo joven y apuesto, incluso si él no me amaba. También fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar que podríamos aprender a amarnos el uno al otro. No tenía idea de las verdaderas razones por las que Magnus era como era”

-“Así que, por supuesto, el gran día fue planeado y tuvimos la boda más bonita que la ciudad haya visto. Recuerdo mi cara dolía por sonreír tanto durante todo el día. Estaba tan absorta en todo el cuento de hadas que no pude ver cuán miserable era mi nuevo esposo. Mirando hacia atrás, incluso en las fotografías parecía tan frío y triste. En ese entonces confundí esa mirada con ser un joven tan serio, decidido a jugar el papel de rico terrateniente que su padre había creado para él. Fue años más tarde cuando me di cuenta de que esa mirada determinada era más bien una de resignada _derrota_. Lo que ese pobre hombre debe haber pasado ese día. Debió haber sentido que lo llevaban a su propia ejecución. Ahora que lo pienso me duele el corazón, pero era felizmente ignorante”

-“Para su crédito, Magnus me trató muy bien todo el día. Siguiendo la corriente y actuando como un nuevo esposo respetuoso, aunque sin sentimiento alguno. Una vez más, estaba con los nervios de punta por la noche de bodas, aunque Magnus sí tenía fama de ser un mujeriego, no tengo idea de donde se había originado el rumo. Él nunca fue visto con otra chica además de mí. Creo que comenzó por la forma en que actuaba cuando regresaba a casa. Nuestra primera noche juntos fue más del mismo comportamiento. No creo que haya demasiadas novias en su noche de bodas, cuyos nuevos maridos no paren de decirles perdón cada cinco minutos. Esa fue la única vez que dormimos juntos. Magnus no se atrevió a repetir el acto y todo el asunto me dejó tan indiferente, que tampoco tenía prisa. Si se supone que el sexo sea así, entonces nunca más quise hacerlo”

Alec se removió incómodo en su silla. Realmente no había esperado escuchar tantos detalles sobre esto. Pero podía entender a ambos. Debió haber sido una experiencia horrible para ambos, especialmente para Magnus cuando ya había estado con otros hombres.

-“Entonces, ¿dónde entra Elías en todo esto?”- le preguntó.

¿Se habían dado por vencidos y se habían divorciado? No veía como una posibilidad que la gente viera el divorcio como algo tan malo como ser gay.

-“Sí, estoy llegando a eso. Llevamos vidas muy separadas. Asistíamos a las reuniones juntos de vez en cuando, sólo por las apariencias; sin embargo, la vida matrimonial estaba lejos del cuento de hadas que me había imaginado. Incluso dormimos en habitaciones separadas”

-“Yo hacía mis cosas y Magnus las suyas. Sus frecuentes viales a la ciudad eran vistos como nada más que lo necesario para su trabajo, así que realmente no me importaba. Ambos grupos de padres nos persuadieron de tener hijos, pero inventé una historia sobre no poder tenerlos. No estuvieron contentos con eso, pero creo que sus padres estaban felices de verlo casado y en una ‘relación normal’. Pasaron cinco años hasta que descubrí la verdad sobre él”

-“Salí del pueblo por el funeral de mi abuela y le dije que me iría al menos una semana. Aunque terminé llegando a casa antes. Recuerdo haber entrado ese día y no haberlo visto en ningún lado. Dejé caer mi maleta y me quité los guantes cuando escuché una risa venir desde el piso de arriba. Subí los escalones y entré al pasillo. Me detuve porque reconocí la voz de Magnus, pero no la otra. Y también era de hombre. Asomé la cabeza por la esquina de la puerta de la habitación y ahí estaban, en nuestra cama, desnudos y con las manos juntas, hablando y riendo como nunca antes lo había escuchado. Nunca me había sentido tan conmocionado en toda mi vida”

-“No recuerdo haber bajado las escaleras o haber subido al automóvil, ya teníamos uno para entonces, y me fui. De alguna manera, logré pensar en agarrar mi maleta. Conduje hasta la ciudad, encontré una habitación en un motel y me encerré durante los siguientes tres días. No creo que haya llorado tanto en mi vida, tampoco tenía idea de qué iba a hacer al respecto. ¿Les decía a sus padres, a mis padres? Sabía que sería un infierno para él si lo hacía. No creo que haya pegado un ojo todo ese tiempo tratando de decidirme”

-“Creo que en realidad nunca amé a Magnus, pero le tenía cariño y me trataba bien aunque fuera un poco frío e insensible. Es gracioso a lo que te puedes acostumbrar después de un tiempo. Pensaba que todos tenían un matrimonio como el nuestro, que el romance era para esas novelas cursis y el amor se ganaba con el paso del tiempo, si se tenía suerte. Volví después de que pasaron los tres días y decidí que, si él podía vivir una mentira así, yo también. Mientras todo pareciera normal y él me tratara bien y me diera libertad, estaría bien”

Alec miró a Catarina con una expresión de dolor. Sólo podía imaginarse lo que le había costado regresar. ¿Cómo parendes a vivir con ese tipo de conocimiento? Él se estremeció. Le recordó cómo se sintió a raíz de su beso con Jace. Era como caminar sobre brasas todo el tiempo. _Horrible_.

-“Duró otros doce meses antes de que pudiera conmigo. Creo que Magnus sabía que algo me pasaba y me preguntaba si estaba bien, por supuesto siempre lo negué. Se estaba acercando su cumpleaños y quería invitar a nuestros padres a cenar. No recibíamos muchos visitantes, así que pensé en hacer un esfuerzo. Todavía seguía viajando a la ciudad regularmente y ahora sabía que no era por trabajo. Magnus debía haber estado viéndose con él. Cada vez que se marchaba mis celos crecían. No porque lo amara, o algo así, sino porque me hacía sentir que no era suficiente. No podía hacerlo sonreír, reír y ser feliz como lo había visto ese día”

-“Había organizado todo, y el día anterior me informó que se iría de nuevo. Estaba furiosa. Pasé días cocinando y limpiando para la noche de su cumpleaños y él iba a descartarlo todo para irse a estar con ese otro hombre. Fue nuestra única pelea, pero fue por una tontería. Entonces le dije que conocía su pequeño y sucio secreto. Al principio se sorprendió, pero creo que fue más un alivio que nada. Magnus me suplicó que no les dijera a nuestros padres y que, si seguía con la farsa que era nuestro matrimonio, me daría todo lo que quisiera. El problema era que lo que más quería era un matrimonio de verdad y nunca podría tenerlo sin terminar con el sin amor en el que estaba. Le dije que no diría nada siempre que no lo volviera a traer a la casa. _Nunca más_. Estuvo feliz de aceptar el acuerdo”.

-“Así que me conformé con cosas materiales. Ropa, zapatos, joyas, lo tenía todo. Me fui de vacaciones e incluso a un crucero o dos. Pero después de otros doce meses, ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para llenar el vacío. El final llegó cuando volví de uno de mis viajes y los volví a encontrar juntos. Fue la paja que rompió la espalda del camello. Siete años de vivir una completa mentira finalmente habían pasado factura y desaté el infierno sobre los dos. Me sorprende que no hayan escuchado mis gritos en la ciudad”


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se tensó. Oh Dios, ¿ _qué había hecho_? Su mente estaba llenando los espacios en blanco, con lo que Catarina le había dicho hasta ahora y lo que Clary le había contado antes. Él casi no quería escuchar, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo.

-“No hay excusa para lo que hice a continuación y hasta el día en que deje esta tierra lo lamentaré. Estaba tan dolida, tan enojada y sólo quería quitarle algo que sabía significaba mucho para él. Salí de la casa a toda prisa, subí al auto, fui a la casa de sus padres y les dije lo que había interrumpido. Por supuesto, estaban echando humo. Especialmente su padre. Salí de esa casa y fui a la de mis padres para quedarme allí”

-“Más tarde descubrí que el padre de Magnus y el mío habían formado una especie de grupo y fueron a la casa, agarraron al pobre Elías, lo sacaron a rastras afuera y le dieron una paliza antes de ponerlo en la parte trasera de un automóvil, y sacarlo de la ciudad. Por qué se había quedado y no había tratado de irse, no lo sé. Tal vez Magnus pensó que iría a algún lado a tranquilizarme y tendría tiempo de enviar lejos a Elías. Mi padre quería darle el mismo trato a Magnus y lo habría hecho, excepto que su padre le dijo que el mejor castigo era abandonarlo por completo. No más dinero, no más familia. Nada. Sin embargo, le dio una buena paliza”

-“Terminé volviendo por ahí un par de días después, cuando me calmé un poco, para sacar algunas de mis cosas. Magnus se veía terrible. Tenía un ojo medio cerrado y amoratado donde su padre lo había golpeado, y tampoco creo que haya comido en todo ese tiempo. Todavía estaba tan enojada y herida por todo, que no me importaba que estuviera sufriendo. Pero todavía debió existir una pequeña chispa de preocupación porque no pude abandonarlo. Tal vez fue la culpa que sentí por haberlo entregado a sus padres, no lo sé, pero regresé”

-“Estaba tan débil y tan enfermo que casi me muero cuando lo vi. Yo quería que lo revisara un médico, pero él se negó. Pensaba que habían matado a Elías y pensaba que, si él también se iba, podrían estar juntos en un lugar donde ya nadie pudiera lastimarlos. No tenía idea de si él tenía razón o no, pero estaba tan herido y menospreciado como yo me sentía, y odiaba verlo así. Añorando al amor de su vida. Era una pesadilla. Me quedé con él, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en este mundo y no quería verlo morir solo. Me sentí tan atormentada por la culpa, todo lo que deseaba era haber podido retractarme. Pero, por supuesto, era demasiado tarde para eso, así que hice lo único que podía pensar, tratar de resarcir el daño”

-“Resulta que mi familia provenía de una larga línea de descendientes asociados con la brujería. Oh, sé que suena loco y siempre lo mantuvimos en secreto, pero había una persona en cada generación que parecía portar ese gen. En el momento en que nací, se convirtió más en el cuento vejas que en cualquier otra cosa. Mi abuela por parte de mi madre había sido la última que se suponía tuvo el poder, a falta de una mejor palabra. Recuerdo que, cuando era muy pequeña, una vez me dijo que yo era el siguiente, que ella podía sentirlo en mí. Mamá siempre dijo que solo estaba inventando historias para divertirme, así que nunca le presté atención”

-“Recuerdo haber encontrado un gran libro viejo en su casa, con todas estas páginas de hechizos escritas a mano. Pensé que todo era fascinante, como un cuento de hadas o algo así. Cuando ella murió, ella me dejó ese libro en su testamento. Todavía estaba en la casa y corrí a buscarlo, revisando cada página tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera usar para ayudar a Magnus. Encontré un hechizo que pensé ayudaría, pero la redacción era incorrecta. Entonces, lo cambié. Arranqué un pedazo de papel del libro y lo escribí”

 

 

_Tu mundo se convertirá en su noche,_

_En su corazón encontrarás tu luz._

_Desbloquea su alma y dale paz,_

_Su salvación será tu liberación._

 

 

-“Un tanto poético, lo sé, pero cuando estás sentado junto a alguien que a punto de respirar su último aliento, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió”

Alec sintió una sola lágrima correr por su mejilla. La idea de que Magnus terminara así le pegó más fuerte de lo que pensaba. _Jesús_ , qué horrible manera de morir. Él sabía que literalmente alguien no podía morir de un corazón roto. ¿O sí podían? Pero sonaba como lo más cercano que podría haber a eso. El hechizo. Era el mismo que encontró enrollado en la caja del dormitorio. Quería descifrar las palabras y su significado, pero estaba tan abrumado ahora que era difícil precisar un solo pensamiento.

Catarina soltó una risita profunda.

-“Tu mente suena tan ocupada como una caja de abejas en este momento. Es mucho para asimilar, lo sé, pero creo que necesitabas escucharlo. Espero que no me odies demasiado por mi parte en todo esto. No podría culparte si lo hicieras. Me odio por lo que hice. Sin embargo, el hechizo era lo único que podía hacer para expiar mis pecados. He vivido demasiado tiempo para seguir torturándome sobre todo lo que ocurrió, aunque siempre lamentaré la forma en que manejé las cosas. Yo era joven, ingenua, inexperta en el mundo. Nada lo justificará jamás, pero finalmente puedo tener un poco de paz ahora que estás aquí”

Alec la miró, sorprendido.

-“Verás, nunca creí realmente que tenía la habilidades que mi abuela siempre dijo que poseía. Y mi madre ciertamente nunca me animó a eso, diciéndome que todo era solo un cuento y tonterías. Cuando dije esas palabras sobre Magnus esa noche, fue la única vez que intenté acceder a esa habilidad. La primero y última. Nunca lo intenté de nuevo y nunca lo haré. Parte del regalo familiar, si se puede llamar así, era poder comunicarse con personas del otro lado. Así que, naturalmente, después de que Magnus falleció, tenía curiosidad acerca de si mi hechizo realmente había tenido lugar”

-“Y uf ¡Vaya día que fue ese! Regresé a la casa unos días después del funeral. La casa y todo lo que había en ella me pertenecía, aunque no quería nada de eso. No podía vivir en la casa donde él había muerto y, además, tenía demasiados malos recuerdos para mí. Tenía toda la intención de venderla, así que volví para comenzar a empacar las cosas. Apenas llegué a la puerta cuando las cosas comenzaron a volar hacia mí. Tazas, adornos, jarrones, cualquier cosa que no haya estado clavada. Era como estar en una zona de guerra. No podía ver a Magnus, pero podía sentirlo allí. Y muchacho, el hombre estaba enojado. No puedo decir que lo culpe”

-“Después de que él se calmó y hablamos, bueno, hablé y luego él de alguna manera me respondió en mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que no podía vender la casa. Nunca sería de nadie en realidad, excepto suya. Estaba atado a ella y sus terrenos, hasta que esa persona especial finalmente apareciera. Y ese alguien eras tú, querido muchacho. Así que ahora, después de todos estos años, sé que mi último esfuerzo por reparar el daño funcionó”- Catarina se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

Los vellos de los brazos de Alec se erizaron. ¿Él también era parte de todo esto? Su subconsciente estaba parado allí, con los brazos cruzados, el pie dando golpecitos en el suelo y con el ceño fruncido.

 

_Bueno, dah, Genio, ¿no has estado escuchando nada? Eres el elegido. Lidia con ello._

 

Menos mal que deseaba una vida tranquila. ¿Qué pasó con el concepto de la pequeña y tranquila ciudad donde nunca pasa nada emocionante? Alec no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con respecto a su nuevo título. Parecía llevar mucha presión sobre una persona, especialmente una que nunca antes había tenido una relación. ¿Qué pasaría si él no fuera quien pensaban? No era nadie especial después de todo, bueno, no desde su punto de vista. Se frotó el rostro con las manos, tenía tanto en que pensar ¿Y cómo iba a decirle a Magnus que sabía todo esto? ¿Se enojaría con él? No tenía idea. Entonces algo se le ocurrió.

-“Catarina, hay una cosa que necesito saber. Sé que todo esto sucedió hace más de cien años, no quiero entrometerme, ni sonar grosero, pero ¿cómo es que sigues aquí? Ese hechizo no reboto contra ti y tú también eres un fantasma, ¿verdad?”- casi se retractó de las palabras, sonaban tan tontas para sus oídos, pero Catarina simplemente lanzó otra profunda risa.

-“Oh, muchacho, solo dilo como es ¿Por qué no estás muerto y ya? Es posible que hayas respondido tu propia pregunta. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de por qué todavía sigo aquí, podría darte la misma versión que le doy a la gente de la ciudad cuando aparezca el tema, y decir que es porque tengo buenos genes, pero creo que la verdad está más relacionada con lo que acabas de decir”

-“Cuando lancé ese hechizo esa noche, no tenía ni idea de qué diablos estaba haciendo. Me sorprende que no haya estallado en llamas, desaparecido o como eso. El hecho de que funcionara tan bien como lo hice lo atribuí a pura y mera suerte. Sin embargo, creo que algo de eso, sea lo que haya sido, me afectó. Huh, probablemente el universo me castiga por causar todo el alboroto en primer lugar. Magnus falleció cuando yo tenía veinticinco años, eso fue hace ciento diez años, así que supongo que eso me deja en ciento treinta y cinco años”

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza. Alec la miró boquiabierto. Santa mierda, ¿ella era de verdad? Tenía que serlo, estaba sentada justo en frente de él.

-“No es de extrañar que mis viejos huesos duelan en el frío y tengan más chasquidos, rechinidos que un plato de arroz crujiente. Ya pasé mi fecha de caducidad, eso es seguro”- Catarina se levantó lentamente y agarró las dos copas de la mesa.

-“Bueno, sospecho que tienes mucho en qué pensar ahora y ya te he robado bastante tiempo. Ve a casa, Alexander y reflexiona sobre las cosas. Sólo recuerda, ese hombre ha esperado mucho tiempo por ti y se merece la felicidad. Tú también. Se honesto con él. No pienses que estará muy contento con nuestra charla de hoy, pero creo que merecías saberlo. El amor tiende a hacer que quieras azucarar las cosas para las personas de forma que no los lastimes, pero a veces no se puede evitar. Las mentiras duelen mucho más que cualquier verdad, esto lo sé con certeza. Magnus ha estado solo por mucho tiempo, así que sus habilidades de comunicación podrían estar un poco oxidadas. No dejes que se cierre y no hagas lo mismo. No sé cuál es el problema que te trajo hasta aquí en primer lugar, pero sé que no fue nada bueno. Ahora vete a casa, a esa vieja le vendría bien un poco de arreglo, revisa el grifo del lavabo en el baño, tiende a gotear horriblemente en el invierno”

Catarina prácticamente lo empujó por la puerta y Alec entendió muy bien la indirecta. Hizo una pausa por un minuto cuando llegó al primer escalón y se volvió hacia ella.

-“Gracias por compartir todo eso conmigo, Catarina. Sé que revivir todo no pudo haber sido fácil”

-“Mi muchacho, si he aprendido una cosa es que todo este tiempo ha calmado mucho el dolor. No completamente, pero lo suficiente como para poder vivir con ello. Tienes razón, no ha sido fácil, pero el tiempo lo hizo más fácil. Vete ahora. Y no te conviertas en un extraño, no me importa lo que diga ese hombre, ven a visitarme cuando quieras”

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Alec se sintió nervioso por el resto de la tarde. Trató de dejar de pensar en todo y comenzó a lavar las paredes del comedor, pero después de darse cuenta de que había estado lavando el mismo lugar durante media hora, se dio por vencido. Se las arregló para avanzar un poco, pero eso fue todo. Pensó en su laptop en la habitación libre, intacta desde que se mudó, aunque si no podía concentrarse en una tarea tan sencilla como lavar correctamente una pared, entonces no tenía ninguna posibilidad de comenzar a escribir.

Decidió plantarse delante del televisor y ver algo ahí, sin embrago, después de darse cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido, decidió que salir a hacer algo podría ser una buena idea.

Salió por la puerta de atrás y miró a su alrededor, ya no había mucho jardín, a excepción de los rosales de Magnus. Sintió que le hormigueaba la piel cuando pensó en su primer encuentro allí en la oscuridad, en la tormenta. Era como algo salido de una novela romántica, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios cuando pensó en ello.

Especialmente ahora que sabía lo que era ese torso musculoso sin una camisa mojada. Tan caliente. Sus dedos formaron un puño en sus costados mientras pensaba en cómo se sentía bajo sus manos. Y tendría otra oportunidad para sentirlos de nuevo esta noche. Esperaba.

Realmente no había estado preocupado sobre cómo se veían los terrenos antes, estaba más preocupado por organizar el interior de la casa, pero no dejaba de pensar en las rosas de Magnus y en su deseo de que él las cuidara. Fue al cobertizo del jardín y encontró una pala y un azadón de aspecto oxidado. Nada como el trabajo físico para despejar tu mente de las cosas. Bueno, _con suerte_.

Comenzó a picar en la tierra crecida, arrancando la espesa hierba que cubría la cama de flores. Después de eso, usó la pala para excavar los pocos arbustos que estaban más allá de cualquier ayuda posible, y decidió que iría al invernadero de la ferretería para elegir algunos nuevos. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, esperaba que este pequeño gesto pudiera suavizar el golpe de su visita a Catarina.

Trabajó hasta la tarde y estaba satisfecho con su progreso. Había esperado que Magnus diera a conocer su presencia mientras trabajaba, pero no hubo ni un toque o un roce de labios fríos en su cuerpo. Se apoyó en la pala, enderezó la espalda, masajeando el punto justo por encima de su espalda baja que se sentía tenso por sus labores, luego volvió a guardar las herramientas en el cobertizo y entró a la casa.

Se dirigió al piso de arriba y se duchó antes de ir a buscar algo para cenar. Decidió recalentar el resto de su pasta de la noche anterior. Ahora que estaba dentro y la noche había comenzado a caer, su nerviosismo acerca de lo que pensaría Magnus regresó.

Cogió el tazón y entró en la sala de estar, encendiendo el televisor. Trató de perderse en un programa, pero se encontró a sí mismo comprobando la hora en su teléfono cada diez minutos, algo que tampoco estaba haciendo demasiado bueno por su apetito. A las nueve ya se había dado por vencido y se fue a la cama para intentar dormir un poco antes de que llegara Magnus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lo primero que percibió fue que lo arrastraban por la cama. Todavía no estaba completamente despierto, así que fue una experiencia bastante desorientadora, al siguiente minuto...

_¡BAM!_

Su trasero golpeó las tablas del suelo con un ruido fuerte. Gritó cuando un dolor se disparó desde el coxis por toda su espina dorsal.

-“¡Mierda! ¡Ay! ¡Carajo, eso duele!”- protestó, levantando una nalga de lado y frotando su dolorido trasero.

Abrió bien los ojos y levantó la vista desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo. Magnus estaba de pie frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. O _h, oh, eso no es bueno_. El primer pensamiento de Alec fue sentirse aliviado de que al menos estuviera allí. Y anhelaba rodearlo con sus brazos y probar esos perfectos labios suyos otra vez, pero incluso a la sombría luz opaca podía darse cuenta de que Magnus no estaba contento. De ahí el dramático anuncio de su llegada.

-“¡Esa boca, Alexander!”- espetó.

Podía escuchar una profunda respiración enojada y tragó saliva, preguntándose cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Magnus podría tener limitaciones como fantasma, pero cuando era corpóreo, era una amenaza tanto para él como para cualquier otro hombre.

Cuando una mano se alzó frente a él, se echó hacia atrás, pero se dio cuenta de que era una ofrenda para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-“Oh, por el amor de Dios, Alexander, deja de lloriquear en el suelo, no es digno de ti. Necesito verte cara a cara para que puedas explicarme qué te poseyó para ir a visitar a ese demonio”- dijo Magnus, sus palabras eran secas y cortantes.

Esa era una buena señal, ¿ _no_? Al menos estaba hablándole, era un comienzo.

Alec tomó su mano y se dejó levantar. Su coxis dio un pequeño chasquido de protesta por el repentino cambio de posición, pero no estuvo tan mal. No había daño permanente.

Sin embargo, Alec sintió un pinchazo de dolor diferente cuando, tan pronto como Magnus lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, soltó su mano y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, esta vez añadiendo el constante golpeteo de una bota.

-“Y bien, estoy esperando. Empieza a hablar, aunque no puedo imaginar nada que puedas decir a modo de explicación”- dijo.

Alec se sentía incómodo ahí de pie frente a él con sólo sus bóxers, pero no se atrevió a preguntar si al menos podía ponerse un par de pantalones de dormir. Magnus hizo un ruido de frustración y se acercó a la cómoda, abriéndola bruscamente de un jalón, agarró un par de pantalones y se los arrojó. Alec lo miró sorprendido. ¿Como diablos…? No podía ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero prácticamente pudo escucharle rodar los ojos.

-“Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, Alexander, bueno, sentirlos, cómo te afectan. Ya sabes, feliz, triste, nervioso, enojado, ese tipo de cosas. Y aunque eso no viene al caso, así es cómo supe a dónde fuiste hoy. Vine para estar contigo y tú estabas aquí, pero cuando sentí lo que estabas pensando, supe a dónde te habías ido. Entonces, te contó toda la triste saga, ¿verdad? ¿Te dijo que estoy así porque ella fue mi Benedict Arnold?”

Alec lo miró, frunciendo el ceño- “¿Benny qué?”

Magnus soltó un gruñido de ira, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el colchón. Él dio un bufido.

-“Quiero decir si ella te dijo que fue quien me traicionó a nuestros padres”

Alec se puso los pantalones para dormir y luego de dudar por un minuto caminó lentamente hacia la cama. Miró a Magnus, haciendo una seña hacia el lugar a su lado, él asintió brevemente y se sentó con cautela. Alec no dejaba de recordarse que había esperado algo así y que Cat le había dicho que lo hiciera hablar.

-“Si ella me lo dijo. Me contó todo, Magnus. Dios, debe haber sido horrible ser forzado a tener una relación con alguien a quien nunca podrías amar. Lamento mucho que hayas pasado por eso. Debió haber sido tan difícil”

-“¿Difícil? ¿Difícil? Difícil es tratar de enhebrar una aguja con los ojos vendados esto fue indescriptible. No tienes idea”- ladró.

Alec agachó la cabeza. No, en realidad no la tenía, pero sí sabía un poco acerca de las relaciones no correspondidas.

-“No tengo dudas de que lo fue. Mi corazón se rompía por ti durante todo el tiempo que ella me estuvo contando al respecto. Cómo fuiste capaz de soportarlo durante tanto tiempo, no lo sé. Yo no podría haberlo hecho, eso es seguro”

-“Entonces, ¿sabes que Catarina era mi esposa? ¿Y lo que ella me hizo?”- preguntó Magnus, su voz había perdido un poco de su tono enojado, pero todavía sonaba amargo.

-“Sí, Magnus, como dije, ella me contó todo. Aunque no creo que haya sido realmente un caso de _hacerte_ algo, sino hacerlo _por ti_ ”

Magnus se puso en pie, fulminándolo con la mirada y Alec supo que realmente había metido la pata.

-“¿Por mí? ¿Por mí? ¿Estás loco, Alexander? La mujer me maldijo a esta existencia… a esta media vida. ¡Tiene suerte de que ya no quemen a las brujas o le haría una visita a esa mujer con los brazos llenos de leña y una caja de fósforos!”

-“¡Magnus! ¡Eso es terrible! Ella lo hizo para intentar darte otra oportunidad. Para tratar de compensar lo que había hecho. Ella lo siente mucho, ¿sabes? Si pudiera cambiar las cosas lo haría”

-“¿Y le creíste cuando te dijo eso?”

-“Sí, lo hice”

Magnus soltó un siseo de incredulidad y se alejó de él. Alec no estaba seguro de cómo manejar esto. Nunca antes había tenido que hacer algo así y lo único que podía pensar era que, a pesar de que su relación era muy nueva, no quería perderlo por esto. Se puso de pie e iba a poner sus manos sobre sus tensos hombros, pero se lo pensó mejor.

-“Magnus, no puedo imaginar el dolor que Catarina te causó, debió haber sido algo terrible. Puedo ver por qué perderías la fe en una persona y no confiarías más en ella. Pero espero que puedas confiar en mí cuando te lo digo, creo firmemente que ella lo hizo para tratar de ayudarte tanto como pudo. Era la única forma que encontró para intentar redimirse por lo que hizo. También le ha afectado a ella. Está tan atrapada aquí como tú”

-“Ja, pequeño consuelo. Ella puede caminar donde le plazca y hacer las cosas que quiera, mientras que yo estoy atado a esta casa y todos los recuerdos que contiene, e incluso eso se arruina por el hecho de que solo tengo unas pocas horas de existencia cada noche. ¿Por qué no podría haberme maldecido con poder caminar a la luz del día? Echo tanto de menos la sensación de la luz del sol en mi rostro y la vista del cielo azul. Todo lo que obtengo es oscuridad y luz de luna”- Alec vio que sus hombros se inclinaban hacia adelante y sintió que estaba tratando de esconderse. Alejarse de él.

Él no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Tenía que correr el riesgo de que, si lo tocara, lo rechazara para poder ofrecerle el consuelo que necesitaba. Extendió una mano y la colocó suavemente sobre su brazo superior, acariciándolo lentamente. Él se estremeció un poco, pero se alejó.

-“Sucede que yo amo la oscuridad y la luz de la luna porque te traen a mí. El día me da tortura tanto como a ti, parece que eres lo único en lo puedo pensar todo el día. Sé que lo que te pasó fue tremendamente injusto y que no debería haber sucedido, pero si no hubiera sucedido, entonces no te hubiera conocido nunca. Nunca hubiera llegado a sentir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo”

Puso su otra mano en el otro brazo y lo giró suavemente. Sintió un poco de resistencia al principio, pero no mucho. Magnus lo miró. La vista de esos bellos ojos oscuros tan llenos de tristeza hizo que el pecho de Alec doliera.

-“No necesitas maldecir la oscuridad, amor, porque estoy aquí para estar contigo en ella. La noche es nuestro momento, el de nadie más. Podemos hacer que la luz de la luna sea nuestro sol y contigo aquí a mi lado, brillará más de lo que podrían soñar mil soles. Sé que has sido herido y que has experimentado una pérdida, pero yo también. Podemos encontrar la fuerza juntos y usar cualquier poder que tengamos en nosotros para volvernos más cercanos”

El rostro de Magnus, que al principio había estado tan enojado y triste, simplemente se derrumbó. Se lanzó hacia Alec y tomó su boca con suficiente fuerza para empujarlo un paso hacia atrás. Sus brazos lo rodearon por la cintura y lo atrajeron con fuerza contra él, sus dedos se clavaron en su espalda como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Alec sostuvo a Magnus con la misma fuerza. Tan fuerte como lo había sido cuando se estampó en su boca y cuerpo, el beso en sí fue el más suave y estremecedor que jamás haya experimentado y le quitaba el aliento. Duró todo el tiempo que Alec podía permanecer allí sin desmayarse debido a la falta de oxígeno por no respirar lo suficientemente profundo.

Se apartó suavemente, jadeando por aire y haciéndolos reír a los dos. Magnus retrocedió y tomó su mano tirando de ella ligeramente.

-“Quiero simplemente estar contigo esta noche, mi amor. Sólo para sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío. ¿Podemos hacer eso?”- preguntó, sus ojos mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Alec sonrió suavemente antes de dejar un pequeño beso en sus suaves labios- “Por supuesto que podemos”- dijo en voz baja y cubrió el pequeño espacio que los separaba para pararse frente a él, tomar su camisa y quitársela.

Magnus se quitó las botas y Alec desató los cordones en la parte delantera de sus pantalones para tenerlo delante de él gloriosamente desnudo. Incluso en la oscuridad casi completa, Alec podía apreciar lo que tenía delante y deseaba ponerle las manos encima, pero esta noche no se trataba de eso y lo sabía. Magnus enganchó sus pulgares en la pretina de sus bóxers y sus pantalones de dormir, deslizándolo sobre sus caderas hasta que cayeron a sus tobillos antes de diera un paso para salir de ellos. Sintió que su rostro se calentaba al ver que los ojos de Magnus viajaban desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

-“Por mucho que me encante verte en esos pantalones sueltos, nada se compara con tenerte así, Alexander. Eres la perfección, mi amor”

Alec sonrió tímidamente ante el cumplido. Tomó la mano de Magnus y ambos se metieron bajo de las sábanas suaves y frías.

Magnus yacía sobre el ancho pecho de Alec, con una mano a un lado de su cuello. El resto de su cuerpo prácticamente derretido contra su costado, no se veía ni un solo espacio vacío desde su pecho hasta sus pies. Dobló su pierna superior y la colocó sobre la de Alec, mientras que él acariciaba la cálida piel de su cuello y hombro con un murmullo de satisfacción.

-“Por mucho que haya amado nuestras dos últimas noches juntas, estar contigo así sólo abrazándote en la cama, debajo de sábanas suaves y sentir tu piel cálida junto a la mía está más allá de las palabras”

Magnus le besó un lado del cuello y empujó su nariz contra él, tomando el limpio aroma de recién bañado que llevaba. Alec sonrió y besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

-“Sé lo que quieres decir, amor. Pero creo que hay algunas cosas de las que realmente deberíamos hablar. ¿De verdad odias tanto a Cat, como dijiste? Quiero decir, puedo entender por qué lo harías, pero pensé que después de todo este tiempo, te habrías calmado un poco”

Magnus suspiró.

-“Mentiría si dijera que todavía no tendría problemas para empujar a esa mujer debajo de un tren, pero no creo que alguna vez pueda perdonarla del todo. Tenía una buena vida, Alexander, y ella me la quitó. Por no mencionar al hombre del que creía estar locamente enamorado. Morí sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto después de que lo sacaron ese día. ¿Sabes lo horrible que es eso?”

Alec guardó silencio durante unos minutos- “Entonces, ¿realmente amabas a Elías?”

Magnus levantó la cabeza de su pecho para mirar su rostro. Él conocía esa mirada. La había visto en el espejo algunas veces.

-“Alexander, ¿estás celoso? O, mejor aún, ¿estás celoso de alguien que murió hace muchos años?”

Alec apartó la mirada y trató de parecer ofendido- “¡No! no, por supuesto que no, eso sería estúpido...”- exclamó, pero Magnus no iba a dejarlo ir.

-“Oh, eres el colmo, estás celoso. Que encantador. No temas, mi corazón, Elías fue mi pasado, pero tengo la sensación de que tú eres mi futuro, bueno, por así decirlo. Y para responder a tu pregunta, en ese momento pensaba que sí. Él era un joven tan atento, muy parecido a ti en ese aspecto. Pero cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, Alexander, más me doy cuenta de que esto, nosotros, es algo mucho más profundo de lo que Elías y yo compartimos”

Se recostó y dejó pequeños besos en el costado de su pecho.

Alec sonrió en la oscuridad. Sabía que era infantil y erróneo, pero las palabras de Magnus le daban un sentimiento de satisfacción. En su mente, su subconsciente estaba allí de pie con las manos en las caderas, medio inclinado y con la lengua hacia fuera haciendo una trompetilla como un pequeño niño insolente.

-“Detente, sé lo que estás pensando, jovencito”- dijo Magnus, dándole una suave palmada en el hombro pero sin levantar la cabeza.

Sí, nota para sí mismo, no insultes al ex novio cuando tu actual pueda leerte los pensamientos.

-“Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Tal vez podríamos intentar averiguar qué le sucedió a Elías. Estoy seguro de que podríamos encontrar algo sobre él”

Magnus levantó la cabeza.

-“¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Aunque pensar en él te ponga verde de envidia?”-

Alec sonrió y le besó la frente- “Si eso significa tanto para ti, entonces sí, lo haría. No creo que tenga mucho que temer de tu o tus ex’s. No has tenido demasiados de tu profundo y oscuro pasado, ¿verdad? Puedo lidiar con uno o dos, pero no creo que quiera saber si hay más, tendría demasiado miedo de sufrir comparaciones”

Magnus dio un bufido de risa- “Oh, estoy seguro de que no te compararía, mi amor. Algunos de ellos fueron bastante ordinarios. Esos gemelos, especialmente. Es cierto lo que dicen sobre ellos, por cierto, pueden verse igual, incluso sonar igual, pero no fo–”

Alec soltó un grito como si hubiera sido herido y se cubrió los oídos con las manos- “¡Argh! ¡Suficiente! Te dije que no quiero saber. Demasiada información, amor”

Magnus se rió entre dientes y le apartó las manos- “Disculpas, Alexander, me dejé llevar. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que también tienes tu justa cuota. ¿Debería sacudir mis cadenas para alguien?”

Cuando él no respondió, Magnus se apoyó en un brazo y miró a su novio. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

-“¿Qué sucede, mi corazón, qué he dicho para molestarte así?”- puso una mano en el rostro  de Alec y suavemente la atrajo al suyo”

-“Magnus, pensé que ya lo sabrías. Nunca antes he tenido a nadie más”

Alec sintió que su rostro se calentaba de vergüenza. Magnus parecía confundido y de alguna manera eso era peor que una mirada de compasión o disgusto.

-“Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero pensé que tenías alguna. ¿Por qué tuve la sensación de que estabas escapando de algo o alguien cuando viniste aquí?”

Alec había temido que este momento llegara. Era como ser atrapado en una mentira y no tener un solo lugar para esconderse o cualquier excusa para ello. ¿Le contaba a Magnus sobre Jace y lo qué pasó? ¿Pensaría que era un idiota inexperto después? Y, lo que es peor, ¿todavía querría estar con él cuando lo supiera?

-“Alexander, dime de qué se trata. No podría ser peor de lo que pasé. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre este tipo de cosas. Tú si. Me tienes a mí, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, mi amor, no te juzgaré, lo prometo. No podría. No después de haberme mostrado la misma cortesía. Yo tampoco iré a ningún lado, si eso es lo que te preocupa”

Alec todavía vaciló. Viejos miedos aún corrían justo debajo de la superficie. Sabía que era justo compartir su pasado con Magnus ahora que conocía el suyo, pero todavía era difícil sacar las primeras palabras.

Tomó una respiración profunda y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

-“Salí de la ciudad por lo que sucedió con mi mejor amigo. _Ex mejor amigo_ ahora, estoy bastante seguro. Sabía que era heterosexual, tan hetero como el que más, pero eso no impidió que me sintiera de la manera en que lo hice. Nunca le dije que era gay, porque siempre tuve miedo de que ya no quisiera estar cerca de mí si se enteraba. Algunas personas se ponen así de raras, lo he visto suceder. Entonces, oculté eso y lo que sentía por él durante años. Pero la noche del funeral de mis padres, Jace me llevó a un bar y bebí demasiado, terminé besándolo, justo delante de todos. Fue el peor momento de mi vida aparte de perder a mis padres. Él estaba bien al respecto o eso fue lo que dijo. Simplemente lo ignoró porque yo era un borracho emocional, pero las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros después de eso. Nunca dijimos nada sobre ese momento, pero es lo que no se dijo lo que hablaba a grito”- dijo Alec.

-“Regresó a casa y me dejó para recoger los pedazos. Traté de volver a trabajar, pero mi corazón ya no estaba ahí y la idea de haber perdido tanto a mi familia, como a mi mejor amiga, era demasiado. Siempre quise escribir una novela, así que después de que duré un año con muy poco contacto o noticias de Jace, empaqué y me mudé aquí después de encontrar esta casa. Tú lugar”

Magnus esta vez se sentó, así que lo estaba mirando. Alec no estaba seguro de cómo leer lo que vio en su rostro; estaba cambiando tan rápidamente que era difícil mantener el ritmo. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que Magnus había llevado sus labios a los suyos y lo había besado larga y duramente.

Al principio, se sorprendió por su reacción y esperó que no fuera el gesto de despedida que había estado esperando. Cuando Magnus levantó la cabeza, Alec se quedó sin aliento y rezó porque no fuera la última vez que experimentaba un beso así. Él lo miró, con las manos alcanzando su rostro.

-“ _Nuestra_ ”- dijo Magnus suavemente y Alec frunció el ceño.

¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? _Al menos no había sido un adiós_.

-“Nuestra casa, Alexander. Tuya y mía. Pasado y presente combinado. ¿Cómo podrías pensar que te dejaría por algo así? Por un lado, técnicamente no puedo ir a ningún otro sitio de todos modos, pero he esperado más de cien años por ti. ¿Honestamente piensas que me desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar con alguien que, probablemente sea mi alma gemela, sólo por su inexperiencia?

-“No me importa si has estado con una persona o cincuenta, lo único importante es que estás aquí, conmigo, ahora”

Alec sintió que su corazón se hinchaba en su pecho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y luchó como loco para contenerlas. Dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado reteniendo y tiró de Magnus hacia él, esperando devolverle el beso que le había dado momentos antes.

Cuando los labios finalmente se separaron, se acomodaron en la cama una vez más, ambos con sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros. Se abrazaron en la oscuridad, felices de compartir su calor el uno con el otro.

-“Entonces, a la luz de una completa revelación, ¿hay algo más que deba sobre tu pasado? ¿Hay algo que pueda volver a atormentarnos además de ti?”- le preguntó Alec, sintiéndose más valiente ahora que sabía que Magnus no iría a ninguna parte.

-“Muy gracioso, Alexander, pero no, no lo creo. Nada que se me ocurra de todos modos. Si quieres saberlo, está el hecho de que no me gusta el color verde, no bebo café, me gusta una buena copa de vino, rojo o blanco, no soy quisquilloso. Prefiero _dar_ y no _recibir_ en la cama, pero por ti haría una excepción, y no me importa estar atado, así que siéntete libre de explorar ese lado de mí la noche que consideres conveniente”

Alec hizo todo lo posible por asimilar toda la información que le acababan de dar, sintiendo las mejillas coloradas cuando pensó en su 'castigo' de la noche anterior. Sintió que su entrepierna se movía al recordar la forma en que la áspera cuerda se había sentido en la sensible piel de sus muñecas y la maravillosa sensación de impotencia cuando Magnus había recorrido su cuerpo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando pensó en la posibilidad de atar a Magnus de la misma manera. Aparentemente, su pene también tenía buena memoria y se endureció debajo de la sábana suave. Magnus soltó una risita profunda.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

-“Mantén tu mente por encima de la cintura, Alexander, y cuéntame todo lo que necesito saber sobre ti. Todavía tengo esa cuerda, ¿sabes?”

Le dio a los vellos suaves y elásticos de su pecho un juguetón tirón.

-“Realmente no soy tan interesante, amor. No creo tener un color favorito, pero me gusta el azul, odio la mantequilla de maní, no bebo mucho, pero no me importa una cerveza o una copa de vino de vez en cuando, en cuanto a lo demás, bueno, simplemente no vayamos allí”

Alec se movió incómodo junto a él. A pesar de que Magnus había sido muy bueno con él con respecto a su falta de experiencia en la alcoba, todavía se sentía avergonzado de hablarlo. Nunca antes le había puesto voz a algo así y ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que diría si lo hiciera. Parecía que se esperara que estuviera de pie frente a una sala de conferencias y diera una charla sobre civilizaciones antiguas cuando era profesor de Literatura antigua. Sintió la suave boca de Magnus sobre su piel.

-“Oh Alexander, me permito diferir. Creo que eres fascinante y en cuanto al otro tema, creo que sabes lo que te gusta más de lo que crees. Si anoche fue una indicación, creo que compartes mi afición por las cuerdas. Vamos, admítelo, te encantó estar atado a la cama mientras yo arrasaba con este magnífico cuerpo tuyo”

Le picó juguetonamente en las costillas haciendo que Alec se retorciera y soltara una pequeña carcajada.

Magnus se levantó y le sonrió- “Esa adorable risita tuya, mi amor, es como música para mis oídos. Más dulce que cualquier canto de un pájaro y dispara directamente a mi corazón. Nunca podría tener suficiente de eso. De hecho, creo que necesito escuchar más en este mismo momento”

Antes de que Alec supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Magnus estaba a horcajadas sobre su cintura y tenía sus largos y delgados dedos, hundiéndose en sus costillas, haciéndolo estallar en risas y retorcerse debajo de él mientras trataba de apartase, sin éxito, del ataque.

Alec estaba indefenso de risa y le dolían los costados, pero no se había sentido tan feliz y despreocupado en mucho tiempo. Se revolvió y se sacudió mientras su novio lo castigaba con cosquillas arriba y abajo de sus costillas y bajo sus brazos. Odiaba la forma en que lo hacía reír como una colegiala atolondrada, pero no podía evitarlo.

A Magnus le encantaba ver a su Alexander retorciéndose ante él. No había estado coqueteando con él cuando dijo que amaba el sonido de su risa, de verdad lo hacía. Llenaba sus oídos y tocaba su corazón de tal manera que podía sentir cómo se hinchaba dentro de su pecho como un globo. Tenía la sensación de que su nuevo hombre no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para dejarse ir y ser feliz así, con la pérdida de sus padres y el posible final de la larga amistad que había tenido con Jace, quien, por él, podía ahogarse alegremente por causar tanta angustia y dolor a este hermoso ser humano.

-“Mag, Magnus, ba– ¡amor! ¡Por–por favor! ¡bas–basta! N-no puedo. ¡No puedo respirar!”- tartamudeó Alec sin aliento mientras trataba de agarrar sus manos para calmarlas.

Magnus se estaba riendo junto con él, disfrutando de su alegría y reacción infantil a sus toques. Finalmente se detuvo, y le sonrió mientras jadeaba. Le encantaba la forma en que su cuerpo grande y fuerte se sentía bajo su peso mientras luchaba por regular su respiración una vez más. El rítmico aumento y caída de sus abdominales presionando en su entrepierna de la manera más deliciosa. Se dejó caer hacia adelante, queriendo obtener el efecto completo y no se decepcionó.

-“¡Ugh!”

Alec gruñó al sentir el peso de Magnus caer sobre su pecho, dificultando con eficiencia la lucha por llenar de aire sus pulmones, una vez más. Su cuerpo ahora tenía que trabajar un poco más para arrastrar el tan necesario oxígeno con la reconfortante pesadez que tenía sobre él. Aunque tampoco le importaba.

Cubrió con los brazos la elegante suavidad que era la espalda de Magnus, sus manos recorrieron suavemente las suaves ondulaciones que formaban su superficie.

-“¿Soy demasiado pesado?”- preguntó Magnus, y le dio pequeños y dulces besos en los músculos pectorales.

-“Nah, me encanta como te sientes sobre de mí”- dijo Alec en voz baja, acariciando con la nariz los sedosos mechones de su cabello.

-“Bien, porque incluso si hubieras dicho que sí, no tenía intenciones de moverme”

Sintió que el pecho de Alec resoplaba mientras soltaba una carcajada y luego un gemido- “Argh, no me hagas reír más, se está poniendo doloroso”

-“Oh, mi pobre dulzura, déjame darte un beso para que mejore”

Magnus canturreó y procedió a besarle y abrirse paso suavemente sobre la extensión de su pecho. Alec yacía sobre su almohada y cerró los ojos en reconocimiento de la suave y cálida sensación que le estaba causando. Todavía no habían hecho el amor, pero no podía imaginarse que se sintiera mucho mejor que esto. Canturreo ante las olas de placer que Magnus provocaba mientras acariciaba perezosamente su espalda.

Magnus llegó al valle que estaba entre sus pectorales y enterró su rostro en la suave nube de vello oscuro que lo cubría. Quería experimentar todo lo que tenía que ofrecerle y respiró hondo el aroma fresco antes de darle al espacio desde el diafragma a la clavícula un grueso recorrido con su lengua. Alec soltó un suspiro, arqueando la espalda de la cama, empujando la pared de su pecho hacia el calor húmedo.

-“Dios, amo tu pecho, mi amor. Es tan fuerte y, sin embargo, la piel y todo este glorioso cabello tan suave y maravilloso. Y tu sabor es divino, por cierto. Bueno, también sabes muy bien en otros lados, pero no creo que pueda tener suficiente de todo esto”- ronroneó, levantando las manos para deslizar los dedos en los rizos elásticos.

Alec hizo un ruido de desestimación- “Pensaba con toda tu experiencia habría sufrido en comparación”

Magnus apoyó sus antebrazos sobre su pecho y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro, frunciendo el ceño.

-“Basta con eso, Alexander. Puede que haya experimentado muchos placeres de la vida cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas, pero nunca te he experimentado _a ti_ antes, eso es aún más lamentable. No te hagas menos. Tu cuerpo es una obra de arte, mi amor, recuerda eso”- se inclinó y lo besó ligeramente.

Alec guardó silencio durante unos minutos y se mordió el labio inferior. Magnus tamborileó con los dedos contra un musculoso pectoral.

-“De acuerdo, desembucha, Alexander. Sé que quieres decir algo, entonces, dilo. Y deja de mordisquear ese hermoso labio, me estás poniendo duro”

Y para demostrarlo, empuja su entrepierna contra el vientre inferior. Los ojos de Alec se entornaron y lanzó un suave gemido cuando sintió que su propia longitud comenzaba a notarlo.

-“Si sigues así, me olvidaré de lo que iba a decir”- dijo Alec, pasando un dedo por el costado del rostro de Magnus.

Para su gran decepción, Magnus se apartó, sentándose en la parte superior de los muslos, con los brazos cruzados. Comenzó a soltar un gemido por la pérdida del peso celestial que tanto amaba, pero Magnus llevó un dedo a sus labios.

-“No, hasta que digas lo que querías decir. Entonces, vamos, suéltalo”- se sentó de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados.

-“Probablemente no te guste”- comenzó Alec, sin sentirse tan valiente como lo había hecho un momento atrás cuando Magnus no estaba haciendo contacto visual con él.

-“No me importa. Quiero saber lo que estás pensando, debes ser honesto conmigo, Alexander. Las mentiras y el engaño son lo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar. No tendré eso otra vez. Así que dime”

Alec contuvo el aliento. Bueno, aquí no pasa nada.

-“Es solo que, bueno, me preguntaba cómo era Elías ¿Era como yo? ¿Cómo lucía? Lo vi en una vieja fotografía que estaba en esa caja en la parte superior del armario, pero fue bastante difícil distinguirlo. ¿Su cabello era como se veía ahí?”

Lanzó una mirada y vio que su expresión se había suavizado un poco, ahora parecía pensativo, con los ojos atormentados por los recueros de su pasado.

-“Si no quieres decirme, lo entiendo. Lamento haberlo mencionado, es sólo que…”

-“No, está bien. Es natural que sientas curiosidad por él. Me había olvidado de esa caja, él la hizo para mí en mi cumpleaños, aún estábamos juntos en la Universidad. Fue Elías con quien mi padre me descubrió cuando vino a visitarme inesperadamente. Esa visita provocó toda la vergonzosa cuestión del matrimonio”

Miró hacia la distancia, reuniendo sus pensamientos. Alec se sentó pacientemente, preguntándose si se lo diría, o si sería demasiado difícil. Una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-“Elías no se parecía en nada a ti, Alexander. Era alto y de constitución delgada. Lo único que compartes es que también tenía el pelo oscuro, pero era más rizado que el tuyo. Se arremolinaba alrededor de su cabeza, donde el tuyo queda plano. Él tenía un cuerpo muy juvenil. No creo que haya cambiado mucho desde que era un muchacho. No tenía toda esta maravillosa pelusa suave que tú tienes y amo tanto. Ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de mis otros, digamos, _conocidos_ también eran lampiños. Nunca antes había pensado en eso. Por supuesto, las mujeres no cuentan. Una experiencia totalmente diferente”

Los ojos de Alec se dirigieron de golpe al rostro de Magnus. Espera, ¿qué?

-“Pero pensé, supuse que, bueno, Cat fue la única vez que estuviste con una mujer. Pensé que eras…”-Magnus afortunadamente lo salvó de seguir tropezando con sus palabras.

-“Pensaste que mi noche de bodas fue la primera y única vez que me acosté con una mujer. No, Alexander, no lo fue. Había estado con más hombres, es cierto, pero tuve la extraña ocasión de preferir la compañía del sexo más suave. Y esos encuentros fueron lo suficientemente agradables, pero Elías me atrajo demasiado. Creo que fue su encanto juvenil lo que me atrajo hacia él. Era muy devoto a mí, creo que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por mí si se lo hubiera pedido. Mirando hacia atrás ahora, puedo ver dónde lo usé terriblemente”

-“No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso cuando lo pienso”- continuó- “Él siempre estaba allí esperándome cuando yo necesitaba estar con alguien. Ponía su vida en pausa por mí todo el tiempo, arriesgando todo. No creo que en realidad le haya apreciado. Tenía muchas facultades cuando era más joven. Un producto de mi educación. El único hijo de padres adinerados. Es cierto lo que dicen, no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera, en _todo_. Eso incluía mi vida amorosa, por así decirlo. Tan sigiloso como era nuestro estilo de vida, siempre pude encontrar un compañero dispuesto”

-“Pensé que lo que sentía por Elías era amor, pero ahora sé que no se parecía en nada. La nuestra era una clase de relación muy superficial, bueno, al menos para mí lo era. Estoy bastante seguro de que fue diferente para él. Lo cual no fue justo de mi parte. Fue mi culpa que viniera a la casa ese día. Le había dicho que Catarina no estaría allí. Sabía que habíamos acordado no volver a traerlo a la casa, pero como dije, estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera. Pensé que se habría ido para cuando ella regresara. Llegó tarde la noche anterior, así que solo estuvimos juntos por un tiempo corto cuando ella volvió al día siguiente y bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que pasó después”

Alec ahora lamentaba haber sacado todo el asunto. A pesar de que había sucedido hace décadas, era obvio que todavía traía recuerdos muy malos para Magnus. Se conocían hace tan poco tiempo, pero ya sentía los fuertes movimientos de algo más profundo dentro de él. No reconocía lo que era y le asustaba un poco; todo lo que sabía era que estaba causando que se sintiera muy mal por hacer que Magnus reviviera uno de los peores momentos de su corta vida.

Estiró una mano y tocó suavemente su rostro triste. Magnus salió de su ensoñación y la cubrió con la suya, dándole una débil sonrisa. Una vez más, sabía lo que Alec estaba pensando antes de poder encontrar las palabras para expresarlo.

-“Está bien, Alexander, no creas que me has causado dolor preguntándome sobre Elías. Después de todo este tiempo, me causa más pesar que cualquier sensación de pérdida. Y, además, como te dije, los años me han permitido darme cuenta que lo que pensé sentir por Elías en realidad no fue amor. Me has ayudado con eso. Tuve que soportar la tormenta para poder volver a ver el cielo azul. Eres mi cielo azul, mi amor, brillante de sol. El único tipo de sol que siento en mi rostro. Me siento bendecido por tener eso”

Se inclinó hacia él y suavemente rozó sus labios con los suyos.

Todo en lo que Alec podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y ofrecerle consuelo, a pesar de que dijo que no lo necesitaba. No estaba seguro de las palabras que necesitaba para expresar la forma en que se sentía, así que dejó que sus labios hablaran.

Magnus podía sentir que se perdía en el beso con cada segundo que pasaba. Había tenido tanta razón sobre la forma en que se sentía cuando estaba con Alexander. Era un gran contraste con la forma en que se había sentido con respecto a Elías, y era muy consciente de su error al pensar que lo que tenía con el otro hombre tenía que ver con el amor.

Era como si hubiera tenido su visión oscurecida y lo que pensaba que había estado frente a él, ahora se revelaba como algo totalmente diferente de lo que había pensado que era. Podía sentir esa emoción sembrada en lo más profundo crecer constantemente dentro de él, y anhelaba su primer florecimiento al mismo tiempo lo temía. Sabía que muy pronto esas dos pequeñas palabras que crecían y se formaban serían arrancadas, entonces tendría que decirle a Alec su verdadero significado y cómo impactarían en su relación.

Presionó su boca más fuerte contra la suya, profundizando el beso, haciendo el delicado pensamiento mucho más difícil de soportar. Sabía que por cada minuto que pasaba con este maravilloso y hermoso hombre, estaba avanzando lentamente hacia su final y eso lo estaba matando. Mientras dejaba su boca dejara besos por el costado de su fuerte mandíbula y la suave piel ligeramente salada de su cuello, apartó los pensamientos oscuros y se concentró en la maravilla que era Alexander Lightwood. Ignorando la única lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se despertó al día siguiente pensando que todavía tenía a Magnus en sus brazos. Incluso antes de que abriera los ojos, sonreía y acariciaba con los labios los que él pensaba que eran sus mechones de medianoche. Inhaló profundamente y luego frunció el ceño cuando el olor que le devolvió no era correcto.

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que, en lugar de un cuerpo caliente y cálido con su suave y sedosa piel, se agarraba con fuerza a una almohada. Contenía vagamente ese olor terroso y exótico que identificaba como Magnus, pero no lo suficiente para satisfacerlo realmente.

-“¡Argh!”- gritó en el brillo dorado de la matutina luz del sol que llenaba la habitación. _Su_ habitación.

Siempre había amado las mañanas; la luz nueva y suave, el aire fresco y limpio, las posibilidades de lo que traería el día por delante. Pero desde que conoció a Magnus, las mañanas significaban una profunda sensación de pérdida y el comienzo de un angustioso deseo de sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de él, y su cuerpo contra el suyo una vez más.

Apretó la almohada más fuerte mordiendo el suave material mientras moría por la pérdida de esos labios perfectos. Sintió un frío roce en la parte posterior de su cuello y supo que su hombre estaba con él, aunque solo fuera en forma de espíritu. Una pequeña sonrisa jugó en sus labios. No era lo suficientemente bueno, pero era mejor que nada.

-“Buenos días, amor. Ya te extraño, sabes”- dijo en voz baja a la habitación silenciosa.

Cuando conoció a Magnus y se dio cuenta de que podía comunicarse con él de esta manera, se sintió muy incómodo al hablar con alguien que técnicamente no estaba allí, pero incluso después de este pequeño espacio de tiempo, ya no le molestaba en absoluto.

Rodó sobre su espalda y miró hacia el techo, sintió la sábana resbalar de su pecho. Es más como ser sacado debajo de su pecho. Incluso en esta forma, Magnus no podía mantener sus manos para sí mismo. Sonrió y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos para acunar su cráneo. Dedos invisibles bailaron sobre su pecho, arrastrándose a través de la nube de vello, sobre sus costillas y hasta su vientre. Soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos, imaginando que Magnus estaba ante él en forma corpórea.

Mientras disfrutaba de sus suaves caricias y el ocasional roce de besos fantasmales, comenzó a pensar en lo que podría hacer por Magnus para demostrarle cuánto le importaba. Tendría que ser esa noche, quería poder tenerlo físicamente delante de él, de lo contrario no tendría mucho sentido. Siguió repasando las conversaciones que habían compartido y una sobresalió.

La tristeza de Magnus por la pérdida de no poder ver o sentir la luz del sol nunca más. Lentamente, una idea tomó forma en su mente y sonrió un poco más ampliamente, sintiendo un fuerte pellizco en el costado de la cadera.

-“¡Aw! ¡Oye! Está bien, está bien, lamento no estar concentrado, pero fue por una buena razón, lo prometo”

Se sentó más en la cama, tratando de no dejar que sus pensamientos lo delataran. La siguiente parte iba a ser difícil, pero no podía tener a Magnus cerca mientras preparaba su sorpresa, respiró profundamente

-“¿Eh, cariño? Necesito que hagas algo por mí. Quiero hacer algo especial para ti esta noche, para los dos, pero principalmente para ti y quiero que sea una sorpresa. ¿Podrías, um, tal vez… desaparecer completamente durante el día?”

Alec hizo una mueca mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación, esperando una señal de que había sido escuchado y esperaba que lo entendiera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que obtuviera su respuesta.

Con un perplejo asombro, vio cómo su viejo oso de peluche se levantaba de la silla en la esquina y parecía flotar a través de la habitación hasta alcanzar el extremo de la cama. Alec se encontró retrocediendo un poco como si el juguete inofensivo fuera una especie de animal al acecho.


	20. Chapter 20

 

Durante unos largos segundos, no pasó nada y se quedó con la visión extraña de un oso de peluche levitando ante él. La esquina de sus labios comenzó a levantarse y su frente se arrugó un poco mientras se preguntaba qué estaba tramando su novio espectral. Soltó una carcajada y estaba a punto de hacer una especie de comentario sobre el loco sentido del humor de Magnus, cuando el oso se precipitó hacia él con toda su fuerza. Apenas logró esquivarlo tirándose hacia un lado, el pelaje casi escaso sólo rozó su hombro antes de que el gastado muñeco de peluche golpeara contra las barras de bronce de la cabecera, y cayera con un suave golpe sobre su almohada.

Alec se apartó de su viejo amigo como si fuera una especie de araña mortal preparada para el ataque. ¿Qué demonios…? Bueno, obviamente, a alguien no le gustó que le pidieran que se fuera, a pesar de que era por una buena causa. Dio un bufido y miró alrededor de la habitación vacía.

-“Un poco viejo para hacer rabietas, ¿no? Vamos, Magnus, te lo pedí amablemente y es para una sorpresa, no quiero que la veas, ¿por favor? ¿Por mí?”- le suplicó al aire.

Nada.

Alec hizo un inventario silencioso del contenido de la habitación para ver si había algo más que pudiera venir volando hacia él. Se encogió por dentro ante la idea de los libros de tapa dura o el marco de fotos que estaba en la parte superior de la cómoda. Sintió un fuerte golpe en las costillas y soltó un grito.

-“Está bien, está bien, lamento pensar que me lanzarías algo más duro. ¿Pero puedes hacer lo que te pedí? Tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero sí quiero que sea una sorpresa. Valdrá la pena, lo prometo”

Se sentó en el silencio, los ojos escaneando la habitación en busca de alguna respuesta.

Sintió la fría caricia de un beso fantasmal en la mejilla y unos dedos invisibles revolviéndole el cabello, lo que le hizo destensar los hombros. Finalmente, ahora estaba siendo razonable.

-“Gracias amor. Te gustará. Sé que lo hará”

Salió de la cama con renovado entusiasmo y se dirigió a la ducha.

Después de un desayuno rápido y algunas notas para recordarse lo que quería, se dirigió a la ferretería. Ahora que había tomado una decisión sobre lo que deseaba hacer, no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Todavía estaba sonriendo para sí mismo cuando entró en la gran tienda, agarrando un carrito de compras y sacando la lista de su bolsillo.

Le tomó un rato obtener todo lo que necesitaba en el interior antes de ir al invernadero de afuera. Después de consultar con un asistente sobre las plantas que quería, se dirigió a la salida.

Acababa de doblar la esquina para dirigirse al pasillo central, donde estaban las cajas, absorto en sus pensamientos sobre lo que estaba planeando, y con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, cuando casi chocó con otro carrito.

-“¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo siento! No estaba... ¡Simon!”

Simon le sonrió y sus ojos recorrieron el contenido de su carrito, arqueando una ceja- “Alec, hey, bueno, eso parece un proyecto interesante, ¿te has cansado del interior y vas a empezar en el jardín?”- miró las etiquetas en las plantas, asintiendo con aprobación.

Alec tragó saliva, en realidad no estaba preparado para responder preguntas sobre todo lo que llevaba. Pero ahora se vio obligado a pensar en _otra_ mentira plausible.

-“Ah, sí, el clima es demasiado agradable para estar encerrado, además quería asegurarme de que las paredes estuvieran completamente secas antes de comenzar a pintar”

-“Me parece bien, y también es buena idea lo de la paredes. Si quieres una mano, avísame. Soy bastante hábil con un pincel”

Él se rió. Sus ojos se posaron en el rollo de césped artificial que sobresalía del carro y frunció el ceño.

-“Así que, te decidiste por el aspecto de mantenimiento fácil, ¿verdad? Pensé que te habría gustado más tener la sensación de hierba real bajo tus pies viniendo de la ciudad. Eso no se parece mucho. ¿Lo estás probando o…?”- Simon le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, dejando la declaración abierta para que Alec llenara los espacios en blanco.

Le agradaba Simon, pero ahora se estaba demasiado atento y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-“Sí, sí, solo quiero probarlo para ver cómo se vería, ¿sabes? Soy una persona visual, así que es mejor si puedo verlo”

Incluso para los propios oídos de Alec sonaba extraño. Tenía que controlar sus nervios o Simon iba a pensar que algo estaba pasando.

 _Ah, ¡dah! Probablemente ya lo piense de todos modos_. Su subconsciente estaba parado allí, manos levantadas en señal de rendición. _Termina, genio, y vete de allí._

-“Realmente debería ponerme en marcha. Y parece que vas a estar ocupado, nos veremos por ahí”- dijo Alec, esperando que su conversación terminara pronto.

Simon le dirigió una especie de sonrisa forzada- “No, realmente no, sólo abasteciéndome de algunas cosas mientras tuve la oportunidad. ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas una mano para poner esas plantas en el suelo o algo así?”- preguntó esperanzado.

Alec sabía que estaba buscando una invitación para acompañarlo, pero no había forma de que lo consiguiera hoy.

-“Nah, está bien. Me tomaré mi tiempo, hoy veré dónde los quiero, creo. Pero gracias por la oferta, nos vemos”- le dio una sonrisa muy falsa y luego se dirigió a las salidas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec trabajó todo el resto de la tarde en su sorpresa para Magnus. Cuando regresó de la ferretería y antes de comenzar a descargar las cosas, se había quedado de pie en la sala de estar, lo llamó para ver si Magnus había decidido echarse para atrás de su buen comportamiento y husmear, pero no dio señales de estar allí, así que Alec había vaciado el auto de todas sus compras.

Para las seis de esa tarde, había terminado y dio un paso atrás admirando todo su arduo trabajo. Alec sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, no lo había hecho tan mal. Sólo esperaba que a Magnus le gustara. Realmente había querido hacer algo para demostrarle que realmente le importaba, en cualquier de sus formas en que acudiera a él.

Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una cena liviana, ya que tenía comida para cuando llegara Magnus.

Alec había decidido que se quedaría despierto y le esperaría sentado en el sofá con la habitación a oscuras, pero debió haberse quedado dormido porque lo siguiente que sintió fue la sensación de un suave roce de cálidos labios, ahora familiares, sobre los suyos. Incluso antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, estiró la mano para acercarlos hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de un par de hombros musculosos y amando la forma en que podía sentir su fuerza mientras se contraían debajo de la tela de su camisa.

Magnus soltó una risa, el sonido llenando la boca de Alec mientras lo besaba larga y profundamente. Dios, estaba cayendo tan fuerte por este hombre que estaba seguro de que cuando finalmente reconociera su verdadero sentimiento por él, el golpe podría escucharse desde una milla de distancia. Con cuidado se subió al sofá, colocando una rodilla entre las suyas y bajándose suavemente sobre su torso.

Alec no estaba seguro si todavía sentía los efectos de su siesta o si eran los maravillosos besos de Magnus los que hacían que su cerebro se sintiera como papilla, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Dio un gemido de placer cuando sintió el celestial peso posarse encima suyo y dejó que sus piernas se abrieran aún más para acomodarlo. Sus manos buscaron la parte inferior de su camisa para poder levantarla y sentir la hermosa piel desnuda bajo su toque.

Cuando lo hizo, sintió que Magnus jadeaba y de algún modo presionó su boca más firme contra la suya, esta vez, agregando un breve movimiento con la punta de su lengua. Enviando ondas de placer que recorrieron el cuerpo de Alec y terminaron por acumularse en su vientre haciendo que su longitud, que ya estaba a medio grosor, se contrajera en respuesta. Magnus gimió en su boca y le clavó la pelvis; la dura cima de su polla clavándose en él de una manera que lo hacía ver estrellas detrás de sus ojos.

Magnus gentilmente se echó hacia atrás y acarició con la nariz el costado de su cuello, su cálido aliento chocando en duras ráfagas contra su sensible piel. Alec lentamente frotó su áspera mejilla contra él, provocando suaves ruidos de ronroneo mientras presionaba su rostro contra él.

-“Querido Dios, mi hermoso muchacho, nunca he deseado tanto a alguien en toda mi existencia. Quiero experimentar todo sobre ti y este magnífico cuerpo tuyo. Quiero cubrir con besos cada centímetro de ti, degustar tu delicioso sabor y sentir tu calor cuando me entierre en tu interior. Sentir tu cuerpo aferrando al mío mientras nos abrazamos en la oscuridad”

Alec quería explotar en ese mismo momento. Su polla se hinchó en un instante y comenzó a ponerse casi dolorosamente dura cuando empujó contra la parte inferior de su cremallera. Ladeó sus caderas hacia Magnus, la maravillosa fricción que causó lo hizo gemir y empujarse más fuerte.

Volvió el rostro y rozó los labios contra su frente, frotando la nariz en el borde de su cabello, llenándose con ese aroma terroso y único de Magnus. Por mucho que deseaba mostrarle a Magnus la sorpresa en la que había estado trabajando, y aunque la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre lo excitaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo, parecía no poder concentrarse en nada más por ahora. Sólo quería llevar a Magnus a su cama y dar vida a sus palabras.

Su propia respiración se estaba volviendo irregular y profunda. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho como si tratara de escapar y encontrar un nuevo hogar. Pero ya lo había hecho, simplemente no quería expresarlo todavía, era demasiado pronto para eso.

-“Creo que tu sorpresa tendrá que esperar, amor. No creo poder concentrarme en otra cosa que no seas tú en este momento. Necesitamos subir a la habitación”- susurró Alec, con voz profunda, ronca y tan llena de necesidad que casi no la reconoció.

Magnus lentamente levantó la cabeza y sólo pudo distinguir sus rasgos en la casi completa oscuridad. La luz que se filtraba por las ventanas era suficiente para que distinguiera esos grandes ojos color avellana que se habían abierto de par en par y las llamas casi titilando detrás de sus pesados párpados. Dios, deseaba tanto a este hombre. La necesidad de sentir que su cuerpo lo mantenía cautivo era casi abrumadora y se encontró a sí mismo teniendo que cerrar los ojos y centrarse lo suficiente como para poder decir algo coherente. Ahora era tiempo de pensamientos tranquilos y mente clara, incluso si era un desafío en ese instante. No quería que nada les estropeara el momento a ninguno de los dos.

-“Alexander, ¿estás seguro de esto? No quiero que nos apresuremos y convertirlo en algo que quieras olvidar que sucedió. Tu primera vez con alguien debe ser especial y debes asegurarte de que esto es lo que quieres, mi amor”

Extendió la mano y alisó el revuelto cabello oscuro a los lados de su rostro. Alec se apoyó en su toque, ansiando cualquier contacto que pudiera obtener. También estaba teniendo problemas para entender sus pensamientos, pero entendió lo que Magnus estaba diciendo, y tan nublada como sentía su mente, lo sabía, quería esto, sin dudarlo.

-“Magnus, he pasado suficiente tiempo en mi vida con miedo a sentir el deseo de estar con otro hombre. Tal vez si hubiera tenido las agallas para salir y estar con alguien más, no hubiera hecho el ridículo con Jace. He estado pensando mucho acerca de toda esta situación con nosotros, la casa y todo; creo que de alguna manera tu y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos”- dijo Alec- “Sé que no hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, menos de una semana, pero parece que estoy destinado a estar aquí contigo. Todo esto todavía me pone nervioso y lo siento totalmente fuera de mi alcance, pero me parece que, si sólo sigo pisando agua y mantengo la cabeza por encima, llegaré al final. Además, te tengo para arrojarme una línea de vida”- soltó una pequeña sonrisa- “Es extraño pensar que se necesitó a alguien que murió en el pasado para ayudarme a vivir feliz en el presente”

Magnus le sonrió y le dio una mirada de fingida indignación.

-“¿Tenías que hablar de eso, Alexander? Prefiero pensar que estoy _medio_ _vivo_ , muchas gracias. Y por lo que he visto a lo largo de estos años, hay personas mucho más muertas que yo en esta tierra. De todos modos, tengo la intención de mostrarte lo vivo que realmente estoy. ¿Puede un muerto hacerte sentir así?”

Voló de regreso a su cuello y apretó la boca contra un costado, limpiándolo con la lengua antes de morder la superficie húmeda y caliente.

Alec gritó cuando la sensación se sacudió a través de su cuerpo como si hubiera sido electrocutado. Joder, iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento. Su mano se agarró a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Magnus, sus dedos enredándose a través de los sedosos mechones oscuros, sosteniéndola firmemente. Empujó contra su entrepierna, la sensación de sus largos músculos juntos lo tenía tan malditamente caliente que no podía ver con claridad. Tan pronto como sintió el toque de esa lengua talentosa en su piel hipersensible, supo que no podía esperar más, pero la idea de tener que subir hasta el otro piso lo hizo gemir por dentro.

De alguna manera, entre los suaves besos abrumadores que Magnus ahora estaba dejando en un lado de su cuello, dirigiéndose hacia la parte inferior de su mandíbula, se le ocurrió una idea que les permitiría experimentarse el uno al otro y darle a Magnus su deseo anhelado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era juntar la fuerza para pedirle que se alejara de él por un momento, cuando parecía tener la total intención de lograr que se corriera justo allí en sus pantalones y en el sofá como un adolescente hormonal. El caso es que así se sentía exactamente.

-“¿Amor? Mag... oh mierda, ¿Magnus? Joder, ¿vas a dejar eso o no habrá necesidad de subir las escaleras? Realmente quiero que veas lo que hice para ti. Y podemos unir las dos cosas. Sólo tienes que alejarte de mí, cariño, por favor, necesito hacer un par de cosas antes de que lo veas”

Alec estaba peleando con todo lo que tenía para no ceder y dejar que lo tomara en el sofá, pero estaba decidido a sacarlo.

 _Gran elección de palabras, Lightwood_ , pensó para sí mismo y la comisura de sus labios se curvó.

Magnus gruñó profundamente y detuvo su avance, deteniéndose cerca de su oreja.

Dio una leve inclinación a sus caderas y la mano de Alec agarró con fuerza la parte trasera de su camisa, tensando todo su cuerpo para sofocar la creciente necesidad que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. En ese instante, no estaba seguro, incluso si se levantaba, de que sería capaz de caminar cuando lo hiciera, pero estaba dispuesto a intentar lo que quería. Magnus lo miró con maldad.

-“¿Sabes lo peligroso que es jugar con un arma cargada, Alexander? Todo lo que se necesita es un pequeño resbalón…”- volvió a chocar contra él, haciendo que Alec siseara y arqueara su espalda. ¡Joder, esto lo estaba matando!- “Y es suficiente para apretar el gatillo”

Alec dio un gruñido de frustración y canalizó toda la tensión sexual para poner las manos sobre su pecho y empujar, fuerte. Magnus soltó una risita y se levantó, de pie junto a él le ofreció una mano. Haciendo que se levantara y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo fuerte y profundamente.

-“¡Hmm! Magnus! Eso no está ayudando, amor”- dijo, alejándose y mirándolo con reproche.

Diría una cosa sobre Magnus Bane, cuando él quería algo, no era sutil a la hora de decirlo.

Intentó componer una mirada inocente, pero una sonrisa malvada amenazó esa boca perfecta- “Me detuve, ¿no? Me bajé de encima”- dijo, moviendo sus pestañas.

Alec realmente quería enojarse con él, listillo frustrante, pero ¿cómo demonios podía enojarse con alguien que se veía tan malditamente adorable? Magnus también estaba muy dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo su débil determinación. Una risa profunda que, envió escalofríos a la columna vertebral de Alec, precedió a Magnus acercándolo aún más para luego estrellar su boca contra la suya, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Alec esperara que todos sus dientes aún estuvieran en su lugar más tarde. Hundió su lengua en el calor húmedo y Alec sintió que se le doblaban las piernas. Estaba peleando una batalla perdida y la jugada final se avecinaba rápidamente. Si dejaba que lo besara así, no importaría si estaba de pie o acostado, iba a ser el mismo resultado, un incómodo parche húmedo en sus pantalones.

Se obligó a retirarse, jadeando. Tardó un minuto entero parado allí, armándose de valor antes de poder hablar, tampoco quería mirar a su novio. La visión de un Magnus necesitado con sus amplias pupilas dilatadas, el cabello despeinado cayendo provocativamente sobre su frente, los labios de color rosa pálido ligeramente separados, hinchados por los besos rudos, y el aliento cálido que salía entre ellos, iba a ser demasiado para poder resistir. Parecía que, cuando Magnus tenía una cosa en mente, nada podía distraerlo.

-“No puedo pensar en una sola cosa que desee ver más que tu hermoso cuerpo grande y fuerte, desnudo, acostado en la cama frente a mí. Estoy seguro de que lo que sea que quieras mostrarme puede esperar. Aunque, lo que hayas hecho allí crea algunas formas interesantes en la oscuridad”

Magnus hizo un gesto hacia las ventanas donde ahora las sombras extrañamente formadas ocupaban el espacio donde solía estar una silla. Recuperó el espacio que Alec había creado y extendió una mano, pasando sus dedos por el costado del rostro de Alec, luego por su cuello y finalmente por su hombro.

Sonrió sin ser visto en la habitación oscura cuando lo sintió reaccionar a sus caricias ligeras como pluma. Sí, tenía a este hombre bajo su control, cada pulgada magnífica de él. Dio un paso más cerca, cerrando la pequeña brecha aún más. Comenzó a pasar su mano por el suave músculo pectoral de Alec, luego por las costillas y los abdominales, sus dedos bailando sobre las sutiles crestas de los músculos debajo de la tela de su camisa. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba haciendo usando la molesta prenda de todos modos? Las cosas habían ido más allá de la necesidad de ropa.


	21. Chapter 21

Cerró los últimos centímetros de espacio que quedaba y escuchó a Alec soltar un gemido en voz baja. Sus manos estaban alrededor de su cintura y sus dedos cerrados en la suave tela de su camisa, se inclinó hacia él para que su pecho se frotara contra la parte delantera de su camisa. Dios, cuánto anhelaba sentir ese suave polvo de cabello oscuro en su piel, sentirlo cosquillear y provocarle de la manera más ardiente posible. Todo a su tiempo, pensó para sí mismo. A veces, se trataba más sobre el viaje que el destino. Si el tiempo le había enseñado algo, era ser paciente, pero este guapo hombre ante él lo estaba poniendo a prueba en esa área. Y mucho.

Puso sus labios cerca de su oreja y sacó la punta de su lengua para atrapar el pequeño lóbulo carnoso, sintió que Alec se estremeía un poco.

-“¿Esta pequeña sorpresa tuya realmente vale la pena tener que posponer lo que ambos queremos, hmm? Quiero decir, honestamente, ¿qué podría ser más importante que sentir esto dentro de mí?”

Su voz era entrecortada y baja, sólo eso habría doblado las rodillas de Alec, pero luego sintió una mano ahuecando el tenso bulto al frente de sus pantalones de mezclilla y realmente se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Al mismo tiempo, Magnus tomó la pequeña pieza redondeada de su oreja en la boca y chupó con fuerza.

-“¡Jesús, Magnus! ¡Detente! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! No aquí, no así. ¡Espera, por favor!”

Las palabras lo dejaron en una voz alta y apretada, el sonido haciendo todo lo posible por escabullirse por sus dientes y su mandíbula apretados. Había caído contra Magnus incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

De verdad, de verdad, quería acariciar el costado del cuello de Magnus y saborear esa suave y sedosa piel, pero eso le recordó que aún no sabía exactamente de qué color era. Si pudiera recuperarse unos minutos más, lograría descubrirlo.

Con más fuerza y voluntad de la que se creía era capaz de poseer, se levantó y tomó una respiración profunda, que realmente no ayudó porque Magnus estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oler ese maravilloso aroma suyo.

-“Quiero que te quedes aquí y cierres los ojos durante unos minutos, ¿puedes hacer eso? Sólo necesito hacer un par de cosas, ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo, su voz un poco temblorosa.

Magnus dio un bufido de frustración, Alec tenía más resistencia de la que había pensado. Le hizo preguntarse cómo sería cuando finalmente se unieran. Quería discutir, pero sabía que había trabajado duro en lo que fuera que había planeado y, aunque no podía pensar en una sola cosa que superara el placer final de experimentar cómo era ese caliente cuerpo en su interior, sabía que esto significaba mucho para Alec, y quería que pudiera tener la satisfacción de darle algo que había creado para él. La generosidad de ese pensamiento lo sorprendió; ¿Quién diría que Magnus Bane, egocéntrico hasta el final, podría ser capaz de poner los sentimientos y necesidades de otra persona antes que las suyas? Trató de no reaccionar ante el pensamiento que se hizo eco en su mente en ese segundo; el amor te vuelve desinteresado

Sin embargo, Magnus simuló estar desilusionado, sólo por aparentar, no podía permitirle que pensara cedería tan fácilmente. Dio otro bufido impaciente, un gruñido de frustración y luego se tapó los ojos.

-“¿Feliz ahora, Alexander? Espero que esto no tarde mucho, o simplemente te cargaré y te llevaré arriba, por encima del hombro, no me importa lo que estés haciendo”

Oyó que Alec soltaba una carcajada- “Vuelvo enseguida, no vayas a ningún lado. Y no mires”- dijo, su voz se fue apagando mientras se alejaba de él.

-“No hay muchas posibilidades de que eso suceda. Estoy atrapado aquí, ¿recuerdas?”- gruñó Magnus.

Él no agregó ‘pero estoy más que feliz de estar así, si tú estás aquí conmigo, mi amor’. Sonrió en la oscuridad cuando escuchó unos pasos frenéticos subir las escaleras y luego un pequeño estruendo.

-“¡Ay! ¡Carajo!”

-“¡Esa boca, Alexander!”

Un murmurado _‘perdón’_ vino de más arriba y los pasos se movieron hacia el otro piso y a lo largo del pasillo. Magnus frunció el ceño mientras trataba de pensar dónde estaba y qué podría estar haciendo. Una puerta se abrió, hmm, sonaba como el armario en el pasillo, armario de blancos. Algo arrastrado fuera de él, suena como si fuera pesado, ¿quizás una manta?

De acuerdo, ahora se dirigía a la habitación. Silencio, ni idea de lo que estaba tramando… un cajón que se abre y cierra, estaba sacando algo de un cajón de la mesita de noche, no sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser uno más grande, ¿qué podría estar sacando de ahí? Oh, bueno, todo sería revelado en breve, eso seguro. Ahora estaba regresando, más despacio esta vez. Bajaba los escalones, con cuidado, debe llevar algo y no quiere volver a tropezarse. Sintió una ligera ráfaga de aire y el delicioso aroma de su hombre caminando cerca y sonrió más ampliamente.

Un suave _tud_ , cuando algo cayó al suelo cerca de donde estaba. Suave, pero pesado, hmm, definitivamente una colcha o una manta. Magnus frunció el ceño otra vez cuando sus oídos se esforzaron para recoger cada detalle.

Ahora estaba arrastrando algo, pero no está sobre las tablas del suelo, está sobre una alfombra o algo así. Esto era cada vez más intrigante. Y de nuevo, suena a más de una cosa siendo movida esta vez.

-“¿Estás seguro de que no estás mirando?”

-“No, Alexander, no miro. ¿Que estás haciendo?”

-“Ya verás. No falta mucho”

Otro bufido impaciente.

-“Sinceramente espero que no”

Hubo un suave sonido y una leve brisa cuando algo se movió y perturbó el aire. La manta ¿tal vez? Magnus estaba cada vez más impaciente. Dos golpes suaves más cuando algo chocó contra el suelo y produjo un ruido sordo.

Un clic.

Magnus se echó hacia atrás cuando sus ojos cubiertos sintieron una fuerte luz encendiéndose frente a él. ¡Waa! ¿Que demonios…? Escuchó a Alec dar un suspiro de satisfacción y luego sus pasos se dirigieron hacia él, y sintió que se emocionaba por lo que podría estará a punto de ver.

Alec se acercó y se colocó detrás de él, de modo que su pecho estaba contra su espalda, el calor intercambiándose entre ellos placenteramente. Magnus sonrió y se recostó contra él, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra el hombro de Alec. Incluso el solo hecho de estar así era maravilloso. Dos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuerpo; una mano presionando contra su estómago y la otra subiendo para tomar la que cubría sus ojos. Sonrió cuando sintió que su mejilla se rozaba en un lado de su rostro.

-“¿Listo? De acuerdo, ahora puedes mirar”- dijo Alec en voz baja, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y apartó la mano de Magnus.

Al principio, no pudo ver demasiado, sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la luz brillante que estaba llenando no sólo el área donde Alec había hecho algo, sino también la mayoría de la habitación. Parpadeó rápidamente por unos segundos hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron de la oscuridad casi completa a todo lo contrario. Se había convertido en una criatura nocturna durante el siglo pasado y ver esta luz brillante era difícil de asimilar.

Lentamente las cosas se enfocaron para él. Lo primero que vio fueron plantas, árboles jóvenes, para ser exactos. Había al menos seis de ellos bordeando una alfombra grande. Pero no, eso no era correcto. No era una alfombra, parecía, ¿hierba? _¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?_ _¿Qué era esto?_ Pequeñas macetas con flores de colores brillantes se asentaban alrededor de la base de los árboles, dando la ilusión de un lecho de flores primaverales. Eran hermosas. En la ‘hierba’ de extraño aspecto, una manta y dos almohadas se habían distribuido de manera invitadora, una pequeña mesa y dos sillas habían sido colocadas a un lado. Una canasta grande sobre su superficie.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Magnus fueron los dos grandes soportes de luz que se encontraban en cada extremo del espacio. Sintió que su corazón se derretía. La luz del día, _Dios mío_ , las luces parecían _luz del día_. Volvió la cabeza rápidamente para mirar a su hombre. Alec estaba mirándolo con ansiedad. Obviamente esperando que dijera algo.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Magnus estaba completamente mudo. Este hombre, especial y hermoso, había creado para él algo que nunca pensó volver a ver. Ahora sus ojos se nublaban de nuevo, pero esta vez por las lágrimas. Se lanzó hacia Alec, estampando su boca contra la suya y besándolo con todo lo que tenía.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec dio un pequeño grito ahogado cuando su novio lo agarró. Había estado preocupado de que no le gustara cuando no había dicho nada, pero este beso decía más que cualquier palabra. Él abrió mucho la boca y acarició la suya en una especie de baile húmedo y acalorado. Alec se derritió contra él, deseando todo el contacto posible entre ellos.

Con gran esfuerzo, se echó hacia atrás, Magnus persiguió su boca, queriendo más, pero Alec no había terminado el escenario. Con manos temblorosas y respiración entrecortada, sacó su teléfono de bolsillo y presionó la pantalla. El gorjeo lírico de pájaros llenó la habitación. Los ojos de Magnus se agrandaron y sus labios ya separados se abrieron aún más.

-“¿Alexander? ¿Cómo en el mundo…?”- comenzó y Alec sonrió, levantando su teléfono para mostrarle.

Miró la pantalla, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-“Tu tecnología moderna me sorprende. Es como un sueño. Un sueño hecho realidad. Gracias, mi corazón, me encanta”- dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Alec tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta la manta y las almohadas que había extendido sobre el pasto artificial.

Este había sido el momento que había estado esperando todo el día. Finalmente podía ver a Magnus a la luz, incluso si era artificial.

Suavemente bajó al piso y tiró de Magnus, quien no había apartado sus ojos de él ni por un segundo. Alec pensó en preguntarle si podía quitarse la camisa, pero había momentos en la vida que estaban más allá de las palabras, y esta era una de ellas. Tenía la sensación de que, de todos modos, ya sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Se acercó a él, tomando los costados de su camisa en sus manos y lento, agonizantemente lento, tiró de la suave prenda hacia arriba y por encima de su cabeza. La dejó caer a un lado y luego tragó con dificultad, volvió los ojos a la gloriosa vista que tenía delante.

Sólo había una palabra para describir lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, _magnífico_. Alec nunca había visto nada que haya evocado lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, su cabeza estaba nadando con una miríada de emociones y pensamientos. Era un ataque completo y tuvo problemas para tratar de procesar cada uno. Le dolían las manos por el ansía de tocar esa hermosa piel que parecía brillar bajo la falsa luz del día, brillando sobre él. Magnus estaba sentado frente a él, con la cara vuelta hacia la fuente de luz, los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor que despedía. Parecía totalmente sereno, relajado, casi zen. No había visto lo manera en que era observado.

Alec iba a extender una mano para tocarlo suavemente, deseando desesperadamente hacerlo, pero no quería perturbar su paz. En su lugar, sus ojos se embriagaron de cada gloriosa pulgada, la emoción se apoderó de él y prácticamente pudo sentirla llenándolo, como si su alma hubiera estado muriendo de hambre por esto y pulgada a pulgada estaba siendo nutrida por él.

La piel de Magnus era casi de un color dorado, como si hubiera pasado una temporada en un clima cálido. Era el color más hermoso que Alec había visto alguna vez. No tenía idea que la piel podría venir en ese matiz único. Empezó por la cintura de sus pantalones, observando fascinado cómo su ondulado estómago iba subiendo y bajando lentamente junto con su pecho. El rastro más tenue de una línea de vello suave comenzaba justo debajo de su ombligo y desaparecía debajo de la pretina en sus pantalones, haciendo que Alec quisiera jugar al explorador y descubrir a dónde llevaba. Su pene se hinchó con rapidez, parecía saber querer saber más sobre eso.

Subió la mirada hasta las costillas y el pecho suave como la seda, ancho y fuerte. El disco oscuro de un pezón proporcionando un contraste directo y al mismo tiempo completando el suave dorado en cada músculo pectoral. Se le hizo agua la boca al pensar en tomar cada uno en su boca, cubrir la pequeña protuberancia dura con su lengua. Sintió un escalofrío y su entrepierna se tensó, su ya dura erección empujando contra el frente de sus pantalones de mezclilla, tratando de escapar de sus confines.

Todo en él era como mirar una obra de arte; la amplia pendiente de sus hombros, la forma claramente definida de cada bíceps, venas y tendones con cordones de músculo que le daban a la superficie de su piel una textura sensual. Incluso la suave cresta de su clavícula hacía que quisiera estallar en llamas. Luego, la columna de su cuello, con su prominente manzana de Adán; Alec tuvo que esforzarse en sofocar un gemido y se preguntó si tendría un sabor diferente ahora que sabía exactamente qué aspecto tenía, era algo que definitivamente iba a descubrir.

Finalmente llegó a su rostro, que brillaba girado hacia la luz. No había otra palabra para él aparte de _hermoso_. Sus finas características se unían de la manera más perfecta posible. Cada ojo cerrado con sus delicados párpados, ligeramente rasgados en cada esquina externa, cejas suaves, mechones oscuros de cabello sedoso cayendo sobre una elegante frente oscura. Esa perfecta boca rosada, las esquinas curvadas en una sonrisa tan suave y soñadora, haciendo que el corazón de Alec latiera más rápido.

Ni una mancha, cicatriz, peca o marca de ninguna clase estropeaba su superficie.

Perfección.

Atractivo.

Sensual.

Caliente.

Lo único que podría superar este momento era la visión de sus ojos abiertos… mientras miraba, con la respiración atorada en la garganta, Magnus volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y lentamente levantó los párpados.

Esta vez, Alec gimió y apretó las manos en su regazo. Dos profundos orbes color chocolate oscuro, tan oscuros que incluso la luz fuerte no podía revelar la presencia de las pupilas, lo miraron tras pestañas oscuras. Alec quedó completamente mudo y su boca se secó. Querido Dios, lo iba a matar tan sólo con mirarlo.

-“Tócame, Alexander, necesito sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo”- su voz era baja y no mucho más que un susurro.

El corazón de Alec golpeteó contra sus costillas, exigiendo ser escuchado, y el suyo no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había respirado.

-“¿Puedes oír eso, mi corazón? ¿Puedes oír mi alma cantándole a la tuya? Tócame, tócame y haz que su voz se eleve”

Eso fue todo. Eso había sido todo lo que Alec necesitaba para perder completamente el control de sí mismo, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos extendidas para tomar a Magnus por los hombros, le empujó hacia atrás sobre la manta y las almohadas detrás de él. Cerró su boca sobre la suya, abriéndola de par en par y llenando la de Magnus con su lengua. Escuchó una respiración rápida por la nariz que chocó suavemente en su mejilla. La mano de Magnus había subido y sostenía la parte posterior de su cabeza, dedos delgados se enredaban en la espesa mata de su cabello, asegurándose de que sus labios y lengua no fueran a ningún otro lado.

Magnus gimió en su boca, enredando su lengua con la suya. Alec bajó lentamente el cuerpo para recostarse sobre su pecho, con una pierna doblada y apoyada entre sus muslos, la rodilla rozando el duro montículo que formaba una tienda en sus pantalones, y tensaba el cordón que los ataba. Magnus se retorció debajo de él, un suave sonido proviniendo de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Se revolvió para sostener la parte posterior de la camisa de Alec y comenzó a arrugarla por la espalda, pasando los nudillos a lo largo de ella mientras lo hacía. Alec se arqueó, su cuerpo ondulando contra el suyo antes de que fuera capaz de apartarse de la boca de Magnus para poder quitársela.

-“Oh Alexander, la sensación de ti en mi piel me está haciendo perder la cabeza. Abrázame, amor mío, no puedo tener suficiente de ti”- Magnus soltó un sonido áspero y levantó su mano para empujar la cabeza de Alec hacia él y poder apoderarse de su boca una vez más.

Alec sintió que iba a estallar en llamas en cualquier momento. Sentía calor por todas partes, como si alguien le hubiera cepillado el cuerpo hasta dejarlo en carne viva. Cada superficie de él repentinamente hipersensible al más mínimo contacto con cualquier parte de Magnus. El roce más leve de un brazo o una pierna era suficiente para enviar chispas que lo atravesaban como ráfagas de fuegos artificiales. Quería pasar sus manos por toda la superficie de su cuerpo, pero estaba teniendo problemas tratando de alejarse de sus labios.

Cuando había besado a Magnus el tiempo suficiente para que su pecho subiera y bajara con fuerza, necesitando una respiración profunda y decente, llevó la boca a su mandíbula y cuello, donde prodigó atenciones al pulso que latía rápidamente, desde debajo de la superficie. Movió la boca con avidez en el lugar, alternando pequeños mordiscos con besos y chupones, llevándose la piel sedosa a su boca, haciendo que la piel dorada se tornara de un color rosa intenso.


	22. Chapter 22

 

Magnus estaba indefenso debajo de él. Ese pequeño punto era su talón de Aquiles y sólo bastaba el más leve de los toques para provocarle arrebatos de éxtasis. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, asegurándose de que Alec tuviera pleno acceso, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un silencioso grito de placer.

Ladeó su pelvis, desesperado por la deliciosa fricción que causó cuando chocó contra la dura erección de Alec. Las llamas lo envolvieron mientras sus endurecidas longitudes se batían en duelo, provocando gemidos en ambos. Magnus separó sus rodillas, dejando que sus piernas se abrieran para que Alec se acomodara ahí, pero no era suficiente, ni de cerca lo suficiente.

-“Querido Dios en el cielo, Alexander, te necesito dentro de mí, tan desesperadamente. No puedo esperar más, mi amor”- dijo con voz profunda y grave por la necesidad.

Sus manos se movieron a tientas hacia la cinturilla de sus pantalones de mezclilla, tratando de meterse entre ellos para llegar al botón y la cremallera, pero Alec prácticamente estaba derretido sobre él. Por lo que se apartó, sin aliento y jadeando.

-“Permíteme”- murmuró Alec, desabrochando sus pantalones antes de bajarlos sobre sus caderas. Gruñó cuando el frente de ellos se enganchó en el duro bulto debajo de sus bóxers.

Magnus podría ayudarlo, _tenía_ que ponerle las manos encima. _Ahora_. Se esforzó por sentarse y se agarró a la pretina de su ropa interior, tirando de ella hacia abajo. Alec dio un suspiro de alivio cuando su polla dura como el acero se liberó de sus ataduras de algodón.

Alec se tambaleo ante la mirada de hambre en los ojos de Magnus, era pura lujuria sin disimular, él lo estabilizó antes de guiarlo al piso para que pudiera quitarse la ropa por completo.

En cualquier otra situación, Ale se habría sentido mortificado por estar completamente desnudo y bajo deslumbrantes luces brillantes, cada pulgada suya para que el mundo pudiera verlo; pero esta noche, simplemente no le podía importar menos. Su único objetivo ahora era liberar a Magnus de esos pantalones ceñidos. Volvió a empujar a Magnus contra las almohadas y miró sus ojos abrirse de sorpresa, sin embargo, una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Sí, esto le gustaba demasiado.

-“Alexander, tan enérgico, me encanta este lado de ti, cariño. Por favor, no te detengas allí. Soy todo tuyo”- ronroneó, la sonrisa se convirtió en algo más carnal, calentando la sangre de Alec, más de lo que ya estaba.

Alec cogió los dos extremos del cordón en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo; el único hombre al que había desvestido alguna vez había sido él mismo.

_Aunque eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

¿Por qué, en el nombre de Dios, tenía que recordar eso? Parecía que fue hace un millón de años atrás, pero hubo un incidente cuando él y Jace estaban en la universidad. Fue una de las muchas veces en que Jace lo había arrastrado a una de las interminables rondas de fiestas que se celebraban todos los fines de semana.

Alec sintió que estaba atrapado en el Día de la Marmota asistiendo a fiesta tras fiesta. Se enredó tratando de luchar con una chica demasiado entusiasta, que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, cuando trató de decirle que no estaba interesado y pasó una noche miserable sentado en un rincón observando a su mejor amigo, y flechazo, emborracharse y meterle mano a alguna chica más que dispuesta.

Después de arrastrar su borracho culo a casa tras una de estas agradables veladas, había logrado llevar a Jace al dormitorio antes de que reciclara casi todo el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro y en el piso del baño, sin mencionar la parte delantera de su camisa y pantalones. Se había sentado sobre las frías baldosas blancas, su cabeza colgando hacia atrás y la boca abierta ligeramente. Alec negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba. Incluso en este estado, se veía atractivo. No era justo. ¿No se suponía que las personas borrachas debían verse horribles?

Sabía que no podía dejarlo en este estado, por lo que había comenzado a limpiarlo. Al principio, simplemente se sintió molesto por tener que tomar una toalla húmeda y limpiar la cara de su amigo, como a un niño de dos años desordenado, e incluso cuando comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa se molestó por eso, sin embargo, luego comenzó a notar la creciente 'V' de piel blanca y cremosa, entonces las cosas se volvieron incómodas muy rápido.

La única gracia salvación había sido el hecho de que Jace estaba bastante frío o de lo contrario habría estado en un mundo de dolor. Al momento en que había abierto todos los botones, las manos le temblaban y su aliento había empezado a dificultarse. Había arrastrado la forma inerte de Jace hacia adelante y deslizado la camisa sucia de sus anchos hombros, él sólo había murmurado algo incoherente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Alec se había paralizado. La camisa se atoró a medio camino y lo dejó completamente encendido.

Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y trató de concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía entre manos, rezando por que pudiera hacerlo lo más impersonal posible. Se las arregló para quitarle la camisa por completo y luego, con un esfuerzo monumental, arrastró su comatosa forma de metro ochenta hasta la cama. Bueno, más específicamente, lo tiró en la cama.

Le había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines antes de hacer una pausa. _Oh, santo Jesús_. Tenía que quitarle los pantalones. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar mientras miraba hacia el techo y se preguntaba qué demonios pudo haber hecho que fue tan malo para ser castigado de esta manera. Estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo, tu heterosexual mejor amigo nada menos, saber que nunca lograrías que tus sentimientos fueran recíprocos y tener que dejarlo en ropa interior era la forma más horrible de tortura imaginable.

Alec había exhalado un suspiro, y decidió que esto necesitaba hacerse como quitar una tirita; cuanto más rápido, menos duele.

Comenzó a deshacer el botón y la cremallera en los pantalones vaqueros de Jace, con la cabeza hacia un lado al principio, pero después de entrar en contacto con partes que le provocaron escalofríos en la columna vertebral, decidió que mirar lo que estaba haciendo probablemente era lo mejor.

Todo iba bastante bien hasta que llegó el momento de quitárselo. Pensando en ello, debería haberse tomado su tiempo y quitárselos lentamente. Podría haber sido más angustioso, pero al menos lo que terminó sucediendo _no_ habría sucedido. Se dirigió al extremo de la cama, tomó los bajos del pantalón con firmeza y tiró con fuerza. Terminó con el trasero en el suelo y los pantalones en la mano. Se puso de pie, mirando a Jace para asegurarse de que no lo habían partido en dos, ni nada parecido.

_¡Mierda!_

Alec había sentido que se le doblaban las piernas ante la vista que le dio la bienvenida. Los pantalones ajustados que requerían tanta fuerza para quitarlos significaban, según la ley de probabilidad, que con toda posibilidad lo que fuera que se llevara debajo de dichos pantalones iba a ser retirado con ellos, es decir, la _ropa interior_.

La ofensiva prenda no había salido del todo, pero se las arregló para llegar aproximadamente a medio mástil, quedando por debajo de sus caderas. Debajo de su vello púbico. La base y alrededor de una pulgada de su generoso atributo. Exhibiéndose sobre la cinturilla.

Esta vez, Alec cayó al suelo, era demasiado para manejarlo. Se había quedado en el suelo durante quince minutos maldiciendo su propia erección mientras permanecía ahí asimilando lo que había visto. Para resumir, había agarrado el extremo de la manta en la cama y la arrojó sobre él, protegiéndose de cualquier angustia adicional, y pasó el resto de la noche intentando desesperadamente olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

 

***

 

Magnus se dio cuenta de que los dedos de Alec habían vacilado en los cordones y, agarró sus manos, sentándose frente a él.

-“Alexander, si esto es demasiado para ti, podemos parar. Puede que tenga que sentarme en una ducha fría, pero no tenemos que hacerlo si no estás listo”- dijo en voz baja, mirándolo.

Ahora Alec se sentía estúpido por dejar que sus _estúpidos_ recuerdos se interpusieran en el camino. Eso estaba en el pasado y ahí es donde pertenecían esos recuerdos.

-“No, está bien, Magnus. Quiero esto, sólo estaba siendo estúpido, eso es todo”- Magnus le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-“No eres estúpido, mi amor. Déjame adivinar, ¿un mal recuerdo? ¿Algo que ver con ese amigo tuyo?”- una vez más, sus pensamientos habían sido tan transparentes como un cristal para él. Alec sonrió suavemente y asintió.

-“Ese hombre tiene mucho por qué responder, ¿no? Para que lo sepas, no soy como él, Alexander. No soñaría en rechazarte de ninguna manera. A diferencia suya, me encanta la sensación de tus labios en los míos, tus manos en todo mi cuerpo. Tu calidez encima de mí. Te quiero, Alexander, de cualquier forma, que pueda tenerte”

Alec miró esos oscuros e insondables orbes y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que Magnus decía en serio cada palabra.

Lo besó profundamente antes de volver a su tarea y desatar los cordones, cuando terminó se movió a sus pies para quitarle las botas y unos calcetines largos bastante extraños. Se maravilló de los delgados pies musculosos de Magnus. ¿Cómo demonios podían unos pies hacer que su polla palpitara? Dejó suaves besos en el puente de cada uno antes de volver y tomar la pretina de sus pantalones en la mano.

Suavemente los deslizó sobre sus caderas estrechas, revelando lentamente dónde terminaba ese tentador vello. Magnus levantó su trasero y Alec respiró hondo antes de bajarlos hasta la mitad del muslo.

La gruesa erección de Magnus se abrió paso por la parte frontal de los pantalones, descansando en el oscuro nido de suave vello. Verlo era muy diferente a tener su mano sujetando esa carne hinchada en la oscuridad. Magnus era sin duda un hombre muy bien dotado. Alec sintió el color subir por su rostro mientras lo miraba, como un niño admirando el aparador de una tienda de juguetes; si fueras a ver a un hombre desnudo, un hombre desnudo y excitado, por primera vez y de tan cerca entonces no podría pensar en algo mejor que lo que estaba delante de él.

La punta de su lengua humedeció sus labios que se habían secado, aunque su boca se sentía como si estuviera babeando por la comisura. Incluso se pasó una mano en la barbilla para comprobar que no lo hacía. Escuchó a Magnus soltar una risita mientras movía las piernas para quitarse los pantalones por completo y permaneció acostado frente a Alec, con una mano apoyada en la cabeza y la otra en su estómago suave. El engreído hijo de puta estaba disfrutando demasiado de su incomodidad.

-“Me alegra que ustedes dos finalmente se hayan conocido”- dijo Magnus- “Conoce a mi mejor amigo, mi peor enemigo y el mejor juez de carácter que he conocido. Como puedes ver, somos inseparables y a donde él va, yo lo sigo. Sin embargo, es un poco tímido, por lo que tuve que convencerlo para que no se escondiera. Cuando sale de su caparazón, por así decirlo, es bastante valiente y ha sido conocido por explorar en espacios oscuros y húmedos. Cuanto más apretado, mejor, de hecho. Entonces, no seas tímido con él, Alexander, responde muy bien al tacto”

Alec no podía creer que Magnus estuviera hablando de su pene como si fuera una entidad completamente separada. No creía que él pudiera ser tan audaz. Sí, había manipulado la gruesa y palpitante erección antes, pero había estado en la oscuridad y debajo de la ropa. No bajo lo que equivalía a reflectores de un escenario. De repente se sintió muy cohibido por su propia desnudez.

Sintiendo su inquietud, Magnus se sentó para tomarlo en sus brazos y tirar de él hacia abajo- “Pequeños pasos, mi amor. No hay apuro para nosotros. Tómate tu tiempo, yo te ayudaré. No hay necesidad de ser tímido a mi alrededor, Alexander. Creo que eres la cosa más sensual que he visto, tu cuerpo es lo que inspiró a los artistas a pintar y a los escultores a tallar. Eres la perfección”

Alec estaba tendido abrazado al costado de Magnus, su peso descansaba en un antebrazo, el otro cubierto por el de Magnus y descansando en la parte superior de su pecho.

Mientras miraba, Magnus movió su mano sobre el terreno de su propio cuerpo, permitiéndole a Alec mapear la superficie con la palma de su mano. La suave elevación de cada lado de su pecho, la pequeña y dura cima de sus pezones, la caída de sus costillas y la ondulación de sus abdominales.

Alec lo miró mientras se detenía ante su ombligo. Magnus le devolvió la mirada en busca de permiso para seguir, se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse y asintió con la cabeza. Observó a Magnus guiar su mano lentamente hacia abajo, acercándola a una cadera y a la ranura bien definida que conducía a su ingle. Lo deslizó hacia atrás y sobre la huesuda subida de su cadera. Apretó con más fuerza un dedo para que encajara en la parte superior de la línea de su ingle, empujándolo hacia abajo, hacia su muslo interno.

Los ojos de Alec se cerraron lentamente, se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía la sedosa suavidad. Magnus llevó su mano tan lejos como pudo alcanzar y un lado de sus dedos rozó sus pelotas. Magnus gimió y su mano apretó con fuerza la de Alec por unos minutos. Su dureza se contrajo sobre su vientre. Alec estaba seguro de que iba a explotar o desmayarse.

Magnus movió la mano de Alec hacia arriba, pero luego se detuvo justo antes de la cabeza oculta de su polla, fue solo por unos segundos y luego levantó la mano de Alec y la dejó sobre el sedoso eje.

De alguna manera, la mano de Alec se enroscó automáticamente alrededor del contorno, apretando suavemente. Magnus gimió y ladeó ligeramente sus caderas, deseando más. El calor duro y satinado de su miembro le resultaba familiar y lentamente subió la mano, adorando la sensación de sedoso deslizamiento contra su palma. Cuanto más lo trabajaba, más atrás se retraía el prepucio y más se endurecía su propio pene. Alec se empujó sugestivamente contra la cadera de Magnus, una gota de líquido preseminal se extendió sobre la suave superficie dorada.

Magnus tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia su boca, rozando sus labios con los suyos, en besos tan livianos como plumas; pero cada uno creciendo en intensidad a la par de su necesidad, y en poco tiempo los toques suaves se volvieron rudos, necesitados, con lenguas involucradas, y Alec sabía que no iba a durar mucho más a este ritmo.

El impulso de apresurar las cosas era casi abrumador, se sentía como un niño con un juguete nuevo, quería probar todos sus límites lo más rápido posible, pero sabía que mucho de lo que sentía era por su inexperiencia. Y sus nervios eran una amenaza siempre presente.

Los casi constantes gemidos de Magnus lo estaban afectando y Alec se encontró incrementando la presión sobre su erección. Al mismo tiempo, y aunque en realidad deseaba sentir más de su calor contra él, sabía que iba a tener que sacrificar la maravillosa sensación de esa dura longitud deslizándose suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en su mano.

Abandonó la caliente y húmeda boca de Magnus, besando su mandíbula y cuello, mordisqueando la superficie musculosa para encontrar el lugar que sabía lo volvería loco y lo distraería mientras lo soltaba. Alec movió su cuerpo hacia arriba, colocándose sobre él, sintiendo que las piernas de Magnus se abrían para acomodarlo. Su dureza ahora se clavaba en su vientre. Su propia polla dura como una piedra empujándose suavemente entre sus nalgas, parecía saber más sobre dónde quería ir que él.

-“Oh Alexander, realmente necesito sentirte dentro de mí, no puedo esperar más, mi amor. Nunca antes me había sentido así con nadie, me está dando vueltas la cabeza. Ven, déjame guiarte”

Magnus iba a extender la mano entre ellos para tomar su pene palpitante y comenzar a empujar la cabeza entre su hendidura, pero Alec lo detuvo. Él podría ser inexperto, pero no se iba a arriesgar.

-“Amor, espera. Tengo un condón y lubricante”

Metió la mano debajo de una almohada y sacó un pequeño cuadrado de aluminio junto a un pequeño tubo.

-“No creo que sea necesario, dulzura y quiero sentirte no a un pedazo de goma”

-“Magnus, tenemos que hacerlo con protección. Yo nunca he estado con nadie, pero tú si lo has hecho. Además, es látex no goma”

Magnus dio un pequeño bufido, pero parecía resignado. Este era el mundo moderno y Alec era un hombre moderno; sabía que las cosas eran muy diferentes de cuando él había vivido y supuso que, en realidad, debería haber estado agradecido de haber logrado llegar tan lejos sin contraer una enfermedad horrible. Mientras lograra sentir dentro a este hombre, realmente no le importaba; pero si insistía en que usaran uno de esos artilugios de goma ajustados, entonces se divertiría poniéndoselo.

-“Déjame tener eso entonces. ¿Por qué sólo tú tendrías toda la diversión?”- tomó el cuadrado plateado de su mano y le sonrió- “Tendrás que sentarte para esto, Alexander. No quiero hacerte daño”

-“Oh, sí, está bien”

Alec sintió el aumento de color en sus mejillas. Error de principiante. Se recostó, ahora sentado en los muslos de Magnus, quien se sentó frente a él y abrió el paquete sacando el pequeño círculo resbaladizo y mirándolo con recelo.

-“¿Estás seguro de que esto encajará, mi amor? Esa arma tuya parece demasiado poderosa para algo así de endeble”

El corazón de Alec latía con nervios y excitación, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle. En algún lugar muy profundo, su subconsciente se limpiaba los hombros con una expresión petulante en el rostro. _Por supuesto que es un arma, amigo, y la carga tiene tu nombre en ella._


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

 

Alec sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo. ¡Mierda! ¡¿De dónde salieron estos pensamientos?!

-“No tienes idea de lo sexi que te ves cuando te sonrojas así, Alexander. Si continúas haciéndolo, no va a importar que uses una de estas cosas. Vamos a poner esto sobre ti para que puedas estar dentro de mí, ¿de acuerdo?”

Alec lo miró, sorprendido. En serio que no tenía vergüenza cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, Magnus había tomado su duro miembro en la mano y estaba rodando lentamente el fino látex sobre este. Era una sensación nueva para él, nunca antes había usado un condón y se estremeció un poco, nada acostumbrado a la opresión sobre su sensible carne.

-“¿Está bien, cariño? Te ves un poco incómodo. ¿Quieres que te lo quite?”- Magnus parecía demasiado ansioso porque eso sucediera.

-“No, está bien, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado, eso es todo”- dijo Alec, bajando los ojos. Odiaba esto. Odiaba tener que admitir su ingenuidad ante Magnus.

Magnus puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla y levantó su rostro hacia él- “No seas tímido conmigo, Alexander. Entiendo. Todo esto es nuevo para ti. Pero, ¿adivina que? También es nuevo para mí, mi amor. Nunca he estado con nadie en esta edad moderna. Siento que todo mi conocimiento está desactualizado o es irrelevante. Lo resolveremos juntos, estoy seguro. Ven acuéstate conmigo”

Se recostó y jaló a Alec hacia abajo para que su peludo pecho se frotara contra el suyo; tomó su boca con besos lentos y fáciles. La inocencia de Alexander era una de sus características más entrañables y cuanto más pensaba que esta era su primera vez con alguien, más excitado se ponía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los besos lentos se volvieran duros y cargados, las lenguas bailando juntas en el calor húmedo y los suaves empujes comenzaron a ser más contundentes. Ya era hora, tenía que tenerlo, ahora.

-“Alex... Alexander... cariño... yo creo… creo que será mejor que apliques algo de esa cosa que tienes... en ese tubo antes... antes de que explote... Dios mío, me pones tan duro, ven, siénteme, mira lo que has hecho”

Agarró una de las manos de Alec y la colocó entre ellos, gimiendo cuando su mano se envolvió alrededor del eje caliente que goteaba en un flujo constante contra su vientre.

Alec gimió cuando lo sintió en su palma, el pegajoso calor cubriendo su piel. ¿Realmente había sido responsable de causar esto? Su propio pene erecto entre sus piernas se contrajo y se apoyó aún más contra él. Eso sería un sí, entonces.

Buscó el pequeño tubo y quitó la tapa. Apretó el tubo un poco fuerte y terminó con una palma llena del gel frío y transparente. De acuerdo, ahora tenía esto, ¿dónde exactamente lo ponía? ¿Sobre sí mismo? ¿O…? La idea de tocar a Magnus despertó sus nervios, a pesar de que también lo ponía aún más duro.

Magnus lo tomó de la mano y lo guio entre sus piernas, empujando sus dedos resbaladizos en su hendidura, contra el pequeño y tenso músculo de su entrada. Abrió las piernas de par en par, abriéndose lo más posible. El calor húmedo y resbaladizo hizo que Alec quisiera colapsar sobre él y taladrar su cuerpo sin cuidado, ni responsabilidad, pero incluso él sabía que tenía que tomar las cosas con calma.

-“Sí, mi amor. ¡Arghh! Hmmm, oh Dios en el cielo, se siente tan bien”

Los ojos de Magnus se habían movido hacia atrás, su boca estaba abierta y respiraba en jadeos desde lo más profundo de su ser. Alec se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación cuando sintió que Magnus se cerró alrededor de su dedo haciéndolo deslizarse dentro del apretado calor y presionarse contra un pequeño nudo de músculo,

-“¡Arghh! ¡Dios, si! Hmm, muévelo, mi amor, adentro y afuera, ¡sí, así! ¡Aah! Estoy tan cerca, tan cerca. Tienes que entrar en mí ahora, amor mío, necesito sentirte allí, como si nunca lo he deseado en mi vida. Su voz era profunda y temblorosa, apenas un susurro ronco.

Alec sacó el dedo y sintió a Magnus agarrar con impaciencia su polla más que lista y posicionarla en su lubricada entrada. Levantó aún más las rodillas y se agarró a la espalda de Alec, clavando sus dedos en los cálidos músculos.

-“¡Ahora! Jesús, Alexander, no me hagas esperar más”- gruñó y levantó sus caderas para llevar la punta de su amplia cabeza dentro de él.

Alec soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando comenzó a entrar en él. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo atraído hacia él, como si la pequeña abertura estuviera tratando de succionarlo adentro. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su propio aliento escapaba de él en duras ráfagas haciendo que su boca abierta se volviera caliente y seca. Dio un empujón experimental hacia adelante y sintió el cuerpo de Magnus estirarse a su alrededor con un agarre húmedo y caliente que fue casi demasiado para contenerse. Gimió cuando sintió sus músculos latir a su alrededor como si trataran de atraerlo hacia adentro o de empujarlo hacia afuera.

Magnus emitió un siseo y Alec lo sintió apretarse más fuerte alrededor de su dura longitud. Oh Dios, era demasiado grande, lo estaba lastimando. Iba a retirare cuando la mano de Magnus lo agarró por la espalda y clavó sus dedos.

-“Dios mío, no te muevas. Estoy bien, ¡Argh! Jesús, pero eres grande. ¡Uf, me encanta! Solo tómate tu tiempo, estoy bien, en serio. ¡Muévete, maldita sea!”- siseó entre dientes.

Alec no estaba tan seguro de empujar hacia adelante, pero una fuerte palmada en su culo le hizo empujar hacia delante otra pulgada y Magnus gimió. Empujó firmemente hacia adelante en el apretado calor. Magnus se retorció debajo de él, elevando sus caderas para alcanzar cada centímetro de su miembro. Alec empujó los últimos dos centímetros y sin poder contenerse los metió de lleno haciéndolos dar un grito de placer y dolor.

El modo en que su cuerpo se contraía a su alrededor no se parecía en nada a lo que alguna vez había creído posible y podía sentir que se hinchaba cada vez más cuando chocaba contra algo en lo profundo. Estoy en el centro de Magnus.

Magnus gimió y sus tobillos se cerraron alrededor de su espalda- “¡Muévete, maldita sea! Dios no me provoques así. ¡Ugh! ¡Mierda, voy a explotar!”- se tensó y Alec comenzó a retroceder y empujar, tentativamente al principio, luego, cuando le cogió el truco y comenzó a permitirse relajarse dentro del maravilloso calor resbaladizo, lo hizo con más propósito, sintiendo los comienzos de esa sensación de placer proveniente de la boca del estómago.

El gemido de Alec llenó la habitación, ahogando el canto de los pájaros que todavía sonaba de fondo. Sintió que simplemente cedía y se estrelló contra Magnus con toda su fuerza, sin importarle ni un poco que lo lastimara o no. Estaba justo al borde de su orgasmo y aún estaba construyéndose en lo más profundo de su ser, se alzaba tan grande como un banco de furiosas nubes de tormenta. Pudo haber cedido a sus sentimientos, pero aún quería asegurarse de que su amante también estuviera satisfecho. Canalizó parte de su poca voluntad que había estado usando para contenerse, en tratar de impedir su liberación.

Sabía que Magnus también estaba cerca, mientras apoyaba su frente en su hombro, duros gruñidos eran expulsados de él con cada uno de los empujes de Alec. Renovó sus esfuerzos con la esperanza de que las embestidas fueran suficientes para llevarlo al límite. Prácticamente podía sentir que el hombre se enroscaba como un resorte preparándose para disparar.

Profundamente dentro de él, la cabeza hinchada de su polla dio un codazo a algo que hizo que Magnus jadeara y volviera a hundir sus dedos en él, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par.

-“¡Jesús, Alexander, haz eso otra vez, no sé qué golpeaste, pero me hizo ver estrellas!”- gimió y Alec se empujó con fuerza en su interior y esta vez también sintió el momento en que lo golpeó.

Magnus gritó y lo sujeto tanto fuera como dentro de su cuerpo. Mordió la parte superior de su hombro mientras disparaba calientes chorros entre ellos, llenando el espacio hasta el punto en que no tenía adónde ir excepto comenzar a correr por los surcos de su ingle.

-“¡Carajo! ¡Alexander!”

Sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de la erección todavía palpitante de Alec prácticamente ordeñándolo y con un empuje final hacia adelante, finalmente desencadenó su orgasmo.

El grito primitivo de Alec comenzó donde el de Magnus se había detenido y sintió que bombeaba duro y largo en el calor húmedo de su cuerpo, los músculos de Magnus todavía trabajando para drenar hasta la última gota. Alec sintió que había sido levantado a una gran altura antes de caer una vez más. Ola tras ola de placer se apoderaron de él antes de desplomarse sobre Magnus, sintiendo que finalmente se desvanecía, lamiendo sus tensos sentidos como suaves olas. Tendido contra su hombre, el sudor los dejó húmedos y pegajosos. esbozó una sonrisa.

-“Esa boca, Magnus”- dijo arrastrando las palabras, su voz pesada por el cansancio.

Soltó una risita ligera y sintió los fuertes brazos de Magnus envolverse fuertemente alrededor de él. Una breve carcajada sacudió el pecho debajo de su mejilla, frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaba dificultando su respiración y estaba a punto de moverse, pero Magnus lo mantuvo firme.

-“Te mueves, y nunca te volveré a hablar, cariño”- sus palabras se sentían como un puño de hierro con un guante de terciopelo.

Alec sonrió contra él- “Está bien”- susurró y besó la piel debajo de sus labios.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien podría decubrir algo...

 

Simon dio un bostezo. Veinte minutos más y estaría en casa. _Gracias a Dios_. Había sido un largo día en la ciudad; solía evadir el viaje a Gomorra, como le gustaba referirse al lugar, era como la peste, pero dos veces al año tenía que apretar los dientes y hacer el viaje de un día para recoger con los mayoristas los suministros que utilizaba en su trabajo.

Hacerlo por flete era mortal y se estaba volviendo más caro cada año, por lo que tenía que mantener sus costos lo más bajo posible.

Un comienzo temprano en la mañana, agrega el tiempo de un recorrido por los almacenes del proveedor, más un descanso para comer algo y luego el viaje de regreso a casa, lo volvía en algo para un largo, largo día. Miró la pantalla en el tablero. Una cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, mierda. Eso era todo, se daría el día libre mañana y, además, iba a tener que desempacar y registrar todos los nuevos suministros que compró hoy.

Estaba llegando a la carretera en la que se encontraba la casa de Alec y, por una decisión imprevista, decidió dar la vuelta y conducir hasta el lugar. Total, sería una pérdida de tiempo, por supuesto. El pobre tipo probablemente estaba en la cama desde hace mucho. Los oscuros mechones despeinados descansando sobre las almohadas, el atractivo rostro relajado por el sueño, aquellos sexis labios carnosos entreabriéndose levemente cuando las cálidas respiraciones los dejaban. Un ancho hombro desnudo en la habitación oscura, la piel suave y cremosa destacando en la oscuridad. Su larga y musculosa silueta esbozada debajo de las sábanas mientras dormía.

¿Cómo sería dormir a su lado? ¿Cómo sería esa suave espalda ancha para acurrucarse? Ese dulce culo redondeado contra sus muslos mientras lo abrazaba por detrás. Sintió que su entrepierna se tensaba y se ajustó retorciéndose en el asiento del automóvil. Había pocas posibilidades de descubrir alguna de esas cosas por un tiempo. El tipo era totalmente tímido y, obviamente, cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido en la ciudad para motivarlo a venir hasta allí fue lo bastante mala como para haber jurado renunciar a los hombres en el futuro cercano. Además, tenía la impresión de que tampoco había tenido mucha experiencia. Simon sonrió en la cabina oscura de su camioneta. ¿No sería eso algo especial? ¿Ser la primera vez de alguien, tal vez?

Dobló la esquina, esperando tener que mirar en la oscuridad para poder captar incluso el perfil de la vieja chica, pero lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario.

Una luz brillante atravesaba la oscuridad y resplandecía intensamente desde las ventanas delanteras. Simon frunció el ceño. _‘¿Qué diablos…?’_ , dijo para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a frenar la camioneta.

¿Qué en nombre de Dios estaba haciendo a esta hora? Seguramente, Alec no estaba trabajando en el lugar tan tarde. Entonces, un pensamiento lo golpeó. Mierda, ¿y si hubiera ocurrido algo? ¿Qué pasaría si el adorable muñeco se hubiera tropezado con una lata de pintura, o algo así, y estuviera desmayado en el suelo? Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora sólo estaba siendo alarmista. Probablemente estaba teniendo problemas para dormir y decidió hacer un poco de trabajo para agotarse.

Sin embargo, no haría ningún daño comprobarlo. Ya sabes, sólo para ser amable. Ignoró la idea de desear ver a Alec deambulando por su casa con pantalones de pijama y nada más.

_Oh, sí, por favor._

Antes de que pudiera hacerse entrar en razón y seguir conduciendo, redujo la velocidad y se detuvo en el camino de entrada, apagando las luces. Apagó el motor y salió de la cabina, teniendo cuidado de cerrar la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo. Por qué estaba siendo tan discreto acerca de su llegada, no lo sabía, tal vez era por la hora tan tardía.

La gente sensible no llamaba a la puerta de sus vecinos casi las dos de la mañana, a menos que hubiera algo terriblemente mal. Y tratar de atrapar a dicho vecino en un estado medio desnudo no contaba.

Se dirigió al camino de la entrada, cuando alzó la vista y vio los árboles en la ventana. Se detuvo y dirigiéndole a la vista una mirada inquisitiva. Jesús, Alec, sé que eres nuevo en las mejoras del hogar, muchacho, pero incluso un niño de dos años podría decirte que las plantas generalmente se mantienen fuera de la casa, _especialmente_ los árboles. El despiste de ese hecho realmente presionó todos los botones correctos en Simon y soltó una risita tranquila, comenzando a caminar.

Un gemido desde algún lugar cercano en el interior de la casa lo hizo congelarse. _¡Oh mierda!_ Eso no sonaba bien, tal vez tenía razón sobre que estaba herido después de todo. Subió los escalones silenciosamente y escuchó otro gemido. Sintió un escalofrío de miedo subir por su espalda. Ahora estaba preocupado. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, con la mano apoyada en el marco, pero se lo pensó mejor. ¿Qué pasa si él estaba en el suelo y no podía levantarse?

Decidió echar un vistazo a través de la ventana. No había cortinas y la habitación obviamente estaba bien iluminada, con suerte podría ver dónde estaba.

Dio un paso tan ligero como pudo hacia el borde de la ventana y asomó la cabeza por el marco.

La vista que lo saludó le hizo olvidar como respirar.

La parte superior de los árboles obstruían su visión, pero eran lo suficientemente escasos como para tener una idea completa de lo que estaba sucediendo. Alec _si_ estaba desnudo en el piso, pero era una suerte para él que otro hombre hubiera detenido su caída. Su larga y musculosa figura se encontraba entre las piernas del extraño. Su cuerpo subiendo y bajando con la respiración dificultosa de aquel tipo. Dos brazos bien tonificados lo sostenían contra su pecho, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca ligeramente entreabierta y curvada en una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sí, Simon conocía esa mirada.

Era de sólo acabo de correrme con la fuerza de un cohete y tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida. Los ojos de Simon se tornaron astutos y se dio cuenta de que no había parpadeado durante mucho rato. Era como ver un accidente automovilístico; sabía que debía mirar hacia otro lado y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, pero no parecía capaz de hacerlo. Alec le dijo algo, que no podía oír, al atractivo extraño y vio que su cabeza se movió arriba y abajo mientras el pecho del hombre rebotaba de risa. Lo apretó más fuerte contra él y su mano se dirigió a su cabeza, los dedos perdiéndose en esa espesa y oscura mata sedosa.

Simon quería matarlo.

La ira se alzó en él tan repentinamente que lo dejó conmocionado de nuevo, haciéndole difícil respirar. Alec le mintió. Él realmente le mintió sobre no tener novio, ese imbécil doble cara. Miró a Alec girar su cabeza y ponerse perezoso, sólo dejando jodidos besos en la superficie bronceada de su piel.

¡Argh! Eso era todo, no podía mirar más. Salió del porche, bajó los escalones y regresó a la camioneta, entró y silenciosamente cerró la puerta. Se quedó sentado ahí la ira prácticamente saliendo como humo de sus oídos. ¿Cómo demonios había malinterpretado tanto a ese tipo? Alec parecía tan agradable. Tan tranquilo y dulce. Esto no le sentaba bien, se sentís como un bocado de comida que se había ido por el camino equivocado y estaba alojado en la base de su garganta formando un nudo.

Tragó saliva y sintió que el dolor sordo de los sentimientos heridos empezaba a florecer en su pecho. No, no, él no se iba a hacer esto. Iba a encender el motor, pero lo pensó mejor. Obviamente, este tipo era un secreto bien guardado y Alec no quería que todos, especialmente él, supieran sobre su relación.

Soltó el freno de mano y dejó que el camión rodara silenciosamente hacia atrás, bajando por la ligera pendiente del camino, llegando a la carretera antes de encender el motor y volver a casa. Esperó hasta que pasó la antigua casona antes de encender las luces.

Se reprendió todo el resto del camino a casa por su estúpida decisión de ir a casa de Alec en primer lugar. No sabía qué era peor, ver a Alec acostado con ese otro hombre después de que le dijo que no tenía a nadie, o que había sido lo suficientemente débil como para permitirse el hecho de esperar que algún día pudiera tener una oportunidad con el alto y hermoso recién llegado.

Sintió que algo corriendo por un lado de la cara y lo secó con ira. ¡No! No iba a hacer esto por él. No había nada entre ellos, aparte de ese único beso, no habían tenido ningún contacto aparte de algunos roces amistosos y cordiales palmadas en la espalda.

Llegó a su propio lugar y la camioneta rugió por el camino de entrada, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por sus vecinos en ese momento. Salió dando un portazo y entró pisando fuerte a la casa. El cansancio que había sentido hacía poco tiempo había desaparecido, reemplazado por la ira y el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Tomó una cerveza de la nevera y se tiró en la oscura sala de estar.

Maldito seas, Alec Lightwood, ¿por qué demonios me tenías que mentir sobre tu novio? Tomó un largo trago de la botella e intentó calmarse. Sabía que debería dormir un poco, pero todavía estaba demasiado alterado.

Tres cervezas y mucho diálogo interno más tarde, Simon había decidido que mañana, cuando se hubiera calmado por completo y, con suerte, durmiera un poco, volvería por allí y confrontaría a Alec sobre por qué creía que era necesario mentirle.

Se tambaleó, no estaba seguro si era el hecho de que era un bebedor ligero y que tres cervezas eran más de lo que solía consumir en una semana, o porque eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaba prácticamente muerto sobre sus pies. Se tambaleó hacia la habitación rebotando en las paredes y varios muebles como un pinball antes de finalmente llegar a su cama y caer boca abajo sobre la superficie.

Mientras yacía allí esperando el bendito alivio del sueño agotado se lo llevara, murmuró sus últimos pensamientos en la oscuridad.

_‘Podría haberte amado, Alec. Yo podría haberte dado eso’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que sintió que Magnus le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza. Entornó los ojos entre la brillante luz y se agitó en sus brazos.

-“Buenos días, mi corazón, dormiste una pequeña siesta, ¿verdad?”- dijo Magnus suavemente, inclinándose para besar su frente.

Alec sonrió y se estiró. De repente dio un jadeo ahogado y se calmó. ¡Mierda! Él todavía estaba… ¿realmente… estaba…? Magnus soltó una risa profunda y lo mantuvo cerca.

-“Sí, mi corazón, todavía estamos unidos. Está bien. Me encanta como te sientes dentro de mí. Incluso si tengo que compartirlo con una goma delgada”

Alec sintió que se ponía rojo y frunció el ceño- “Es látex y no te sientes, no sé, ¿incómodo?”

-“Ni en lo más mínimo, mi amor. Podría quedarme alegremente de esta manera por siempre”- Otra sonrisa y otro beso en la frente.

Alec sonrió contra su pecho. Amaba esa cálida y suave superficie contra su mejilla, escuchar el constante latido de su corazón cerca de su oreja. Volteó su rostro y lo besó, dejando que la punta de su lengua tocara la cálida piel. Podía saborear débilmente el sabor salado del sudor de su ardiente forma de hacer el amor.

¿El sexo siempre era así? ¿Así de bueno? ¿O solo era así con Magnus? Sintió que él arrastraba los dedos arriba y abajo de su espalda y se arqueó; levantó la cabeza y sonrió cuando descubrió que Magnus se había reunido con él a medio camino para poder unir sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso suave y perezoso, pero lleno de sentimientos y el comienzo de otra fresca brisa de calor. Sintió que su pene medio ablandado daba un espasmo en su interior y Magnus soltó un suave gemido, respondiendo con una contracción muscular.

-“Mierda, amor, me volverás a poner duro otra vez si sigues así”- dijo, acariciando su cuello.

-“¿Y eso sería algo malo, cariño?”- soltó una profunda risa que envió escalofríos a la columna de Alec.

Se apretó a su alrededor otra vez y Alec soltó un gemido, descansando la frente sobre su pecho.

Volvió a mirar a Magnus con ojos acalorados y labios entreabiertos. Si estuviera más excitado que ahora, su lengua estaría colgando. Magnus deslizó un dedo por la pendiente de su nariz y le dio un juguetón golpe.

-“Oh, Alexander, amo ese rostro tuyo, si fueras más delicioso, serías lo suficientemente bueno para comer. Ahora, esa es una buena idea”- movió las cejas, abrió la boca y enseñó sus dientes perfectos, poniendo los ojos en la ladera del hombro que parecía un lugar perfecto para un bonito chupetón.

Alec dio una risita y luego de repente se detuvo y maldijo en voz baja.

-“¡Maldita sea! ¡Olvidé la otra parte de tu sorpresa! ¡Espera!”

En un movimiento rápido, se apartó de Magnus y se puso de pie. Escuchó un aullido algo dolorido detrás de él.

-“¡Dios mío, Alexander! Lentamente, eso debería haberse hecho lentamente. En particular, no quiero caminar como un vaquero durante una semana. No es un buen aspecto”

Alec hizo una mueca. Error de novato número dos. Se giró lentamente, con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

-“Carajo, lo siento, amor. No estaba pensando”

Pudo ver que Magnus había estado tratando de fruncir el ceño, pero no estaba funcionando del todo. Una esquina de su boca se crispó.

-“Claramente, y esa boca Alexander”

-“Lo siento”- dijo Alec en voz baja, y se volvió para recoger sus pantalones de mezclilla.

Estaba a punto de levantarlos cuando recordó que todavía estaba usando el condón. ¡Mierda! De acuerdo, él podría hacer esto. Se lo quitó cuidadosamente, casi dejándolo caer dos veces mientras sus dedos resbalaban sobre la superficie resbaladiza. Levantó una ceja al contenido y sintió una sonrisa bastante orgullosa extenderse momentáneamente a través de sus labios. ¿Siempre había esa cantidad en una de estas cosas? Ese fue un esfuerzo bastante bueno.

-“¿Sucede algo malo, Alexander?”

La voz de Magnus lo sacó de su momento de auto satisfacción y se sobresaltó. Diablos, ¿qué tan malo sería si lo atraparan haciendo esto? Ató apresuradamente el extremo y se puso los pantalones, lo bastante rápido como para casi pellizcarse con el cierre en el proceso. Se le escapó un pequeño chillido y se mordió el labio, cerrando fuerte los ojos.

-“¿Que estás haciendo mi amor? ¿Estás herido?”

-“No, estoy bien”- dijo apresurado”

Podía oír a Magnus moviéndose detrás de él. Al minuto siguiente, una mano cálida se deslizó por la parte posterior de sus pantalones vaqueros y ahuecó la mejilla de su trasero, masajeándolo suavemente.

-“Tienes el trasero más lindo que he visto en mi vida, mi corazón, no puedo esperar para tener la oportunidad de hundir mis dientes en él”

Alec se volvió lentamente, sus mejillas ruborizadas, y lo besó. No había tenido la intención de algo más que un simple y suave beso de agradecimiento por el elogio, pero Magnus lo estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más ardiente.

Se relajó en el beso, las manos serpenteando alrededor de su cintura. Manos se echó hacia atrás un poco y chupó su labio inferior, atrapándolo entre los dientes. Alec sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban levemente. Jesús, este hombre tenía una línea directa a su centro de placer, eso era seguro. Pero si no se tomaba un descanso pronto, se quedarían sin tiempo.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás suavemente- “Amor, quiero mostrarte el resto de nuestra sorpresa. Seré rápido, lo prometo”

Le dio un último beso rápido y se dirigió a la cocina.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon se enfrenta a Alec.

 

Después de deshacerse del condón y lavarse las manos, agarró la botella de vino y dos copas de la mesa antes de volver. Le entregó la botella a un Magnus sonriente y luego agarró la canasta de la mesa y se sentó en el suelo para desempaquetar el contenido.

Quesos, galletas saladas, fruta y algunas carnes frías finamente cortadas se extendieron sobre la manta entre ellos. Magnus abrió el vino, sirvió dos copas tendiéndole una a Alec y dejó la botella. Levantó su copa hacia él.

-“Por nosotros, mi corazón, y por tu primer contacto con un mundo nuevo. Sé que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que nos conocemos, pero parece toda una vida y me ha encantado cada minuto. Gracias por mi maravillosa y atenta sorpresa, Alexander. Me gustó más de lo que las palabras pueden describir. Me has dado dos cosas que pensé nunca podría volver a tener. La luz del sol en mi rostro, bueno, lo bastante cerca a eso, y alguien a quien podría darle mi corazón. Por nosotros”

Alec se esforzó en contener las lágrimas. No sabía mucho más sobre la vida que Magnus tuvo antes de convertirse en lo que era, pero sabía una cosa. Eran muy hábiles con las palabras en ese entonces.

-“No hay forma de que pueda superar lo que acabas de decir Magnus, pero gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. No tengo idea de cómo son otras parejas y sé que nuestra relación es bastante _única_ , pero no creo que nada pueda ser mucho mejor que esto”

Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa- “Oh, no sé, Alexander, creo que tienes un giro muy interesante en el idioma inglés. Pero si sigues maldiciendo como lo haces, me veré obligado ponerte sobre mis rodillas”

Alec se atragantó con el trago de vino que acababa de tomar y miró a su novio con los ojos muy abiertos. Entonces una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-“¿Eso es una amenaza o una promesa?”- dijo descaradamente. Ahora fue el turno de Magnus de lucir sorprendido.

-“Oh, alguien está aprendiendo, ¿cierto? Eres un estudiante rápido, mi corazón. Sólo unos días juntos y ya estás saliendo de tu caparazón. Ven aquí, de todos modos. ¿Qué haces todo el camino hasta el otro lado de la habitación?”- se quejó Magnus.

Estiró una mano hacia él y Alec sonrió, levantándose para pasar a su lado de la manta. Se tumbó frente a él, de lado, para que el cálido cuerpo de Magnus se presionara fuertemente contra su espalda.

-“Creo que estás exagerando un poco, amor. Sólo estaba del otro lado de la manta”- le recordó.

Magnus hizo un puchero- “No me importa, me sentí tan lejos. Y para responder a tu pregunta anterior, puede ser una de esas opciones. Creo que de todas formas obtendría el mismo placer de ellos”- inclinó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Alec agarró una galleta y un pedazo de queso y lo sostuvo en los labios de Magnus, quien lo mordió, sonriéndole con la boca llena de comida.

-“Puede que no tengas un dominio del idioma, mi amor, pero tienes un excelente conocimiento del vino y queso. Todo esto es encantador”- dijo, llegando a Alec en busca de otra pieza.

-“Vaya, gracias, señor, me alegro de que le guste. ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de los pájaros y ponemos música? Se estiró para coger su teléfono y soltó una risita cuando Magnus le pasó los dedos por las costillas.

-“¡Ja, ja, deja eso! Déjame elegir una canción”- Magnus le arrebató el teléfono de la mano- “¡Oye!”- frunció el ceño, pero la mirada en el rostro de Magnus mientras sostenía la pantalla delante de él, hizo que se le olvidara toda la molestia.

-“¿Qué es esta cosa infernal, de todos modos?”- le dio la vuelta en sus manos.

Alec sonrió, apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y rodó sobre su espalda quitándole el teléfono. Esto debería ser interesante. Explicarle a alguien que vivió hace más de cien años cómo funcionaba un iPhone.

-“Bueno, es un montón de cosas realmente. Un teléfono, una cámara, puedes conectarte a internet, escuchar música, ver qué hora es, montones de cosas”- Magnus todavía parecía confundido.

-“Ese pequeño dispositivo hace todo eso? Imposible”

-“Sabes que toca música, estuviste jugando con él antes, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo Simon estuvo aquí y en esa otra ocasión?”

-“¡Esa boca, Alexander!”

Alec dejó caer el teléfono y frunció el ceño- “¡De qué están hablando, no insulté! Todo lo que dije fue Si…”- la expresión en el rostro de Magnus le dijo que había golpeado un nervio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar bromear.

-“No me digas que el confiado Magnus Bane está celoso de un, ¿cómo fue que lo llamaste? ¿milusos?”

Alec se estiró y le pellizcó la suave mejilla. Magnus se inclinó y lo besó larga y profundamente, hasta el punto en que su cerebro comenzaba a sentir que se estaba derritiendo.

-“Veamos si ese pequeño hombre horrible es capaz de besarte así, ¿o sí? Oh, espera, esa podría no haber sido la mejor forma de hablar que podría haber usado”

Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la distancia. Alec no pudo evitar la risita que se le escapó. Magnus levantó la barbilla en el aire de manera altiva y miró a Alec por debajo de su nariz.

-“Alguna vez te toca así y haré que el fantasma Marley* se parezca tanto a Casper que todos seguirán temiéndome. La sola idea de mí. ¡Uh! Soy el objeto de las pesadillas”- dijo indignado.

Alec no pudo evitarlo, estalló en carcajadas y agarró la mano que estaba sobre su costado, llevándola a los labios y besando los nudillos. Magnus lo miraba como si su risa lo hubiera herido hasta el corazón.

-“Oh amor, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. No tenía idea de que supieras sobre Casper el fantasma. Y sí, estoy seguro de que podrías ser aterrador. Podrías hacerme saltar del susto hasta dejar mis pantalones atrás cada vez que quieras”- dijo estirándose y tirando de su cabeza hacia él.

Podía sentir a Magnus resistiéndose un poco, pero aún le permitió a Alec rozar sus labios suavemente. Alec gradualmente profundizó el beso y lo sintió darse la vuelta.

-“Vamos, ayúdame a elegir una canción”- levantó su teléfono de nuevo.

Se desplazaron a través de las opciones y después de varios intentos, en su mayoría Magnus tapándose las orejas con las manos y sacudiendo la cabeza, se decidieron por una que realmente le gustaba. Magnus asintió y sonrió, escuchando la letra de la canción.

-“Me gusta, creo que nos va perfectamente. ¿Cómo se llama?”- dijo besando la mejilla de Alec y acariciando su cuello.

-“Guerra de Corazones”- dijo Alec mientras sonreía, apoyadose en su toque.

Yacían juntos en su jardín falso, más en paz y más felices de lo que jamás se habían sentido.

Alec se acurrucó en su pecho, rozando sus labios sobre su superficie lisa. Magnus jugó suavemente con su cabello y cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa satisfecha en todo su rostro, mientras escuchaban la letra.

 

_Quédate conmigo un poco más_

_Te esperaré_

_Las sombras se arrastran_

_Y el deseo se vuelve más fuerte_

_Más profundo que la verdad_

_No puedo evitar amarte_

_Incluso aunque intento no hacerlo_

_No puedo evitar quererte_

_Sé que moriría sin ti_

 

Magnus estaba tendido con su hermoso hombre en sus brazos mirando al techo. Oh Dios, esta canción estaba leyendo su mente. Dando vida a sus sentimientos más profundos. Era cierto, y él lo sabía. Se estaba enamorando rápidamente de Alexander y sabía lo que eso significaba. Para ambos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante el sordo dolor que comenzó en su pecho.

No, no, él no pensaría en eso. Esta noche había sido perfecta para que se estropeara con estos pensamientos. Todo lo que quería era acostarse allí y sentir a su hombre a su lado, sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando, sentir su aliento calentando su piel y hacer que de algún modo se filtrara dentro de él extendiéndose a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Una vez más, su tiempo juntos estaba llegando a su fin y quería que cada segundo contara.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

 

Alec comenzó a removerse, el sonido arrastrándolo hacia la conciencia. Abrazó más fuerte la almohada que estaba en sus brazos y enterró su rostro en ella, sonriendo. Todavía olía a Magnus. Su novio. Su amado. Ya saben con quien tuvo sexo anoche. Murmuro de placer. En algún lugar de su mente adormilada, su subconsciente estaba rodando los ojos y murmurando, _‘está bien, está bien, sí, lo conseguimos. ¡Lo hiciste, yujuu! Bien por ti’_

 

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

 

Alec gimió y parpadeó despertando, un poco desorientado al principio. Esta no era su habitación, ¿cómo ...? Ah, sí, _anoche_. _Con Magnus_. El mejor sexo de todos. Bueno, eso pensaba. Y no escuchó a su amor quejarse. Su amor. Sonrió como un maniático ante la idea.

Otra ronda de golpes lo sacó de su ensoñación e interpretó los fuertes sonidos como golpes. ¡Mierda! Alguien estaba en la puerta.

Se levantó de golpe antes de que estuviera despierto del todo, tropezando con uno de sus zapatos.

-“¡Carajo!”- gritó cuando casi cayó hacia el duro suelo de madera. Miró alrededor de la habitación y agregó un ‘lo siento’, por si acaso el novio todavía acechaba en alguna parte. Huh, ¿acechando? Más como se aparecía.

Ignoró sus pensamientos y trastabillo hasta la puerta.

Simon estaba frente a él, con una mano levantada para golpear de nuevo, y había algo extraño. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de qué se trataba. No estaba sonriendo. Por lo general, Simon lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa llena de dientes, pero hoy no.

Alec entrecerró los ojos al ver la luz brillante que entraba por la puerta y se frotó los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de despertar. No tenía idea de qué hora había sido cuando se durmió la noche anterior, pero sabía que había sido muy tarde. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en el hecho de que se había despertado solo, como de costumbre. Esa idea lo puso muy serio.

-“Y bien, ¿todavía está aquí?”- dijo Simon, su habitual voz alegre era cortante y su tono seco.

¡Vaya! ¿Cuál era su problema? Alec frunció el ceño e intentó procesar lo que acababa de decir- “Simon, ¿qué estás…?”

-“No intentes mentirme más, Alec. Ya he oído suficiente de eso. Sólo dime, ¿todavía está aquí?”

Alec estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con él. No tenía idea de qué demonios estaba hablando y estaba demasiado falto de sueño para jugar el juego de veinte preguntas en su puerta.

Simon dio un bufido enojado y lo empujó para entrar en la habitación.

-“¡Oye! Simon, ¿qué diablos, hombre? ¿Cuál es tu problema esta mañana?”- dijo volteándose para ver al otro hombre con las manos en las caderas, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

-“¿Cuál es mi problema? ¡¿Cuál es mi problema?! Te diré cuál es mi problema, Alec. No me gusta que me traten como a un idiota. Ahora, ¿dónde está? ¿Está arriba? ¿Han logrado llegar a la habitación en algún momento o se ha escabullido de vuelta a la roca de la que salió arrastrándose?”

Alec lo miró como si acabara de crecerle otra cabeza. El tipo había perdido la cabeza. Completamente. Simon estaba a punto de dirigirse a las escaleras cuando Alec finalmente tuvo suficiente de su extraño juego de adivinanzas. Se acercó a él justo cuando llegó a la última escalera y lo agarró del brazo.

-“Mira, Simon. No tengo idea de lo que te ocurre esta mañana, pero no me gusta haberme despertado a… a la hora que sea, por alguien irrumpiendo en mi casa, lanzando acusaciones y luego tratando de registrar el lugar por sólo Dios sabe quién o qué”

Simon liberó su brazo y lo miró. Alec tuvo que admitir tanto como encontró a Simon un poco dulce, prefirió esa versión de él que el loco irracional que acechaba en su casa en ese momento.

Simon miró hacia la sala de estar y señaló el jardín interior.

_Oh, oh._

-“Entonces, ¿qué diablos es eso? ¿Hmm?”- levantó las cejas y lo miró expectante.

Alec no había estado preparado para comenzar a inventar una historia plausible para explicar por qué tenía en su sala de estar un jardín falso, aunque ahora era un jardín falso bastante desordenado. Sabía que, si pensaba demasiado en ello, Simon sabría que estaba mintiendo. Se decidió por su posición de retirada. Enojada indignación. Enderezó su espalda un tanto rígida y levantó la barbilla.

Hey, eso funcionaba para Magnus,

-“Simon, lo que hago en mi propia casa no te incumbe. No es asunto tuyo”- Ahí, eh, se lo dijo.

-“Lo es cuando se trata de que me mientes, Alec. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste y me ahorraste la gran vergüenza de mis débiles intentos por coquetear contigo?”- Por primera vez desde que se abrió paso por la puerta, Simon sonaba triste. Alec sintió que su ira se calmaba a pesar de que aún no tenía idea de que le estaba hablando.

De acuerdo, eso era todo, iba a hablar directamente- “Simon, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando, hombre”- dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Simon lo miró con los ojos brillantes. ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? Vio que sus hombros se hundían derrotados. La violenta ira lo dejó como el aire de un globo.

-“El chico, Alec, tu novio, amante, acostón, como quieras llamarlo. Sé que estabas con alguien anoche”- dijo, su voz renunció.

Alec sintió que un cubo de agua helada había sido arrojado sobre él. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso? Cristo, era un psicópata, no, palabra equivocada, _psíquico_ , sí, esa era. ¿O cuál era la otra? Medium. Jesús, si lo era, él estaba en un mundo de problemas. ¿Tenía mucho sentido negarlo ahora? Y si no lo hacía, ¿qué iba a decir Magnus sobre esto? Él nunca había dicho nada sobre querer mantener su relación en secreto, pero de alguna manera venía con el territorio.

La boca de Alec comenzó a moverse antes de que las palabras se filtraran a su lengua. Solo podía imaginar cómo se veía. ¡Mierda! Sólo estaba usando sus pantalones; sus bóxers todavía estaban en un montón sobre el piso cerca de la manta.

En algún lugar de su cerebro que, iba a cerrar temporalmente debido a la sacudida que acababa de ocurrir, una voz sabelotodo le dijo que, _‘¿cómo demonios podía decir que no llevaba puesto ropa interior cuando llevaba pantalones?’_ Simon podría ser un médium o lo que sea, pero no creía que sus poderes se extendieran a la visión de rayos x.

-“¿C – co – cómo lo sabes?”- dijo, su voz claramente revelaba su nerviosismo.

Prácticamente podía escuchar el tic-tac tic de un reloj en el fondo. Otro suspiro.

-“Lo vi contigo”

Alec sintió que su cabeza giraba y sus rodillas se doblaban. De acuerdo, tenía que sentarse, ahora, antes de que se cayera. La silla más cercana era una de las del comedor. La sacó y se dejó caer, con las rodillas abiertas y el brazo apoyado sobre un muslo, tratando de quitarse la sensación aturdida de la cabeza. Jesucristo, esto era malo.

 

¡TE DIJE QUE SENTIA ALGO POR TI, ALEXANDER!

 

La voz de Magnus resonó dentro de su cabeza tan fuerte y clara que saltó y miró alrededor de la habitación, esperando que estuviera a su lado o al menos al otro lado de la habitación.

Realmente estaba teniendo un cortocircuito si podía conjurar un Magnus enojado dentro de su cabeza.

Espera, ¿él lo vio?

-“¿Cómo lo viste…?”- frunció el ceño y miró a Simon.

 

SÍ, DIGANOS SR. LEWIS, ESTAMOS MURIENDONOS POR SABER.

 

¡Mierda! ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Como si no tuviera suficiente con qué lidiar en este momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marley* - Es el fantasma del socio de Ebenezer Scrooge en Canción de Navidad de Charles Dickens.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon quiere respuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los diálogos en mayúsculas pertenecen a Magnus enojado. Las cursivas son Alec y Magnus hablando entre sí.

 

Simon bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo. De acuerdo, esto parecía extraño.

-“Um, tuve que ir a Gom – uhm, la ciudad ayer por suministros y estaba egresando de madrugada, pasé por aquí y vi la luz en la ventana. Pensé que podría haber ocurrido algo así que conduje hasta la entrada, escuché un ruido y me asomé por la ventana y, um, los vi. Juntos”

Alec vio como la manzana de Adán de Simón subía y bajaba mientras tragaba con dificultad.

Alec sintió que palidecía. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Jodido carajo! ¿Qué demonios vio? ¿Y cuánto?

 

_¡CRISTO! EL HOMBRE ES UN MIRÓN PERVERTIDO, ALEXANDER, ¡SACALO DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LO LANCE FUERA!_

 

Surgió en la cabeza aturdida de Alec y miró preocupado alrededor de la habitación.

-“No, por favor, cálmate. Todo está bien”- dijo en voz alta antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Simon lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-“¿Calmarme? Me he calmado, ¿de qué estás hablando? Entonces, ¿quién es él?”- preguntó.

Una minúscula cantidad de alivio se instaló en Alec cuando se dio cuenta de que Simon pensó que había estado hablando con él. Bien, mejor que piense que estaba loco, entonces la verdad.

 

HABLE CONMIGO EN TU CABEZA, ALEXANDER. PUEDO OÍRTE PERFECTAMENTE. NINGUNA NECESIDAD PARA ESO, ESA INMENSA PERSONA PARA SABER MÁS DE LO QUE YA HACE. DESHACERSE DE ÉL.

 

_Está bien, está bien, solo déjame manejarlo ¿está bien?_

-“Simon, sólo he dormido unas pocas horas y mi cerebro está a punto de explotar. ¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde?”

-“Es una pregunta simple, Alec, ¿quién es él?”

 

¡ESO ES TODO!

 

Desde la cocina, algo se hizo añicos. Ambos saltaron y miraron hacia la puerta, Simon le dirigió una mirada a Alec, y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí. Una taza se había roto en un millón de piezas en el suelo de la pared opuesta al armario donde normalmente se guardaban. _Oh, chico, no es bueno._

-“¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?”- dijo Simon, frunciendo el ceño.

Alec miró alrededor de la habitación vacía. Él sabía muy bien cómo había sucedido.

 

_Magnus, déjame manejarlo, ¡por favor!_

 

Le suplicó a su novio dentro de su cabeza. Un Magnus posesivo no era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar en este momento. Simon realmente tenía que irse.

-“Simon, por favor, realmente tienes que irte y te veré luego. Necesito lidiar con algunas cosas y luego te buscaré, ¿de acuerdo?”- le preguntó, prácticamente deseando que el hombre estuviera de acuerdo.

Simon miró a Alec y acababa de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando se produjo otro ruido cerca. Esta vez fue un vaso.

Cualquier persona normal que conozca la historia de la casa habría estado gritando y saliendo por la puerta lo más rápido posible, pero por alguna razón, Simon no se inmutó en absoluto.

-“Alec, ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema?”- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Sólo si cuentas el hecho de que mi novio fantasma, quien tiene un temperamento terrible cuando está celoso, está a punto de comenzar a lanzarte esas gafas o algo más en la cabeza si no haces lo correcto y te vas.

 

CORRECTO AL PIE DE LA LETRA, ALEXANDER, SÁCALO.

 

Alec hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Magnus y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Simon para tratar de moverlo en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

 

_No te vuelvas loco, amor, solo le digo que se vaya, ¿está bien?_

 

Alec escuchó un gruñido bajo en su cabeza.

Simon comenzó a avanzar y Alec dio un suspiro de alivio mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

-“Entonces, ¿ni siquiera vas a decirme quién es el tipo? Al menos dime eso”- dijo Simon sobre sus hombros caídos al llegar a la puerta principal.

Maldito seas, Simon, ¿por qué jugaste al buen samaritano anoche?

 

¡NO FUE ESO, ALEXANDER! ¡LA PEQUEÑA COMADREJA ESTABA ESPERANDO ENCONTRARTE EN ROPA INTERIOR O ALGO!

 

_Sí, bueno, obtuvo mucho más que eso, ¿no?_

 

NO ME RECUERDES DE ESE HECHO.

 

Simon todavía estaba parado allí en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo. Parecía que estaba decidido a obtener la información antes de irse. Alec suspiró y se frotó el rostro con la mano.

-“Sí, Simon, él es mi novio, ahora, ¿podemos hacer esto más tarde, por favor?”

Vio al hombre finamente construido desplomarse un poco más delante de él y parecía un perro apaleado. Empezó a sentir los primeros indicios de simpatía hacia él.

 

NO TE ATREVAS, ALEXANDER, LA HERMOSA MINERALISTA NO MERECE NINGUNA SIMPATIZACIÓN.

 

Sí, suponía que no, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-“Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?”- le dijo en voz baja.

Simon no respondió, sólo asintió y se giró hacia su camioneta.

Alec esperó hasta que lo vio alejarse antes de cerrar la puerta y se apoyó pesadamente en ella, deslizándose lentamente al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. No era cómo había querido despertar esta mañana.

_‘Dejaste esa basura sin valor entrar en mi casa otra vez, y habrá problemas, jovencito’_

Alec miró alrededor de la habitación. Ah, esto era demasiado para lidiar cuando sólo habías dormido un par de horas, si acaso. Frunció el ceño y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Espera, primero lo primero.

-“Magnus, ¿qué pasa conmigo a punto de escucharte en mi cabeza? ¿Cómo comenzó eso?”

Sintió los dedos apartando el cabello de su frente. Se sintió bien después de la mañana que acababa de tener. Tranquilizador. Al menos Magnus se había calmado.

_‘Creo que podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que llevamos nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, querido. ¿No crees que es maravilloso? Finalmente puedo hablar contigo durante el día sin tener que recurrir a la manipulación de dispositivos eléctricos. Gracias a Dios, eso requiere demasiada energía’_

-“Sí, creo que es genial, pero una advertencia habría sido una buena idea y creo que debemos trabajar en controlar el volumen”

_‘No sabía que esto fuera posible, Alexander. No hago las reglas en este tipo de cosas y, además, estaba molesto. El hombre estaba siendo desagradable’_

-“Estoy de acuerdo que el tipo estaba siendo un poco agresivo, pero para ser justo, él también estaba molesto”

_‘Ya te dije, él no merece ninguna simpatía, Alexander. No dejes que te toque así. Hizo algo incorrecto y no quiero que husmee en lo único que me importa de la vida’_

-“¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí?”

_‘No te preocupes, jovencito, y sí. Es en él en quien no confío. Él está enamorado de ti, Alexander. Prácticamente puedo olerlo en él’_

Alec dio un resoplido incrédulo. Simón, enamorado de él, ahora estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

_‘No estoy haciendo tal cosa, Alexander, y no te agradezco que pienses eso’_

Alec se encogió. Mierda, se le olvidó. Novio lee-mentes. Entendido.

-“Lo siento, ¿está bien? Es solo que creo que estás exagerando las cosas un poco. No creo que Simon tenga sentimientos tan fuertes por mí. Le gusto un poco, tal vez”

_‘Alexander, realmente no tienes idea, ¿verdad? Eres un hombre guapo y sexy, mi amor, irresistible. No es de extrañar que el hombre actúe así’_

Alec se sonrojó y una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios. A él no le importaba que Magnus pensara eso de él, pero le hacía sentirse incómodo al pensar que Simon sí.

-“Entonces, ¿puedes ver por qué se comporta así? No hay nada peor que sentimientos no correspondidos, Magnus, créeme, lo sé”

-“Sí, bueno, supongo que puedo ver tu punto, pero quiero que quede perfectamente claro que tú me perteneces, y sólo a _mí_. Llámame hijo único mimado y maleducado, pero no comparto lo que es mío. Excepto por mi corazón contigo”

Alec sintió esa sensación suave y fría de un beso fantasmal y sonrió tocando su mejilla.

-“Lo sé amor. Nunca te haría eso. Creo que me has arruinado para alguien más, de todos modos”

_‘Bien’_

-“Entonces, ¿no tienes problemas de que vaya a ver a Simon más tarde?”

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y Alec pensó que Magnus se había ido hasta que escuchó un suspiro.

_‘No voy a decir que no tengo ningún problema con eso, pero sé que resolverlo es importante para ti. Pero si él te toca, el hombre estará en un mundo de dolor por pagar, créeme’_

-“Va a ser difícil cuando no puedes salir de aquí e ir allá, ¿no?”

Alec sonrió y miró alrededor de la habitación. Un dedo invisible lo pinchó en las costillas y él saltó, dando un grito.

_‘No seas descarado, Alexander. Estoy seguro de que podría arreglar algo’_

-“Estoy seguro de que podrías, amor. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, créeme. Ahora, voy a sacar mi trasero de este piso y tomar una ducha, comer algo y limpiar aquí antes de irme”

_‘Entonces, ¿puedo lavar tu espalda por ti, mi amor? Estaría feliz de echarte una mano, estás tan cansado y todo’_

Alec soltó una risita y se levantó, haciendo una mueca por la forma en que le dolía el trasero de estar sentado en las tablas del piso. Sintió que dos manos acunaban sus nalgas y suspiró. Puede que no sea capaz de verlo, pero Magnus tenía buenas manos incluso en este estado.

-“Creo que mi pobre bebé necesita un masaje. ¿Qué hay de aquí? ¿Esto también necesita atención?”

Dio una sacudida cuando sintió un suave apretón en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Sintió que su pene se contraía y empezaba a endurecerse. Profundas risotadas resonaron en su mente.

-“Oh sí, definitivamente lo hace”

Sonrió como un idiota todo el camino hasta el baño.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec pensó en lo que iba a decirle a Simon todo el camino en el auto. Se detuvo en la cafetería, compró dos vasos grandes y se dirigió a su casa.

El lugar de Simon también era viejo, pero había trabajado mucho en este y se veía genial. Un simple jardín se encontraba frente a su entrada gris oscuro, pero estaba lleno de flores. Las floraciones en su mayoría rojas y blancas se destacaban frente a su fondo oscuro. Las contraventanas blancas y los marcos de las puertas contrastaban bien y le encantaban los motivos de las viejas ventanas.

Aparcó delante y llevó los dos vasos de cartón caliente a la puerta de entrada. Acababa de poner los pies en los escalones superiores cuando se abrió la puerta.

Simon parecía más tranquilo de lo que había estado esa mañana y salió a tomar rápidamente uno de los vasos.

-“Adelante”- dijo, manteniendo la puerta abierta para él.

Alec entró. El interior la casa estaba hecha en todos los colores terrosos. Las paredes eran de un marrón oxidado y los acentos eran verdes y tonos ocre. Si él hubiera sido responsable de esto, lo habría hecho muy bien. Simon seguro que tenía buen ojo. Le hizo un gesto que se sentara y se dejó caer en el suave sofá de tela verde grisáceo. Simon había tomado un sillón a juego frente a él.

Ambos bebieron el líquido caliente en silencio, sin querer ser el primero en hablar. Pero eventualmente, fue demasiado para Simon y terminó con el silencio.

-“Entonces, ¿conoces a este chico desde hace mucho tiempo? ¿Lo conociste en la ciudad?”

Alec tardó unos segundos en entender lo que acababa de decir. Había pensado cómo creía que podía ser su conversación y decidió que, a pesar de que sonara como un loco, le debía la verdad a Simon. Odiaba la idea de que su ingenuidad lo hubiera llevado a lastimar sus sentimientos. Esperaba no haberlo hecho directamente, no había pensado que lo estaba haciendo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

-“Ah, no. Nos conocimos desde que me mudé aquí”- Simon frunció el ceño sobre el borde de su café.

Alec sabía que estaba sonando críptico, pero le resultaba difícil hablar de todo esto. Además de Catarina, nadie más sabía de él y Magnus. Simon estaba haciendo todo lo posible para llenar los vacíos.

"-“Y qué? ¿Le conociste en línea o algo así?”

-“No”

Alec estudió el borde de su copa y se armó de valor, esperando la inevitable pregunta. Era estúpido, sabía que lo seguía evadiendo, pero sus nervios lo estaban frenando. Sabía cómo iba a sonar cuando finalmente lo dijera y no estaba esperando ver esa expresión en el rostro de Simon. A pesar de todo este lio, le agradaba la compañía de Simon y él era el único tipo en la ciudad que conocía.

-“Alec, también soy considerado un recién llegado a este lugar. He vivido aquí durante tres años y sólo dejaron de referirse a mí como el chico nuevo cuando apareciste. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que somos los únicos dos tipos gay en el lugar. Si este tipo apareció en algún momento, créanme, alguien se habría dado cuenta”

Se estaba frustrando con él, podía decirlo por su voz. _Oh, bueno, fue lindo conocerte, Simon._

-“Es muy complicado”- comenzó.

-“¿Complicado cómo? ¿Es casado? ¿Está en otra relación? O…”- Simon negó con la cabeza.

-“En realidad murió hace unos cien años, Simon, estoy con Magnus Bane”

Allí estaba. Todo estaba sobre la mesa. Sintió que soltaba un suspiro, había estado tan preocupado por lo que diría, fue un alivio finalmente expresarlo en voz alta.

-“Te refieres a un pariente de Magnus Bane, como un descendiente o algo así”

-“Um no, como en Magnus Bane. El _original_ ”

Alec lo miró, observando su rostro atentamente. Ciertamente estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que había pensado.

_Eso es porque no te cree, idiota._

Simon se movió en su silla y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-“Bueno, tengo que decírtelo, Alec. Si tuvieras que inventar una historia sobre porque no querías que nadie más supiera de él, esta fue una tontería. Ciertamente original, te concederé. Y particularmente me gusta la forma en que has tomado en consideración la historia de la casa. Muy bien”

_Ves, te lo dije._

-“No, no lo estoy inventando, Simon. Sé que parece una locura, pero es verdad. Magnus se me apareció un par de noches después de que me mude y todo surgió desde allí”

-“Vamos, Alec, incluso si creyera en fantasmas, sé que no están destinados a ser vistos como si los vi a ustedes dos la otra noche. El tipo era de carne y hueso, cada centímetro de él”

-“Eso es porque cuando viene a mí cada noche lo es. Mira, tampoco sé cómo funciona esto, todo lo que sé es que, a través del día, no puedo verlo, y luego a partir de la medianoche hasta el amanecer, él es real. Completa y verdaderamente real”- alzó las cejas para enfatizar.

Simon suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no estaba comprando esto en absoluto.


	27. Chapter 27

 

-“Bueno, como dije, diez puntos por esfuerzo, Alec; pero no te tomé como alguien que recurriría a historias tan elaboradas para ocultar su vida personal”

Alec frunció el ceño. De todas las cosas que había imaginado que Simon podría haber dicho, en definitiva, que no le creyera no fue una de ellas. Y tampoco e gustaba.

-“Sé que todo esto está realmente extraño, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, Simon. Me estás dando más crédito de lo que merezco cuando se trata de inventar historias, créeme. No podría haber inventado esto aunque mi vida dependiera de ello”- pensó en algo más- “Si no me crees, ve a preguntarle a Catarina. Ella era la esposa de Magnus”

Simon estalló en una fuerte carcajada.

-“¿Quieres que le pregunte al residente más viejo de la ciudad, quien garantizo tienes casi la misma edad, que confirme una historia sobre un tipo que todos saben se suponía que era gay y que ahora se supone que estuvo casado? Catarina es una dulce anciana, pero creo que vive en su pequeño mundo la mayor parte del tiempo. Sí claro”

Alec lo miró furioso. Había esperado conmoción, algo de negación, incluso que lo empujara por la puerta con el número del psiquiatra más cercano en la mano, pero esto fue grosero. Había venido a intentar hacer lo correcto y ni siquiera había tratado de creerle.

-“Mira, Simon, lamento si no me crees, no puedo decir que te culpo, pero es verdad tanto si lo haces como si no. No me conoces bien, así que supongo que eso hace más fácil descartar lo que te dije, pero no me voy a sentar aquí a que te rías de mí”

Se puso de pie, el café a medio beber en la mano. Simon dejó de reír y se levantó, estirando la mano hacia él.

-“Hey, Alec, vamos. Mira, sólo dime la verdad y olvidaremos todo esto”

Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿verdad? Alec apartó su brazo de donde iba a agarrarlo. Él no tenía que aguantar esto. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado enojado para lidiar con ello.

-“Ya lo hice, Simon. Si no me crees, entonces no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Te veré más tarde”- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Simon se apoyó contra la puerta para detenerlo.

-“¿ Alec, de verdad vas a arruinar el comienzo de una amistad porque quieres ocultarme a este tipo? ¿De verdad vale tanto la pena?”

-“No estoy arruinando nada, Simon, y no estoy escondiendo nada. Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy siendo completamente honesto. Si no puedes tomarlo bien, no es mi culpa. Y en cuanto a si Magnus vale todo esto, por supuesto que sí. Nuestra relación es más real que muchas otras que he visto por ahí, puedo asegurártelo”

Atravesó la puerta y caminó hacia su automóvil.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec le di vueltas a lo mismo todo el camino a casa. Magnus tenía razón, Simon era un idiota. Bueno, al menos, si no le creía, ya no tendría que aguantarlo más. No es que haya sido difícil soportarlo. Había disfrutado de la compañía de Simon, pero ahora tenía que preguntarse cuánto de era porque se sintió atraído por él.

Regresó a casa, entró y cerró la puerta. Se tiró al sofá y dejó escapar un suspiro.

_‘Supongo que las cosas no fueron bien?’_

La voz de Magnus dentro de su cabeza lo sobresaltó por un segundo y se relajó. Dudaba de que alguna vez se acostumbrara a tener a alguien más dentro de su cabeza, hurgando en su cerebro como si estuvieran buscando su prenda favorita.

_‘Podrías decirlo así. Prefiero la palabra desastre, en realidad’_

Sintió que su pelo se agitaba y el frío roce de unos labios en su frente. Dios, lo que no daría por tener a Magnus en sus brazos ahora mismo.

_‘Lo sé, querido, ojalá pudiera estar allí para ti también. Pero todavía tenemos algunas horas más. Entonces, ¿qué pasó exactamente?’_

Alec le contó a Magnus sobre su breve conversación y cómo Simon ni siquiera había tratado de creerle.

_‘Te dije que ese tipo desagradable no era bueno. Sé que la nuestra es una relación muy singular, pero al menos pudo haber intentado comprenderlo’_

-“¿Verdad? De todos modos, ¿a quién le importa? Mientras te tenga, no necesito a nadie más”

Magnus no respondió por un tiempo y Alec comenzó a preguntarse si se había ido por alguna razón.

-“¿Magnus? ¿Amor? ¿Sigues aquí?”- otro reconfortante roce de labios invisibles en su frente.

_‘Sí, mi amor, estoy aquí. Alexander, sé que solo has estado aquí por un tiempo, pero deberías pensar en conocer a la gente de la otra ciudad. No todos son malos He monopolizado demasiado tu tiempo’_

Alec frunció el ceño y se sentó, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

-“No, no lo has hecho, e incluso si lo hubieras hecho, no me importa. Quiero estar contigo Magnus, y me mata no poder verte más tiempo. Además, tengo este lugar para poner en forma y no creo poder contar con más ayuda de Simon. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Estás harto de mí?”

La sensación de dos brazos familiares rodeándole el cuello lo hizo sonreír y luego sintió un beso fantasma en el costado de su rostro.

-“No, mi amor, ninguna medida de tiempo sería lo suficientemente larga como para pasar contigo. Es solo que tengo mis limitaciones, y no quiero que termines siendo el nuevo recluso de la ciudad, aquí solo. No desearía eso ni al temido Simon”

Alec dio un pequeño bufido de risa.

-“Pero, no estoy sólo. Te tengo a ti. Sólo estoy cansado, creo. Mis tendencias paranoicas se agudizan cuando no he dormido lo suficiente. Puede que tome una siesta y luego empezare a pintar las paredes. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?”

Otro beso.

-“Sí, mi corazón, no voy a ir a ningún lado. Estoy aquí”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando Alec despertó, se sentía mucho mejor. Se había quedado dormido con la sensación de unos dedos acariciando suavemente un lado de su rostro. Con los ojos cerrados, no tuvo problemas para creer que Magnus estaba sentado junto a él. Se estiró y miró alrededor de la habitación.

Sonrió y ausentemente estiró la mano para poner sus dedos en su cabello. Sin embargo, no era la misma sensación e inmediatamente anheló la sensación de los dedos de Magnus. Miró la hora en su teléfono y vio que eran las tres de la tarde. Se estaba acercando a su tiempo juntos, pero no lo suficiente. Se sentó y miró sus paredes en blanco. Al menos, con suerte, poner una capa de pintura en las paredes alejaría su mente del constante anhelo que tenía por sentir las manos de Magnus.

Organizó trapos para el piso y agarró la lata de pintura, abriéndola y revolviendo el contenido. Había elegido un color cremoso que bordeaba en un ligero bronceado. Le recordó el magnífico tono dorado de la piel de Magnus.

Sonrió al recordar cómo esa piel prácticamente resplandecía bajo la artificial luz del sol. Qué cálida se sintió al tocarla. Qué bien sabía bajo su lengua. Su mano comenzó a doler y miró hacia abajo para ver que tenía un agarre mortal en el agitador de pintura. Hizo una mueca y lo soltó, inspeccionando su palma. Un profundo surco rojo atravesaba su carne. Sí, mucho para ayudarte en no pensar en Magnus.

Vertió un poco en un recipiente y luego tomó una brocha, se dirigió a la pared y comenzó a pintar alrededor del marco de la puerta.

Puso una lista de reproducción en su teléfono, transmitiéndola al altavoz, en un intento de ayudarlo a concentrarse en su trabajo. Pero una hora después, todo lo que podía pensar era en su novio. Dios, estaba obsesionado. No sabía dónde estaba Magnus ahora ni a dónde se dirigía cuando no estaba dando a conocer su presencia, pero si estuviera allí, estaba seguro de que se divertiría con el hecho de que parecía no poder pensar en cualquier cosa menos en él.

La lista de reproducción no cumplió con las expectativas y cuando pintó el borde de la primera pared, casi le dolía por la necesidad de tener a su hombre en sus brazos. Estaba empezando a hacerse tarde de todos modos, así que guardo la pintura y tomó la brocha junto con contenedor para limpiarlos.

¿Siempre era así? ¿Otras personas pensaban en sus parejas 24/7, como él parecía hacer con Magnus? Quería gritar de frustración. Estaba tan fuera de lugar en todo esto y la única persona que pudo haber tenido las respuestas ahora pensaba que era un loco de mierda y no quería hablarle.

Tal vez si hubiera manejado todo de manera diferente; pero él no sabía cómo pudo haberlo hecho. A menos que atara al hombre a una silla y le lanzara una luz brillante a los ojos, no veía la manera de obligar a Simon a creerle. La única otra persona que podía responder sus preguntas, tal vez, estaba haciendo sólo Dios sabía qué, sólo Dios sabía dónde.

Cerro la llave del agua, arrojó la brocha al recipiente con enojo y entró a la casa. Para las nueve de esa noche, Alec estaba en un estado que le hacía sentir a punto de estallar si no veía a Magnus pronto; pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía irracionalmente enojado porque no estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba.

 No estaba cansado debido a su pequeña siesta más temprano, pero terminó yendo a la cama de todos modos e intentando entretenerse con un libro. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaban despertando con besos suaves a un lado de su rostro y mandíbula.

_Magnus._

Todo parecía estar en piloto automático en lo que a él respecta. Sus brazos se alzaron y lo jalaron hacia él desde donde estaba arrodillado junto a la cama. Apretó su pecho contra el suyo y besó su boca, hambriento por sus besos.

-“Hmm, Alexander, me da la sensación de que me extrañaste, mi amor”- murmuró Magnus, mientras se alejaba un poco y dejaba que Alec cubriera la mitad inferior de su rostro con calientes besos urgentes que enviaban hormigueos a través de él.

-“No tienes una puta idea. Te deseo tanto que puedo saborearlo”- dijo, su voz profunda y ronca.

Magnus gimió y se derritió un poco más. Amaba al dulce e inocente Alec, pero esta forma más oscura y primitiva era demasiado caliente.

-“Entonces, ¿no vas a regañarme por insultar?”- preguntó, moviendo su boca a lo largo de la mandíbula hasta justo debajo de su oreja.

-“Lo haría, pero en este escenario, es un poco excitante”- admitió Magnus.

Estaba sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza para que Alec pudiera llegar a donde quisiera.

-“Pero he sido un chico malo, creo que deberías castigarme”

Magnus casi se quemó allí mismo. Jesús, excitado y cachondo Alec era demasiado bueno para las palabras. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Se preparó cuando sintió la boca de Alec dirigiéndose hacia ese irresistible punto justo en la pendiente de su cuello.

-“Creo que podemos arreglar algo”

Acunó la cabeza de Alec mientras éste se acercaba lentamente hacia donde desesperadamente lo necesitaba. Sus dedos masajeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo mientras sentía el suave y sedoso cabello deslizarse entre ellos.

Un poco más, sí, sí, cerca, vamos, otro centímetro bastaría, casi allí, Dios, iba a arder.

-“¡Ughh!”

Los ojos de Magnus se movieron hacia atrás y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, de repente sintiéndose demasiado pesada para que su cuello la sostuviera. Los calientes labios húmedos y su lengua asaltaron sus sentidos cuando rayos de luz pasaron a través de él, golpeándolo directamente en la ingle. Su polla se sacudió, hinchándose en sus pantalones, despertando de inmediatamente y prestando atención. Empujó hacia las caderas de Alec, soltando una ráfaga de aliento cálido a través de los dientes apretados. Necesitaba sentir esa piel suave y cremosa, el músculo duro debajo de él, en este instante. Se apartó, sintiendo el aguijón de la succión en su cuello. Alec gimió y frunció el ceño.

-“Necesito quitarme la ropa. Quiero sentirte contra mi”- dijo Magnus, su voz temblorosa y grave por el deseo.

-“La mejor idea que has tenido en toda la noche”- Alec comenzó a recoger el borde de su camisa con impacientes.

-“Cuidado, mi corazón, esta es la única camisa que tengo y no creo que haya un departamento de vestuario en el limbo”

Se apartó y Alec se sentó frente a él, tirando del suave algodón sobre sus brazos alzados. Sostuvo la suave tela aún cálida en su rostro y respiró hondo. Sus ojos parpadearon perezosamente.

-“Hueles tan malditamente bien, desearía poder guardar esto para poder olerte cuando no estás conmigo”

Dejó la camisa en el suelo junto a la cama. Y luego su mano fue directamente a los cordones de sus pantalones. Sus dedos hábilmente soltaron los lazos y los desenredaron, luego se detuvieron para frotar la palma contra la dura loma detrás de ellos. Magnus gimió y puso su mano sobre la suya, empujándola más fuerte contra sí.

-“Eso no llevara mucho tiempo. Creo que tu mejor amigo aquí está ansioso por continuar ese viaje de exploración del que hablaste la otra noche. Es posible que también conozca sobre un espacio oscuro y apretado que podría gustarle”

Magnus lo miró, sólo distinguiendo sus facciones en la oscuridad. Él quería morir de nuevo.

Alec lo miraba con tanto deseo, prácticamente podía sentirlo irradiando de él. Esos grandes ojos color avellana le devolvieron la mirada, un sólido negro en la oscuridad y pupilas casi inexistentes. Los labios de la boca rosa entreabierta y la punta de su lengua recorriendo su superficie. El hombre era un Dios

Alec soltó el resto de los cordones y tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo para que su dura erección se liberara.

-“¡Aww! Qué adorable, es tímido. Déjame cambiar eso”

Antes de que Magnus pudiera moverse o decir algo más, Alec se había zambullido en su entrepierna y se lo llevó a la boca. Fuegos artificiales explotaron en su cabeza y gritó, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, con los dientes apretados.

-“¡Los dientes, Alexander! Jesús, no vayas a quitarle la cabeza, mi amor. ¡Tranquilo! ¡Por favor!”

Alec le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y lo miró. Vive y aprende. Sin dientes, lo tengo. Él cuidadosamente curvó sus labios sobre ellos y volvió a bajar sobre él. Lenta y cuidadosamente movió su boca arriba y abajo por el duro eje, amando la forma en que la piel sedosa se deslizaba sobre su lengua.

Magnus aún no sabía cómo se mantenía en pie. La sensación de la boca húmeda y caliente de Alec rodeándolo, parecía la entrada del plato principal. Y no podía esperar. Pero sabía que tenía que tomarse su tiempo. No quería para Alec una unión frenética, llena de respiraciones pesadas y manos ansiosas, sin mencionar el dolor. Él quería algo mejor que lo que obtuvo su primera vez.

Resistió el impulso de meterse en la boca de su inexperto novio, no queriendo que se atragantara y estropearlo todo. Le sonrió y enredo sus dedos en el cabello, haciéndolos desaparecer en la seda oscura. Nunca le había permitido a nadie que él fuera la primera vez que daban sexo oral; pero a Alec le habría permitido cualquier cosa.

Estaba siendo tan cuidadoso y dulce, su inexperiencia lo hacía todo mejor. Pero si seguía así iba a conseguir un buen bocado y definitivamente no quería que eso sucediera.

-“Es lo más callado que has estado en toda la noche, mi amor. Tendré que recordar esto para la próxima vez que te pongas parlanchín”

Alec se apartó con un húmedo pop, los labios brillantes y Magnus tomó una respiración profunda. Cristo, el hombre iba a ser su muerte. De nuevo. ¿Puedes morir dos veces cuando ya estás técnicamente muerto? ¿A quién le importa una mierda? Él lo haría felizmente.

-“Pensé que te gustaría que hablara acerca de esto. Tal vez estoy diciendo las cosas equivocadas”

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Magnus, descansándolos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó para poner sus labios cerca de su oreja.

-“Te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero sentir lo que es tenerte enterrado en lo más profundo de mi ser”- susurró, sus labios rozando el pabellón de su oreja.

Eso es todo, llame al dueño de la funeraria. Él se había ido.


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

 

 

-“Oh, mi corazón, puedes hablarme así cuando quieras. Creo que es hora de que me dejes encargarme de las cosas desde aquí, ¿verdad?”

Levantó su mano y la sostuvo a un lado de su rostro, mientras lentamente frotaba su suave mejilla con la áspera de Alec. Dios, lo que no daría por sentir ese papel de lija deslizarse contra el interior de sus muslos. Definitivamente iba a tener que enseñarle ese truco, pensó mientras sonreía en la oscuridad.

Se echó hacia atrás y tomó a Alec por los anchos hombros, haciéndolo bajar de nuevo a la superficie de la cama. Se colocó entre sus piernas, abriéndolas de par en par. Al menos, Alec le había ahorrado el problema de quitarle esos molestos pantalones de pijama. Él estaba tendido delante de él, gloriosamente desnudo, como una estatua caída. Tan caliente, que se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

Extendió sus manos y fue directo hacia la nube de suave vello en su pecho, doblando sus dedos en ella y sonriendo.

-“Podría hacer esto toda la noche, sólo esto. Tienes el mejor pecho que he visto o sentido en mi vida”- canturreó mientras extendía los dedos, cubriendo cada pectoral.

-“Tan bueno como se sentiría, amor, espero que no tengas la intención de hacerlo de verdad. He estado esperando esto todo el día y es una tortura”- Magnus soltó una carcajada.

-“Bueno, ¿acaso no dijiste que querías que te castigara por ser malo? Considera esto una llamada de atención”- Esa oscuridad descarada volvió y Magnus se congeló.

-“Prefiero unas nalgadas”

Esto debe ser algún tipo de récord. Estaba seguro de que su corazón se había detenido de nuevo.

-“Oh Alexander, me sorprendes. Parece que te he corrompido con mis malas maneras. Debería ser un cuento con moraleja sobre lo que podría pasarte cuando te entregas a estos pecados de la carne”

-“Hey, es un mundo completamente nuevo ahora, Magnus. El pecado está de moda y yo llegué tarde a la fiesta. Necesito ponerme al día”

Magnus gimió, se inclinó hacia delante, yendo directo hacia su cuello y mordiendo un camino desde su mandíbula hasta su hombro, mientras Alec se retorcía y gemía debajo de él.

Cortó directamente hacia la altura de su pecho, sobre el disco rosado de su pezón. Miró a Alec bajo pestañas oscuras y lo vio tragar duro. Escuchó su aliento antes de que su boca se cerrara sobre este, acariciando la pequeña protuberancia dura con su lengua.

Alec gimió, arqueando su espalda, sus manos yendo a la cabeza de Magnus, abrazándolo fuerte. Se forzó en mirar hacia abajo mientras Magnus succionaba firme pero suave. Se movió debajo de él, incapaz de mantenerse quieto o evitar que los ruidosos gemidos lo abandonaran.

Su mente comenzaba a nublarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera siendo conectado a una fuente de poder y suaves ondas de electricidad mandaban pulsos a través de él. Sintió que su longitud, dura como una roca, comenzaba a gotear contra su vientre y ansiaba desesperadamente más. Sintió una mano fuerte tomar su longitud hinchada y comenzar a acariciarle con cuidado. ¡Mierda! Iba a explotar en ese mismo momento.

Algo se rompió en él e inundó todo su cuerpo. Algo oscuro y carnal.

-“¡Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora!”- ladró Alec, con una voz ronca que envió escalofríos por la columna de Magnus.

Tuvo que mirar para asegurarse de que seguía siendo el mismo dulce novio que había visto la primera vez que entró en la habitación. Se parecía a él, pero esta versión de Alec Lightwood era mucho más oscura y ardiente como el infierno. Cabello revuelto y oscuro, labios suaves y entreabiertos, amplio pecho subiendo y bajando. Le encantaba.

-“Oh, Alexander, por más que me encanta este lado oscuro y fuerte de ti, cariño, tenemos que tomarnos nuestro tiempo con esto”

Magnus dejó ir su erección y bajó la mano entre sus piernas, deslizando un dedo entre su hendidura observando su reacción.

Los ojos de Alec se ensancharon por un segundo y apretó las nalgas con fuerza. Reacción automática al ser invadido en un lugar que nunca antes había sido tocado. Cerró los ojos y Magnus vio un tic en su mandíbula cuando comenzó a soltar su dedo. El hombre ciertamente tenía algo de control muscular allí. Eso iba a ser interesante.

Lentamente empujó más profundo y comenzó a deslizar su dedo hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre su entrada apretada. Alec siseó y arqueó su espalda, inclinando su pelvis hacia arriba para empujarse contra el tacto enviando sacudidas de placer que lo atravesaban, de una manera que nunca hubiera creído posible. ¡Mierda! ¡Eso se sentía tan bien! Ignoró la voz muy débil en su cabeza que era un eco de su pasado, diciéndole que no debería estar haciendo esto, que estaba mal.

¿Cómo diablos podía estar mal cuando se sentía tan bien y tan correcto? Todo su cuerpo estaba gritando. ¡Sí! Esto es lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Pero después de unos minutos, incluso eso no era suficiente, necesitaba más. De qué, no tenía idea, sólo _más_. Comenzó a inclinar sus caderas de un lado a otro, queriendo que ocurriera algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué. Su cuerpo estaba gritando por ello, pero era un idioma extranjero que solo este conocía. Era más allá de frustrante.

-“¡No! Necesito más, quiero más de ti. ¡Ahora!”

No reconoció la voz que escuchó. Profunda, áspera, entrecortada. Tan poco él. Sin embargo, Magnus parecía empeñado en llevarlo al borde de la locura.

-“Ah, ah, ah, _vamos_. La paciencia es una virtud, mi amor. Además, te dije que el estilo de ‘He pasado cinco días en la silla de montar’ sólo se veía bien en John Wayne”

Alec dejó de moverse por un momento.

-“¿Conoces a John Wayne? ¡Huh! Él era el actor favorito de mi papá. ¿Conoces alguna de sus películas? ¿Cuál fue tu favorita…?”

Magnus se inclinó y golpeó su boca contra la de él. Sintió que Alec se relajaba debajo de él, su gran cuerpo se suavizó. Ahí, eso estaba mucho mejor. Se retiró, dejando sus labios con un suave ruido húmedo.

-“¿Podrías callarte y concentrarte en lo que se supone debemos hacer aquí, Alexander? Aparentemente, llegas a este nivel de calentura y te vuelves un charlatán Charlie”

Alec le devolvió una sonrisa perezosa- “¿Fue uno de tus viejos novios?”

Magnus estaba a punto de reprenderlo por el comentario cuando vio la sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro. Estaba seguro de que podía perdonar a este hombre por cualquier cosa. Esto le quitará la charla, pensó.

-“Ahora, ¿dónde está ese pequeño tubo maravilloso que usaste conmigo anoche?”

Alec se estaba volviendo rápidamente incapaz de pensar y hablar coherentemente, gracias a la constante atención de Magnus al pequeño anillo de músculo, que había dejado de apretar por completo ahora. No sabía por qué había estado tan preocupado por ser tocado allí. Era maravilloso.

Alzó una mano al lado de su cabeza y palpó debajo de la almohada a su lado y sacó el tubo.

-“Qué conveniente. ¿Por qué tendrías algo así debajo de la almohada de tu...? Sabes, no importa, no necesito saber eso”

Magnus lo miró con una ceja levantada y se lo quitó.

El rostro de Alec se enrojeció en reacción a lo que las palabras de Magnus inferían mucho antes de que impactaran en su cerebro. Jaja, pensó que él... ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Pensó que lo estaba usando para... ¡Carajo!

-“¡No! no, no hago eso, quiero decir que nunca lo he hecho…”- tartamudeó y tropezó con sus palabras mientras Magnus estudiaba el pequeño tubo en sus manos.

-“Está bien, mi amor, no te estoy juzgando. Tengo la necesidad de dejar salir un poco de vapor de vez en cuando”- le dio la vuelta al recipiente de plástico en su mano, frunciendo el ceño.

Alec no estaba prestando atención.

-“Pero, en realidad nunca, ya sabes, deje salir el vapor antes”

Magnus dejó de manipular con el tubo y lo miró.

-“¿Quieres decir que nunca te has… _tocado_ a ti mismo, Alexander?”

Alec desvió su mirada y, de repente encontró el borde de las sabanas fascinante, no dijo nada, pero negó con la cabeza.

Magnus inmediatamente se sintió mal por inferirlo ahora, el pobre chico. No quería que se sintiera avergonzado. Bajó el tubo y llevó la mano a su rostro, girando suavemente su mirada hacia él.

-“Alexander, está bien. No hay vergüenza en eso. De hecho, creo que necesitas una medalla por no hacerlo. Estoy sorprendido de que mi mejor amigo no se haya quedado sin la piel en realidad”- miró el rostro de Alec- “Lo siento, mi amor, ¿he dicho demasiado?”

Alec realmente no sabía si sentirse horrorizado por la admisión de su novio o estallar en carcajadas. Eligió el silencio en su lugar.

-“De todos modos, ya basta de eso. ¿Dónde estábamos?”- se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó el tubo.

-“Ah, sí, ahora, ¿cuál es el secreto para ponerte esta cosa?”- le preguntó a Alec, frunciendo el ceño.

Esta vez, Alec sonrió. Le quitó el pequeño contenedor y lo sostuvo frente a él, usó su pulgar para voltear la tapa.

Magnus sonrió y se lo quitó- “Ah, pequeño y travieso. Ya lo sabré para la próxima vez, no es así”

Echó un poco en su mano y se inclinó para aplicarlo cuando Alec lo detuvo.

-“Entonces, ¿qué usabas para lubricar cuando estabas, ya sabes, ah, um..."

Él realmente no quería decir la palabra. Afortunadamente, Magnus lo hizo por él.

-“¿Vivo? Bueno, no se parecía mucho a esto, eso seguro. Similar pero no tan bueno. No había mucho de estas cosas cuando era, eh, activo, se podría decir. Si el momento lo requería, entonces los aceites tendían a ser usados. El aceite puro era el mejor, el perfumado solía ser un poco duro para la piel delicada. Tener una erupción en esos lugares era un efecto secundario bastante desagradable y te mantenía fuera del juego por un tiempo. Las alternativas eran bastante grasientas y requirieron un gran esfuerzo para eliminarlas después. Pero no necesitas saber mucho más, basta con decir que esta sustancia moderna es lo mejor en el mundo. ¿Regresaremos a lo que se supone que debemos hacer?”

Levantó una ceja y Alec lo asintió.

Ahora que había llegado a este punto, los nervios habían regresado. Magnus, como de costumbre, se dio cuenta.

-“Podemos detenernos aquí, Alexander. Podemos esperar”

Pero Alec estaba decidido a hacer esto. No había pensado en otra cosa durante toda la tarde y, a pesar de los nervios, sí quería.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, tomó la mano de Magnus y la empujó hacia abajo entre sus piernas, dejando que sus dedos se hundieran entre sus nalgas. El gel que estaba un poco frío se calentó rápidamente. Magnus comenzó el mismo deslizamiento que había estado haciendo antes.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Alec estuviera de vuelta en ese lugar, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás, el aliento pesado y la piel en llamas. Cuando comenzó a gemir suavemente e inclinar sus caderas de un lado a otro, Magnus dio el siguiente paso y gentilmente insertó un dedo en su entrada hasta al primer nudillo.

Alec detuvo su movimiento y sus ojos se abrieron. Oh, oh wow. Podía sentir el apretado anillo de músculos apretarse alrededor del intruso, sin saber si quería empujarlo hacia dentro o afuera. Magnus lo distrajo con un beso y mantuvo la boca ocupada mientras empujaba suavemente hacia adentro. De repente, la resistencia disminuyó y su dedo se hundió hasta su base. Alec se sintió sin aliento por la nueva sensación. Se apartó de los labios de Magnus y se mordió el labio, tratando de manejarlo. Era como si tuviera muy poco control sobre lo que su cuerpo quería hacer. Podía sentir que sus músculos se apretaban y soltaban a su alrededor y cálidas olas de extraño placer lo atravesaban.

Sí, él podría hacer esto. Esto era bueno. Hizo un esfuerzo para relajarse tanto como pudo y las pequeñas olas se convirtieron en pequeñas ondas. Alec comenzó a gemir suavemente y se encontró ladeándose hacia ello. Le daba la sensación de un oscuro y prohibido placer, y una vez que su cuerpo le había agarrado el gusto, suplicaba por más.

Mientras Magnus besaba suavemente su cuello, retiró su dedo casi por completo y Alec gimió, no estaba listo para sentir su falta. Pero cuando comenzó a empujar hacia atrás, había añadido otro dedo y las pequeñas olas crecieron en fuerza. Podía sentir su cuerpo tratando de luchar contra el estiramiento, pero en el buen sentido mientras se abría, queriendo tomar todo el largo de esos dedos otra vez.

Magnus soltó una profunda risa sucia.

-“Chico codicioso”- gruñó y Alec gimió, sus palabras se sumaron a la lenta acumulación que estaba empezando en él.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo.

Antes de perder por completo el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, metió la mano debajo de la almohada y agarró un pequeño paquete plateado. Lo deslizó cerca de ellos en la cama. Magnus rompió su contacto para mirar el pequeño cuadrado como si fuera algo desagradable.

-“Alexander, honestamente no esperas que me ponga esa cosa, ¿verdad?”

-“Sí, Magnus, tenemos que cuidarnos”

Magnus lo miró- “Cariño, sé que eres nuevo en todo esto, pero no puedo embarazarte, mi amor, no importa cuántas veces lo intentemos”

 Alec le lanzó una mirada amarga, fulminándolo- “Vamos, Magnus, no soy tan estúpido. Quiero decir, cuidarnos como en no coger ninguna enfermedad. Sé que estoy limpio, pero tú has tenido muchas parejas”

-“Todas las cuales fueron hace más de cien años. No creo que esté portando nada mortal o de otra cosa ahora”

-“Tal vez, pero no está de más estar seguros”

-“Nunca he usado uno de esos desagradables dispositivos de tortura y no pienso hacerlo ahora”

-“Magnus, no seas obstinado. No son dispositivos de tortura. Piense en ellos como el equipo adecuado para explorar. Quiero decir, quieres que tu mejor amigo esté a salvo, ¿verdad? No lo enviarías a partes desconocidas sin protección, ¿verdad?”

-“Bueno, hasta ahora ha funcionado. A pesar de su personalidad algo tímida, es un tipo pequeño y resistente”- las comisuras de la boca de Alec se curvaron.

-“No diría exactamente pequeño, amor. Piense en ello como un código de vestimenta entonces. Él tiene que tener un abrigo para entrar en el establecimiento más exclusivo del mundo”

Magnus dio un bufido de risa.

Soltó un suspiro y agarró el cuadrado plateado. Las cosas que hacía por este hombre. Sacudió su cabeza y estudió los bordes. Alec se lo quito, lo abrió y se lo devolvió.

Como si estuviera manejando algún tipo de criatura mortal, sacó el pequeño círculo resbaladizo del papel de aluminio y lo miró, con la cara arrugada por la tristeza. Alec estaba tratando de no reírse. Realmente estaba haciendo un gran alboroto.

-“Eso no va a encajar, Alexander. Te lo estoy diciendo”

-“Amor, una de esas me vino anoche, no creo que haya problema”

Podría haberle ganado un poco a Magnus en ancho, pero él definitivamente le ganaba en longitud.

-“¿Estás deduciendo que mi mejor amigo es de alguna manera inferior a esa arma que posees?”

-“¿Qué? ¡No! de ninguna manera. Pero se estiran, amor. Estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema”

Magnus parecía dudoso acerca de todo y miró a Alec. Sabía que quería decirle algo, pero tenía que reunir el valor para hacerlo.

-“Vamos, cariño, suéltalo ya”

Alec se humedeció nervioso los labios- “Um, yo, ah, puedo ponértelo si quieres”- dijo tímidamente.

Magnus le dio una suave sonrisa- “Ahí tienes, eso no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?”

Le entregó el ofensivo objeto y retrocedió un poco cuando Alec se sentó.

-“Por favor, por supuesto, mi amor”- dijo.

Vio como Alec vaciló por unos segundos. _Vamos, no pierdas el valor ahora_ , pensó para sí mismo. Tener una línea mística en la mente y las emociones de su novio a veces era útil.

Alec lo miró para asegurarse y él le dirigió un pequeño asentimiento de consentimiento. Extendió la mano y lo tomó antes de poner el pequeño círculo resbaladizo en la cabeza expuesta y luego lo hizo rodar suavemente hacia la base. Se reclinó y dio un suspiro de alivio.

“¿Ves? Facilísimo”

 Magnus aún no estaba convencido y miró su erección cubierta con preocupación.

-“¿Cómo va a respirar allí?”- dijo infelizmente. Alec se echó a reír.

-“Realmente no creo que sea un problema, amor”- dijo y se recostó frente a él.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo descubrimiento.

 

Magnus lo miró y sólo la visión de Alec ante él, sus ojos recogiendo la pequeña cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana, haciéndolos brillar, lo volvía loco. Siempre y cuando tuviera la experiencia de enterrarse en él, no le importaba si su pene se volvía azul por la falta de oxígeno.

De acuerdo, hora de ponerse serio.

Se inclinó sobre él, sus manos y rodillas tomando su peso. Todos los rastros de humor abandonaron el rostro de Alec mientras lo miraba a los ojos. En cambio, fue reemplazado por un deseo más acalorado, total y tácito.

Alec vio como los ojos de Magnus resplandecían de necesidad. Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver las llamas ardiendo detrás de esos oscuros orbes. Él estaba listo. Esto era todo. El momento que había estado soñando durante la mayor parte de su vida adulta. Se le había secado la boca y el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, casi a punto de explotar detrás de sus costillas. Oh Dios, deja que esto sea todo lo que he estado deseando que sea.

Magnus inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a besarlo, de manera suave y gentil, eso lo llevó a un estado más relajado. Alec amaba este tipo de besos, ligeros y llenos de sentimientos. Pero poco a poco, necesitó más y Magnus respondió profundizando el beso, abriendo su boca y dándole pequeños y tentadores movimientos de su lengua.

Alec se escuchó a sí mismo emitir un sonido bajo en la garganta que se perdió al ser tragado por Magnus, dejando que alimentara su deseo. Cuanto más tiempo lo besaba, más se nublaba su mente y su atención se reducía a sólo el chico sexy encima de él, como un reflector que identifica un objeto en un paisaje neblinoso.

Alec gimió cuando sintió la sensación maravillosa de un cuerpo cálido y pesado asentarse en su lugar, anclándolo, era igual de bueno porque estaba empezando a sentir que estaba a punto de despegar, su alma elevándose para igualar su nivel de placer.

Estaba tambaleándose al borde de una necesidad total y podía sentir su cuerpo esperando la menor señal para inclinarlo sobre ese borde y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lo consiguiera. Magnus dejó que su peso descansara completamente sobre él ahora, inmovilizándolo en la cama. Sus piernas se abrieron más, sus ingles se unieron, la dura erección de Magnus se deslizó en su hendidura y buscó su entrada. Alec gimió y se aferró a él con más fuerza, sus dedos clavándose en la piel dorada, sintiendo los músculos trabajando debajo de la superficie.

Como de costumbre, Magnus sintió su necesidad y dejó su boca, jadeando y dirigiéndose a bucear en su oreja. Se llevó todo el objeto a la boca y llenó su pabellón interior con la lengua húmeda y caliente. Alec lanzó un grito en la oscuridad y empujó hacia arriba, su dura longitud se deslizó entre ellos, la deliciosa fricción enviando rayos de placer que lo atravesaban.

Entonces la presa de sus emociones se rompió, sintió la incandescente necesidad inundar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y gruñó contra el cuello de Magnus, enterrando su rostro en la suave superficie, su boca apretando la piel ligeramente salada. Lo escuchó tomar un rápido aliento y lo sintió empujar su dureza contra el pequeño anillo de músculos.

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par y sintió que se sacudía cuando comenzó a entrar en él. Una especie de sensación de pánico se apoderó de él, se sentía completamente fuera de control, su deseo tomó el cargo. Agonizantemente lento, sintió como se estiraba y su cuerpo una vez más parecía estar debatiéndose entre querer tomarlo o no. Su respiración salía en cortos jadeos y luchó consigo mismo para relajarse, pero algunos instintos básicos tenían el pequeño anillo de músculos tratando de luchar contra lo que deseaba tan desesperadamente.

-“Relájate para mí, cariño”- le susurró Magnus y frunció el ceño con concentración, mientras trataba de controlar las respuestas de su cuerpo.

Magnus soltó una risita profunda.

-“Te daré una ‘A’ por el esfuerzo, Alexander, pero eso no va a ayudar”

Volvió al único punto que sabía que lo dejaría relajado. Tomó la carnosa suavidad del lóbulo de su oreja y chupó con fuerza. Los gemidos de placer de Alec resonaron alrededor de la habitación y sintió que se dejaba llevar permitiendo que Magnus se hundiera más en él.

Se retorció debajo de él, todavía tratando de controlar el nuevo ataque a sus sentidos. Su mente trabajando en entenderlo. No le dolió exactamente, era sólo una ligera sensación de ardor, pero sobre todo una sensación de plenitud. Podía sentir sus músculos cerrarse alrededor de la hinchada cabeza de la polla de Magnus, ahora sentía como si intentara arrastrar al resto de él hacia adentro.

De repente, algo simplemente se soltó y desapareció cualquier resistencia. Magnus suspiró y se hundió gradualmente en él, llenándolo por completo. Quedándose quieto cuando logró meter su longitud completa. Alec estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, sus sentidos se habían sobrecargado y estaba seguro de que se había movido a un plano de existencia completamente diferente.

¡Mierda! Se sentía tan lleno y a punto de explotar de necesidad. De qué, no tenía idea, pero lo deseaba como nunca había deseado algo antes. Pensó que estar dentro de Magnus había sido maravilloso, pero _esto_ , esto era un nivel completamente diferente de placer.  Le inundaba todo el cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se sintiera en carne viva y podría jurar que estaba consciente de cómo se sentía cada uno de los finos vellos que lo cubrían. Pudo escuchar un bajo gemido cuando apoyó la cabeza contra el fuerte hombro de Magnus y se dio cuenta de que provenía de él.

Sonaba como un niño quejumbroso, pero no parecía poder detenerse, las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos para cualquier forma de pensamiento lógico. Magnus volvió la cabeza, besó su mejilla húmeda y comenzó a moverse… el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor. Alec se estremeció cuando oleada tras oleada de profundo placer lo inundó con una fuerza cada vez mayor. La sensación comenzó a acumularse en su centro de modo podría liberarse en cualquier momento.

Levantó sus rodillas, queriendo darle el mayor acceso posible. La nueva posición funcionó y se sintió casi abrumado cuando Magnus se hundió hasta su base. Encontró cada golpe con uno de los suyos y de repente chocó contra algo en su interior que le hizo perder el aliento por completo.

-“¡ARGH!”- gritó, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras la sensación provocaba ráfagas de luz que se disparaban ante sus ojos. Se sentía como un tren fuera de control cuando el placer de la piscina en su interior se llenó casi hasta la capacidad. Su propia erección palpitaba entre sus vientres sudorosos, goteando constantemente, manchando la piel ya húmeda con cálido líquido pegajoso.

Sólo iba a necesitar de unos empujones más para llevarlo al límite y estaba desesperado por hacer que esto durara, no estaba listo para dejarlo todavía. Usó todo el poder de voluntad que le quedaba para contenerse el mayor tiempo posible, pero era como tratar de contener la marea. Sintió que sus músculos se contraían y soltaban alrededor de la dureza de Magnus mientras intentaba liberar su orgasmo.

Magnus lo agarró más fuerte, preparándose para la explosión que se estaba acumulando dentro de él. Golpeó ese lugar en lo más profundo de Alec y supo que sería inútil tratar de aguantar y prolongar lo inevitable. Había alcanzado ese marcador externo en esa piscina interna de placer y había comenzado a desbordarse sobre lo que fuera que lo contenía.

Sintió que Magnus tomaba su cabeza sudorosa entre sus manos, su propio rostro lleno de deseo y al borde.

-“Quiero verte cómo te desmoronas, mi corazón, muéstrame tu liberación. Hazme sentirlo contigo”- susurró, su voz profunda y temblorosa con su propio orgasmo al límite.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, la boca en una amplia ‘O’ y la ceja fruncida como esperando el impacto de algo doloroso, Alec sostuvo su mirada, necesitando que lo guíe a través de lo que venía. Sintió a Magnus dibujar casi todo su cuerpo y luego lanzarse hacia delante golpeando ese lugar profundo dentro de él y el mundo estalló a su alrededor.

No pudo evitarlo; cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras gritaba en la oscuridad, el sonido haciéndose eco en las paredes. Se aferró en vano a la conciencia cuando las profundas olas de placer invadieron todo su sistema. No podía enfocarse en una sola cosa; todo estaba sucediendo a la vez. Los chorros calientes se dispararon entre sus cuerpos llenando el espacio hasta que comenzó a filtrarse a ambos lados de su ingle. El pulsante latido de la liberación de Magnus, mientras entraba en él una y otra vez, aferrándose fuertemente a sus hombros. Su rostro se contorsionó por el placer. Los propios músculos de Alec atrayéndolo a su interior, prácticamente ordeñando cada centímetro para obtener todo lo que podía.

Se sentía como un hombre a punto de ahogarse en un mar embravecido, tratando de luchar para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, pero las olas furiosas intentan continuamente hundirlo. Ambos luchaban por respirar y jadeaban ruidosamente mientras los dos empezaban a bajar. Alec sintió que lentamente recuperaba el control; su pecho empujando mientras el de Magnus retrocedía. El mar embravecido que amenazaba con hundirlo, y no estaba tan seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho ya un par de veces, se tranquilizó y bañó suavemente sus sentidos.

Los gritos de placer que habían surgido de él, dejando su garganta sintiéndose en carne viva y seca, disminuyeron; se quedó completamente agotado debajo de su amante, con una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios. Quería decirle, o intentar decirle, lo bien que lo había hecho sentir, pero aún era incapaz de poder hablar. Luchó contra la sensación de querer quedarse dormido, toda la experiencia lo había dejado completamente arruinado.

-“Tienes la mejor expresión de u  orgasmo que he visto, mi dulce”- dijo Magnus, besando suavemente su mejilla sudada.

Alec lentamente levantó sus ojos a los suyos y soltó una breve carcajada. Negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-“La tuya tampoco estuvo mal. _Jesús_ , Magnus, ¿será así todo el tiempo?”

-“Sinceramente eso espero, guapo, sinceramente espero que sí”- otro beso, este demorándose un poco más.

-“Uf, soy un hombre muerto”- gimió Alec.

Magnus soltó una suave risa- “No, cariño, ese sería yo”

Permanecieron acostados juntos, Magnus se alejó de él eventualmente cuando pensó que Alec se había quedado dormido.

-“No”- le llegó una protesta adormilada, y Alec frunció el ceño.

-“Está bien, mi amor, no voy demasiado lejos. Pero si me quedo donde estoy, no puedo prometerte que no volverá a suceder”

-“¿Y eso sería algo malo?”

Magnus soltó una carcajada y rozó sus labios con los suyos- “Sabes lo que dicen sobre mucho de algo bueno”

-“Sí, y es una jodida mierda”- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió una palmada en su hombro desnudo.

-“¡Esa boca, Alexander!”

-“Lo siento. Solo pensé en incluir _ese_ y que no lo notarías"

Alec le sonrió descaradamente a su novio. De repente, fue inundado por un sentimiento de enfado y luego una gran felicidad. Frunció el ceño; la felicidad lo entendía, pero ¿por qué sentiría que estaba enfadado con Magnus? Negó con la cabeza y acercó su cálido cuerpo al de Magnus, enterrando la nariz en su cabello. Él siempre olía tan malditamente bien.

-“¿Pasa algo, mi amor?”- le preguntó Magnus, deslizando sus dedos arriba y abajo de su brazo.

-“No, nada en absoluto”

Dejó un beso en los sedosos mechones y se acomodó aún más en la cama. Su cerebro, aún desconectado por el sexo, quería pensar más de lo que acababa de sentir, pero estaba demasiado somnoliento y su mente parecía haberse ido otro lugar para un descanso.

-“Entonces, después de experimentar ambos ahora, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Arriba o abajo?”- le preguntó Magnus suavemente.

No vio el ceño en la frente de Alec, desconcertado por su pregunta. Eso era una pregunta bastante aleatoria, pero estaba bien.

-“Bueno, tendría que decir que aquí arriba está bastante bien. Nuestra habitación está aquí, así que tenemos eso, y el hecho de que no hay mucho que hacer aquí. Así que sí, arriba, definitivamente”

Magnus soltó una carcajada y los ojos de Alec se abrieron, bajando la mirada hacia su rostro vuelto hacia arriba.

-“¿Puedo preguntarte que te parece tan divertido?”

Magnus se inclinó y lo besó con fuerza. Se apartó para ver a Alec frunciéndole el ceño"- “Alexander, mi hermoso niño. Eres tan adorablemente despistado a veces. No estaba hablando de la casa, cariño, estaba hablando de hacer el amor”

Alec aún fruncía el ceño, todavía no lograba conectar los puntos entre las dos cosas. ¿Abajo, arriba? Qué tenía… Aaaah, ahora lo entendía. Sintió que su rostro se enrojecía y se alegró de que la oscuridad lo ocultara. Pero ya debería saberlo.

-“Sé que estás sonrojada, Alexander. Puedo sentirlo”

Alec fue inundado de nuevo con sentimientos muy fuertes de felicidad, no, eso no estaba bien. Era más como una sensación de atracción muy fuerte, rayando en, ¿se atrevería a decir la palabra? Amor. Guau, ¿de verdad podría sentirse así tan pronto?

-“De acuerdo, lo entiendo ahora. Y creo que debería revisar mi declaración anterior y decir abajo, pero arriba también es genial. Por favor di que puedo estar arriba otra vez también”

Alec lo miró ansiosamente. Magnus sonrió y lo besó. Como dijo antes, le daría a este hombre todo lo que pidiera. Incluso eso.

-“Por supuesto que puedes. Eres el único hombre que alguna vez dejaría que me toqué así. El único con quien alguna vez me sentiría cómodo de dejarme tocar así. La confianza es muy importante para mí, Alexander. Una vez que se ha roto, me resulta muy difícil recuperarla de nuevo”

-“Nunca podría hacerte eso, cariño, ya lo sabes”- respondió Alec y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-“Lo sé, cariño. Puedo sentir eso sobre ti”

Después de unos pocos besos suaves y perezosos, Alec se encontraba acostado, abrazando a Magnus con fuerza contra él. Su rostro en su cuello, oliendo su piel y ocasionalmente robando el sabor de su piel dorada. No quería dormir, pero sus ojos se estaban volviendo demasiado pesados y no podía luchar por más tiempo. Justo antes de perderse en sus sueños, la voz de Magnus se volvió hacia él, suave y susurrada.

-“Mi Alexander, no tienes idea de lo cerca que estoy de enamorarme de ti, cariño. Y me está matando pensarlo”

Su frente se arrugó un poco, pero estaba demasiado somnoliento y saciado para tratar de entender lo que querían decir esas últimas palabras. El último pensamiento consciente de Alec fue que su novio era que su hombre lo amaba y lo inundó como una cálida manta interna alrededor de su corazón.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_‘Buenos días mi amor. ¿Dormiste bien?’_

Alec sonrió mientras se despertaba. Sus ojos se abrieron y vio que se había quedado dormido de cara a la puerta. La habitación estaba inundada de luz solar, pero la mayor sensación de calidez provenía de detrás de él. Magnus estaba con él. Su aliento se detuvo. Espera. Luz de la mañana. ¡Magnus todavía estaba aquí! ¡Carajo!

-“Esa boca, Alexander y sí, todavía cuenta cuando lo piensas”

Rodó rápidamente hacia su otro lado, ansioso por ver a su hermoso hombre bañado en la gloriosa luz dorada.

Sin embargo, ese lado de la cama estaba vacío. Como siempre. Pero él lo escuchó. Incluso lo había sentido. Hasta podía olerlo, por el amor de Dios. Tal vez había ido al baño. Estaba a punto de salir de la cama cuando sintió una mano en su espalda. Suspiro de alivio, seguro había estado escondido. Ese, loco. Dio media vuelta, pero una vez más encontró la cama vacía. _¡Oh, vamos!_ Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

-“Magnus, ¿qué demonios está pasando? Puedo sentirte aquí pero no puedo verte. ¿Que…?”

Lanzó las manos al aire en frustración. Miró directamente frente a él porque podía oler ese exótico olor a sándalo/terroso de Magnus allí mismo.

-“Creo que quizás desbloqueamos otro regalo anoche, mi amor”

Sus hombros se desplomaron cuando se dio cuenta de que era su mente la que estaba haciendo eco de sus palabras, no sus oídos. Se sentía tan frustrado que podría ponerse a llorar.

-“¿Pero cómo…?”- comenzó a preguntar, sintiendo que otra oleada de frustración lo inundaba. Se tranquilizo.

-“Alexander, ¿qué pasa?”

Ignoró la pregunta de Magnus y trató encontrar que estaba ocurriendo con la forma en que se sentía porque algo no estaba bien. De repente, los sentimientos cambiaron a unos de preocupación. ¿Qué en el nombre…? Entonces, de alguna manera, lo entendió; no sólo podía ‘sentir’ la presencia de Magnus, incluso cuando no era visible para él, también podía sentir sus emociones. Una furia irracional lo atravesó.

¿Quién hizo las reglas para este tipo de cosas? Era muy injusto. ¿Por qué carajos no podía tenerlo durante el día? Era un verdadero asco.

-“¡Esa boca, Alexander!”

Las palabras de Magnus resonaron en su cabeza, tan fuerte como si estuviera parado a su lado, y por lo que sentía así era.

-“Sé que esto es difícil, mi amor, pero es todo lo que tenemos en este momento. Tampoco sé quién hace las reglas, pero cuando lo descubra tengo la intención de escribirles una carta muy enérgica”

Alec soltó una carcajada.


	30. Chapter 30

 

-“Sí, claro, Magnus, eso les enseñará. Hazlo”- se enfureció mientras caminaba por la habitación, el calor de su ira saliendo de él en oleadas.

Sintió una mano en su espalda y se la sacudió.

-“No es suficiente, Magnus. Esto no es justo. Seguramente debe haber algo que podamos hacer para que regreses aquí por siempre o me dejes ir contigo”

-“¡No, Alexander! ¡No! Nunca pienses en tratar de llegar a mí. Si algo te sucediera, definitivamente sería mi final. Prométeme que no harás nada precipitado”

Podía sentir su mezcla de ira y preocupación. Se quedó con la cabeza entre las manos, frotándose el rostro”

-“Alexander, promete–”

-“¡Bien! ¡Bien! No, no haré nada estúpido. Pero esto se está volviendo más allá de frustrante, amor. Te quiero mucho y ahora puedo sentirte a ti, a tus emociones, sin mencionar tu aroma, es demasiado cruel no poder verte”

Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos y los frotó con brusquedad. Sintió suaves caricias en los lados de su rostro y el suave frío de los besos fantasmales en su piel. Sintió que algunas de sus emociones mezcladas se le escapaban. Alec cerró los ojos; era más fácil creer que Magnus realmente estaba allí si lo hacía. Una suave sonrisa gradualmente hizo que sus labios se curvaran y sintió el frio y escalofriante roce de un beso sobre ellos. Era una sensación tan extraña, pero tuvo el mismo efecto como si Magnus en realidad hubiera estado allí.

Levantó la mano, queriendo tomarlo en sus brazos, pero, por supuesto, no había nada a que agarrarse. Besos fríos corrieron por su cuello e inclinó su cabeza hacia él, visualizando en su mente que estaba rozando la cabeza de su novio, sintiendo su suave mejilla contra la suya áspera.

Las manos se deslizaron sobre su pecho, luego sobre sus costillas y sobre sus caderas. Había olvidado por completo que estaba desnudo. Pero tampoco le importaba. Sintió una suave presión empujándolo hacia la cama.

-“Acuéstate, mi corazón, quiero intentar algo”

Levantó la sábana, mirando hacia su ingle y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver su palpitante y dura erección de pie, la piel satinada de su eje moviéndose mientras la mano invisible lo trabajaba. Eso fue todo.

Se corrió con un fuerte grito, la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Sintió que Magnus continuaba trabajando en su pene mientras oleada tras oleada de placer se derramaba sobre él. El líquido pegajoso y caliente goteó sobre su vientre y muslos mientras bombeaba con fuerza.

-“¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Eso, eso fue, ah, mierda, eso fue…”

No pudo expresarlo con palabras y se quedó allí tumbado, jadeando y sudoroso. De repente, la sábana cayó sobre sus piernas y la parte inferior del cuerpo, Alec se levantó, luchando todavía por regular su respiración. Ya no podía sentirlo.

-“¿Magnus?”

Nada.

-“¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?”

De nuevo. Nada.

Alec sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Se había ido. ¡Carajo! Se dejó caer hacia atrás a la cama y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho, gimiendo como si alguien acabara de golpearlo directamente en el estómago. El dolor se sintió más o menos igual. Y no era justo. Lo necesitaba en sus brazos o simplemente saber que podía acostarse a su lado, incluso si no podía verlo. Incluso su presencia fantasmal era un consuelo. Sintió lágrimas calientes salir de sus ojos y extendió la mano hacia el lado vacío de la cama. Estirando los dedos. Todo su cuerpo anhelaba sentir esa piel cálida y suave con músculos firmes y definidos, como una montaña majestuosa bajo un manto de nieve.

Esto tenía que terminar, tenía que haber una manera de tenerlo con él como una pareja normal. Para poder disfrutar el uno del otro cada noche y luego ver ese hermoso rostro mirándolo a la mañana siguiente, la piel dorada resplandeciendo bajo la nueva luz.

Tenía que haber una manera.

_Catarina_. Catarina podría ayudarlos. Estaba a punto de salir de la cama, sus esperanzas despertaron de nuevo.

-“Voy a arreglar esto, cariño, por nosotros. Sé que no te va a gustar, pero voy a ir a ver a Cat. Ella puede ayudar, lo siento”- dijo a la habitación vacía.

Sabía que no estaba allí, aun así, la decepción y pérdida lo golpeó en el pecho, porque en algún nivel, había esperado poder escucharlo.

Acababa sacar las piernas de la cama para conseguir algo de ropa y dirigirse a la ducha, cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta principal. Al principio, frunció el ceño, pensando que era Simon, para intentarlo de nuevo, pero había algo diferente.

Mierda. Miró hacia abajo y vio la evidencia de su placentera mañana en sus muslos y vientre. No tenía tiempo para ducharse, así que solo agarró el par de bóxers que había usado y se limpió lo mejor que pudo antes de ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta, sin ropa interior, y bajó rápidamente las escaleras hacia la puerta.

El golpeteo frenético todavía estaba allí cuando abrió la puerta. Clary estaba parada frente a él, con los ojos rojos y húmedos. Ella había estado llorando. ¡Oh, diablos! Por favor dime que no se trata de Simon. No me digas que ha hecho algo estúpido.

-“Alec, lamento tener que venir aquí, pero no tenía tu número”

Su voz era temblorosa y débil. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Oh Dios, esto no era bueno.

-“Está bien. Clary, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es Simon? ¿Él está bien?”

Estaba rezando por favor, por favor, por favor, una y otra vez en su cabeza. Todavía estaba enojado con él por lo que había hecho, pero no quería que le sucediera nada.

Clary frunció el ceño- “No, él está bien. Es Catarina, Alec. Ella está enferma, realmente enferma. El médico no sabe qué le ocurre y se niega a ir al hospital antes de que de verte. Ella está preguntando por ti. Tienes que venir”

¡Carajo! Esto era diez veces peor que algo sucediéndole a Simon. Cat era su última esperanza para que Magnus regresara a esta época y poder estar con él.

-“¡Mierda! Sí, agarraré mis zapatos y vendré enseguida”

Dejó a Clary en la puerta y fue a buscar sus tenis. Jesús, ¿qué le había pasado? Ella se veía bien los días pasados cuando la había visto en su casa. Bueno, tenía más de ciento treinta años, no podía vivir para siempre. ¿O sí? Se paralizó cuando un horrible pensamiento lo golpeó.

Ella y Magnus estaban vinculados de alguna manera, ¿cierto ¿Y si esto significaba que también le estaba sucediendo algo a Magnus, y por eso desapareció tan repentinamente de esta mañana? Algo gélido bajó por su espalda. ¡Oh, querido Señor, no! ¡No! Esto no podría estar sucediendo.

Metió los pies en los zapatos y salió corriendo. Le dijo a Clary que la seguiría en su auto y se marcharon juntos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Todo el camino hasta la casa de Cat con su locamente colorido jardín, su estómago se estaba dando tumbos. No podía perder a Magnus. Simplemente no podía. Era demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos correctamente. Sin duda, el destino no podría ser tan cruel.

Llegaron a la parte delantera de la casa con su patio delantero desenfrenado; un contraste directo con su estado de ánimo general.

Clary se le acercó, secándose los ojos y le dio una débil sonrisa. Entraron por la puerta abierta, atravesaron la sala de estar y bajaron por un pasillo hasta la primera puerta a la derecha.

Las paredes eran de un fuerte rosa magenta y estaban cubiertas de fotos enmarcadas, con muy poco espacio entre ellas. Unas cortinas verdes colgaban de la ventana y la colcha en la cama era de un brillante color amarillo satinado. A Catarina ciertamente le gustaba el color. ¿Cómo demonios había dormido allí durante todos estos años sin tener pesadillas? La cama grande con postes fuertemente tallados en cada esquina dominaba la habitación. Catarina parecía casi perdida en ella. Parecía el centro oscuro de un girasol rodeado por sus pétalos de color amarillo brillante.

-“Él está aquí, ¿verdad? El hermoso muchacho está aquí. Acércate, _su_ Alexander. Acércate a mí”

Alec sintió hormigueos corriendo por su espina dorsal y su piel estaba cubierta de carne de gallina. Había estado junto a la puerta, fuera del alcance de la gran cama, e incluso si hubiera estado más cerca, se suponía que Cat estaba casi ciega de todos modos. Pero ella sabía que él estaba allí, ya _lo sabía_.

Otra señora mayor estaba sentada al lado de la cama, sosteniéndole la mano y mirándola con preocupación. Alec vaciló y la anciana apartó la vista de Catarina.

-“Acércate, joven, ella ha estado esperando que vengas. No tiene mucho tiempo, el Dr. Howard la quiere en el hospital lo antes posible”

Catarina hizo un ruido indignado desde la cama. Una mano subiendo para hacer un ademan de desprecio.

-“No iré a ningún maldito hospital. No pueden hacer nada por mí, de todos modos. Así que no voy a ir a ninguna parte, todavía tengo algo de tiempo. Ven aquí, su Alexander y háblame. Tengo buenas noticias para ti”

Alec tragó saliva y miró a Clary que lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Ella frunció el ceño.

-“¿De qué está hablando, Alec? ¿Su? ¿Su de quién?”- le susurró Clary, acercándose más.

-“Su, su, pareces un maldito búho, niña. Ve a prepararnos una taza de té. Esto no te concierne en ningún modo. Lo mejor es que te mantengas ocupado. Nuestro chico aquí te contará en su momento”

Las mejillas de Clary se tiñeron un poco y le lanzó a Alec una mirada de disculpa, regresando a la cocina.

Alec se acercó lentamente a la cama y se paró junto a ella. Catarina volvió la cabeza. Por primera vez, ella no estaba usando sus lentes. Alec se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio los ojos que ella había ocultado detrás de las gafas oscuras. Si él no lo supiera, habría dicho que eran falsos, lentes de contactos o algo así. Sus iris eran blancos, como cristal. Era como si hubiera tenido los ojos azules y los hubieran blanqueado. Diminutas pupilas oscuras en cada centro y lo miraban directamente. Era bastante desconcertante. Catarina lanzó una de sus profundas carcajadas.

-“Son algo más, ¿verdad? Ahora sabes por qué usaba esos lentes oscuros. Empecé en la vida con ojos marrones, los tuve hasta esa noche con nuestro muchacho. Después de eso, mi vista comenzó a desvanecerse junto con el color y mi visión interior se hizo más fuerte. Vaya, ¿no opinas que es una patada en el culo? La vida te da algo precioso, un regalo maravilloso, pero debes renunciar a algo a cambio”- suspiró- “Es como todo, supongo. No importa lo que hagas, con el tiempo tienes que pagar el gaitero. De todos modos, eso no es importante”

Palmeó la cama a su lado, y Alec se sentó con cuidado sobre el colchón alto.

-“Todavía tiene esa gran cama de hierro en tu casa? Él la ha tenido desde siempre. Sólo dormí ahí esa única noche. Lo odié. Todo lo que recuerdo es cómo se mantuvo chillando. ¿Aún sigue haciéndolo?”

Ella dio otra risa profunda, esta vez tosiendo duro después. La mujer mayor tomó un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche y se lo ofreció, pero ella lo desechó.

-“Deja tu alboroto, Gertie, estoy bien. Tomaré una taza de té cuando la pequeña señorita lo traiga. ¿Puedes salir y ver qué está haciendo? Tengo mis dudas de que la pobrecita siquiera sepa cómo hervir el agua”

Le dio una palmada a la mano de la mujer y ella le devolvió una sonrisa a Catarina antes de salir.

-“Gertie es mi vecina. El alma más amable que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Conocí a su mamá y también a su abuela. Viene de una larga lista de cuidadores. Pero hablemos. ¿Cómo van las cosas con nuestro chico? Espero que te esté tratando bien. Ese temperamento suyo puede ser feroz”

Alec no pudo evitar la pequeña carcajada ante la mención del temperamento de Magnus. Ella entendía bien, eso es seguro.

-“Sí, él me está tratando bien. Y sí, he visto ese temperamento en acción. Me costó un armario lleno de tazas y vasos”

Catarina se rió entre dientes.

-“Sip, suena familiar. Me topé con eso algunas veces. Puedo sugerirte conseguir algunos de plástico. Ahorra un poco de dinero. Entonces, ustedes dos se han acercado, ¿eh? Ah, puedo decirlo. No tienes que entrar en detalles, y no es que tú lo harías, cariño. Pero puedo decir que las cosas se pusieron serias entre ustedes dos. Puedo olerlo en ti”

Alec agachó la cabeza y sintió que se le ardía el rostro. A veces era un caso de tener cuidado con lo que deseas. Había anhelado tener alguien con quien hablar sobre Magnus y su relación, pero no había contado con esto. Cat ciertamente no reprimía ningún pensamiento que tuviera sobre el asunto.

-“Ahora, mira, te he hecho sonrojar. No es necesario ser tímido conmigo, Alexander. He vivido demasiado tiempo para que las cosas me sorprendan. Y, además, tengo la sensación de que estoy postrada en esta cama por la forma en que se sienten el uno por el otro”

La cabeza de Alec se levantó de golpe y la miró sorprendido. ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

-“Vamos, vamos, no te enojes. Siempre supe que este momento llegaría. Los vivos no pueden vivir para siempre y yo he tenido una excelente oportunidad”

Clary entró a la habitación con dos tazas. Le tendió una a Alec, a pesar de que no había pedido el té y asentó el otro en la mesita de noche junto a Cat.

Catarina peleó por sentarse en la cama, Alec y Clary la ayudaron, a pesar de sus protestas por hacerlo ella misma. Clary giró el mango hacia su mano e iba a ayudarla a levantar la taza.

-“Ahora escucha, joven señorita, todavía no me he ido tan lejos. Sólo ve y asegúrate de que Gertie no esté tratando de limpiar mis armarios o algo así. Yo y este apuesto joven necesitamos unos momentos a solas”

Le dio una palmadita en el muslo a Alec, y él le sonrió tímidamente.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charla con Catarina.

 

 

 

 

 

Clary lo miró y un lado de su boca se curvó un poco cuando se marchó.

-“Eso está mejor. ¿Qué estaba diciendo antes? Oh, sí, no quiero que pienses que tienes la culpa de que esté aquí. Como dije, siempre supe que esto era lo que se suponía iba a suceder. Repito, todo el mundo tiene que pagarle al gaitero y me acaban de entregar la factura, eso es todo”

Alec le devolvió la mirada, todavía no la seguía del todo. ¿Cómo podría algo entre él y Magnus tener algo que ver en cómo se sentía Cat?

-“Te lo había dicho, era bastante novata cuando lancé ese hechizo esa noche. No tenía ni idea de qué diablos estaba haciendo, todo lo que sabía era que tenía que intentar compensar lo que le había hecho. Darle otra oportunidad de encontrar el amor. _El amor que se merecía_ ”- dijo Catarina- “Yo era como tú, no tenía idea de nada. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, mi abuela me conocía un poco mejor de lo que yo misma me conocía y me dejó todos sus libros. Nunca los había visto antes, no creí que tuvieran algo que ver conmigo, pero al día siguiente fui directo a ellos y comencé a leer”

-“Fue entonces cuando encontré una carta que ella me había escrito”- continuó- “Estaba en uno de los libros, el primero que agarré, en realidad. Fue como un curso intensivo de tener ‘La Vista’, como ella lo llamaba. Me tomó un tiempo entenderlo, pero después de leer ese y algunos de los otros libros que me dejó, me di cuenta de que lo que poseía no tenía precio. No puedo decir que no estuve impresionada, porque definitivamente lo estaba, pero poco a poco me acostumbré a la idea”

-“Al hacer lo que hice, me vinculé a Magnus y él a mí. Mientras él permaneciera en la forma que está, yo viviría. Y cuando finalmente encontrara el hogar adecuado para su corazón, alguien que lo amará mucho, era cuando recibiría mis papeles para marchar. No esperaba que pasara tanto tiempo, pero es lo que es”

Alec se quedó inmóvil como una piedra a su lado, su cabeza dando vueltas con esa información. No sabía qué decir. En todo lo que podía pensar era que estaba causando que esta dulce anciana se desvaneciera.

-“Vamos, escúchame, ya te lo dije, no te culpes por esto. ¿Me veo como si estuviera preocupada por ello? Siempre supe que este momento iba a llegar y creo que ciento treinta años, más o menos, es una honestamente buena racha, ¿no? Sabía que serías tú desde el primer día que te vi. Y estoy tan feliz de que finalmente hayas llegado. Él se lo merece… y yo también”

Ella palmeó su pierna otra vez y sonrió.

Alec sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar. Ella podría estar bien con esto, pero él no. Era una dura carga pensar que tu felicidad significaba el fin de la existencia de alguien. Era un precio difícil de pagar.

-“No quiero que vayas y te resistas a nuestro chico por esto. Así es como funcionan las cosas y debe ser así de simple. Has cualquier cosa tonta y te causará un sinfín de problemas. Ustedes dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, Alexander. Nada de lo que puedas hacer va a cambiar eso. Para ninguno de ustedes”

Bebió el resto del té, colocó la taza en la mesita de café y se dejó caer en la cama.

-“Ahora, creo que podría ser la hora de la siesta, pero antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte algo. Dentro de tres días ustedes dos tendrán la oportunidad de estar juntos en el día”

Alec respiro hondo. _¿Qué?_

-“Pero, pero… ¿cómo? ¿Hablas de que podría estar vivo durante todo el día?”- su corazón latía con fuerza ante la mera posibilidad de algo así. Era como si Cat hubiera leído su mente. Y quién sabía, tal vez ella lo había hecho de alguna manera.

-“En tres días, habrá un eclipse. El día se convierte en noche, no por mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente como para que él acuda a ti en forma sólida. Aprovéchalo, Alexander, no te malgastes el regalo”

Su voz estaba empezando a desvanecerse y sus ojos se estaban cerrando. Él se sintió presa del pánico, aún había mucho que quería preguntarle.

-“Cat, ¿cómo va a afectar esto a Magnus? ¿Alguna vez tendré la oportunidad de estar con él correctamente?

Las palabras volaron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Su corazón latió con fuerza durante un par de latidos antes de que ella respondiera.

-“Lee ese hechizo, pregúntale. Él lo sabe”

Susurró mientras se quedaba dormida. Su rostro cayó más hacia un lado y sus ojos se cerraron por completo. ¡Oh, mierda! Por favor dime que ella no está... Entonces notó que la colcha amarilla se elevaba lentamente arriba y abajo sobre su pecho. Una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Gracias a Dios, sólo estaba dormida.

Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama y llevó su taza de té frio a la cocina donde Clary y Gertie estaban sentados en la mesa. Ambos se volvieron para mirarlo con semblante preocupado, mientras entraba.

-“Ella está durmiendo- les dijo y ambas se relajaron. Puso la taza en el fregadero y luego se volvió hacia ellas.

-“Me tengo que ir, pero ¿por favor, podrían mantenerme informado de cómo está?”- les preguntó. Gertie asintió con la cabeza.

-“Debes ser muy especial para ella. Todo lo que Cat seguía pidiendo era ‘traigan a _su_ Alexander aquí, necesito decirle algo’. No entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero ella no descansaría hasta que Clary viniera para que ir a buscarte. Espero que consiguiera decirte lo que quería. Parecía realmente importante para ella”

Alec le sonrió- “Sí, lo hizo, gracias”

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Clary se levantó para seguirlo. _Aquí vamos_ , ella iba a hacerle un interrogatorio. Prácticamente podía sentir la curiosidad saliendo de ella.

Lograron llegar hasta el jardín antes de que dijera algo. Había esperado que el primer bombardeo golpeara cuando entraron al porche delantero.

-“Alec, ¿a quién se refería con _él_? ¿Es… es Simon?”

Alec casi se rió. _Chico, ella estaba muy lejos._

-“No, Clary, no es él. Mira, realmente no quiero hablar de ello. Es, es muy complicado y la última vez que intenté explicárselo a alguien terminó pensando que estaba loco. Así que te lo ahorraré. Realmente tengo que volver, ¿está bien? Gracias por venir a buscarme”

Se dirigió hacia su automóvil, pero Clary aún no estaba lista para darse por vencida.

-“Pero, pero… ¿y si prometo no decir nada? No podrías…”

-“Lo siento, Clary"”

Alec le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa. Quizás Clary sería un poco más comprensiva, pero no se arriesgaría. Tenía que volver y con suerte contarle a Magnus lo que Cat había dicho sobre el eclipse.


	32. Chapter 32

 

Durante todo el camino de regreso a la casa, Alec estaba en guerra consigo mismo. Quería desesperadamente sentirse feliz y entusiasmado por la posibilidad de ver a Magnus en ese día. Incluso si el día en realidad sería oscuro. Pero, por otro lado, odiaba pensar que debido a lo que comenzaba a sentir por él, estaba causando que Cat se desvaneciera, como una flor brillante y hermosa que ha pasado demasiado tiempo en un florero.

No quería ser la causa del fin de nadie. Especialmente el de la única persona que realmente entendía su situación con Magnus. Ese profundo dolor sembrado había comenzado a crecer nuevamente en su pecho. Había esperado no volver a sentirlo nunca más, pero estaba allí ahora, como un invitado no deseado.

Se detuvo en el camino y salió volando del automóvil hacia la casa. Se paró en la habitación e intentó calmar su mente para poder retomar la idea después si Magnus estaba allí, pero no sintió nada.

-“¿Magnus? ¿Amor, estás aquí?”

No sabía por qué lo había llamado, ya sabía la respuesta. Las pequeñas travesuras de esta mañana debían haberlo puesto en jaque. Realmente esperaba que no tuviera que aguardar todo el día para hablar con él. Fue a prepararse un café y algo para comer antes de comenzar a pintar las paredes. Necesitaba canalizar en algo una parte de toda esa energía nerviosa.

Había terminado una pared completa y comenzado con la otra antes de sentir, de alguna manera, el cambio en el aire a su alrededor. Él estaba aquí. _Finalmente_.

-“¿Me extrañaste, cariño?”

Las palabras sonaron en su cabeza y dejó caer su pincel en el contenedor, sonriendo.

-“Sí, lo hice, amor. Mucho”

-“Bien. Siempre hay que dejarlos queriendo más, ¿no es eso lo que dicen? Entonces, veo que has trabajado esta mañana”

-“Lo intenté ¿Te gusta el color?”

-“Si me gusta, de hecho. Le da a este viejo lugar un levantamiento facial muy necesario”

-“Magnus… tengo algo que decirte”

Alec se sentó en el brazo cubierto del sofá, su mirada directamente frente él, donde sentía que estaba Magnus. Su olor familiar se volvió más fuerte y sintió caricias suaves y dudosas en un lado de su rostro. Se inclinó hacia estas.

-“¿Por qué siento que no me va a gustar, Alexander?”

-“Son buenas noticias, lo prometo. Pero primero tengo que decirte... fui a ver a Cat. Magnus, ella se está desvaneciendo rápidamente. El doctor quería que vaya al hospital, pero se niega. Ella dice que ya no hay nada que puedan hacer y quiere quedarse donde está”

Las caricias se detuvieron.

La habitación se sentía tranquila, pero Alec sabía que Magnus aún estaba allí, simplemente sin hablar. Podía sentir emociones muy mezcladas que lo atravesaban y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera tomarlo en sus brazos y sostenerlo. Quería decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Magnus tenía que reconciliarse con lo que sentía por él mismo.

-“¿Cómo te enteraste de Catarina? No me digas que tienes un vínculo místico con mi ex esposa”

-“No, nada tan especial, me temo. Clary, una chica del pueblo que la conoce vino a decirme que estaba preguntando por mí”

-“¿Por qué estaba preguntando por ti? ¿Qué te dijo?”

Sintió con mucha fuerza la aprensión que estaba en forma concentrada justo frente a él.

-“Magnus, ella tenía buenas noticias. Puede haber una forma en que podamos vernos dentro de unos días. _Durante_ el día, bueno, más o menos”

La preocupación fue reemplazada con frustración.

-“Alexander, sólo escúpelo. No mantengas esta información como rehén por mí. ¿Con qué descabellada idea salió ahora la vieja?”

-“Habrá un eclipse donde la luna cubrirá por completo al sol. Noche en el día. Cat piensa que podrás volver por completo, incluso si es por corto tiempo”

-“¡Disparates! Ha habido bastantes eclipses en los últimos cien años y nunca me han permitido ser corpóreo antes. ¿Qué tiene de especial este?”

-“No tengo idea, ella no me lo dijo, pero ¿por qué lo mencionaría si no fuera posible?”

-“Probablemente sea su culpable consciencia hablando. Aprovechando cualquier cosa para verse mejor antes de dejar el mundo. Nunca se molestó en intentar nada para recuperarme antes, no sé por qué se molesta ahora. De todos modos, sólo sería algo temporal. ¿Cuál es el punto?”

Alec lo miró boquiabierto. _¿Estaba bromeando?_

-“Magnus, es lo que hemos querido. Poder estar realmente juntos durante el día. Incluso si va a oscurecer, todavía es de día. _Ese_ es el punto. Cat dijo que tenía los libros de su abuela, tal vez podría pedirlos prestados y ver si puedo encontrar algo que te devuelva a tiempo completo. Tiene que haber algo”

La ira estalló dentro de él.

-“Alexander, no te atrevas a intentar algo como eso. En primer lugar, lo que me trajo aquí es jugar con cosas que no deberían ser molestadas. Si algo saliera mal y te sucediera algo, nunca me lo perdonaría a mí, ni a _ti_ ”

Alec no podía entender su renuencia a intentar cualquier posibilidad que pudiera darles lo que ambos anhelaban. Entonces sintió que Magnus estaba ocultándole algo.

-“Magnus, ¿qué pasa? Sabes algo sobre esto, ¿verdad? Ya sabes cómo romper este hechizo, ¿por qué no me lo dices?”

-“Porque no, porque no puedo. No puedo arriesgarme a perder lo que tenemos. Tampoco es lo que quiero, pero es mejor que la alternativa”

Alec quería jalarse de los pelos. Era algo bueno que no pudiera ponerle las manos encima, porque estaba tentado a envolverlas en su garganta por ser tan críptico.

-“Magnus, por el amor de Dios, sólo dímelo”

Sintió un tenue cambio en el aire frente a él y el aroma de Magnus se perdió un poco. Él le había dado la espalda y se apartó un poco. Podía sentir el furioso conflicto en su interior. Esto tenía que ser algo grande si le causaba tanta angustia.

-“Yo… no puedo, Alexander. No puedo hacerlo No te lo diré. Sólo agradeceré el tiempo que pasamos juntos y terminaré con esto”

Alec alzó las manos en el aire y se levantó del sofá como si hubiera un resorte debajo de él. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-“¡Carajo, Magnus! Me pides que sea honesto contigo y confíe en ti, ¿pero tú no puedes confiar en mí sobre esto? ¿Estás loco? Si existe la posibilidad de que podamos estar juntos adecuadamente, entonces debemos intentarlo. A menos que… a menos que eso no sea lo que quieres. ¿Es así? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué fui? ¿Solo otra muesca en tu poste de la cama? ¿Vamos a joder con la cabeza del pequeño virgen y luego marcharnos?”

Una rabia como nunca antes había sentido surgió en él como un volcán. Oh chico, él había apretado el gran botón rojo esta vez.

-“¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Es eso realmente lo que crees que siento hacia ti? ¿Cómo diablos podrías haberme malinterpretado tanto, Alexander? Nunca, nunca he sentido lo que siento por ti, con nadie. Me estoy enamorando de ti, chico estúpido, y me está matando contenerlo. No hay un momento en que no piense en ti. Incluso cuando soy así eres todo lo que puedo pensar. Es enloquecedor. Es como si sólo comenzara a existir desde que te conocí. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? Tengo mis razones para no decir lo que sé o lo que creo que sé sobre esto, y no tiene nada que ver con estar juntos en el mundo real. Basta con que sepas que no es algo con lo que quiera entretenerme y déjalo así”

Alec estaba de pie ahí, parpadeando en la sala de estar vacía. Oh. De acuerdo, entonces.

Su cabeza zumbaba por lo que Magnus acababa de decir y estaba luchando por procesarlo. Pero lo único en lo que podía enfocarse era en lo que había dicho acerca de haberse enamorado de él. Su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración era superficial. Buen Dios, ¿realmente podría tener esto? ¿Era posible estar con alguien así?

El aire turbulento se aquietó entre ellos y sintió que los niveles de ira de Magnus caían. Pero luego pensó en qué más había dicho.

-“Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿por qué te estás conteniendo? ¿Es porque piensas que no siento lo mismo? Porque si lo haces estarías equivocado. Siento lo mismo, Magnus. Sigo intentando decirme a mí mismo que es demasiado pronto, que todo esto es una imposible locura, pero no puedo evitarlo. Cariño, si esto es todo lo que podemos tener y significa que sólo puedo tenerte cada noche, entonces puedo vivir con eso. Pero si existe la posibilidad de que podamos estar juntos, ¿por qué no intentarlo?”

-“Porque correría el riesgo de perderte, Alexander, y no puedo hacer eso. Es como si me hubiera zambullido hasta el fondo y el agua fuera tan agradable, cálida y acogedora, y mientras siga nadando lentamente, podría mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Pero si me detengo y simplemente cedo; sí obtengo todo el cálido efecto maravilloso de ello, me perdería en el proceso. Eso significaría que también te perdería y no puedo, no lo haré”

Alec se acercó a donde sabía que estaba Magnus. El aroma terroso llenó su nariz y lo absorbió todo, dejando que llenara cada centímetro de él.

-“Amor, ¿y si estuviera allí para sacarte? Yo no dejaría que te hundieras así”- dijo en voz baja.

La calidez estalló a través de él y llenó no solo su cuerpo sino también su corazón. Era una sensación tan fuerte y Alec no sabía si podía contenerla. Pero sabía lo que era. Amor. O lo más cercano a eso.

-“Mi querido Alexander, me da miedo jalarte abajo conmigo”

Las palabras fueron tan suaves y silenciosas, sintió una mano cubriéndole el rostro y la fría y temblorosa sensación de labios fantasmales acariciando los suyos.

-“¡Ugh!”

Alec quería caer al piso. Todo su ser añoraba por querer abrazar a este hombre o la idea de este hombre que estaba frente a él. Quería tomarlo en sus brazos y cubrir su boca con la suya, sentir ese fuerte olor a sándalo y esos brazos fuertes sosteniéndolo contra ese pecho ancho y suave. Eso era la peor clase de agonía.

Más besos plateados y fríos cubrieron su piel y gimió suavemente, cerró los ojos y levantó la mano para tocar el lugar donde los sentía a cada uno.

-“Oh, Magnus, no puedo esperar por esta noche. ¿Cuándo puede estar oscuro para que podamos estar juntos? Te deseo tanto. Sentirte. Olerte Probarte”

Alec respiró, balanceándose ligeramente mientras manos invisibles sostenían sus brazos.

-“Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Yo también te deseo. Pero esto es lo que tenemos, mi corazón. Esto es lo que debemos soportar si queremos estar juntos. Sólo así. No podemos ir más allá o todo habrá terminado y creo que no podría soportarlo. No puedo pasar la eternidad sin ti, Alexander. No me pidas que lo haga”

Fuerte, cálida, cariñosa y reconfortante sensación lo inundaba como cálidas olas de aguas tropicales. Las palabras estaban en la punta de su lengua y estallaban para ser dichas.

-“Magnus, te a…”

-“¡NO! ¡NO! NO DIGAS ESO, ALEXANDER. ¡POR FAVOR! NO PRONUNCIES ESAS PALABRAS”

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de golpe y retrocedió unos pasos. Su cabeza estaba tambaleándose y estaba luchando contra la necesidad de dejar que sus rodillas se tambalearan y lo arrojaran al suelo. No entendía, ¿por qué lo había detenido? Él acababa de confesar que se sentía de la misma manera. Una mano fue a sus sienes y frotó el leve dolor sordo que comenzaba a hacer notar su presencia.

Lo que lo confundió aún más fue que todavía sentía esa cálida oleada de amor que venía de él y algo más mordisqueando sus bordes como un pequeño perro. Miedo.

-“Magnus, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en decirlo en voz alta? No puedo evitar lo que siento más de lo que tú puedes. Por qué no debo decirte que yo te…”

Un rugido atravesó su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que cerrara fuertemente los ojos y se agarrara las sienes. El leve dolor de repente se apodero de su cabeza por completo.

-“TE LO DIJE, ALEXANDER, NO LO DIGAS. NI AHORA, NI NUNCA”

Alec sintió que unas lágrimas punzantes le perforaban los ojos y comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. No lo entendía, y lo estaba matando no saber el razonamiento detrás de este arrebato.

-“Pero me dijiste que sentías lo mismo, Magnus. No entiendo. No _te_ entiendo”

-“Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero es mejor que no lo hagas. Me pediste que confiara en ti, ahora te pido que confíes en mí, Alexander. No me digas esas palabras. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, sé que puedes sentirlo en tu interior, eso tendrá que ser suficiente”

La voz de Magnus sonaba temblorosa pero aún fuerte y profunda. Decía completamente en serio cada palabra.

De repente, su presencia desapareció. Alec respiró hondo y miró alrededor de la habitación.

-“¿Magnus?”- pero solo había silencio y el aire se había asentado una vez más. Alec sintió que su pecho empezaba a doler cuando sus ojos recorrieron la habitación salvajemente. No, no, ¿por qué se fue? ¿ _Por qué_?

-“¡MAGNUS!”

Prácticamente gritó su nombre, pero eso no lo trajo de vuelta. Alec dio un grito de dolor y se arrodilló cuando sus piernas cedieron debajo de él. Se dejo caer al suelo en un montón. Sus hombros ahora temblaban por los sollozos y sentía como si alguien hubiera metido la mano en su pecho e intentado quitarle el corazón.

Apretó sus manos en el lugar que parecía tener una herida abierta y sólo se encontró con músculos y huesos duros. Podía sentir el rápido tum, tum, tum de su corazón, pero se sentía más como un eco que como un adecuado latido.

Maldita sea, esto no era como se suponía que debería haber ido el día. ¿Cómo demonios todo había ido tan mal así de rápido? Había pasado de estar delirantemente feliz y satisfecho a esperanzado y emocionado. Entonces alguien cambio el disco y todo lo que sentía era dolor y confusión.

Se quedó enroscado en el suelo por quien sabía cuánto tiempo. ¿Había perdido a Magnus? ¿Regresaría esta noche? Rezó con todo lo que tenía para que fuera de esa manera. Era cierto, no sabes lo que es importante para ti hasta que lo pierdes. La peor parte era que no sabía si lo tenía o no.

Cuando ya no pudo llorar más y sus piernas habían perdido toda sensación por estar apretadas, se puso de pie y se tambaleó hacia la cocina. Con manos temblorosas, tomó uno de los pocos vasos que le quedaban y lo sostuvo debajo del grifo, llenándolo y luego vaciándolo todo de una vez.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar ahora y buscó en el armario algunos analgésicos. Los tomó con más agua antes de regresar a la caótica sala de estar y caer de espaldas sobre el sofá cubierto.

Trató de calmar su mente, en un vano intento de aliviar el palpitante dolor detrás de sus ojos y sienes.

Alec comenzó a analizar de qué se había tratado su discusión. Todavía no podía encontrarle sentido. Ambos habían confesado el comienzo de sentimientos más profundos, y él sabía que no habían sido sólo palabras. Podía sentir la emoción en Magnus y lo había llenado de una calidez más grande que cualquier luz del sol. Era la mejor sensación de todas el saber que alguien te amaba y que tú te sentías de la misma manera.

Pero cuando intentó decir las palabras, fue cuando Magnus se volvió loco. Tal vez él simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar tales palabras de afecto. Por lo que tanto Catarina como el propio Magnus le habían dicho, él no había experimentado nada más que una fuerte atracción hacia y desde los demás. Debió sentirse abrumado.

Alec sabía que sus padres lo amaban; lo había sentido. Pero este tipo de amor era totalmente diferente. Era maravilloso y atemorizante al mismo tiempo. Tal vez el impacto de darse cuenta de que así era como él se sentía con tanta rapidez lo había hecho retroceder. Y luego tuvo que empeorar las cosas al casi decirle que lo amaba.

Quizás Magnus estaba asustado de que sus sentimientos por él también lo hicieran correr despavorido, y por eso dijo algo sobre no querer que las cosas terminaran. Alec soltó un suspiro. Tenía que ser eso. Había sido una tensión nerviosa y no verdadera ira lo que percibió de Magnus.

Se sentó y se frotó la frente. El dolor de cabeza se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente y sintió una renovada sensación de esperanza de que todo estaría bien, una vez que Magnus tuviera la oportunidad de lidiar con la forma en que se sentía. Él mismo estaba lidiando con sus sentimientos, así que sabía cómo se podría estar sintiendo.

Miró sus paredes a medio pintar y pensó en volver al trabajo, pero no estaba de humor para hacerlo. Ansiaba poder decirle a Magnus que entendía por qué se sentía como lo hacía, pero sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo hablarle a una habitación vacía. Él no estaba allí.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó de un salto del sofá y salió al jardín trasero. El jardín de rosas estaba medio excavado y abandonado. Fue al cobertizo y tomó la pala de nuevo, con determinación comenzó a cavar en la cama de hierbajos que quedaba.

A primera hora de la tarde, ya había terminado y el jardín se veía desnudo, pero mejor. Regresó a donde había dejado las plantas en macetas que había usado para su jardín interior, y decidió plantarlas alrededor de la cama como un borde.

Cuando terminó, estaba acalorado, sudado y sucio, pero no tenía intención de detenerse ahora. Necesitaba más plantas y quería obtener algunas rosas para reemplazar las que habían sido imposibles de salvar.

Verificó la hora en su teléfono. Sí, aún tenía tiempo. Corrió al interior de casa y se limpió, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, después de agarrar sus llaves y billetera, se dirigió al auto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec no era un jardinero ni siquiera en la definición más vaga del término, por lo que iba a elegir las rosas puramente por el color, pero luego se dio cuenta de que todas tenían nombres. Leyó algunas etiquetas y sintió un tema.

Enamorarse, Piedra lunar, Rayo de sol, Baile de luna, Beso apasionado, incluso una llamada Sonrojo, entraron en su carrito. Fue a la zona de cajas y luego se dirigió hacia el auto.

-“¿Alec?"

Se quedo ahí de pie, sus manos agarrando el mango de la portezuela del carro y cerró los ojos. _Simon_.

Se giró para verlo parado un poco detrás de él. Realmente no estaba de humor para pelear otro round sobre la existencia de Magnus.

-“¿Sí, Simon?”

El tono de Alec fue seco y duro, Simon retrocedió un poco cuando lo escuchó. Claramente, no había esperado que todavía estuviera molesto con él.

-“Ah, hey. De vuelta con el jardín, según veo”- dijo.

De ninguna manera, él no iba a acercarse en el aparcamiento como si no hubiera pasado nada y fingir que eran amigos.

-“Sí, y son rosas reales también, quieres sentirlas, tal vez también estoy mintiendo sobre ello”- espetó Alec.

La cara de Simon se descompuso y pareció muy ofendido. Levantó sus manos en un gesto de rendición- “Oye, hombre, mira, siento lo ayer, de verdad. No era asunto mío y no debería haber dicho nada. Hey, el tipo parecía sexy, tienes suerte de tenerlo. Espero que te trate bien. Ciertamente parecía estarlo haciendo”

Simon trató de esbozar una sonrisa débil, pero no duró mucho. Pudo ver que Alec todavía no estaba contento con él.

Alec quería darle las gracias y decirle que sí, él era sexy y sí, lo trataba bien; pero el absoluto rechazo de Simon había cortado profundamente. Además, existía la posibilidad de que nada de eso importara si Magnus no volvía a él esta noche, no importaría lo que Simon o cualquier otra persona pensara. Alec podía decir, por la forma en que hablaba de Magnus, que todavía creía que era un tipo de la ciudad.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Volverá Magnus?

 

Pensó en decir algo, pero lo descartó casi tan rápido como había aparecido en su cabeza. ¿Cuál sería el punto? Esto no era algo para discutirse en el estacionamiento de una ferretería, de todos modos.

-“Me tengo que ir. Quiero poner esto en el suelo antes de esta noche. Adiós, Simon”

Alec notó que abrió la boca para comenzar a decir algo, pero no pasó la primera inhalación y cerró la boca, haciendo simplemente un pequeño movimiento con la mano.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Volvió a casa y llevó los rosales al jardín, luego entró y se detuvo en la sala de estar, con la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo _tal vez_ , Magnus lo estuviera esperando. Pero no había ni rastro de él y sintió que el dolor en su pecho volvía a encenderse.

Respiró profundamente y reprimió el impulso de dejar que las lágrimas de desilusión que le picaban los ojos cayeran por sus mejillas. Apretó los puños a sus costados y rechinó los dientes. No, él no iba a hacer esto. Magnus regresaría cuando se tranquilizara.

Salió rápidamente por la puerta de atrás, dirigiéndose al jardín y a los rosales que lo esperaban.

Cuando ya casi había oscurecido, Alec había terminado. Se apartó, mirando su duro trabajo. Había algunos brotes en los nuevos arbustos, promesas de hermosas floraciones que llegarían en los próximos meses. Alec quería pensar en ellos como augurios de tiempos mejores. Cogió la manguera, regando todo a fondo antes de guardar su pala y volver a la casa.

Trató de no pensar en lo vacío que se sentía el lugar sin la presencia de su dueño original, mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras y el baño. Se duchó y se puso ropa limpia antes de regresar a la cocina para buscar algo de cenar, a pesar de que su estómago se sentía como si hubiera un grupo de gatos salvajes dentro de él

La noche parecía avanzar incluso más lentamente de lo normal. Trató de distraerse con la televisión, pero no pudo concentrarse en nada. A las nueve y media, había dejado que sus nervios empeoraran hasta el punto de sentirse realmente enfermo. Dejó de intentar ver algo, apagó todo y subió las escaleras.

Estaba acostado en la oscuridad, mirando la hora en su teléfono cada cinco minutos, lo que no ayudó a su estómago anudado, ni a su corazón galopante. ¿Y si él no venía? ¿Qué pasaría si eso sucediera? ¿Podría vivir sin Magnus en su vida? ¿Podría soportar seguir viviendo en la casa? Si fuera a ver a Catarina de nuevo, ¿podría ella ayudarlo a traerlo de vuelta?

Reflexionó sobre cada pregunta. Si Magnus se negara a mostrarse, le dolería, y demasiado. Otra pregunta surgió de eso; ¿cuánto tiempo se permitiría esperar que él regresara? Desafortunadamente, sabía la respuesta a eso con demasiada facilidad. Para _siempre_ , si tuviera que hacerlo. Había vivido antes con el dolor de una relación unilateral, podía volver a hacerlo si era necesario.

Si Magnus se mostraba a su hora habitual, no tenía dudas de lo que haría. Se envolvería alrededor de ese hermoso cuerpo dorado y lo besaría hasta que no pudiera respirar más, luego lo llevaría a la cama y le haría el amor por el resto de la noche. Incluso lo haría sin los condones.

La idea hizo que su polla se removiera y comenzara a hincharse, pero luego el siguiente pensamiento lo detuvo en seco. ¿Podría vivir sin Magnus? La respuesta simple sería _no_ , por supuesto, pero no tendría muchas opciones en el asunto. Sería un caso de _existir_ , no vivir. Pensó en cómo iba a seguir a través del día a día sintiéndose vacío, un caparazón de su yo anterior. Podía verse a sí mismo en sus momentos más bajos, permitiéndose pensar en los pocos días gloriosos que habían pasado juntos.

El dolor se encendió en su pecho al pensarlo. Por favor, Dios, no dejes que ese oscuro pensamiento se convierta en realidad.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre si podría seguir viviendo en la casa. Obviamente, Magnus siempre estaría allí, estando atado al lugar, por lo que no sería capaz de alejarse completamente, pero la idea de estar en la casa y saber que Magnus estaba allí, pero que no se comunicaría con él, era más allá de una tortura.

Por un lado, querría quedarse para estar cerca de él, a pesar de no poder estar más con él, pero luego pensó que lo más sensato sería vender el lugar, dejar que la casa y Magnus se convirtieran en el problema de otra persona.

Sin embargo, la idea de que un extraño viviera allí y se apoderara del lugar lo hacía sufrir de rabia y dolor.

Se acurrucó fuertemente de costado, deseando con todo lo que tenía que Magnus volviera a él pronto y que no tuviera que soportar ninguno de esos oscuros escenarios.

No supo cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero se despertó sobresaltado, con las piernas enredadas en las sábanas que todavía olían débilmente a Magnus, sacudiéndose como si se hubiera sorprendido.

-“¿Magnus?”

Intentó luchar contra la confusión de su inquieto sueño para darse cuenta de si había regresado. Se sentó en la cama, su pecho desnudo y jadeando. Miró la hora; las tres y media de la mañana. No podía sentirlo, no estaba allí.

-“¡ARGH!”

Alec gritó en la habitación oscura y silenciosa que nunca se había sentido tan vacía. Él no había regresado. Magnus había terminado con él. Pero había dicho que se estaba enamorando de él, ¿cómo podía evitar sentirse así?

Alec ya no tenía la fuerza para luchar contra las ardientes lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos y gritó en la oscuridad, dejándolas fluir por sus mejillas en un río de miseria. Se enroscó sobre la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada, aquella en la que apenas la noche anterior Magnus recostó la cabeza. Oh, Jesús, todavía olía a él y cada aliento que tomaba lo mataba.

La sensación que tenía en su pecho se había acrecentado y se había convertido en un asalto completo en su sistema. El dolor irradió a cada centímetro de su ser y jadeó por aire. Esto no era justo, había comenzado a sentirse tan feliz, tan contento con su nueva vida y tenía que pasar esto.

Golpeó la cama con un puño, tan fuerte que sus uñas cortaron la palma de su mano. Quería estar enojado con Magnus por hacerle esto, por hacerlo sentir así, pero sabía que no era enteramente su culpa. Había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, casi diciéndole lo que sentía. Magnus había dicho que estaba cerca de enamorarse de él, que todavía no estaba allí y ahora lo había asustado.

No pudo hacer nada para evitar la amarga risa que sonó en ese momento. La _ironía_ ; él había asustado a un fantasma. ¡Mierda! Eso era para un récord.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en un inquieto ciclo de lágrimas, ira y somnolencia. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la habitación se sentía igual de vacía, el dolor en su pecho era igual de fuerte y el resto de su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un camión.

La cabeza de Alec se sacudió cuando se sentó lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos en la luz dorada, y pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Bueno, suponía que hoy sería el primer día en una de las situaciones que le habían pasado por la cabeza la noche anterior; cómo sobrevivir sin Magnus. Y cómo vivir sin su corazón.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Simon se detuvo frente a la cafetería y se dirigió a conseguir su energizante matutino. Iba a necesitarlo cuando llegara a su primer trabajo. Programar el nuevo horno de la Sra. Harvey. La casa estaba tan llena de esos aromatizantes de ambiente que cuando se iba, su cabeza le martillaba y sus alergias le tenían los ojos llorosos y la nariz goteando.

Sin mencionar a la señora Harvey tratando de empujar a su hija más joven hacia él. Estaba agradecido por el hecho de que las otras, Rose, Astrid y Daisy estuvieran todas casadas y viviendo en la ciudad. La pobre Lily era la última en dejar la casa y obviamente la mujer no había recibido el memo de que el electricista local era gay.

Clary le sonrió mientras llegaba al mostrador.

-“Hey, Simon, ¿lo de siempre?”- preguntó con su voz fuerte y alegre.

-“Sí, mejor dame un extra esta mañana, Clary. Voy a necesitarlo”- dijo, levantando sus cejas.

Ella lo miró con simpatía y una sonrisa suave.

-“¿Déjame adivinar? ¿El nuevo horno de la Sra. Harvey? Ya me lo imaginaba. Ella se emocionó ayer porque ibas a ir a instalarlo. La mujer puede hornear, pero huele como si trabajara en una fábrica de perfumes. He tenido que ir a recoger las rebanadas y cosas que hornea para nosotros un par de veces, pensé que necesitaría oxígeno para cuando saliera de allí”-  se rió mientras comenzaba con el café.

-“Ah, ¿has visto a Alec en los últimos días?”- Simon esperaba que su pregunta sonara casual.

-“Sí, ayer por la mañana tuve que ir a contarle sobre la vieja Cat preguntando por él. ¿Por qué?”

Simon frunció el ceño- “¿Conoce a la vieja Cat? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?”

-“Creo que se encontraron el primer día que se mudó aquí, cuando vino a ordenar pizza. Ella lo abordó frente a la tienda y le estaba contando una de sus historias locas, creo. Sin embargo, deben haberse topado desde entonces, porque ella estaba preguntando por él y actuando como si tuvieran algo que ver el uno con el otro”

-“¿De verdad? ¿No creí que él conociera a alguien más aquí? No crees que sean parientes o algo así, ¿cierto?”

Clary detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

-“Simon, sé que Alec es alto, moreno y guapo, pero no coincide con su tono de piel. Creo que se conocieron aquí, eso es todo. Aunque fue extraño. Me dio la sensación de que habían hablado desde el primer día y por alguna extraña razón, ella seguía llamándolo ‘ _su_ Alexander’. Ja, pero quién sabe, ¿verdad? Cat siempre ha sido un poco extraña”

Clary volvió a preparar el café.

Simon sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. ¿Ella lo llamaba _su_ Alexander? ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo? Entonces, de repente recordó algo. Esa noche que había visto a Alec y al atractivo extraño en la sala de estar, realmente no había podido escuchar muy bien y, para ser sincero, una vez que la impresión se hizo cargo se quedó un poco sordo. Pero escuchó la extraña palabra.

Sintió que se le calentaba el rostro al pensar en lo felices que ambos se veían, sus sonrisas habían iluminado toda su expresión. Eso le trajo recuerdos agridulces. Había escuchado la profunda risa feliz del extraño cuando Alec había dicho algo que no había logrado comprender. Y luego, justo antes de apartarse de la ventana, había escuchado esa voz profunda llamarlo _Alexander_.

-“¡Oye! ¡Yujuuu! ¿Tierra a Simon? ¡Café!”

Sus ojos que estaban alicaídos ante el recuerdo se levantaron de golpe cuando la voz de Clary lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ella le tendió una gran taza para llevar y una bolsa de papel blanco.

-“Ten un danés, necesitarás toda la fuerza que puedas conseguir allá. ¿Estás bien? Parecías a un millón de millas de distancia”- Su ceño se frunció mientras lo miraba, preocupada.

-“Sí, lo siento. Estoy bien. Sólo me estoy psicoanalizando esta la mañana. ¿Cómo está Cat, de todos modos?”

-“Sí, igual que siempre. La vieja obstinada se niega a ir al hospital, por lo que todavía está en casa. Gertie y yo tomamos turnos para llevarle sus comidas y otras cosas. Ella es un hueso duro de roer, no creo que vaya a caer sin una pelea, eso seguro. Me hubiera encantado saber lo que le había dicho a Alec. Ella nos echó a mí y a Gertie antes de que dijera demasiado. Todo lo que escuché estaba relacionado con el eclipse que ocurrirá mañana. No sé. Alec, sin embargo, parecía interesado”

Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

-“No creí que el chico se metiera en esas mismas cosas raras que ella, pero bueno, ellos han vivido en una casa embrujada, así que tal vez buscaba algunos consejos para cazar fantasmas”

Clary se rió. Simon le dio el dinero del café y le devolvió la sonrisa fingida.

Ella se marchó para atender al próximo cliente y él la saludó con la mano para luego salir. Se sentó en su camioneta, bebiendo su café y pensando. Estaba empezando a conectar los puntos con lo que Clary había dicho y la breve conversación que había tenido con Alec.

Las palabras de Alec resonaban dentro de su cabeza.

_‘Murió hace más de cien años. Es Magnus Bane’_

_‘Pregúntale a Catarina si no me crees, ella era la esposa de Magnus’_

Él lo llamó _‘Alexander’_ , Cat lo había llamado _‘su Alexander’_. Simon nunca lo había escuchado llamarse así antes. Se presentó como Alec y nunca había corregido a Simon cuando lo llamó así. El falso jardín, la luz, ¿había intentado recrear la luz del día? Y si lo hizo, ¿por qué sería, a menos que el extraño no pudiera estar con él a la luz del día?

Tenía que haber otras explicaciones más sensatas sobre por qué no podía hacerlo. Trabajaba en la ciudad durante todo el día y sólo podía viajar por la noche, estaba en otra relación y sólo podía escaparse a esa hora; eso fue lo primero que se le ocurría. O era lo que Alec había jurado que era y únicamente podía aparecer de noche.

Simon se estremeció y se sentó más derecho en el asiento. Eso sería una locura. No era posible ¿O sí?

Puso los restos de su café en la consola y encendió el camión. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver el eclipse con todo eso? Negó con la cabeza para aclararse, ahora estaba leyendo demasiado en todo esto y sentía que estaba metiendo la nariz donde no lo llamaban, de nuevo. Todavía estaba dolido por la última vez que había hecho eso.

Pero este asunto no lo dejaba tranquilo y le molestaba en los límites de su conciencia cuando llegó a la casa de la Sra. Harvey. Ella estaba de pie en el porche esperándolo, agitando un pañuelo como una bandera. Él pegó una sonrisa en su rostro y respiró hondo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Alec Lightwood y su hombre misterioso si iba a sobrevivir la próxima media hora, más o menos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gertie estaba sentada tranquilamente al lado de la cama de su vieja amiga. Ella había estado dormida por un tiempo y se veía muy tranquila en su gran cama amarilla. Gertie dio una sonrisa suave y volvió a tejer. Pronto se concentró profundamente en su trabajo y perdió los pequeños movimientos de los ojos de Catarina detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

-“Sabes que sólo escucho por desesperación, Catarina. De lo contrario, no te pediría nada”

La voz de Magnus llegó aguda y clara a la mente de Cat. Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-“No, no creo que lo hicieras y no puedo decir que te culpo. Definitivamente es una mejora, Magnus. Parece que tu gusto ha mejorado en las últimas décadas”

-“No me hables de Alexander. No quiero que él tenga nada que ver contigo y sé que ha estado aquí. Dos veces. ¿Con qué basura le has estado llenando la cabeza?”

-“No es basura en lo absoluto. Sólo la verdad. Una verdad que creo merece saber. Cosas que sabía tú no le dirías”

-“No querrás haberle dicho lo que significa el final del hechizo. No puede saberlo, yo no lo haré, no quiero que él lo sepa”- Magnus tropezó con sus palabras.

-“Tranquilízate, esposo, no le dije nada de eso. Tienes que ser tú quien se lo diga, solo _tú_. Y él necesita saberlo, Magnus. Ese chico está enamorado de ti, puedo olerlo en él”

-“Ya no soy tu esposo, Catarina. Serías tan amable de dejar de referirte a mí así. De todos modos, era solo un título, algo por las apariencias. Ambos lo sabíamos”

-“Ciertamente no lo sabíamos ambos. Sabía que no me amabas, pero yo era joven y lo suficientemente tonta como para pensar que eventualmente aprenderías. No sabía que tenía una competencia contra la que no tenía esperanzas de ganar. Tenía el _equipo_ equivocado para el trabajo”

-“No recuerdo que hayas sido tan directa, Catarina”

-“Vivir siempre tiende a cambiar a una persona. ¿Por qué estás jugando con mis pensamientos, de todos modos?”

-“Catarina, ambos sabemos lo que sucederá si me permito enamorarme de Alexander y ya lo estoy. A pesar de tratar de decirme a mí mismo que tengo que tomar las cosas de manera tranquila, estoy consumido por él. Es todo en lo que puedo pensar”

-“Sí, y él siente lo mismo sobre ti. El chico es pésimo con eso. El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere, y tú no tienes voto en eso”

-“¡Pero no puedo perderlo! No puedo simplemente desvanecerme de su vida. Nos mataría a él y a mí. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, algún… algún contra hechizo o algo así”

-“Magnus, sabes que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando elegí el primero. Nos ha llevado décadas descubrir cómo funciona. El trato es, cuando abres tu corazón y permites que el suyo llene el tuyo, puedes dejar esta forma. No estoy diciendo que no será difícil para el chico, pero es lo que tiene que suceder. La alternativa es que rompas su corazón y te quedes como estás, sin decirle nunca lo que realmente sientes. ¿Podrías vivir con eso?”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una charla con Catarina.

 

-“No, no podría hacerlo. Odio admitir que tienes razón, Catarina. No puedo creer que también lo haya dicho tan rápido, pero la idea de no pasar ni siquiera cinco minutos con ese hombre me llena el corazón de tanto dolor. Y ahora estoy frente a pasar una eternidad sin él”

-“Tu alma le pertenece a ese hombre ahora, Magnus. Ya sea que diga las palabras o no. Y no decirlas es como poseer algo invaluable, irremplazable, y luego no asegurarlo. Tú eres dueño de su alma y él es dueño de la tuya. Nunca estarás completamente perdido para él o él para ti. Los recuerdos viven por siempre”

-“¡Pero eso no es suficiente! Quiero vivir la vida que debería haber sido capaz de tener con Alexander. La vida me lo debe”

-“¿Y desde cuándo la vida es justa? La vida me debe un amoroso esposo y una familia. Supongo que a ambos nos estafaron. Al menos de esta manera ambos podemos reconciliarnos con nuestros errores. Eso es muchísimo más de lo que algunas personas pueden hacer. ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo de todos modos? Necesitas estar con ese hombre tuyo”

-“Tuvimos un… un desacuerdo. Estaba a punto de decir ‘te amo’ y no podía oírlo, sin importar que tanto lo desee”

-“Entonces, ve, deja que te lo diga. A menos que tú digas lo mismo, nada cambia para ti. Dales un respiro a ambos, pero sé que no podrán aguantar por mucho tiempo. Necesitas decir esas palabras tanto como él necesita escucharlas. Muy pronto vas a tener que decirlas, De lo contrario, te devorarán”

-“Bien, gracias por ser enloquecedoramente inútil una vez más, Catarina. Aquí estaba pensando que estarías más capacitada. Dios sabe que has tenido el tiempo más que suficiente para perfeccionar tu oficio”

-“Oye, la última vez que probé algo, el maldito hechizo salió mal y me atrapó también. No iba a tentar al destino y arriesgarme a que algo más saliera verdaderamente mal. Esto me costó mis ojos. Además, no soy Glinda, la bruja buena, Magnus. No tengo una varita mágica escondida en algún lugar”

-“Humph, podrías haberme engañado. Conozco el lugar perfecto para eso”

-“Sí, y tú serías el experto, ¿no? Ahora vete, ve a ver a ese hombre tuyo antes de que cambie de opinión y empiece a pensar que un electricista agradable es el menos problemático”

-“Tan siquiera se acerca a Alexander, y la próxima vez que suelte el freno de mano en su camioneta, me aseguraré de que esté detrás en ese momento”

Gertie miró a su amiga. Cat había estado murmurando mientras dormía y ahora se movía inquieta en la cama. Ella extendió una mano y acarició suavemente la colcha amarilla, con la esperanza de acallarla. Cat volvió a dormirse en paz una vez más, esta vez, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gertie negó con la cabeza. No tenía idea de qué había sido todo eso, pero seguro había sido un buen sueño.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec pasó el resto del día en una neblina de tristeza sin sentido con ocasionales ataques de ira. Se enojaba consigo mismo por apresurar las cosas – demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto – y se enfurecía con Magnus por hacerle esto.

Todo lo que había comido en el día había sido un sándwich de queso, y eso de mala gana. Su estómago estaba demasiado atado en nudos para comer cualquier otra cosa. A pesar de que había tomado cuatro tazas de café, que lo mantuvieron funcionando el tiempo suficiente para pintar otra pared.

Al final de la tarde, sin embargo, su dolor por la pérdida de Magnus en su vida finalmente lo había superado. Sabía que Magnus técnicamente ya estaba muerto, pero se sentía como si estuviera experimentando su desaparición una vez más. Reconoció sentimientos similares a los que tuvo cuando sus padres habían muerto, pero esto era diferente.

Esto iba directo a su núcleo y sentía como si hubiera un agujero donde debería haber estado su alma. Se dejó caer en el sofá y se abrazó a un cojín. Comenzó a reproducir sus limitados momentos juntos; la primera vez que lo vio en la ventana del ático, la noche en la tormenta de truenos en el jardín de rosas, su primera noche juntos, el picnic interior. La primera vez que hizo el amor con alguien. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, lágrimas ardientes escapándose de ellos sin poder evitarlo.

Recordó cómo se sintió bajo sus manos y dedos. Esa piel suave, sedosa y dorada, que cubría esos músculos bien definidos, como un puño de hierro en un guante de terciopelo. El sabor de la piel debajo de su lengua hizo que su piel hormigueara de nuevo pero esta vez estaba acompañado de dolor.

Ya no podía hacer esto, su cabeza se sentía como si se estuviera partiendo del dolor que le había provocado tanta tensión. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero debía hacerlo porque sabía que lo que sentía sólo podía significar que estaba soñando.

Soñaba con que sentía a Magnus pasar sus dedos por su cabello y a un lado de su rostro. Sonrió, con los ojos todavía cerrados, imaginando los fríos y escalofriantes besos que le habría dado antes de que pudiera aparecer por completo otra vez.

No quería abrir los ojos porque eso marcaría el final del delicioso sueño y si eso era todo lo que tenía de él ahora, entonces quería que durara tanto como pudiera.

Sintió otro frío roce de labios fantasmales en la frente, antes de otro en la otra mejilla. Las lágrimas se filtraron por las comisuras de sus ojos mientras yacía allí en la habitación oscura. Esto era demasiado cruel porque se sentía demasiado real para él.

-“Cariño, por favor no llores más, estoy aquí”

Una voz suave y cálida llenó su dolorida cabeza y los ojos de Alec se abrieron de golpe. Sintió todo su cuerpo tenso y su aliento se atoró en su garganta. Él no había pensado eso. Esas no fueron sus palabras.

Se sentó en el sofá, mirando alrededor de la habitación oscura y vacía, sabiendo que era una tontería estar haciéndolo, incluso si eso significaba que Magnus había regresado.

-“Alexander, está bien. Estoy aquí. Volví”

Sintió un toque frío en su brazo y se estremeció a pesar de saberlo. Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir en su pecho. Podía sentirlo. Magnus estaba aquí, no estaba soñando.

-“¿Magnus?”- preguntó con voz ronca, que se quebró levemente en su garganta seca.

-“Sí, Alexander, estoy aquí. Oh, mi corazón, qué te he hecho, te ves horrible”

Alec sintió dos brazos deslizarse alrededor de su cuello desde detrás de él. Fue el no-abrazo más maravilloso que haya sentido alguna vez. Dejó escapar el aliento, que ni siquiera había notado que estaba reteniendo, en un suspiro y sintió su cuerpo inclinarse hacia adelante. Una sonrisa tan grande, que hasta le dolían las mejillas, se dibujó en su rostro de par en par. Podía sentir la piel seca de sus labios agrietarse, pero no le importaba. Soltó una carcajada y extendió su mano como si tocara el brazo de Magnus, no su propio hombro.

-“Pensé que me habías dejado, Magnus. Que te marchaste para siempre”- dijo en voz baja, mirando sus manos mientras ahora se movían inquietas en su regazo. Sintió un frío beso en la parte posterior de su cuello, haciéndole encogerse de hombros y ampliar aún más la sonrisa.

-“No mi amor. Realmente nunca podré irme de este lugar, pero no podría permanecer lejos de ti por mucho tiempo. Lamento mucho haberte causado tanto dolor, Alexander. Yo reaccioné exageradamente y dejé que mi temperamento me ganara. Desafortunadamente, eso no es una novedad”

 -“Sentí como si hubieras muerto para mí, Magnus. Fue horrible”

Más roces fantasmales de labios fríos, esta vez, en su mejilla. ¿Cómo era posible que algo que se sentía como una bocanada de aire húmedo le calentara el interior de esa manera?

 -“Lo sé. No puedo decirte cuánto lo siento, corazón mío, créeme”

-“No puedes hacerme eso otra vez, Magnus. Si esto es todo lo que podemos tener, entonces lo tomaremos. Es mejor que nada”

Alec no pensó en cómo Magnus se había quedado en silencio y que no le respondió de inmediato. Todo en lo que estaba centrado era en el hecho de que había regresado a él. Sabía que probablemente debería estar enojado, pero no podía sentirse así.

-“No puedo esperar para esta noche, cariño. Definitivamente estaré recuperando el tiempo perdido y también te compensaré por apresurar las cosas cuando no estabas listo”

-“No fue tu culpa, Alexander. No debería haber actuado de la manera en que lo hice. Pensarías que después de todo este tiempo habría aprendido a controlar mi temperamento, pero tal parece que no y casi te pierdo. Sin embargo, las cosas definitivamente cambiarán a partir de ahora. Ese es un alto precio a pagar”

Alec sintió que los brazos lo sostenían con más fuerza, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera descansando sobre el pecho de Magnus. Más besos fríos corrieron por un lado de su rostro y sonrió.

-“Necesitas comer, mi amor. Estás pálido como un fantasma. Y yo soy el experto en eso, así que no discutas”

Llevó sus labios a un lado de la sien antes de retirar los brazos y dar una palmadita en sus hombros con manos invisibles.

-“Ahora ve, vete a esa cocina y encuentra algo de comer. Algo decente”

Alec sonrió suavemente y se levantó del sofá. Pero se detuvo justo antes de llegar al comedor.

-“No vas a ir a ningún lado, ¿verdad? No quiero perderte otra vez tan pronto”

-“Por supuesto que no, mi amor. No voy a ninguna parte. También necesito alimento, pero no del tipo que obtienes de la comida. Ahora ve, date prisa”

Alec dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de soltar una risita cuando sintió un golpe fantasmal en el trasero.

Sacó un bistec del congelador e incluso logró encontrar algunas verduras que aún estaban buenas. Todo el tiempo que cocinaba charlaban a la ligera, haciendo bromas tontas sobre sus torpes habilidades culinarias. A lo largo del proceso, Alec se deleitó con la sensación de los pequeños toques que sentía; era casi como si Magnus alimentara sus propias necesidades con pequeños contactos. Tomando delicados mordiscos, tratando de llenarse con tan sólo ellos.

Alec sirvió su comida y la puso en la mesa de la cocina. Era una sensación peculiar, tratar de comer con la sensación de tener dos brazos fuertes sobre los hombros, pero a él le encantaba. Cuando terminó, se sentía mucho mejor y se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que había estado.

Todavía era temprano por la noche y la medianoche parecía estar a cien años de distancia. Se dejó caer en el sofá y sintió la presencia reconfortante de Magnus a su lado y un leve peso en su hombro. Alec sonrió; Magnus había apoyado su cabeza allí, incluso podía oler su cabello. Anhelaba la oportunidad de poder descansar su mejilla sobre los suaves y sedosos mechones que cubrían la parte superior. El tiempo iba demasiado lento para él.

Encendió el televisor y navegó por los canales hasta que soltó una exclamación emocionado y se instaló más en el sofá.

-“Me encanta esta película”- suspiró e inclinó la cabeza como si pudiera apoyarla en la de Magnus.

-“Parece demasiado cursi, ¿qué estás mirando, Alexander?”

-“ _Dirty Dancing_ y no es cursi, es bonita”

-“Bueno, tengo que decir que el título me tiene intrigado. ¿De que se trata?”

Alec le dio un resumen rápido de la trama y pudo sentir su interés aumentar. Ajá, y pensaba que era cursi.

-“Entonces, ¿ese es Johnnie? ¿Ese pedazo de hombre con buen culo?”

Las palabras llenaron su mente. Alec miró a su derecha donde podía sentir su presencia contra su cuerpo.

-“¡Magnus! ¡Aparta tus ojos de su culo! Y sí, él es”

-“¿Celoso? El hombre llena bien sus pantalones, pero aún mantengo que tu culo se ve mejor”

-“Gracias, y sí, estoy celoso. Pensé que podrías conocerlo”

Podía sentir los ojos oscuros de Magnus mirándolo incluso si no podía verlos.

-“¿Por qué iba a conocer a ese hombre? No es que pueda salir corriendo a ver un espectáculo de imágenes en movimiento cuando me apetezca”

-“Amor, ahora se llaman películas y pensé que podrías conocerlo porque, bueno, murió hace un tiempo”

Alec se sobresaltó por la fuerte carcajada que llenó su mente. Difícilmente pensaba que la muerte de alguien sería motivo para reírse tanto. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que sintiera un beso frío en la mejilla, como si Magnus se hubiera dado cuenta de que había hecho algo inapropiado.

-“Cariño, no hay ningún lugar místico en el que los fantasmas nos reunamos. Estoy seguro de que sea donde sea que esté ese hombre, está dando vueltas por una pista de baile en algún lugar. Pero no en ninguno que conozca. Ni creo que vaya a conocer nunca”

-“Por mucho que me gustaría que encuentres la paz, Magnus, tampoco quiero que me dejes. Las últimas veinticuatro horas ya fueron lo bastante malas. Esto es frustrante y me afecta de vez en cuando, pero es mejor que _eso_ ”

Magnus no le dio una respuesta, pero sabía que todavía estaba con él y que se sentía muy conflictuado por algo. Frunció el ceño y apagó el televisor con el control remoto.

-“Está bien, ¿qué pasa? Puedo sentir que algo está molestándote, Magnus. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la pelea que tuvimos?”

No contestó de inmediato y Alec temió que acabara de comenzar otro desacuerdo. Pero no se sintió así. Magnus se sentía más tranquilo esta vez, de algún modo.

-“Alexander, yo… hay algo que creo deberías saber. Sobre el hechizo que me ató aquí y me trajo a ti”

Alec sintió hormigueo en la piel de la nuca. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que no le iba a gustar esto? Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que tenía que escucharlo.

Respiró profundamente- “Bien, ¿de qué se trata?”

-“Cuando esa maldita mujer me hizo esto, ella era una completa aficionada a la brujería, pero creo que ya te lo dijo. De todos modos, cuando ella escribió el hechizo, lo hizo a toda prisa y obviamente no lo pensó muy bien. ¿Recuerdas el hechizo? ¿Está en esa caja que encontraste encima del armario?”

Alec entrecerró los ojos ante el pensamiento.

-“Sí, eso creo”

-“¿Entonces probablemente has adivinado lo de la primera línea, sobre que la noche sea mi día?”

-“Sí, eso lo tengo. Pero ¿por qué no pudo haber sido desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer? ¿Por qué no puedes venir a mí antes de eso?”

-“Porque aparentemente _12:15 am_ fue cuando morí, Alexander. Mi viuda realmente debería haber pensado más en ello, pero al menos me dio algo de tiempo. Y dadas las circunstancias, probablemente fue bastante generoso de su parte”

-“Oh, está bien, ahora lo entiendo”

-“Creo que podrías descifrar la segunda línea también. Tu corazón definitivamente ha sido mi luz, Alexander. Es como un faro para mí, guiándome hacia ti”

Alec sintió dos manos cubriendo las suyas que estaban en su regazo.

-“Me sentía como un pequeño barco, perdido en un vasto océano embravecido, temiendo que nunca volvería a ver tierra y luego apareciste en mi horizonte; esa luz interior tuya brilló hacia mí y cuanto más me acercaba a ti, más calmado estaba el mar y más brillante era esa luz. Me estabas guiando a casa, Alexander. A un nuevo hogar, uno mejor del que alguna vez había esperado tener”

Alec se estremeció cuando sintió un toque frío en su pecho, bajo la mirada para ver un pequeño hundimiento en su camisa.

-“Aquí, este es mi hogar ahora, mi amor”- sintió que labios fríos rozaban los suyos y cerró los ojos cuando el corazón en cuestión comenzó a latir más rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glinda, la bruja buena, es un personaje de la obra 'El Mago de Oz'
> 
>  
> 
> Dirty Dancing: Titulada 'Baile Caliente' en México, es una pelicula romántica de 1987, protagonizada por Patrick Swayze.


	35. Chapter 35

 

“Desearía poder tocarte así, Magnus. Quiero decirte las mismas cosas. Creo que puedo descifrar la tercera línea porque tú me has dado _paz_. De todos los sentimientos tristes y de culpa que arrastré hasta aquí conmigo. Sobre mis padres y Jace, sobre ser como soy. No había pensado en eso antes, pero me has hecho olvidar todo eso. Es como tomar una respiración profunda por primera vez en mi vida. Todo es mucho mejor”

Sintió un toque frío a un lado de su rostro y sonrió, inclinando la cabeza hacia él. Esta noche, no podría llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

-“Entonces, ¿recuerdas la última línea?”

La voz de Magnus se había vuelto tranquila y profunda en su cabeza. Alec sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. Tanto para sentir paz en este momento.

-“Sí, algo sobre salvación y paz. ¿Pero no estábamos hablando ya de la paz?”

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Magnus contestara y luego sintió un pulgar rozándole la mejilla. Extendió la mano, tocando su propio rostro, pero sintiendo la conexión.

-“Alexander, no estoy seguro, pero creo que eso significa que, si declaramos nuestro amor el uno por el otro, entonces, tendré que dejarte”

Un profundo suspiro interrumpió el final de sus palabras.

Alec se paralizó y sintió su estómago contraerse otra vez. Su mente recordó la última línea del hechizo que había leído en la hoja de papel.

 

 

_Su salvación será tu liberación._

 

 

No. No, no, no, no puede significar eso. Eso sería demasiado cruel. El corazón de Alec comenzó a latir más fuerte y su respiración se volvió superficial.

-“Magnus, ¿por qué Catarina haría eso para que en el momento en que finalmente encuentres el amor, tengas que renunciar a todo? Eso no tiene sentido”

Sus ojos estaban empezando picarle por las lágrimas de nuevo.

-“Creo que tal vez lo hizo porque no llegó a tener al amor de su vida, por lo que quería castigarme de alguna manera. Como colgar una zanahoria delante de un caballo para hacer que se mueva. Simplemente colóquelo lo suficientemente lejos para que pueda verlo, olerlo, incluso tener un pequeño mordisco, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para tenerlo apropiadamente”

Alec negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

-“No, me niego a creer eso, Magnus. Catarina no parece el tipo de persona que juega tan cruelmente con alguien”

-“Mi amor, la has conocido por, ¿qué? ¿Menos de una semana? La conozco desde hace más de cien años. ¿Quién crees que sería el mejor juez de carácter, hmm?”

Alec no quería creerle, pero lo que dijo tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podría él conocer a la verdadera Catarina? Sin embargo, todavía no quería creer que eso era lo que significaba la última línea.

-“¿Tal vez podría ir con ella y pedirle ayuda? Sé que está enferma, pero tal vez podría al menos indicarnos la dirección correcta para buscar ayuda”

-“No, mi corazón, ya lo he intentado. Catarina y yo también tenemos una conexión. Nada tan intensa como la nuestra, pero una conexión al fin de cuentas. Pensé que tendría una solución para esto, pero parece que no. Apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo la primera vez, y no creo que estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar nada más. Cualquier tipo de hechizo como este tiene un precio. Perder su vista, de alguna manera estar atada a mí y luego a mi eventual liberación y posterior desaparición es el precio pagado por su pequeña aventura en un área del que no sabía nada. Es como cualquier tipo de poder; no importa cuánto derecho creas que tengas para comenzar, tienes que aprender a respetarlo, conocer sus reglas y sus límites antes de usarlo. Ella no lo hizo y este es el resultado. Como dije antes, podría haber sido peor”

-“¿Peor? ¿ _Peor_? ¿Esto no es peor para ti? He esperado toda mi vida para tener la oportunidad de sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti. Es algo que pensé que nunca tendría y ahora, porque alguien coloreó fuera de las líneas, hay una posibilidad de que yo pueda perder esto. No puedo creer que la vida sea así de cruel”

-“Alexander, ¿cuál es la definición de cruel? Es estar ligado a un lugar por un tiempo indefinido, nunca sentirse completamente entero incluso cuando supuestamente estás completo, y luego de esperar más de un siglo a que llegue la persona adecuada, descubres que _él_ es el ser humano más maravilloso que hayas conocido, que le darías la misma luna y las estrellas si pudieras, pero todo el tiempo sabiendo que simplemente te apagarás por completo y desaparecerás, sólo Dios sabe a dónde y cómo, quedándote separado de él para siempre. Eso, mi corazón, es la definición de cruel para mí”

Jesús, cuando lo ponía de ese modo, Magnus tenía razón. El conocimiento se sentía como si fuera una piedra alrededor de su cuello. Todavía no podía entender porque tenía que terminar así. Sabía que Magnus la conocía mejor que él, pero aun así no creía que lo que Catarina había hecho fuera una especie de venganza. Ella simplemente no parecía ese tipo de persona. Y no le importaba lo bien o poco que la conocía.

Sin embargo, el asunto era que Alec podía sentir lo mucho que Magnus sí lo creía, y eso lo llenó de temor. Tal vez fuera un caso de simplemente no desear que sea de esa manera. Pero también sabía que no querer que algo suceda de cierta manera no evitaría que pasara. A un pájaro de mascota se le podría enseñar a hablar e incluso tener una conversación, pero eso no lo convertía en un ser humano. Seguía siendo un pájaro.

La temida sensación de profunda tristeza que sabía provenía de ambos quería apoderarse de todo su ser y en cualquier otra circunstancia estaría dispuesto a ceder y dejar caer su cabeza hacia un lugar oscuro lleno de angustia y dolor, pero de alguna manera en el torrente oscuro y furioso, había una pequeña luz brillante llamándolo. _‘No te rindas, no te rindas’_. Era algo que rara vez se permitía sentir. _Esperanza_. Esperaba que existiera otra manera, una forma de que estén juntos como querían.

Y él se aferraría a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque con toda probabilidad era una tontería, preparándolo para una poderosa y terrible caída. Pero al final, si sucedía por haber perdido a Magnus para siempre, estaría dispuesto a caer.

Hasta entonces, sin embargo, Alec estaba decidido a aprovechar al máximo su tiempo juntos. Tomó una respiración profunda y enderezó su espalda.

-“Magnus, no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos juntos. Nada está garantizado en este mundo y eso es cierto para todos, no sólo para nosotros. Sí, las probabilidades están en nuestra contra, pero estoy decidido a aprovechar cada segundo que pueda, cielo. Saber lo que sientes por mí, incluso si no lo dices o no puedes decirlo, me hace sentir más fuerte de lo que nunca antes me había sentido y eso me ayudará a superar esto. Amor, prefiero tener unos minutos maravillosos, que la idea del resto de mi vida sin nada, sin recuerdos de nuestro tiempo juntos, sin poder recordar cómo se siente tu piel bajo mis manos, a qué hueles, o cuál es el sabor de cada maldita pulgada de ti. Y tengo la intención de obtener todo lo que pueda durante el mayor tiempo que pueda. ¿Puedes acompañarme en esto? ¿Puedes estar aquí conmigo el mayor tiempo posible?”

Podía sentir las emociones de Magnus luchando dentro de él. Él también estaba al borde de dejar que la oscuridad tomara el control, pero muy lentamente, el impulso de luchar para superar esos sentimientos estaba ganando.

-“Oh Alexander, mi hermoso niño. Maldigo y bendigo el día que te vi por primera vez. Pensé que el día que sacaron al pobre Elías de aquí fue doloroso, pero eso no fue más que el dolor de un dedo del pie, comparado con la idea de no estar contigo nunca más. Todo esto ha sucedido tan fuerte y tan rápido, siento que he sido llevado a una gran altura y que acabo de caer de nuevo a la tierra, pero he aterrizado en dos brazos fuertes, los tuyos, cariño. Me uniré a ti en este viaje. A pesar de que puede llevarme a un lugar en el que no quiero estar, siempre y cuando tome cada paso contigo, no me importa. Si todo lo que tenemos es el viaje entonces que así sea. Disfrutaremos cada retazo de ese tiempo juntos. Pero sólo quiero que sepas, mi amor, que incluso si termina con lo que temo será, siempre estaré contigo, viviendo en tu corazón y tú en el mío. Siempre”

Alec quería gritar de frustración ahora mismo. Nunca había querido sentirlo en sus brazos más de lo que lo hacía en ese momento. Sintió brazos invisibles rodeándolo y cerró los ojos, con la cabeza hacia atrás. Dios, amaba a este hombre, mucho, y le estaba matando no decirlo. Las palabras amenazaron con salir de él una vez más y se mordió la lengua lo suficiente fuerte como para saborear la sangre.

-“Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Me siento igual”- la voz de Magnus le vino a la cabeza, como un susurro seductor- “Hasta esta noche, mi amor. No puedo esperar para estar contigo”

De repente, Alec recordó lo que era el día siguiente.

-“¡Magnus! El eclipse es mañana, casi lo olvido. Puedes venir a verme a la luz del día, bueno, más o menos. Y sé exactamente dónde quiero que suceda”

-“¿Déjame adivinar? ¿En nuestra cama, debajo de las sábanas?”

-“No, afuera, en el jardín de rosas. Magnus, lo he arreglado. Se ve hermoso, o lo será cuando las flores crezcan en él. Quiero que estés allí. Es donde nos encontramos por primera vez”

Sintió un frío y escalofriante beso en los labios y sonrió.

-“De acuerdo, amor, el jardín de rosas será. Pero no te desanimes demasiado si no sucede nada, no esperó demasiado de los descabellados planes de mi ex-esposa. A pesar de la historia pasada”

Alec soltó una risita.

-“Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que ella tiene razón sobre esto. Y también tengo la sensación de que ella podría estar equivocada acerca del otro”

-“Me gusta este nuevo lado optimista tuyo, Alexander, te conviene. Pero mantendré una dosis saludable de ser realista, de todos modos. Ven, vamos arriba. Quiero estar a tu lado hasta que pueda estar contigo adecuadamente”

Alec sonrió y se levantó del sofá, apagó las luces y se dirigió a las escaleras. Los 12:15 am no podían llegar lo bastante rápido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clary estaba acurrucada en su sofá, con una suave y mullida manta cubriendo sus piernas y sus pies con calcetines color arcoíris. Su gran gato naranja, Mermelada, estaba acurrucado frente a ella, ronroneando ruidosamente, mientras ella acariciaba distraídamente su suave cabeza y veía la película en la televisión.

_Dirty Dancing_ era una de sus favoritas y estaba a punto de llegar a su escena favorita donde Johnnie sacaba a Baby de la esquina y la subía al escenario. Ella sollozó en silencio en un pañuelo arrugado y esperó ansiosamente la icónica línea que nunca dejaba de producir escalofríos recorriendo su espalda.

_‘Nadie pone a Baby en un rincón’_

-“Oh, oh, Dios, es tan dulce. ¡Argh! Mermelada, ¿por qué la vida real no puede ser así?”- graznó mientras se secaba los ojos con el pañuelo.

Mermelada no dio muestras de preocuparse ni un poquito por las quejas de su dueña y siguió durmiendo, su ronroneo vibraba en los dedos de Clary.

Baby y Johnnie acababan de comenzar su rutina de baile cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Clary frunció el ceño y miró el reloj con forma de gato en la pared. 9:30 pm. ¿Quién diablos llamaba a la puerta de la gente a esta hora de la noche? Se le ocurrió algo. ¡Mierda! ¡Catarina! Oh Dios, tal vez era Gertie. Llevó con cuidado al dormido Mermelada hasta el final del sofá, el gato se despertó lo suficiente como para mirarle enojado por ser molestado, mientas ella se dirigía a la puerta.

Ella tenía un bate de béisbol viejo de sus hermanos cerca de su puerta, más por tranquilidad que cualquier otra cosa, y se aferró a su asa gastada, sólo para sentirse a salvo antes de abrir la puerta.

Simon estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta, luciendo esperanzado, le dirigió una de sus grandes sonrisas llena de dientes que nunca dejaban de llenarla de felicidad.

-“Hola, Clary. Perdón por llamar tan tarde, pero realmente quería hablar contigo y no podía esperar hasta mañana”

Clary soltó la cadena de la puerta y él entró. Bajó la mirada hacia el bate que tenía en la mano y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-“Jugando un entrada nocturna, ¿eh?”- bromeó, su sonrisa se ladeó de una manera que hizo que Clary quisiera gritar.

El tipo era adorable y constantemente tenía que recordarse a sí misma que nunca iban a ser más que amigos.

-“Ja, ja, sí. Ven, toma asiento”

Puso el bate cerca de la puerta y lo siguió hasta el sofá. Simon se sentó cuidadosamente junto a la pila dormida de piel color naranja, que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con furia por haberlo molestado una vez más. Simon le dio unas palmaditas suaves al gato y él volvió a recostarse, pero agregó algunas sacudidas impacientes con la punta de su cola.

Clary agarró el control remoto y apagó la película, justo cuando Baby estaba a punto de saltar a los brazos de Johnnie.

-“Me olvidé que la ponían esta noche. Debería haber estado viéndola”

-“Simón, escúpelo, sé que tienes algo en mente, así que dilo”- dijo Clary, sentada de lado en el otro extremo del sofá, con una pierna doblada y apoyada en el asiento frente a ella.

Simon respiró profundamente. Sintió que lo que estaba a punto de decir traicionaba la confianza que le habían dado, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, especialmente a la luz de lo que realmente quería contarle a Clary. Entonces, aquí no pasa nada, pensó.

Empezó a contarle a Clary sobre su pequeño viaje de regreso de la ciudad la otra noche y su parada no programada en la casa de Alec. Clary se sentó frente a él, sus ojos grandes ni siquiera pestañearon mientras le contaba lo que había encontrado cuando llegó allí. Medio esperaba ver una caja de palomitas de maíz aparecer repentinamente en sus manos, los ojos pegados a los suyos mientras se metía el bocadillo en la boca, completamente absorta en todo eso. La chica estaba demasiado metida en este tipo de cosas.

Terminó la historia en donde se había alejado por el camino; no había manera de que él le contara sobre la pequeña fiesta de compasión que había celebrado cuando regresó a casa.

-“Pero eso es genial, ¿no? Que él tenga a alguien. Quiero decir, el pobre hombre parecía un alma perdida cuando llegó por primera vez. Me pregunto quién es, y lo extraño es que Catarina también parecía saber de él. ¿Crees que podría estar relacionado con ella o algo así?”

Luego Simon le contó sobre la muy breve y afilada conversación que había tenido con Alec al día siguiente. No se molestó en contarle acerca de la copa o el vaso rotos de ese mismo día. Luego le dijo con quién había dicho Alec que salía, esperando su reacción.

Había esperado conmoción, por lo menos, escalofríos de miedo o incluso lastima por Alec, quien había sentido la necesidad de aprovechar el pasado triste de su casa y usarlo como una forma de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, pero en cambio fue él quien sufrió el impacto.

Clary rebotaba de arriba abajo sobre el sofá como una niña pequeña y excitada.

-“¡Dios mío, eso es genial! Me pregunto qué se siente tener un fantasma de novio. ¡Wow! Hablando sobre una definitiva relación de larga distancia”

Ella lanzó un chillido de placer y un escalofrío emocionado.

Simon la miró como si acabara de recitar el alfabeto en ruso. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-“Honestamente, no crees esa historia, ¿verdad?”- preguntó, asombrado.

-“¿Por qué no lo creería? Vamos, has vivido aquí el tiempo suficiente, sabes todo sobre esa casa y su historia. Magnus ha estado esperando durante años para encontrar su verdadero amor y ahora lo ha hecho. Aww, es tan romántico”

Clary sonrió y miró melancólicamente a lo lejos.

-“Clary, odio decírtelo, cariño, pero no existen los fantasmas”- dijo Simon, mirándola como un padre conocedor.

-“Por supuesto que existen. Este lugar está lleno de ellos. El señor Johnson de la oficina de bienes raíces jura que vio el fantasma de la anciana Sra. Macgillacutty cuando le mostraba el lugar a alguien hace unos años. Y luego, la señora Pierson siempre dice que puede oír los pasos de su padre en su vieja casa cada noche”

Simon la miró con amargura.

-“La Sra. Pierson también dijo que la imagen de terciopelo de Elvis que tenía en su sala de estar le hablaba. Por favor dime que eso no lo crees”

-“Bueno, puede haber estado exagerando en eso, pero ¿quién sabe? Ella es una gran admiradora, tal vez el Rey si le dijo algo”

Simon negó con la cabeza. Tal vez esta no había sido la mejor idea después de todo. Él había querido un oído comprensivo, no una introducción completa a la Sociedad de Apreciación a los Fantasmas.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos de nuevo juntos. Ahora sabemos más sobre el temor de Magnus... ¿lo imaginaron?

 

Simon decidió que, si ya había llegado hasta aquí, bien podría continuar.

-“Entonces, ¿podrías decirme lo que oíste que Catarina le diga a Alec?”- dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera que lo escucharan.

-“No mucho realmente, pero fue algo sobre el eclipse de mañana. Como dije, se aseguró de que estuviera fuera de la habitación antes de que hablara demasiado”

-“Entonces, ¿qué harás mañana?”

Clary lo miró y frunció el ceño- “¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás pensando hacer?”

Normalmente, ella habría aprovechado la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Simon. Incluso si no podía estar con él de la manera que realmente quería, valoraba su amistad. Pero había algo en la forma en que Simon estaba actuando que la hacía sentirse recelosa.

-“Bueno, sólo estaba pensando que hay una forma de descubrir quién tiene razón sobre todo el asunto del novio misterioso. Me parece que Catarina piensa que el Eclipse significa algo especial para los dos. Si se trata del verdadero Magnus y únicamente puede venir a Alec por la noche, entonces, tal vez, eso es lo que Cat le contó sobre eso. Que podría usar ese tiempo para aparecer durante el día. Así que, estaba pensando que quizás podríamos comprobarlo. Ir hasta allí mañana y ver que ocurre. Personalmente, creo que la única forma en que este tipo vaya a aparecer es en un llamativo auto deportivo descapotable, con el cabello hacia atrás por el viento, pero ya veremos”

Clary lo miró con sorpresa.

-“De acuerdo, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con el verdadero Simon Lewis? Vamos, honestamente no estás pensando hacer eso, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué en nombre todo lo sagrado, querrías…?”

Clary hizo una pausa cuando cayó en la cuenta. Ahora lo entendía.

-“Todo esto es porque tienes algo por él, ¿no? Te gusta el tipo y él te dijo que ya estaba tomado y no quieres aceptar un _no_ por respuesta”- dijo, asintiendo sabiamente.

Simon sintió que le ardía la cara y se miró las manos. Las teorías de Clary sobre todo el asunto podrían ser un poco raras, pero lo bastante bien encaminadas. No valía la pena negarlo ahora, ella lo seguiría presionando hasta que cediera de todos modos.

-“Algo así, sí, pero es más el hecho de que me mintió acerca de estar con alguien más. Simplemente me afecta, ¿sabes?”

-“Simon, creo que tenía buenas razones para eso, mira la forma en que reaccionaste cuando yo dije que le creía. Déjame adivinar, ahora él no te habla, ¿verdad?”

-“No”

-“Sí, no me sorprende, ¿y ahora quieres ir a espiarlos de nuevo? ¿Estás loco? ¿No puedes hacer un viaje a la ciudad y encontrarte un hombre para ti?

Ella tenía un punto. Pero Simon estaba decidido a demostrar su error y atrapar a Alec en su loca historia.

-“No me verán, estaré donde ellos no estarán mirando de todos modos, si la otra noche fue una indicación, estarán demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro para darse cuenta de mucho más. Vamos, Clary, ¿no sientes curiosidad por este tipo? ¿Por qué quiere esconderlo de nosotros? Te apuesto cualquier cantidad de dinero que quieras a que está casado o en otra relación”- Simon levantó una ceja y asintió lentamente.

Clary lo miró y suspiró. Todo este tiempo viviendo allí y él todavía se negaba a ver la verdad sobre el viejo lugar Bane.

-“De acuerdo. Iré contigo, pero solo porque no quiero que vayas solo y hagas algo estúpido. Además, vas a necesitar a alguien que te traiga de vuelta cuando te desmayes al ver a tu primer fantasma”- se rió ella.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec yacía en la cama frente a la ventana. Una sonrisa suave curvaba sus labios mientras extendía su mano ante él. Un suave y susurrante toque rozó la parte de atrás. El colchón a su lado se hundía desde las almohadas hasta el pie. Todavía les quedaba una hora antes de que finalmente pudieran estar juntos.

Suponía que debería haberse enojado con Magnus por la forma en que actuó el día anterior, pero las cosas ahora parecían diferentes. Parecían haber pasado a otro nivel en su relación y la forma en que se sentía por él había cambiado mucho.

-“Sé en lo que estás pensando, mi amor. Y tienes razón, deberías haber estado enojado conmigo. Nuestro tiempo separados también fue duro para mí”

-“Eso ya no me importa, cielo. Todo lo que me importa es que estés aquí conmigo en la forma que sea necesaria para que eso suceda. Prefiero la forma que me permite tocarte, pero, hey, tomaré lo que pueda”

Sonrió al espacio vacío y escuchó la risa profunda de Magnus en su mente.

-“Sé lo que quieres decir, Alexander. Por mucho que me guste que al menos pueda hacer contacto contigo de esta manera, no se compara con lo real”

Alec sintió un beso frio en el dorso de su mano.

-“¿Cómo se siente? Quiero decir, descríbelo”

Magnus guardó silencio durante unos minutos, pensando en su respuesta.

-“No es como un toque real para mí, es más como una sensación. Una sensación de ello. Es extraño, en realidad. Es como si supiera que estoy tocando tu mano, e incluso puedo ver que lo hago, mi mente lo está registrando, pero en realidad no puedo sentirlo. Sólo _sé_ que lo estoy haciendo. Es como cuando tu mano o un pie se siente entumecido. Puedes ver que todavía está allí, y puedes poner tu mano sobre él, pero realmente no puedes sentirlo. ¿Tiene sentido?

-“Sí, lo entiendo. Wow, debe ser extraño tener eso todo el tiempo. Debió haber sido aún más extraño la otra mañana, cuando me tocaste _ahí_ con la mano”- sonrió Alec, bajando los ojos, a pesar de que solo había espacio vacío frente a él.

Sintió ese frío roce de dedos bajo su barbilla.

-“No tienes que ser tímido conmigo, mi amor, ahora no tenemos secretos el uno con el otro. Te he conocido en el sentido bíblico, Alexander, aunque, no podría decirte qué tiene que ver la Biblia con eso. Tampoco creo que se refiera a nuestro _tipo_ de relación, pero ¿a quién le importa? Te tuve en mi mano, en mi cuerpo, en mi boca. No hay lugar para la timidez ahora”

Alec podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose de todos modos. Magnus era tan abierto con este tipo de cosas. Pensaría que, viniendo de una era en la que se trataba a alguien que amaba a una persona de su mismo sexo como si tuviera una enfermedad, sería más discreto con su forma de pensar y la forma en que decía las cosas.

Podía sentir la diversión de Magnus incluso antes de escuchar las pequeñas risitas en su cabeza y sentir los suaves toques en un lado de su rostro.

-“Oh, Alexander, eres adorable. Incluso después de compartir nuestros cuerpos de la manera en que lo hacemos, todavía eres tímido sobre esas cosas. Pensaría que alguien de esta época moderna no tendría ningún problema con ello. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta al respecto? Personalmente, siempre he encontrado altamente erótico a alguien describiendo la forma en que se sentían mientras exploraba su cuerpo. Hmm, tengo una idea para cuando tengamos nuestro tiempo juntos. Estoy desesperado por estar dentro de ti, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar por eso. Voy a tocar cada centímetro de ese glorioso cuerpo tuyo y quiero que me describas como se siente”

Alec se removió un poco en la cama. ¿Hablaba en serio? Sólo tenía que concentrarse en la forma en que se sentía por un minuto para saber que sí, lo hacía.

-“Vamos cariño. Realmente quieres perder el tiempo haciendo eso cuando podemos, ya sabes…”

-“¿Joder? Sí, eso quiero y no lo considero una pérdida de tiempo, tampoco tú lo harás para cuando termine contigo”

-“Eres tan malo. ¿Y dame una buena razón para no enojarme contigo por decir esa palabra? Tú lo haces cuando insulto”

Manos invisibles alborotaron su cabello y él sonrió.

-“Porque, mi corazón, la usé en la connotación correcta. Si vas a decir una mala palabra, al menos conoce el significado correcto de la misma”

Alec realmente quería echarse a reír al oír el tono de maestro de escuela con el que le había respondido, pero podía decir que era un tema extremadamente serio y probablemente se arriesgaba a un castigo por hacerlo. Y por mucho que la idea de recibir una fuerte nalgada en el trasero le cautivaba en algún nivel carnal, no quería correr el riesgo de que él le retuviera ciertos privilegios.

El sexo con Magnus se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su droga de elección y estaba bastante contento de seguir aumentando su dosis. No pudo evitar el sonrojo que le teñía la piel una vez más cuando se dio cuenta de que Magnus habría sido consciente de todo lo que acababa de pasar por su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que conseguirse un novio que pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos? Se preguntó si era posible que Magnus los oyera cuando no estaba con él.

-“No sé por qué te molestas en no enunciar lo que pasa por esa hermosa mente tuya, Alexander. Sabes que no me importa. Puedo escucharlo de todos modos. Al menos cuando les pones voz, oigo ese timbre sexy y profundo que tienes. Y, por cierto, tienes razón. Ser impertinente habría incurrido en una pena de alguna descripción. Debo decir que me gusta tu forma de pensar, quizás podamos intentarlo alguna noche”

-“Ah, y me encanta que te estés volviendo adicto a mí, mi amor, me alegra tenerte bajo mi hechizo, por así decirlo”- continuó Magnus- “Y para responder a tu última pregunta, me temo que es no, no puedo leer tus pensamientos cuando estoy lejos de ti, sea cual sea la forma que tome. Todavía puedo sentir tus emociones, sin embargo. Las últimas veinticuatro horas casi hacen que perezca de nuevo. Odiaba saber lo que te causé. Pero te desagraviaré”

Hablar con Magnus a veces era como hablar con alguien que solo usaba algunas palabras en su idioma. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, pero le divertía su dicción a veces. Lo hacía único. Como si no lo fuera ya.

Se las arreglaron para pasar el resto del tiempo conversando de forma casual y molestándose entre ellos. A Alec le encantaba esto, era para lo que más deseaba que hubiera una forma de que Magnus se volviera corpóreo.

Miró su teléfono y se sentó en la cama. Casi era la hora. Él había estado esperando esto todo el día. Bueno, desde el día anterior, en realidad.

-“Casi ahí, mi amor. Sigue mirando”- la voz de Magnus resonó en su mente.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesión nocturna.

 

Alec mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el espacio vacío a su lado en la cama. Miró hacia abajo a su teléfono y vio los números cambiar a doce quince. Era todo.

El aire cambió, de repente, tomó una sensación de carga eléctrica y el corazón de Alec comenzó a latir más rápido con anticipación. Lentamente, una sombra comenzó a formarse en la cama junto a él. Mientras miraba, fascinado, la sombra se volvió más densa y más detallada. Podía distinguir la línea distintiva de Magnus y podía decir cómo estaba acostado en la cama. Era como ver una imagen enfocarse en una pantalla; los pequeños detalles se volvieron más nítidos, su rostro, la ropa, la definición de sus extremidades, finalmente, él estaba ahí, acostado a su lado, como si hubiera estado en ese sitio toda la noche.

Alec sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó sobre él, estrellando su boca contra la suya, sintió dos brazos rodeándole la espalda. Hasta aquí llegó el no tocarse, pensó. Se besaron con avidez y dejaron que sus lenguas bailaran juntas. Alec estaba tirando de los costados de su camisa, en un esfuerzo por quitársela sin romper el contacto, pero no estaba funcionando.

Magnus soltó una risa ahogada y retrocedió lentamente. Sonrió ante el rostro de Alec, viendo el deseo y la necesidad que sentía reflejada en sus grandes ojos color avellana.

-“Yo también te extrañé, Alexander”- ronroneó contra sus labios- “Pero no he olvidado lo que sugerí antes. Te quiero sobre tu espalda, en este instante”

Alec dio un gemido frustrado y fue a por su boca una vez más, pero Magnus lo detuvo.

-“No, no, compórtate. Quiero que hagas esto. Lo disfrutarás, lo prometo”

Forzó a Alec a apartarse y levantándose de la cama, gentilmente lo empujó hacia el colchón. Se quitó la camisa y Alec sonrió ampliamente.

-“Si esto es lo que tengo que ver mientras me torturas, podría no ser tan malo”- Magnus soltó una risita.

-“Ja, ja, lamento decepcionarte, mi amor, pero no verás nada. Te necesito con los ojos vendados”

La expresión de Alec se descompuso y Magnus se rió, rozando levemente sus labios con los suyos.

-“¿Puedo confiar en que pongas las manos sobre tu cabeza y no las muevas, Alexander?”- le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-“Lo intentaré. No prometo que las dejaré allí”- sonrió.

-“Eres un niño tan travieso a veces. ¿Dónde está esa cuerda que usamos la otra noche?”

Alec hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche y Magnus se inclinó sobre él y la sacó. Alec aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un toque juguetón al costado de su pecho.

-“Definitivamente necesitaremos esto. Honestamente, Alexander, ¿no puedes seguir las reglas por un minuto? Y ni siquiera hemos comenzado. Pon tus manos arriba de tu cabeza”

Magnus le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero la sonrisa descarada de Alec hizo que intentara no sonreír. Tomó la cuerda y ató un nudo suelto alrededor de sus muñecas, sujetando los extremos de la cuerda a las barras en la cabecera de la cama.

-“Ahora sé por qué te gusta tanto esta cama”- dijo Alec, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-“En realidad, nunca había pensado en hacer esto cuando la tenía originalmente, pero debo decir que ha resultado útil. Quién sabe, tal vez en algún nivel profundo, debo haber sabido que estaría atando el amor de mi vida a la cabecera”

Alec lo miró a los ojos y su rostro prácticamente brillaba con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-“¿De verdad lo soy?”- dijo en voz baja.

Magnus le sonrió, sus ojos recogiendo la poca luz que entraba del cielo nocturno. Se inclinó y lo besó tiernamente, Alec arqueándose por querer estar lo más cerca posible de él.

-“Sí lo eres. Ahora cállate y déjame poner mi camisa sobre tus ojos”- dijo Magnus, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Se inclinó y tomó la suave prenda de algodón blanco, la enrolló y se la colocó sobre los ojos, usando las mangas para atarla detrás de la cabeza.

-“Hmm, huele a ti. Me encanta”- canturreó y se perdió de la mirada suave de Magnus.

Alec sintió la cama hundirse y luego volver a subir, frunció el ceño detrás de la camisa. ¿Acababa de salir de la cama? Mierda, esperaba que no fuera a dejarlo así. Debería haberlo sabido.

-“No temas, mi corazón. No he ido demasiado lejos”

Escuchó un ruido suave e intentó adivinar de qué se trataba. Definitivamente era algo que había escuchado antes. Entonces lo supo. Magnus debe haberse quitado las botas y los pantalones. Oh, esto iba a ser realmente interesante.

Sintió que la cama cedía de nuevo a su lado y sintió unas manos liberándolo de sus bóxers, sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban en un montón en el suelo desde antes. Ahora comenzaba a sentirse un poco más vulnerable.

El peso de Magnus se posó junto a él más abajo en la cama, cerca de sus piernas.

-“Ahora, ¿dónde comenzaremos esto? Creo que comenzaré desde abajo e iré subiendo, ¿qué piensas, corazón mío?”

Alec comenzó a dar su opinión al respecto, pero Magnus lo interrumpió.

-“Me temo que fue una pregunta retórica, Alexander, apenas estás en condiciones de opinar, ¿verdad? Oh, esto va a ser tan bueno. Me siento como un niño en Navidad con mi nuevo y brillante juguete”

Alec pudo sentir su emoción y sonrió.

-“Bueno, no es realmente nuevo, no es una marca nueva”- comenzó Alec.

-“Silencio ahora. Tendrás la oportunidad de hablar en un minuto. Bien, comencemos. Ahora quiero que me digas cómo se siente cuando te toco. Exactamente lo que se siente Necesito todos los detalles, ¿está claro?”

Alec sonrió. El Magnus autoritario había vuelto y le encantaba.

-“Sí, señor”- dijo. Sintió que los niveles de felicidad de Magnus se dispararon.

Bien, a él le gustaba eso. Igual que a él. Esto no iba a ser tan difícil después de todo.

Sintió que Magnus tomaba su pie en sus manos. Wow, cuando dijo que estaba comenzando desde abajo, realmente lo dijo en serio, pensó. Sonrió al sentir sus dedos trabajando a través del puente y debajo del arco. Magnus podría dar realmente buenos masajes en los pies, tendría que archivar esa pequeña información para otro momento. Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta.

-“Estoy esperando a Alexander”- dijo en su mejor tono autoritario.

Alec trató de concentrarse en la tarea que tenían entre manos en lugar de cuan malditamente caliente sonaba su hombre cuando se ponía así de mandón. Oyó que Magnus soltaba un bufido.

-“Alexander, ¿podrías concentrarte, por favor? No me importa si piensas que mi voz suena sexy, sólo cumple con la tarea que tienes, por favor”

Alec reprimió cualquier pensamiento adicional y se concentró en lo que le estaba haciendo a su pie.

-“Se siente bien, relajante. Das buenos masajes, cariño”- le dijo.

-“Eso apenas fue pasable como descripción, Alexander; pero lo dejaré pasar, ya que eres nuevo en esto. Y agradeceré que uses el término apropiado de respeto para esto, jovencito”

-“¿Ah?”- Ahora estaba confundido de nuevo. Gritó cuando sintió un fuerte pellizco en la parte superior de su pie.

-“Quiero que me llames señor, ¿estamos claros?”

-“Oh, está bien, lo siento”- Bueno, por qué no lo había dicho antes.

-“¡Oww! Dios, está bien, señor. Lo siento señor”- se corrigió a sí mismo. Tal vez había pasado un buen rato pensando en esto.

-“Ahora relájate. Concéntrate”

-“Sí, bueno, eso será difícil si sigues pellizcándome”

-“Sssh, suficiente”

Ahora sintió que Magnus acunaba su pie con una mano mientras el otro dedo se arrastraba sobre su superficie, trazando los tendones que sobresalían. Nada mal, nada mal. No tan bueno como el masaje, pero seguía siendo bueno. Luego el dedo fue por debajo y corrió arriba y abajo de su planta. Lo apartó hacia atrás, riéndose.

-“Ja, ja, eso me hace cosquillas”- se rió.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, la sensación cambió y sintió que un calor húmedo y resbaladizo le cubría el dedo gordo del pie. Mierda, ¿tenía el pie en la boca? Necesito un minuto para lidiar con el repentino cambio de sensación, pero cuando sintió que su lengua giraba a su alrededor, se relajó.

-“Maldición, eso se siente bien. Mojado, caliente, sexy”- dijo en voz baja, tirando suavemente de sus ataduras.

Su entrepierna también lo pensó y dio un tirón nervioso. Magnus se apartó con un ruido húmedo. ¡Maldición! Eso sonaba tan bien.

Cambió su posición, moviéndose, por lo que ahora estaba sentado entre las rodillas de Alec. Deslizó sus dedos por sus piernas, comenzando desde sus tobillos, con un ligero toque. Alec se sacudió un poco.

-“Eso se siente raro, casi como un cosquilleo, pero no del todo”- le dijo.

-“¿No te gusta?”- preguntó Magnus. Alec lo pensó un poco.

-“Si, más o menos. No estoy seguro”

Se preguntó cuán lejos llegaría. Alec obtuvo su respuesta de inmediato. Sintió el tacto suave de la pluma de sus dedos sobre la parte superior de sus muslos, girando sobre la superficie de su piel haciendo que le hormiguearan. Ahora, a esto podría acostumbrarse. Los dedos se hundieron en la parte interna de sus muslos y disminuyeron la velocidad antes de serpentear hacia su ingle. Su entrepierna realmente estaba haciéndose notar y comenzó a engrosarse. Escuchó la risa profunda de Magnus y tiró de sus cuerdas. Si tuviera las manos libres, lo agarraría con fuerza, lo empujaría hacia la cama y lo tomaría justo allí mismo.

-“Y eso, querido, es por lo que tus manos están atadas. Vamos a llegar a eso más tarde. Me pregunto hasta dónde puedo llegar antes de que tu arma esté cargada y lista para disparar, ¿eh?”

_Oh, mierda. Era hombre muerto._

Alec sintió que se le paraba la respiración y su cuerpo se tensó cuando Magnus, usando los toques más leves con la punta de su dedo, se movió cuidadosamente hasta llegar a un centímetro de su ingle. La piel ahí se sentía dos veces más sensible que la de apenas dos centímetros más abajo, y comenzó a retorcerse ante él.

-“¿Dónde está mi descripción?”- dijo con voz cantarina.

Alec quería decirle que, al diablo con su descripción, pero también quería complacerlo, por lo que luchó por concentrarse.

-“Hmm, es bueno, tan jodidamente bueno. Dios, necesito que me toques, tómame en tu mano. Estoy tan sensible allí, por favor, amor. Necesito que me toques”- dijo, su voz justo al borde de un quejido.

-“Todo a su tiempo, Alexander. Pero sabes cómo me siento con respecto a ese lenguaje y pareces haber olvidado cómo debes llamarme. Entonces, creo que debería incurrir en una penalización. Estaba pensando en pasar un dedo por cierta parte de tu cuerpo que parece estar despertando, pero no creo que lo haga”

¡Argh! Alec gruñó y tiró de la soga mientras se arqueaba. Ahora estaba contento de que sus manos estuvieran atadas, o podría haber tenido la tentación de estrangularlo con ellas. No literalmente, pero era un pensamiento tentador. Magnus era un maldito provocador. Y la cuestión era que, cuanto más lo hacía, más duro se ponía. Era una locura.

Magnus deliberadamente no se acercó a su dura longitud y comenzó su asalto justo debajo de su ombligo. Después de girar la yema del dedo alrededor de su estómago plano, finalmente llegó a éste y metió el dedo dentro. Alec lo intentó lo mejor que pudo, afortunadamente Magnus se apiadó de él. Eso fue, sin embargo, hasta que su malvado novio decidió usar su lengua en lugar de su dedo.

Al principio, cuando dejó de tocarlo por completo, se sintió aliviado y arrepentido al mismo tiempo. Tan enloquecedor como estaba siendo, lo estaba disfrutando. Pero luego sintió la cálida humedad de su lengua hundirse en la pequeña hendidura en su estómago y las chispas volaron ante sus ojos cerrados.

-“Me haces ver fuegos artificiales, Mag– quiero decir, _señor_. Se siente raro, pero bueno al mismo tiempo. Dios, no pares, es tan bueno”- suspiró, arqueándose ante ello.

-“Creo que estás mejorando en esto, Alexander, para cuando lleguemos a lo bueno, vas a ser un virtual Wordsworth*”

-“¿Él también estaba metido en este tipo de mierda pervertida?”- Alec frunció el ceño debajo de su venda cuando oyó a Magnus soltar una carcajada. ¿Qué fue tan gracioso?

-“Oh, Alexander, eres un tesoro. No tengo idea, mi amor, pero ¿quién sabe? Creo que eso merece una recompensa”- dijo.

Alec sintió hormiguear su piel con anticipación.

Al minuto siguiente, sintió los cálidos labios de Magnus besando el centro de su pecho y luego a la deriva hacia la izquierda. Oh, mierda, él se dirigía hacia su pezón. Podía sentir que su respiración se entrecortaba incluso antes de que llegará.

La punta de una lengua húmeda se arremolinó alrededor del círculo de color profundo, haciendo que Alec siseé en un suspiro y empuje su pecho hacia arriba, entregándose a él. Un amplio golpe de lengua sobre el pequeño y duro brote lo hizo ver estrellas y se sacudió contra sus ataduras. Sintió que su pene se hinchaba y empujó necesitando esa deliciosa fricción, pero no la consiguió. Todavía.

-“¿Cuál es el problema, Alexander? ¿Quieres algo más, mi amor? Todo a buen tiempo. Todavía no he terminado contigo. ¿Dónde está mi descripción?”

Alec estaba llegando rápidamente al punto de no ser capaz de describir su propio rostro, mucho menos cualquier otra cosa y lo estaba frustrando más allá de toda creencia.

-“Se siente jodidamente bien, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo sigue”- gruñó entre dientes.

-“Esa boca, Alexander. Vaya, vaya, nos estamos poniendo irritables, ¿no? ¿Tienes idea de cuán caliente eres cuando te pones así?”

En algún lugar en la parte posterior de su mente nublada, Alec estaba preocupado de que su pequeño arrebato le diera otra forma de castigo, pero Magnus debe haberse sentido generoso porque lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba de nuevo en su pezón, chupando su dureza con la boca. Gimió y tiró de la cuerda de nuevo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera poner sus manos alrededor de esa amplia espalda y apresarlo con fuerza contra él.

Para cuando Magnus había favorecido el otro lado con la misma atención y luego había subido para mordisquear su camino hasta su oreja, chupando el carnoso lóbulo entre sus labios y sacudiéndolo con la punta de la lengua, Alec casi estaba fuera de su mente. Él estaba constantemente gimiendo y retorciéndose, incapaz de permanecer quieto por más tiempo.

Debe haber comenzado a afectar a Magnus también, porque ya no había más llamadas para preguntar cómo se sentían las cosas. Estaba bastante seguro, por lo que estaba sintiendo de su novio, que Magnus se estaba sintiendo exactamente igual que él. Caliente y más excitado que nunca.

Gritó cuando lo sintió a horcajadas sobre su cintura, añorando la sensación de ese cuerpo suave contra él. Magnus tomó su boca, llenándola con su lengua enseguida. No había ninguna pretensión de tomarse su tiempo ahora. Lo sintió empujar contra su vientre inferior y sintió su dureza clavándose en él. Dio una embestida de respuesta y tensó las cuerdas.

-“Magnus, suelta mis manos para poder sentirte, necesito tenerte en mis brazos”- dijo en un medio susurro ronco.

Sintió un momento de vacilación y quiso gritar, pero luego unos dedos delgados trabajaron en el nudo y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sus manos se soltaron. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo presionándolo contra él mientras tomaba su boca con amplios besos húmedos. Por mucho que quisiera sentir su peso inmovilizándolo, deseaba más tomarlo.

Rodó con Magnus todavía atrapado en sus brazos y su boca trabajando contra la de él. Oyó a su hombre gemir y sus piernas se abrieron, de modo que sus largas y duras erecciones se estrellaron juntas, produciendo gemidos de placer entre los dos. Había una sola cosa que él quería ahora, y eso era enterrarse profundamente dentro de Magnus.

Metió la mano debajo de la almohada cerca de la cabeza de Magnus y encontró el pequeño tubo. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, rompió el contacto para poder llenar su palma con el gel frío y resbaladizo.

-“Sí, mi corazón, Dios, necesito sentirte dentro de mí como nunca he deseado otra cosa. Sólo a ti, nada más. Por favor, esta vez. Te lo ruego”

El rostro de Magnus era una máscara de pura necesidad, su voz era profunda y suplicante. ¿Cómo podría negarse cuando lo veía así?

Alec se extendió entre ellos, aplicando el gel entre su hendidura y luego cubriendo su pene palpitante. Este era el momento que había estado anhelando.

Colocó el glande en su entrada y con un suspiro comenzó a empujar hacia adelante. No había resistencia, el cuerpo de Magnus estaba más que preparado para él y gimió mientras se deslizaba lentamente, sintiendo cómo se cerraba en torno a su erección como si sus músculos estuvieran tratando de arrastrarlo más profundo. Magnus comenzó a hacer ruidos suaves desde el fondo de su garganta y abrió más las piernas, levantando sus rodillas. Alec sintió avanzar una pulgada más y chocar contra algo profundo dentro de él.

-“Joder, amor, esto se siente tan bien, te sientes increíble”

Se lanzó a su cuello, tomando grandes bocados de piel tibia y húmeda, amando ese sabor ligeramente salado. Comenzó a moverse y Magnus le apretó la espalda, extendiendo la mano para hundir los dedos en las mejillas de su trasero.

Alec comenzó a gemir y no pudo parar cuando sintió el intenso tira y empuje del cuerpo de Magnus trabajando a su alrededor, como si tratara de ordeñarlo al clímax que podía sentir enroscándose dentro de él como un resorte esforzándose por soltarse.

Empujó más fuerte, la cabeza de su pene, increíblemente duro, chocando contra algo que le hizo a Magnus perder el aliento. Gritó y de respuesta dio un quiebre de caderas hacia adelante, sus dedos clavándose en Alec con más fuerza. Podía sentir que se preparaba para disparar.

El cuerpo de Magnus se contrajo con fuerza a su alrededor y aspiró profundamente, apretando los ojos cuando el orgasmo chocó contra él. Sintió que el mundo explotaba a su alrededor y su visión se volvió blanca cuando el orgasmo desencadenó. Gimió una y otra vez mientras sentía que bombeaba calientes chorros de calor pegajoso en su interior, mientras el cuerpo de Magnus latía a su alrededor, drenándolo de todo lo que tenía.

La piel de sus vientres unidos se cubrió con la propia liberación de Magnus haciendo que se sintiera cálido por dentro y por fuera.

-“Demonios, te amo”- las palabras estaban fuera de él antes de que pudiera evitarlo y sintió a Magnus tensarse.

-“¡No!”- gritó y se aferró a Alec como si esperara que lo alejaran de él en cualquier momento.

Alec sintió su miedo e intentó utilizar todo su peso para inmovilizarlo. Él no estaba yendo a ninguna puta parte. No lo permitiría.

Segundo a segundo, el tiempo pasaba y Magnus abrió lentamente los ojos. Pasó sus manos sobre el cuerpo caliente y húmedo de Alec asegurándose de que lo que estaba sintiendo era real. Sí, era todo él, cada gloriosa pulgada. Sintió que sus músculos se apretaban con fuerza alrededor de su largo ablandamiento que todavía estaba enterrado en su interior. Alec dio un sobresalto y también su pene. Empujó un poco hacia su propia cálida humedad y suspiró.

-“Alexander, todavía estoy aquí. Pensé que iba a perderte, cariño. Dios, es un milagro”- respiró besando la ladera de su hombro.

-“¿Eso significa que puedo volver a decirlo?”- dijo Alec, besando soñoliento un lado de su rostro.

Magnus sonrió y sintió lágrimas de alegría ardiendo en sus ojos.

-“Sí, mi amor, dime otra vez”

-“Te amo, Magnus. Tanto”

Magnus no tuvo que decir las palabras para que sintiera irradiar el amor que sentía por él. Le llenaba el alma, dándole el más grande sentimiento que haya experimentado en su vida. Entonces, así era como debía sentirse. Había estado tan seguro de que lo que había sentido por Jace era amor, pero no era nada parecido a esto. Que consumía todo, llenando cada pulgada suya. Era divino.

-“Me muero por poder decirte esas mismas palabras, mi corazón, pero temo lo que pasaría si lo hiciera. Pero sé que puedes sentir lo que siento por ti, mi amor”- Magnus lo abrazó con fuerza, frotando su rostro contra el suyo, amando el roce de su mejilla áspera.

-“Jesús, cariño. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de estar juntos para siempre. Ya no podré vivir sin ti”

-“Lo sé, Alexander, quiero lo mismo. Pero esto es todo lo que tenemos y debemos estar agradecidos de que obtengamos esto. Dios, ¿cómo he sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ti en mi existencia? Adoro el día que entraste por esa puerta, mi corazón. Esperaría mil siglos para sentir esto por ti si tuviera que hacerlo”

Alec se inclinó y tomó su boca, el beso había cambiado, era tan suave pero lleno de amor mutuo mientras se apretaban fuertemente llenándose para rebosar de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

Hicieron el amor de nuevo, esta vez fue lento y sin prisas, pero no menos intenso y maravilloso. Alec dormitaba, su cabeza sobre el corazón de Magnus al oír que latía solo para él y sintió la calidez reconfortante de su piel dorada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sólo faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer y todavía estaba recostado contra él. Magnus estaba despierto, pasándose suavemente los dedos por el cabello, apartándolo de su cara.

-“Te amo, amor”- susurró, girando la cabeza y besando su pecho.

-“Siento lo mismo, mi Alexander. No puedo esperar para pasar el tiempo juntos hoy, incluso si es el más breve de los casos”

Alec miró la luz cada vez más fuerte y la maldijo. Su noche realmente se había convertido en su día, su tiempo con el hombre que amaba. No fue suficiente, pero dudaba que cualquier cantidad de tiempo lo fuera.

De repente, el aire a su alrededor se sintió diferente y Alec se inclinó, sabiendo lo que significaba. Él lo estaba dejando.

-“No quiero que te vayas, amor. Te amo”- exclamó cuando pudo ver que Magnus lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse como una niebla, destruida por la luz del sol.

-“Lo sé, mi corazón, pero volveré. Hasta entonces, mi amor”

Alec soltó un grito cuando sintió su cuerpo caer al punto aún cálido en el colchón. Era un grito de angustia y se agarró a la almohada golpeándola contra su rostro para que pudiera obtener las últimas briznas de su aroma terroso antes de que también se desvaneciera.

Trató de consolarse con la idea de ver su amor nuevamente en unas pocas horas, pero también sabía que no sería suficiente.

Se quedó allí tumbado, con la cara frotando la sábana sintiendo la calidez que Magnus había dejado atrás, mirando la creciente luz que llenaba la habitación. Tenía que haber alguna forma en que pudieran estar juntos. Simplemente tenía que haberlo.

Todavía estaba allí diez minutos después cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Gruñó, no queriendo abandonar el único lugar donde sentía un fuerte contacto con su hombre, pero después de un segundo y luego de una tercera ronda de golpes, se levantó y se detuvo al sentarse a un lado de la cama. Estaba de vuelta, podía sentirlo.

-“Hola amor. ¿Me extrañas tanto?”- dijo en la habitación vacía mientras se ponía los pantalones vaqueros y se ponía una camiseta sobre la cabeza despeinada.

-“Lo hice, Alexander, pero creo que vas a necesitar sentir mi presencia para tu visitante”- Alec frunció el ceño.

-“¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? Apuesto a que Simon está tratando de ofrecerme otra disculpa”- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y saliendo por la puerta.

-“No es él, mi amor. Ve a contestar tu puerta. Creo que te sorprenderás”

Alec negó con la cabeza; críptico como siempre, pensó y sintió la presión de una mano en su espalda y sonrió. No le importaba quién fuera, siempre y cuando tuviera la presencia de Magnus a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordsworth: Se refiere a uno de los poetas románticos ingleses más importates, William Wordsworth


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un invitado sopresa..

 

 

 

 

 

 

Abrió la puerta y se congeló. La sonrisa murió en sus labios.

-“¡Ey, Alec! Ahm, sorpresa”

Jace estaba parado frente a él en el porche de su casa. El cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, anchos hombros y brazos llenando una simple camiseta blanca y gruesas piernas con pantalones vaqueros. Su rostro aún tenía esa apariencia robusta, pero parecía un poco más lleno de lo que recordaba.

Alec luchó para escapar de su asombrado silencio. Mierda, de todas las personas. Y de todos los días. Magnus tenía una posesiva mano en su espalda baja; estaba marcando su territorio. _‘Está bien, amor’,_ pensó _, ‘no tienes de que preocuparte’_

-“Jace, Cristo, hombre, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?”

Todavía estaba parado en la puerta, su conmoción aparentemente no le permitía poner a trabajar sus piernas.

-“Vine a verte, idiota, ¿qué más estaría haciendo aquí? No me he pasado a las ventas de puerta en puerta. Entonces, ¿puede entrar tu viejo amigo o ya no me hablas?”

Alec parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Obviamente, no lo hacía.

-“Mierda, sí, pasa. Lo siento”

Se hizo a un lado para dejar que Jace entrara. Suponía que debería estar enojado con él por la falta de contacto durante el último año, pero de alguna manera, no podía sentirse de esa manera.

 _‘No dejes que intente darte excusas por su comportamiento, Alexander. Él no se lo merece’_ , la voz de Magnus llenó su mente mientras cerraba la puerta.

 _‘Lo sé, cielo, está bien’_ , pensó, y sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar que estaba a su lado, donde sabía que Magnus estaba.

-“Wow, parece que tienes trabajo duro con este viejo lugar. Pero apuesto a que se verá bien cuando esté terminado”- dijo Jace, mirando las paredes a medio terminar y los muebles aún cubiertos.

_´Tienes toda la maldita razón, se verá bien. Mi Alexander hará que nuestro hogar sea perfecto’_

Alec escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano cuando escuchó la voz de Magnus. Sintió una mano descansar contra su mejilla izquierda y darle un apretón. _‘Sí, Magnus, soy tuyo. Estoy enamorado de ti, ¿recuerdas?’._ Él sonrió mientras sentía una palmadita en su trasero.

-“Me estaba levantando; ¿quieres un café?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Si, seguro. Alec, ¿podemos hablar? ¿Acerca de lo que pasó?”

Lo miró con expresión preocupada, y parecía estar inquieto por lo que diría. Alec a menudo esperaba que esta oportunidad llegara. Habían sido amigos durante demasiado tiempo como para permitir que algo como esto se interpusiera en el camino.

-“Si. Pero necesito un café primero. Y necesito que me digas qué has estado haciendo”

Jace lo siguió a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa mientras preparaba el café. Alec podía sentir el contacto constante de Magnus como si necesitara recordarle a quién pertenecía. Como si pudiera olvidar eso. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, sentía los fríos besos en el cuello o el rostro. Le encantaba. La posesividad de Magnus lo hacía sentir muy amado y protegido.

Alec llevó las tazas a la mesa y se sentó en la silla opuesta.

-“Te ves muy bien hombre. No lo digo en ningún sentido en particular, es sólo una observación” aclaró Jace.

 _‘Bueno, la comadreja está incómoda’,_ la voz de Magnus sonaba como un niño arrepentido. Alec intentó no reaccionar.

-“Está bien, Jace. Lo entiendo. Mira, sólo quiero decir que siento lo que hice. Estaba tan destrozado después del funeral y nunca he bebido de más, lo sabes. Me hizo actuar como un loco”

_‘No deberías tener que disculparte por eso, mi corazón. Fue culpa de la comadreja’_

_‘Está bien, cariño. Lo tengo. Y deja de llamarlo comadreja_ , pensó Alec.

_‘Pero lo es. No me gusta. Hirió al hombre que quiero’_

Alec trató de cubrir su sonrisa con su taza.

-“Nah, fui yo quien actuó mal”- dijo Jace- “Debería haber sido más comprensivo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras gay? No me hubiera importado, Alec. Demonios, incluso habría sido tu chaperón en un bar gay o algo así”

 _‘Huh, y una mierda’,_ resopló Magnus.

 _‘Amor, suficiente’_ , le dijo Alec.

Tener una conversación a tres bandas con su ex enamoramiento y su novio actual, que resultó ser un fantasma, era un desafío interesante, eso seguro. Especialmente cuando dicho novio era tan posesivo como el infierno.

-“Sí, lo sé, debí habértelo dicho hace años. Fui estúpido y pensé que te pondrías muy raro conmigo. Pero más o menos lo hiciste, hombre. Odiaba perder nuestra amistad así”

Jace se acercó y puso su mano sobre su brazo. _Movimiento incorrecto, chico heterosexual._

-“¡Ay! ¡Mierda! Debo tener mucha electricidad estática o algo así. Maldición, eso dolió”- Jace se frotó el dorso de la mano.

 _‘Quita tus manos de mi Alexander, fanfarrón. Perdiste el derecho de hacer eso. De vuelta a los viejos tiempos. Con pistolas, a veinte pasos’_. La voz de Magnus resonó dentro de su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se estremeciera.

_‘Magnus, ahora estás reaccionando exageradamente. Lo entiendo y estoy seguro de que Jace también. Tranquilízate, cariño’._

Posesivos novios fantasmas, qué problemático, pensó momentáneamente alzando los ojos al techo.

_‘Ya te daré problemas, Alexander’_

Lo siguiente fue la fuerte sensación de una mano sujetando su entrepierna, masajeándola suavemente. Un pequeño gemido escapó de él antes de que pudiera detenerlo y se estremeció, casi derramando los restos de su café. Jace lo miró con curiosidad.

-“¿Estás bien, Alec? Tu cara se puso realmente roja”

Estupendo. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Medio duro y sonrojado, frente a su ex flechazo. Nada extraño en absoluto.

-“Sí, lo siento, tomé una gran cantidad de café y me quemé la lengua. Mira, pongamos lo que sucedió en el pasado. Si estás bien con todo ahora, estamos bien. Sé que es gran cosa para entender. Mierda, a mí me llevó una eternidad, todavía tengo algunos problemas con ello. Pero es quien soy o lo que soy”

-“Lo entiendo, hombre, de verdad. Y siento haber sido un imbécil al respecto. Fue simplemente una impresión. Quiero decir, no llevas a tu mejor amigo a tomar una copa y esperas que te den un beso, ¿sabes? Entonces, dime, ¿tienes novio o qué?”

Jace le sonrió descaradamente. Parecía el Jace que había conocido cuando eran adolescentes, sentados en clase juntos después de una de esas fiestas a las que solía arrastrarlo, tratando de sacar alguna información de sus posibles conquistas de la noche. Las respuestas siempre habían sido iguales. _Nah, no sucedió nada_. Esta vez era diferente.

Alec sintió lo que creía era un codo en sus costillas. ‘ _Sí, Magnus, se lo diré’._

-“En realidad, sí tengo a alguien”

-“Bueno, vamos, dame los detalles. Puede que sea hetero, pero aún quiero saber que mi mejor amigo está recibiendo algo”

 _‘Y vaya que sí, comadreja. El mejor sexo que nunca tendrás. No tienes idea de lo que te estás perdiendo. ¿No es así, mi corazón?’._ La voz de Magnus llenó su mente de nuevo y pudo sentir sus mejillas calentándose nuevamente.

Absolutamente sin filtro como siempre.

‘ _¿A qué filtro te refieres, Alexander?’_

_‘Shh, cariño, detente’._

-“Su nombre es Magnus. Lo conocí cuando me mudé aquí. Es algo complicado, pero lo hacemos funcionar”

-“Wow, no perdiste el tiempo. Espero poder conocerlo. Quiero asegurarme de que sea lo suficientemente bueno para mi amigo”

Alec se tensó esperando la represalia que sabía que llegaría. Hizo una mueca, esperando que algo viniera volando por la habitación u otro pellizco fantasma a la persona de Jace. Pero no sucedió. Vaya, de acuerdo. Bien hecho, Magnus.

-“Uh, probablemente no. Él, ah, trabaja mucho lejos de aquí”- Sí, eso sonaba plausible. La vieja historia de la relación a larga distancia.

-“Bueno, es una pena. ¿Tienes una foto al menos?”

Alec tragó saliva. En realidad, había tomado una foto de los dos juntos. Era la noche en que había montado el jardín interior. Habían estado juntos en el suelo y Alec había encontrado una canción para ellos. Magnus estaba interesado en el teléfono, así que le mostró cómo se tomaban las fotos. Logró obtener una antes de que Magnus intentara luchar con él por el aparato.

Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se desplazó hasta encontrarlo. Estaba teniendo dudas sobre esto por la simple razón de que mostraban un poco de piel. Pero Jace se lo arrebató y miró antes de que tomara una decisión. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y le lanzó una sonrisa pícara. Sí, la universidad de nuevo.

-“Oye, se ve muy sexy. Bien por ti”

La cabeza de Alec se levantó y miró a Jace; ¿Acaba de decir eso? Al minuto siguiente, el teléfono golpeó la mesa con fuerza cuando Jace se echó hacia atrás, el contenido restante de su café derramándose sobre la mesa y su regazo.

 _‘¡Urgh! El hombre es más baboso que un cubo lleno de sapos. Que desfachatez’_ , la voz indignada de Magnus llenó su cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto, sólo estaba esperando su momento.

-“Magnus, detente, por favor”

No se había dado cuenta de que había dicho las palabras en voz alta hasta que Jace dejó de limpiarse con un paño de cocina la entrepierna manchada y lo miró.

-“¿Disculpa? ¿Acabas de llamarme Magnus?”- dijo, medio divertido.

Alec tragó saliva. _‘Piensa rápido, solecito’_

-“Ja, lo siento. Mi mente estaba en otro lado. ¿Quieres quietes que te preste par de vaqueros?”- le preguntó Alec, tratando de ignorar los brazos invisibles deslizándose alrededor de su cintura.

-“Nah, está bien. Tengo mi mochila en el auto. Entonces, tienes una habitación libre en este lugar, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, si es demasiado extraño, puedo encontrarlo algún lugar en la ciudad”

Jace lo miró inquisitivamente.

Alec escuchó un fuerte resoplido en su cabeza. Esto iba a ser complicado. Por un lado, quería que Jace se quedara para ponerse al día con todo, pero ¿cómo iba a explicarle lo qué iba a pasar cuando comenzara el eclipse? No tenía idea de cómo era el alojamiento en la ciudad, así que parecía grosero decir que no, él no podía quedarse. Parecía que tenía muy pocas opciones.

‘ _Sí, tienes una opción, Alexander, puedes decirle a la comadreja que regrese a su auto y vuelva a esa roca de la que salió arrastrándose’,_ la voz de Magnus resonó en su cabeza.

 _‘Lo siento, cielo, debo dejar que se quede. Después de todo, vino hasta aquí a pedir disculpas’_ , pensó, esperando que lo entendiera.

Otro resoplido fue seguido por un brusco, _‘Muy bien, si es necesario’._

Alec sonrió. Bien, un problema menos con el que lidiar, pensó. Dio un respingo cuando sintió un fuerte pellizco en su trasero.

 _‘Ahora soy un problema, ¿eh?’_. Oh, genial, ¿cuándo iba a recordar tener cuidado con lo que pensaba?

‘ _Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes’._

La cara de Jace se alzó para dirigirle una mirada extraña. Alec se tensó. Oh mierda, ¿lo había dicho en voz alta?

-“¿Disculpa?”- dijo Jace, ahora parecía confundido

Era hora de pensar rápido una vez más. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un experto en mentiras instantáneas.

-“Quise decir, por supuesto que puedes quedarte aquí, y lo sabes. Tengo una habitación libre pero la uso para escribir, o bueno, lo haré en cuanto termine esta pintura. Pero si está bien contigo, eres bienvenido al sofá”- le dijo Alec.

-“Gracias, sí, está bien. Puedo dormir en cualquier lugar, debes saber eso. Iré a buscar mi maleta”

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Cuando salió, Alec estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas mirando un lugar cerca de él. Podía sentir la inquietud de Magnus, pero también podía decir que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para controlarse.

 _‘¿No pudiste poner la comadreja en el ático? ¿Qué pasará esta noche cuando te haga gritar? Espero que tu hospitalidad involucre darle un par de orejeras’_ , Dijo Magnus su voz sonaba malhumorada.

Alec sonrió. Podía imaginárselo allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados, un pie golpeteando con impaciencia.

-“No podía hacer eso. Estará bien cariño, lo prometo. Aunque creo que debería decirle la verdad. Quiero decir, ¿qué va a pasar cuando comience el eclipse?”- Alec dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta y mantuvo la voz baja.

_‘¿Realmente crees que la comadreja puede entender el hecho de que su amigo ahora tiene novio y que el novio es un fantasma? Creo que le estás dando demasiado crédito de lo que su cerebro es capaz de procesar. Quiero decir, el hombre parece que se daría daño cerebral si estornuda’_

Alec trató de no sonreír ante las ocurrencias de su hombre, pero debía admitir que era divertido.

-“Está bien, Magnus. Jace es genial, creo que estaría bien al respecto”

_‘Alexander, el hombre prácticamente salió corriendo y gritando cuando lo besaste, no creo que sea de ninguna manera genial, como tú lo pones. Sin embargo, si insistes en contárselo, hazlo afuera para que no prenda fuego al suelo mientras corre hacia la puerta. Son los pisos originales, ¿sabes?’_

Alec puso los ojos en blanco y estaba a punto de intentar tranquilizarlo de nuevo, pero Jace volvió a entrar. Dejó su bolsa en el sofá y miró las paredes medio pintadas.

-“Oye, podría darte una mano con esto si quieres. Me manejó bastante bien con un pincel”- Le dijo a Alec.

 _‘Ves, te dije que estaría bien’_ , pensó Alec.

 _‘El milagro será si la comadreja realmente puede poner el color en la pared y no en los muebles’_. Magnus se rehusaba a ceder ante esto.

-“Eso sería genial. Tenía a alguien que me estuvo ayudando, pero tuvimos una especie de desacuerdo”

 _‘Sí, pensó que podría acercarse al hombre que amo, y yo no estuve de acuerdo. Si ese fisgón vuelve aquí, será lo último que podrá ver’_. La voz de Magnus estaba llena de veneno.

Si no le gustaba Jace, absolutamente odiaba a Simon.

-“Vaya, has estado ocupado. Encontrando amigos, haciendo enemigos, encontrado un novio. No es de extrañar que la pintura no haya sido terminada”

-“Sí, es una especie de larga historia. Mira Jace, tengo que decirte algo sobre Magnus. Será mejor que nos sentemos para esto”- le dijo Alec.

Jace lo miró cautelosamente y volvió a colocar su mochila en el sofá con su trasero. Alec se sentó a su lado.

_‘Bueno. Al menos si se desmaya, no hará ningún daño a mis pisos’_

_‘Magnus, detente’_ , pensó Alec. Esto iba a ser bastante difícil sin que él dijera cosas tontas en su cabeza. La última vez que trató de explicarle esto a alguien, pensó que estaba mintiendo.

Alec le hizo a Jace un rápido resumen sobre la casa y su antiguo dueño. Él escuchó atentamente y no interrumpió ni una vez. Luego tuvo que contarle acerca de su primer encuentro en el jardín. Jace seguía escuchando en silencio, absorto, ocasionalmente asintiendo con la cabeza. Así que ahora venía lo difícil.

-“Jace, Magnus y yo tenemos una relación. Sólo puede venir a mí como _hombre_ justo después de la medianoche y se va al amanecer. Pero tenemos una conexión. Puedo sentir y escuchar sus pensamientos y él puede hacer lo mismo conmigo. Estoy enamorado de él, Jace. Sé que todo esto es una locura y, a veces, me parece increíble, pero todo es verdad”

Alec miró a su amigo mientras él se sentaba ahí, con un pequeño ceño en la frente.

-“Entonces, este tipo Magnus, el dueño de la casa, el fantasma, ¿ es tu novio?”

 _‘Rápido en captar, ¿verdad?’._ La voz de Magnus goteaba de sarcasmo. _‘Lo bueno es que no es primavera, Alexander, o estarías limpiando cerebro de los muebles’_

Alec rodó sus ojos, pero no respondió.

-“Sí. Y la razón por la que te digo esto es porque habrá un eclipse en un par de horas, y él vendrá a mí en ese momento. Entonces, supongo que ustedes dos se conocerán. Antes de esta noche”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reacción de Jace...

 

Jace guardó silencio durante un buen rato antes de decir algo. Alec esperó tratando de no pensar lo peor, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, o esperaba que se echara a reír o reaccionara de manera similar a Simon.

-“Así que, déjame ver si lo entiendo. Compraste una casa embrujada y te enredaste con el fantasma, quien se vuelve real durante media noche y ahí es cuando lo ves. Excepto por hoy, cuando puede venir antes debido al eclipse. ¿Me dejé algo fuera?”

Alec tomó una respiración profunda. Bueno, al menos no rompió las tablas del piso.

_‘No mires ahora, Alexander, pero creo que este genio fue Albert Einstein en una vida anterior’_

Más sarcasmo del novio fantasma. Alec eligió ignorar ese comentario. Estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que Jace iba a decir a continuación.

-“Sí. Eso es todo. No me crees, ¿verdad?”

-“Creo que tú lo crees, hombre. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te gusta inventar mierdas raras, pero esto, va a necesitar algo para tragárselo”

 _‘Espero que él te ahogues con ello también’,_ escupió la voz de Magnus en su cabeza.

-“Sé cómo suena y si alguien me hubiera contado la misma historia, habría pensado que también estaban locos. Pero te juro que es la verdad. Puedo demostrártelo hoy”

-“Ja, lo curioso es que cuando dijiste que tenías novio, pensé que tal vez era de fuera del pueblo, no fuera de este mundo”

Jace le dio una sonrisa ladeada y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-“Ahora lo estás haciendo sonar como un alienígena. Otro reino en lugar de otro mundo”

-“Entonces, ¿está aquí ahora?”- preguntó Jace tentativamente, mirando nerviosamente alrededor de la habitación.

-“Si. Está sentado en el brazo del sofá con su mano en mi hombro”- le dijo Alec.

Jace miró en esa dirección.

 _‘Ahora que le hace pensar que puede verme cuando tú no puedes. Te lo dije, el hombre es un idiota’,_ Alec soltó una pequeña carcajada y Jace lo miró.

-“¿Dijo algo? ¿Que fue lo que dijo?”

-“No creo que quieras saber eso. Magnus es, cómo pongo esto, más bien posesivo. Le conté sobre lo que sucedió con nosotros una vez y ahora él no está muy contento contigo. Pero lo superará, estoy seguro de eso”

 _‘Y un demonio’_ , las palabras resonaron en su mente.

Jace luego cometió el error de extender la mano para tocar el hombro de Alec, el más cercano al brazo del sofá. Frunció el ceño cuando le dio un pequeño golpe con el dedo.

-“Sabes, creo que sí siento algo raro…”

Dio un grito y retiró su mano, frotándose la parte de atrás.

_‘Quita tus manos de mi Alexander. No querías tocarlo antes y seguro como el demonio no lo vas a tocar ahora’_

-“Déjame adivinar, ¿se sintió como una palmada? Te lo dije, novio posesivo. De acuerdo, Magnus, ya entendió el punto. Suficiente”

-“Sí, bueno, entiendo algo, eso es seguro. ¿Crees que tu novio podría soltarte lo suficiente como para que podamos hacer un poco de trabajo?”- preguntó Jace, inspeccionando su mano que se veía un poco roja.

-“Sí, hagámoslo. El eclipse comienza a la una, así que tendré que estar pendiente del tiempo”- dijo Alec levantándose.

-“Oye, no hay forma de que me interponga entre tú y Mad–, ¿cómo se llama?”- preguntó Jace. Al minuto siguiente estaba dando otro grito y agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Alec suspiró, negando con la cabeza. ¿Ahora qué había hecho?

_‘Se lo merecía por olvidar mi nombre. Honestamente, Alexander, ¿no podrías tener amigos más inteligentes que este? He tenido botas con coeficientes intelectuales más altos que el suyo’_

-“Vamos, conseguiremos las cosas para pintar”- le dijo a Jace y se dirigieron al cuarto de lavado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Simon llegó a casa de Clary una hora antes de que el eclipse comience. Ella estaba esperando en el porche de su casa, vestida con una camiseta negra, jeans negros y botas negras. Subió a la camioneta con él y cerró la puerta. Él la miró incrédulo.

-“¿No tienes calor con todas esas cosas negras?”- le preguntó.

-“Bueno, vamos a tener que mezclarnos en algún lugar en la oscuridad, ¿verdad? Sólo me estaba asegurando de hacerlo”- le dijo Clary. Él le dirigió una sonrisa mientras manejaba por la calle.

-“Clary, vamos a estar viendo lo que sucede cuando comience el eclipse, no robando casas a medianoche. Sólo va a oscurecerse durante unos veinte minutos”

Clary miró por el parabrisas con su nariz en el aire.

-“Oye, esta es la primera vez que soy un espía, ¿de acuerdo? Lidia con ello. Yo quería interpretar bien el papel” 

Simon contuvo una carcajada. Estaba sorprendido de que ella no hubiera traído una máscara o algo de ese tipo también.

-“Entonces, ¿has pensado desde dónde vamos a estar mirando?”- preguntó Clary unos minutos después.

-“Estaba pensando que podíamos aparcar un poco más adelante en la carretera, luego colarnos en el patio delantero, subir por el costado y escondernos detrás del cobertizo del jardín. Nos dará una buena vista del jardín trasero”

Clary frunció el ceño- “¿Por qué vamos al jardín trasero? Pensé que estarían adentro

-“Vi a Alec comprar una pila entera de rosas nuevas el otro día. Creo que ha arreglado el jardín de rosas y estoy bastante seguro de que significan algo para Magnus. Entonces, apostaría que allí es donde se encontrarán. Cerca del jardín de rosas”

-“Bien, esta es tu misión, Agente Lewis, sólo espero que no nos atrapen. Me agrada Alec, realmente no quiero estar en su lado malo. Especialmente sobre esto”

Clary lo miró preocupada. Estaba empezando a pensar que esta era una muy mala idea, pero mentiría si dijera que no tenía curiosidad.

-“Nah, estoy seguro de que no lo harán y, además, de una forma u otra conseguiremos descubrir la verdad”

-“Sabes, a veces sólo tienes que creer en las cosas. Por ninguna otra razón que simplemente creer. Como Santa Claus”- Simon le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

-“Clary, por favor no me digas que todavía crees en Santa Claus”

-“¡Por supuesto que sí! La regla en la casa de mis padres cada día festivo es que, si no crees en Santa, entonces obtienes ropa interior para Navidad. Un año mi hermano dijo que creía y obtuvo quince pares de bóxers blancos. Al año siguiente, prácticamente él era Santa Claus”

Simon sólo enarcó las cejas y mantuvo su mirada en la carretera. Ahora tenía visiones de Clary y su familia formado con el resto de los niños pequeños en un centro comercial esperando sentarse sobre las rodillas de Papá Noel.

Pasaron frente a la casa y Simon miró al automóvil extraño de pasada y le sonrió a Clary.

-“Bueno, odio decirlo, pero tenía razón. Mira, ahí está su auto. Problema resuelto. Sabía que Alec estaba inventando cosas. Probablemente esté casado o algo así. Es por eso que quiere esconderlo. El adorable Alec Lightwood un destroza hogares, vaya, siempre son los más tranquilos, ¿verdad?”- dijo Simon negando con la cabeza, tristemente.

Clary todavía no estaba lista para rendirse.

-“Sí, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo sobre los tranquilos, quién pensaría que Simon Lewis, electricista de modales amables y auténtico tipo agradable, se convertiría en un aspirante a Misión Imposible. De todos modos, ese es el auto equivocado”- le dijo ella mientras se estacionaban un poco más adelante.

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“Dijiste que conduciría un convertible, eso no es convertible. Incluso _yo_ sé eso”- Clary lo miró con aire de suficiencia. Simon la miró con amargura.

-“Está bien, el auto es diferente, pero sigue siendo el auto de un extraño, ¿no? No importa la marca. Probablemente quería algo que no fuera tan llamativo de todos modos. Seguramente no le gustaría llamar la atención desde donde venía. Mi suposición sería ‘Gomorra’”

Simon la miró con complicidad, con los ojos entrecerrados detrás de sus gafas y se frotó la barbilla con una mano.

-“De acuerdo, eso es todo. Debes dejar de ver todos esos videos de teorías de conspiración en YouTube y alearte de Netflix por un tiempo. ¿Y dónde demonios está Gonora?”- Clary lo fulminó con la mirada.

-“Es Gomorra y es… ¿sabes qué? No importa. Vamos”- Simon se dispuso a salir del auto.

-“¿Quieres decir que todavía vamos a hacer esto? ¿De qué sirve si ya piensas que tienes razón de todos modos?”

-“Porque también necesito que veas a este chico guapo. Entonces, puedes decirme qué demonios tiene que yo no tengo”- refunfuñó Simon.

-“Bueno, puedo aclararte eso ahora mismo. Una vida, Simon. Eso sería lo primero”- Clary salió y dio un portazo. Simon hizo una mueca y se llevó un dedo a los labios para que haga silencio.

-“Vamos muchacho espía, terminemos con esto”- Clary frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la carretera.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era una locura lo que podrías lograr con dos personas. A las 12:30, Jace y Alec habían conseguido una primera capa de pintura en todas las paredes. El nuevo color se veía bien e incluso un agrio Magnus quedó impresionado. Había pasado todo el tiempo detrás de Alec, una mano fantasmal en la parte trasera de sus jeans.

 _‘Bien, tenía que ser bueno para algo. Y, de todos modos, he oído que enseñan elefantes a pintar estos días’_. No le estaba concediendo absolutamente nada a Jace.

-“Gracias por echarme una mano, Jace, pero será mejor que me limpie. Falta sólo media hora para que comience el eclipse”

Corrió escaleras arriba y al dormitorio para conseguir ropa limpia. Jace se paró al pie de las escaleras y negó con la cabeza al escuchar a su amigo en el baño.

Nunca antes había visto a Alec tan entusiasmado con nadie. Todo sonaba como un cuento de hadas. Cenicienta. No, más como Ceniciento. Fue a la cocina y verificó el contenido de la nevera de Alec. Maldita sea, no había cervezas. Iba a necesitar algo cuando este tipo misterioso no apareciera. Se preguntó si tenía algo más fuerte escondido en alguna parte. Conociendo a Alec, lo más fuerte que tenía era té helado.

Estaba a punto de hacer una búsqueda cuando escuchó voces afuera. Miró por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero y vio a un tipo de pelo oscuro con una camiseta azul y pantalones cortos azul oscuro y una chica pelirroja vestida de negro. Se detuvieron en la esquina de la casa antes de mirar furtivamente alrededor del patio y la chica señaló hacia el jardín. El tipo rápidamente le agarró la mano y la bajó, luego de decirle algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño, la agarró de la muñeca y se dirigió detrás del desvencijado cobertizo del jardín.

Alec no había mencionado que le había pedido venir a alguien más. De alguna manera tenía la idea de que iba mantener un perfil bajo. Entonces, ¿quiénes eran estos bromistas? Frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta trasera cuando escuchó a Alec bajar las escaleras.

Él entró a la cocina- “Entonces, ¿qué piensas, me veo bien?”- preguntó, con las manos a los lados.

Se había duchado e incluso afeitado, poniéndose una camisa de color rosa pálido y un par de pantalones de mezclilla nuevos.

Jace le lanzó una mirada, todavía preocupado por lo que había visto.

-“Sí, te ves bien. Escucha, ¿le contaste esto a alguien más?”- Jace le preguntó, lanzando miradas rápidas por la ventana.

-“¿Estás bromeando? De ninguna manera. ¿Después de lo que pasó con Simon, en serio? Me sorprende que el tipo no tuviera un psiquiatra llamando a mi puerta al día siguiente”

-“Está bien, quien…”- comenzó Jace, pero Alec lo interrumpió

-“Mira, es casi la hora. Tengo que encontrarme con Magnus en el jardín de rosas. Creo que podría ser buena idea si te quedas aquí. No quiero gastar los pocos minutos preciosos quitándotelo de encima por decir algo impertinente. ¿De acuerdo?”- dijo Alec cuando fue a pasar por la puerta trasera.

-“Sí, está bien, pero este tipo Simon, ¿qué hace él…?”- pero Alec ya había salido por la puerta y se dirigía al jardín.

-“Mira, hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?”- Y medio corrió hacia donde estaban las rosas.

Simon y Clary habían recorrido el camino hacia el costado de la casa. Simon estaba encorvado y actuaba como un aspirante a James Bond, mientras que Clary seguía mostrándole miradas de desesperación. Pasaron por delante del coche, Simon murmuraba entre dientes todo el tiempo sobre que este tipo era un pez gordo pretencioso que tenía más dinero que sentido común. Mientras ella había estado tratando de mirar a través de las ventanas fuertemente teñidas y en el asiento trasero, Clary lo golpeó en el hombro, haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa.

-“Es de alquiler, espía. Hay un contrato de alquiler en el asiento delantero. Demasiado para tu teoría de que es un pez gordo”- sonrió Clary.

Simon frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-“Entonces, es un pez gordo que no quiere conducir su propio auto para que no lo puedan rastrear”

-“Si no quiere que lo rastreen, ¿por qué lo contrató con una MasterCard?”- Clary estaba empezando a cansarse con toda la tontería de intrigas de Simon.

-“Nunca dije que fuera un gran pez inteligente. Venga. Ya es casi la hora y él tiene que aparecer detrás del cobertizo antes de que Alec salga”

Simon se deslizó por el camino de entrada, donde este iba hacia el lado de la casa, mientras Clary simplemente caminaba detrás de él. Levantó una mano cuando llegó a la esquina de la casa y asomó la cabeza por la esquina.

-“Parece que todos está bien. Parece que tenía razón sobre el jardín de rosas. Alec puso cerca de allí la mesa y las sillas de jardín que vi dentro esa noche”

-“Oh, ¿estamos hablando de tu episodio de voyeur de medianoche? ¿Por qué no terminad de contratar el canal para adultos como todos los demás? Piensa en el dinero que ahorrarías de la gasolina que usas para llegar hasta aquí cada poco día para atrapar al pobre Alec en el acto. ¿Por qué no caminas y te escondes en el jardín, puedes disfrazarte como un rosal?”

Clary levantó su mano y señaló hacia el patio.

Simon la agarró de la muñeca y la empujó hacia abajo. Miró a su alrededor rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-“Oye, baja la voz y no apuntes. Y eso sería ridículo”

-“Lo dice el tipo que se escabulle en la casa de su amigo porque quiere atraparlo en el acto con su novio”- dijo Clary, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

-“Vamos a ponernos detrás del cobertizo. Tengo razón, ya verás”- dijo, tirando de ella hacia la pequeña estructura de madera que parecía como si estuviera a una buena tormenta de caerse.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La reunión.

 

Alec estaba cerca de la mesa y las sillas que había comprado el otro día, revisó su teléfono. Faltaban dos minutos para que el sol comenzara a desaparecer. Esperaba que no quedara demasiado oscuro para poder verlo correctamente. Por otra parte, si no estaba completamente oscuro, quizás esto no funcionaría.

El día comenzó a apagarse y Alec respiró, intentando no ponerse más nervioso mientras esperaba. Cerró los ojos, preparándose, tratando de relajarse lo más posible para que su mente estuviera en sintonía con su vínculo. Poco a poco el sol desapareció y justo cuando la luz se veía casi igual a la del crepúsculo temprano, pudo sentir el cambio en el aire y supo que estaba cerca.

Podía sentir la energía comenzando a concentrarse justo en frente de él. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente oscuro como para que, si tuviera una linterna, la hubiera encendido. Lentamente, el contorno de Magnus comenzó a aparecer y Alec sonrió moviendo impaciente su peso de un pie al otro. ¡Estaba funcionando! Iba a estar con él.

El día se convirtió en noche y Magnus estaba de pie frente a él en el momento que oscureció. Alec se arrojó sobre él y sus labios se encontraron besándose con fuerza.

-“Tenía mis dudas, Alexander, pero la vieja se salió con la suya esta vez. Estoy aquí. No puedo creerlo”

Magnus sonrió y ahuecó un lado de su rostro con la mano. Alec se inclinó hacia él, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

-“Te amo tanto, amor. ¿Te gustan tus rosas? Las planté sólo para ti”

-“Son maravillosas, mi corazón. No puedo esperar para verlas en flor. Ojalá pudiera ser así, nosotros de pie aquí, bajo el sol, mirándolas juntos”

Acercó a Alec nuevamente y lo besó fuerte y largo. No había nada que deseara más que tener a este hombre en su vida todo el tiempo que pudiera. Pero dudaba que incluso si tuvieran la eternidad, sería suficiente.

-“También desearía pudiéramos tener eso, amor. Sacrificaría cualquier cosa para poder pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Siento que nos conocemos desde hace años, no sólo por unos días. Sé que esto ha sucedido tan rápido para nosotros y me da vueltas la cabeza si lo pienso demasiado, pero puedo sentir en lo profundo de mi alma que estábamos destinados a estar juntos ahora, en este momento. No sé cómo, y no sé cuándo, pero haré cualquier cosa para que eso suceda. Cuando llegué aquí, cuando compré este lugar, _nuestro_ lugar, pensé que había perdido tanto, pero desde que te conocí, he ganado mucho más y le agradezco a Dios todos los días por darme el cerebro suficiente para venir aquí en primer lugar. Te amo Magnus, con todo mi ser. No hago lo que nadie más piensa, cariño. Mientras te tenga, no necesito nada más”

Magnus miraba los grandes ojos color avellana de Alec tan profundamente que estaba seguro de poder ver su alma mientras brillaba, llena de su amor. No necesitaban el sol; ningún sol podría llenarlo con la calidez que este hombre tenía. Extendió los brazos y puso sus manos a un lado de su rostro, jalándolo y adueñándose de su boca.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clary y Simon se habían sentado en cuclillas detrás del cobertizo, esperando la llegada de Magnus. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Simon había fijado su mirada en la puerta trasera de la casa, esperando con suficiencia la llegada del misterioso novio de Alec. Habían visto a Alec salir de la casa y luego hablar con alguien por sobre su hombro mientras se dirigía al jardín.

Clary frunció el ceño cuando escuchó lo que dijo Alec acerca de hablar más tarde.

-“Simon, si el hombre misterioso está adentro y Alec le dijo que hablarían más tarde, entonces ¿por qué va a salir ahora? ¿No mejor, simplemente, hablarían dentro?”

-“Probablemente tengan un elaborado esquema planeado entre ellos. Ya sabes, viniendo aquí y organizando una gran escena conmovedora. Quiero decir, Alec tiene una imaginación bastante vívida, me sorprende que no haya música de fondo”

-“¿Y para quién planearon todo esto exactamente? ¿Qué, ahora vas a decirme que hicieron todo porque sabían que tendrían una audiencia? Vamos, Simon, creo que estás llevando las cosas un poco lejos. No te sorprende nada, ¿verdad? Porque creo que podría haber frito parte de tu cerebro. Ya no puedo hacer esto, Simon, está mal, y tú... eres... ¡Dios mío!”

Simon todavía estaba mirando la puerta trasera de la casa, seguro de que, en cualquier momento, el extraño bien parecido irrumpiría y correría dramáticamente hacia Alec, quien esperaba ansiosamente cerca de las rosas, no había estado mirando a Clary, incluso cuando ella comenzó a despotricar. La verdad sea dicha, él ni siquiera había estado realmente escuchando. Ella estaría apenada, en cualquier momento, él iba a tener el placer de decirle ‘te lo dije’; pero luego se dio cuenta de que había dejado de hablar y lanzó una exclamación.

Frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirarla. Ya casi había oscurecido por completo, probablemente tan oscuro como el eclipse haría que se volviera el día y estaba a punto de preguntarle cuál era su problema cuando vio su rostro. Incluso a la luz muy opaca, era de un blanco fantasmal. Clary tenía la piel pálida en el mejor de los casos, la maldición de las pelirrojas, lo llamaba, pero estaba blanca como la tiza. Sus grandes ojos eran enormes en su pequeño rostro y su boca formaba una ‘O’ perfecta.

Simon sintió una punzada de miedo trepando por su espalda, algo debía estar muy mal para que Clary se viera así. Puso una mano sobre su delgado hombro y la sintió temblar. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía cuando alzó una mano temblorosa y la señaló hacia el jardín.

Simon casi tenía miedo de apartar los ojos de ella, temiendo que ella pudiera desmayarse o colapsar en cualquier momento, pero estaba tan paralizada por algo que lentamente volvió la cabeza para ver.

Al principio, todo lo que vio fue a Alec, de pie en el jardín, aparentemente mirando al espacio, pero luego algo estaba sucediendo en el aire a unos dos pasos frente a él, mientras miraba aparecer una especie de bruma brillante tomando forma. Cómo podían ver todo esto en la casi oscuridad, no tenía idea. A medida que la niebla comenzó a ponerse más densa, Simon sintió que todos los vellos finos que le cubrían los brazos y las piernas comenzaron a ponerse de punta, como si acabara de recibir una gran dosis de electricidad estática.

El aire se sintió cargado con ésta, y en pocos minutos lo que una vez había sido un perfil brumoso era ahora una forma sólida de hombre. _El hombre_. El hombre con el que había visto a Alec esa noche en la sala de estar. La única diferencia era que esta vez tenía la ropa puesta. ¡Jesucristo, era verdad! Alec le había estado diciendo la verdad. Simon se frotó los ojos asegurándose de que no lo estaba imaginando todo.

La cara de Alec se iluminó tan pronto como _Magnus_ se volvió sólido y se abrazaron con fuerza, besándose.

Sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies se movía y de repente estaba sobre su trasero junto al cobertizo. No podía apartar los ojos de lo que tenía delante. Era increíble. Fue vagamente consciente de que Clary se sentó a su lado de golpe. Apartó los ojos de los dos hombres por un minuto y la vio sentada a su lado. Tenía las rodillas dobladas hasta el pecho y una mano cubriendo su boca para silenciar un grito o amortiguar sus sollozos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas.

Simon no estaba seguro de por qué estaba llorando mientras se volvía hacia Alec y Magnus. Ambos se destacaban en la poca luz por sus camisas de color claro. Toda la escena era como si hubiera sido extraída de las páginas de alguna novela de misterio, pero lo que Simon notó más fue la expresión en sus rostros. Él había visto esas miradas antes. Él y Andrew a menudo se habían mirado de esa manera, no con esa intensidad, pero reconocía a alguien enamorado cuando lo veía.

La realidad de todo lo golpeó con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a girar. Clary lo vio comenzar a balancearse y logró sostenerlo mientras comenzaba a caer hacia atrás.

Ella se sorbió las lágrimas tan silenciosamente como pudo mientras acunaba al inconsciente Simon en su regazo, inclinándose contra el costado del cobertizo. ¿Dónde estaba el valiente agente encubierto ahora? Ella agitó una mano sobre su rostro, todavía mirando y escuchando a Alec y Magnus. Clary escuchó las suaves palabras de Alec, los vio comenzar a besarse una vez más, sintió nuevas lágrimas surgir y derramarse por sus mejillas. Maldita sea, esto era tan hermoso, mejor que cualquier novela romántica o película vieja. Fantasma o no, formaban una pareja tan adorable que estuvo tentada a arrojar a Simon al suelo, correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos con fuerza.

Ella bajó la mirada a su rostro pálido y ojos medio cerrados y le dio un golpe en la mejilla con la mano.

-“Oye, genio, despierta, te estás perdiendo la mejor historia de amor”- susurró tan fuerte como se atrevió. Simon se agitó y comenzó a volver a la vida. Clary realmente esperaba que él se sintiera mal por hacer esto ahora y estaba ansiosa por decirle lo idiota que había sido.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jace había estado en el interior junto a la ventana. Vio que su amigo había salido corriendo al jardín cuando el sol comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Desde donde estaba, también podía ver a los dos no-invitados a lado del cobertizo. Ambos estaban acuclillados; el chico de cabello oscuro no apartaba la mirada de la puerta de atrás y la chica pelirroja observaba a Alec. Le dijo algo al chico, claramente no impresionada con su respuesta y parecía que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero luego su cara se puso pálida y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Jace había estado más preocupado por ellos que por su amigo. Había estado preocupado por Alec cuando descubrió adónde había ido. El joven, acaba de perder a sus padres, pensó que había perdido a su mejor amigo, y tenía buenas razones para pensarlo, comprar una casa en medio de la nada; sonaba como el guion para una película de horror grado B.

Cuando le dijo que tenía novio, Jace se sintió muy complacido por él. El chico merecía algo de felicidad después de todo lo que acaba de pasar. Pero luego se le ocurrió esta historia loca y la felicidad momentánea de Jace se convirtió en una verdadera preocupación. Casas embrujadas, fantasmas, reuniones a medianoche, el queso realmente se le había escapado de la galleta aquí. Debía ser todo el aire puro del campo.

Mientras miraba a la chica detrás del cobertizo, la vio levantar una mano y señalar. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde se encontraba Alec y vio lo que ella había visto. Jace no podía creerlo. Cuando Alec y Magnus se envolvieron en los brazos del otro, se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y los observó. El rostro de Alec se iluminó, nunca había visto a su amigo tan feliz en toda su vida. Algo tiró de su interior y sintió lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos. Joder, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una niña sobre todo esto. Pero, maldita sea, se veían tan enamorados. Era realmente mágico, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-“Te creo, hombre. Te creo”- dijo para sí mismo mientras los miraba besarse una vez más.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec no deseaba que este momento terminara nunca. Sabía que Magnus estaría de regreso esta noche, como siempre, pero había algo especial en este momento. Todo su cuerpo estaba hormigueando y tampoco quería que ese beso terminara. Había algo en éste que lo llenaba de un sentimiento tan profundo de felicidad y alegría que tenía problemas para contenerlo.

Si hubiera sido una persona espiritual, habría dicho que era como si los planetas se hubieran alineado y que todo en su vida había caído en su lugar. Aquí era donde se suponía debía estar. Se sentía bien. Era como si hubiera estado dando tumbos perdido en la oscuridad y finalmente hubiera encontrado su luz y su destino. Su verdadero hogar. Suyo y de Magnus.

No quería detenerse, pero también quería ver a Magnus una vez más antes de que terminara el eclipse.

Cuando finalmente se apartó lentamente, dejando que sus labios permanecieran en los suyos el mayor tiempo posible, notó que ya estaba aclarando. Pronto Magnus se iría una vez más, hasta esa noche al menos.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la suya.

-“Te amo, amor. Malditamente demasiado”- dijo, medio susurrando las palabras.

Estaban demasiado llenas de significado para decirlas en voz alta, a pesar de que quería gritarlo desde las azoteas.

-“Oh, que Dios me ayude, Alexander, yo también _te amo_ ”

Al principio, Alec sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar al escuchar la declaración de Magnus. Entonces la magnitud de la situación lo golpeó y sus ojos se abrieron. Magnus acababa de abrir una caja de Pandora. _El hechizo_.

Se apartó del hombre que amaba y vio la total devastación. Su rostro era una máscara de dolor y su cabeza temblaba. Podía escuchar su aliento abandonarlo con prisa cuando retrocedía un paso.

-“¡MAGNUS! ¡NO!”- gritó.

La felicidad que había sentido se evaporó en un instante y vio como la luz se hacía más fuerte y su amante cada vez más débil. Él gimió en agonía, sintiendo en su interior que los estaban destrozando.

-“ALEXANDER, RECUERDALO SIEMPRE, ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!”- Magnus estaba gritando y Alec podía ver lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-“¡MAGNUS, NO ME ABANDONES!”

Alec sintió un pánico ciego dominarlo y sus manos se aferraron inútilmente a su ahora brumosa forma. ¡Argh, quería morir!

-“ _Te amo, mi corazón_ ”- Alec escuchó las palabras como si estuvieran muy lejos, un eco de un tiempo más feliz. Un _recuerdo_.

Observó mientras el sol salía y Magnus se había ido por completo. Dio un aullido de dolor sobrenatural y se desplomó en el suelo. Se había ido para siempre, lo había perdido. Sollozó ruidosamente, el dolor de su pérdida atormentando su cuerpo. Estaba tan mal, tan jodidamente mal. ¿Cómo podría el universo dejarle tener algo tan precioso, tan maravilloso y bueno, para luego arrebatárselo como un bravucón agarrando el juguete favorito de un niño?

De repente, había gente a su alrededor. Manos tocando su cuerpo tembloroso y brazos rodeando sus hombros caídos. Él registró su presencia a cierto nivel y, en una pequeña medida, se alegró de no estar solo con esto, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera como entumecido. Después de unos cinco minutos, fuertes brazos lo arrastraron hasta ponerlo de pie. Apoyó la cabeza en un amplio hombro familiar y dejó que su mejor amigo lo condujera hacia la casa. La casa de _Magnus_. La casa de _ambos_.

Entraron y Jace lo condujo al sofá, Alec se derrumbó sobre su suave superficie. Cayó de costado, su cuerpo se sentía como si todos los huesos hubieran desaparecido. Ese dolor demasiado familiar había regresado a su pecho donde sentía como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado. Era vagamente consciente de la mano de Jace frotando su brazo de una manera reconfortante, pero no hacía nada por el dolor que sentía.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que viviría sin Magnus? ¿Alguien podría explicárselo? Sus sollozos se habían calmado, pero las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas. Así es como se sentía cuando te arrebataban todo lo bueno en tu vida. Demasiado mal.

El teléfono de alguien comenzó a sonar, pero Alec simplemente se quedó allí, mirando sin ver a la habitación, encerrado en un mundo de dolor y pérdida. Podía escuchar voces familiares; Jace, Simon e incluso Clary. En los oscuros recovecos de su mente, se preguntó por qué Simon y Clary estaban allí, pero simplemente no le importaba en este punto. No era una prioridad averiguarlo.

-“¿Alec? Cariño, no sé si quieres escuchar esto ahora, pero Gertie acaba de llamar. Catarina acaba de morir”

La voz de Clary vino a él como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Se acurrucó en el sofá, llevando las piernas hasta su pecho y su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante; parecía que estaba tratando de protegerse de cualquier ataque adicional a su ser.

Eso era todo entonces. Todas sus esperanzas de que tal vez Cat, de algún modo, lo ayudaría a recuperar a Magnus habían desaparecido. Realmente todo había terminado.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y ahora qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volviendo a esta historia. Mi pc murió :( y apenas voy recuperando mis archivos. Lamento mucho la demora.

 

Jace estaba sentado junto a su amigo, con una mano protectoramente en su brazo. Odiaba volver a verlo con tanto dolor. Lo estaba matando no saber qué diablos estaba sucediendo aquí. Los otros dos sólo lo miraban con expresiones de preocupación.

-"Sé que éste no es realmente el momento, ni el lugar para las presentaciones, pero soy Jace, por cierto. Amigo de Alec"- dijo, tendiéndole la mano al chico de cabello oscuro y aspecto pálido que no había apartado los ojos de Alec desde que lo llevaron adentro.

-"Soy Simon, electricista del pueblo, antiguo amigo y ahora, oficialmente, soy el mayor devorador de pastel de humildad que existe"

Le dirigió a Jace una débil sonrisa y le estrechó la mano. Jace trató de no reírse, el pobre tipo parecía que acababa de tener el mayor shock de su vida.

-"Soy Clary, amigo de Alec y serviré dicho pastel de humildad para este tonto. Y tengo la intención de obligarlo a comerlo si tengo que hacerlo"

Ella se inclinó y le ofreció su mano también. Jace le sonrió ampliamente y se la estrechó.

-"Entonces, ¿querrían contarme qué demonios ha estado pasando aquí y por qué Alec está en posición fetal en su sofá?"- les preguntó Jace con una ceja levantada.

Clary y Simon se miraron. Clary comenzó a contarle toda la historia de principio a fin. Simón sólo se sentó allí asintiendo ocasionalmente, todavía parecía que podría caer al piso en cualquier momento.

-"Entonces, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos vinieron hasta aquí? Supongo que tampoco creyeron en todo esto"- preguntó Jace cuando Clary hubo terminado.

Ella se giró hacia Simon fulminándolo con la mirada. Simon parecía a punto de tener un aneurisma

-"No, ese sería el genio aquí. Yo nunca lo dudé. Algunos de nosotros tenemos una mente más abierta que otros"

Aquí Clary le dio a Simon un duro golpe en las costillas con su codo. Él se tambaleó un poco, pero tuvo el coraje suficiente para decirle algo, reamente se estaba atragantando con ese pastel de humildad.

-"Solo vine para asegurarme de que no terminaba tacleando a Alec o algo así"- dijo Clary aún fulminándolo con la mirada.

Jace sonrió y luego frunció el ceño- "Entonces, ¿debo creer que todo esto fue porque tienes un flechazo con el tipo grande aquí?"

Simon levantó la vista debajo de pestañas oscuras, sus mejillas ahora sonrosadas. No respondió, sólo asintió rápidamente y luego agachó la cabeza una vez más antes de dirigir una mirada rápida y preocupada a Alec.

Jace ahogó una risita, extendió su mano- "El flechazo conoce al flechado. Ja, aparentemente, yo fui el primer enamoramiento de Alec. Ahora tú tienes un enamoramiento con él, pero él está enamorado de Magnus, un fantasma. Esto es tan retorcido que es toda una locura"

Jace estaba negando con la cabeza. Clary se sentó en el brazo del sofá y acarició suavemente la oscura y desordenada cabeza de Alec.

-"Sí, pero ahora su corazón ha sido destrozado"- dio un profundo suspiro- "Espero en Dios que pueda superar esto. Creo que nos va a necesitar, muchachos. Nunca he visto a dos personas que se vieran más enamoradas que ellos hoy. Fue tan hermoso"

-"Sí, lo fue. Me hizo sentir dos veces peor por estar lejos tanto tiempo. Fui un completo idiota al respecto, pero al menos puedo estar aquí para él ahora. Creo que deberíamos intentar llevarlo a la cama. El pobre es demasiado grande para este sofá y necesita poder descansar adecuadamente"

-"¿Alec, cariño? Vamos a subir las escaleras, ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo Clary, inclinándose hacia él y tocando suavemente su pálida mejilla.

Alec estaba completamente entumecido. Se había encerrado en algún lugar, en ese espacio vacío que se había formado cuando vio a Magnus desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Podía escuchar a los demás hablar y realmente quería aportar algo a la conversación, pero no podía.

Fue consciente de dos grupos de brazos fuertes que lo levantaban, poniéndolo de pie, manos pequeñas acariciando su espalda mientras subían por la estrecha escalera. Lo bajaron con cuidado en la cama y le colocaron una suave manta. Su cama.  _La cama de ambos_. Rodó hacia donde Magnus solía acostarse cuando venía a él por las noches. Lanzó un sollozo y agarró su almohada, colocándosela en el rostro, absorbiendo la mayor parte del aroma restante que quedaba sobre ella.

Clary soltó un suave gemido y se volvió, su rostro se derrumbó y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-"Oh, Dios, esto es una agonía. No soporto esto, él está sufriendo tanto. Si Cat todavía estuviera aquí, podría haber sido capaz de ayudarlo,  _ayudarlos_  a volver a estar juntos"- sollozó.

Jace miró preocupado a su amigo y luego a Clary- "¿De quién estamos hablando? ¿Quién es Cat?"

Clary le explicó todo acerca de quién era ella y su participación en todo esto, con Simon completando las partes extrañas que conocía. Jace parecía listo para explotar por todo lo que acababa de descubrir, pero se las arregló para mantenerse sereno. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y miró a su angustiado amigo.

Ojalá hubiera algo que pudieran hacer por él.

-"Así que Cat era como una bruja o algo así, ¿cierto? ¿No hay otra en la ciudad?"- le preguntó a Clary.

-"Jace, este no es el antiguo Salem, ¿sabes? Hasta donde yo sé, Catarina fue la última de una raza moribunda. Incluso ella no practicaba después de lo que pasó con Magnus"

Los hombros de Jace se desplomaron- "¿Qué hay de en línea? ¿No podríamos encontrar algo en internet, tal vez?

Simon soltó una carcajada- "Sí, probablemente no sea la mejor idea para algo tan serio. La última vez que tuve un malestar estomacal lo busqué en Google y terminé pensando que tenía desde una enfermedad mortal hasta estar en las primeras etapas del embarazo"

Le dirigió una sonrisa de lado a Clary, pero ella solo frunció el ceño y se borró de su rostro. Él realmente la había hecho buena con ella.

-"Lástima que no haya un libro de hechizos para tontos"- dijo Jace ausentemente. Clary levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-"Espera, ayudé a Cat a limpiar su desván una vez, haciendo espacio para poner sus adornos de Navidad y había estas cajas en el camino. Iba a moverlas, pero ella dijo que no, que debían quedarse. Eran realmente pesadas y le pregunté qué había ahí y ella dijo que eran de su abuela. Me pregunto si eran de su abuela por parte de su madre, quien se suponía que debía llevar el gen de la  _Vista_ ".

-"¿Te refieres a los libros de hechizos? Tal vez haya algo en ellos que podría ayudar"

Jace apenas podía creer que estuviera diciendo esas palabras, pero estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa para sacar a Alec del oscuro lugar en el que se encontraba ahora mismo. Si eso significaba convertirse en Harry Potter, entonces que así sea.

-"Podríamos ir allí y traerlos. Sé que Cat querría que los ayudáramos. No sé si alguna vez les contó algo a ellos dos, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Somos tres para poder superarlo más rápido. Simon, ¿podrías quedarte aquí con Alec mientras Jace y yo vamos a buscarlos? Son bastante pesados, así que necesitaré algo de músculo para bajarlos del ático"

Simon parecía un poco indignado y parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo en su defensa, pero una aguda mirada de la pelirroja lo silenció. Jace escondió una sonrisa. A él realmente le estaba empezando a gustar esta chica.

-"Si, seguro"

Fue todo lo que dijo, Jace se levantó y él tomó su lugar al pie de la cama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec no estaba seguro si estaba despierto o soñando. Su cabeza seguía reproduciendo cada minuto de su tiempo junto a Magnus. Todo estaba muy fresco y no tuvo problemas para recordar todos y cada uno de los detalles. De lo que se habían reído juntos, su forma de hablar sexy y pasada de moda, el sabor de su piel, su fragancia de sándalo, la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Gruñó y se acurrucó más fuerte, sin sentir la suave palmadita de Simon en su brazo. Todo era demasiado crudo, demasiado nuevo para lidiar con ello. No quería pensar en eso, pero no parecía poder parar. Este había sido el mayor temor de Magnus, que lo perdiera así. Tal vez había una pequeña parte de él, sin importar cuan enterrada, que le permitió pensar que había una forma de que estuvieran juntos, que confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos los uniría, no los apartaría. Dios sabe que era lo que él había esperado. Demasiado para el poder del pensamiento positivo.

Sólo quería retraerse en sí mismo y esconderse en algún lugar. Nunca más volvería a sentir el sol, nunca sentiría esa cariñosa calidez con la que Magnus lo llenaba. Su interior se sentía helado ahora, agua helada reemplazaba su sangre.

Sintió que sus párpados se cerraban, su dolor lo dejó exhausto y se sumió en un atribulado sueño.

Clary y Jace regresaron cuarenta minutos después. Jace subió dos viejas cajas polvorientas al dormitorio y, después de preparar café, los tres se sentaron alrededor de la habitación y comenzaron a revisar los viejos diarios de cuero.

Simon se quedó al pie de la cama, Clary se sentó contra la pared y Jace se sentó en la silla de la esquina. Fue pesado; cada uno estaba escrito a mano y algunos de los libros eran tan antiguos que la escritura era casi ilegible. Para cuando oscureció, sólo habían logrado revisar la mitad de la primera caja.

Clary se levantó del suelo y se estiró. Ella se acercó a la cama y tocó suavemente el cabello de Alec, pero él no se movió. Por lo menos, cuando estaba durmiendo, podría aliviar su corazón roto.

-"¿Qué tal si pido pizza? Deberíamos intentar que coma algo. Llamaré al trabajo"

Jace y Simon estuvieron de acuerdo y Clary tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo, saliendo al pasillo para hacer la llamada.

Jace se levantó y se acercó a la cama, sentándose al otro lado, mirando a su amigo dormido.

-"Espero que podamos sacarlo de esto. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando sus padres murieron. Me está preocupando"

Clary regresó y vio a los dos hombres de pie como guardias sobre un hermano caído. Era una vista tan conmovedora que las lágrimas amenazaron con caer una vez más. Pero las lágrimas no ayudarían a Alec, todos tenían que ser fuertes para él.

Simon se ofreció voluntario para ir a la ciudad y traer la pizza para que Clary y Jace se quedaran y revisaran un poco más las páginas de los diarios.

Cuando regresó, Jace gentilmente trató de despertar a Alec, quien se removió, con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro pálido. Logró meterle una porción de pizza antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos. Al menos mientras dormía, podría estar con Magnus. Ahora era un caso de temor a la noche que una vez amó, porque significaba la oportunidad de estar con su hombre, y que ahora sería un constante recordatorio de lo que había perdido.

Mientras Alec dormía a ratos, los otros tres se sentaron tratando desesperadamente de encontrar las respuestas en los libros, pero al final de cada uno llegaba la decepción. A las once y media de la noche, sufrían de ojos tensos y corazones pesados. Clary había terminado compartiendo la pequeña silla con Jace, mientras que Simon había ido por los cojines del sofá y se había apoyado contra la pared cerca de la puerta. Uno a uno, la hora tardía y el cansancio los fue superando y se quedaron dormidos donde estaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso. Podía sentir un cuerpo musculoso tendido contra él y el familiar aroma exótico que sólo podía ser de una persona. Sonrió mientras dormía, retrocedió, notando un torso firme y un brazo fuerte sujetándolo con fuerza. Dios, era tan real. Los labios suaves ahora dejaban besos sobre su hombro y su corazón quería volver a romperse.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que seguir reviviendo estos momentos? Era como si el universo deseara que sufriera; metiendo un cuchillo directo en su alma y retorciéndolo. Se despertó con los ojos turbios, adoloridos, y con la sensación de no haber dormido en una semana, a pesar de que lo había estado haciendo desde la tarde de ayer.

Se mordió los labios para sofocar un gemido de dolor. Sólo quería hundirse en sus sueños, sin importar cuán doloroso. Era lo más cerca que iba a estar de  _él_.

-"Oye, dormilón, buenos días"

Alec hizo una mueca. Ahora incluso estaba escuchando su voz de nuevo. Como si alguna vez pudiera olvidar ese sonido profundo y rico.

-"Es un nuevo día, mi corazón, una nueva vida. Un nuevo  _comienzo_ "

-"¿Por qué mi imaginación tiene que ser tan jodidamente cruel? Cállate"- graznó Alec, su frente se arrugó y su garganta se sintió en carne viva.

-"¡Esa boca, Alexander!"

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de par en par. Eso sonaba cerca. Estuvo a punto de no darse la vuelta. No quería sentir ese dolor de la desilusión cuando viera el espacio vacío en la cama. Pero sonaba tan real.

Lentamente se volvió, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Lo primero que sintió fue calidez. Al principio pensó que era por el sol de la mañana entrando en la habitación desde la ventana, pero que lo estaba inundando más de lo que cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa excepto  _una_. Trató de preparar su corazón o lo que quedaba de él, de todos modos, antes de abrir los ojos.

Dos hermosos y grandes ojos marrones lo saludaron en un pequeño rostro con piel dorada. El corazón de Alec se sintió como si estuviera siendo destrozado de nuevo. Oh, Jesús, ahora lo estaba viendo como si estuviera allí ante él. Y le sonreía, con la sonrisa más dulce y sexy que hubiera podido imaginar. Pero no podía ser Magnus, la habitación estaba casi llena de luz diurna, no era posible.

-"Te amo, mi corazón"

Lo escuchó susurrar, luego una mano se acercó y acarició suavemente su pálida mejilla. Un hormigueo lo recorrió y su aliento se atascó en su garganta.

-"¿Magnus? ¿Eres... eres tú realmente?"- medio susurró las palabras, no queriendo que rompieran esta perfecta ilusión si no fuera así.

Dos perfectos labios suaves se acercaron y tomaron los suyos mientras una mano ahuecaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, dedos delgados enhebraron su cabello. Alec gimió ruidosamente, extendió una mano para encontrar un torso cálido y firme, deslizó su mano para sentir la suave piel dorada de su espalda. Sus dedos se hundieron y notaron que los músculos se movían. Oh, Dios, ¿cómo era esto posible? ¡Él estaba aquí! ¡Realmente estaba aquí!

Rodó sobre su espalda, llevando a Magnus consigo, sin dejar su boca por un segundo. Su otro brazo se levantó para envolverse alrededor de él, apretándolo en contra suyo. De repente, se llenó hasta el borde con calidez, se sentía como si estuviera desbordándose mientras besaba y gemía por su hombre. Su amor. Su  _alma gemela_

Magnus dejó sus labios y besó su mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde lo acarició con la nariz, mordiendo la piel y saboreando su superficie. Encontró el punto de pulso y prodigó atención en él con su lengua, haciendo que Alec se quejara en voz alta.

-"Sshh, mi amor. Parece que tenemos algunos invitados"- dijo Magnus en voz baja, levantando su cabeza y besando sus labios una vez más.

Se bajó de encima, pero se recostó contra su costado y Alec se levantó para apoyarse contra la cabecera de la cama de bronce. Magnus se unió a él, haciendo una mueca.

-"Lo primero que vamos a hacer es comprar una cama nueva, Alexander. Preferiblemente uno con una cabecera acolchada"- dijo Magnus, inclinándose sobre su pecho, su mano cerniéndose sobre la suave nube de vello corto.

-"Pero si hacemos eso, ¿cómo vas a atarme?"- le sonrió Alec.

Ambos rieron suavemente. Se sentaron allí a la suave luz de la mañana, las manos tocándose gentilmente.

Alec no podía creerlo, estaba realmente aquí. Pasó la mano por la ladera de su hombro y la parte superior de su brazo, sintiendo la hinchazón de su bíceps. Su piel prácticamente brillaba bajo la luz creciente y no podía dejar de sonreír.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar aquí?"

-"No tengo idea, mi amor, pero no voy a mirar los dientes a caballo regalado y pensarlo demasiado. Estoy aquí, realmente aquí. Supongo que mi ex esposa, perdón, viuda, debe ser felicitada después de todo"- su mano estaba cubriendo sus pectorales, masajeándolo suavemente.

Alec recordó algo de la bruma que era ayer. Catarina se había ido. Quería decírselo a Magnus, pero estaba tan feliz y demasiado aliviado de no tener que sentirse triste ahora mismo.

Magnus se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo antes de echarse hacia atrás y mirarlo profundamente a los ojos. Ah, ahí estaba. Su corazón le había sido devuelto, pero ya no era suyo, ahora pertenecía al hermoso hombre que tenía delante. Y él poseía el suyo.

Todavía estaban sentados allí mirándose profundamente a los ojos, dejando que sus almas dijeran las palabras que solo ellos podían oír, cuando escucharon a alguien que se movía desde un rincón de la habitación.

Magnus se apoyó en el hombro de su novio y giró su cabeza para ver a Jace comenzar a moverse con una pequeña forma acurrucada cuyo rostro estaba enterrado bajo una maraña de desordenado cabello rojo. Alec apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza oscura de Magnus y sonrió suavemente, mirando a sus amigos.

-"Parece que no somos los únicos a los que se les ha dado un nuevo comienzo esta mañana"- dijo Magnus.

Jace se removió y se estiró, su brazo enroscándose alrededor de la pequeña forma dormida de Clary. Abrió los ojos, miró la desordenada nube de largos cabellos rojos y sonrió para sus adentros. Ella todavía estaba durmiendo, su mejilla descansando sobre su pecho. Al minuto siguiente, una almohada llegó volando a su cabeza, golpeándolo directamente en la cara.

Jace saltó, dando un grito. ¿De dónde diablos...? Miró hacia la cama y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-"Buenos días, Jace. Me gustaría presentarte a mi novio. Magnus Bane. Jace Herondale"

-"Encantado de conocerte adecuadamente, Jace. Y déjame disculparme por el golpe en la mano de ayer. Tiendo a ser un poco posesivo con el amor de mi vida. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes"- dijo Magnus, sin moverse del hombro de Alec.

Mientras Jace miraba, él levantó la cabeza y se besaron suavemente.

-"¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Cómo diablos regresaron con el otro? Pensé que Magnus se había ido para siempre"- preguntó.

-"No lo sabemos, hombre. Y no nos importa. Sucedió y eso es todo lo que importa. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos sobre lo que sucedió aquí anoche?"- Alec lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

Jace sonrió y se puso rojo. Él y Magnus se rieron, mientras Jace le daba a la dormida Clary un pequeño apretón.

-"Hey, Clary. Despierta, mira esto"- le dijo Jace suavemente, apartando los largos mechones de cabello enmarañados.

Él podría acostumbrarse a despertarse así. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la manera en que la luz hacía que su cabello pareciera que estaba ardiendo. Muy bonito. Y sexi.

Clary levantó la cabeza, el rostro medio cubierto por su cabello y miró fijamente a Jace. Ella sonrió y se apartó el cabello y comenzó a levantar el rostro para un beso de buenos días, pero Jace carraspeó y sus ojos se movieron hacia la izquierda. Ella frunció el ceño y él volvió la cabeza. Se giró para mirar lo que podría ser más importante que un primer beso y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-"¡Alec! ¿Magnus? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mírense tan adorables! ¡Yujuuu!"- exclamó

Se bajó del regazo de Jace llegando a unos centímetros de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna y, con un chillido de placer, se precipitó a un lado de la cama, colándose rápidamente entre ellos, un brazo alrededor de cada uno.

Ambos se rieron y la abrazaron. Ella se echó hacia atrás y luego los besó a ambos en la mejilla antes de levantarse de la cama y arrojarse hacia atrás ante un sorprendido y divertido Jace. Ella estrelló sus labios contra los suyos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por un segundo antes de que se relajara, sosteniéndola contra él, tomándola en sus brazos.

-"Wow, conseguimos presenciar un primer beso. Esta es una mañana especial"- dijo Alec, sonriéndoles.

-"Sabes lo que dicen, Alexander, si no puedes vencerlos, al diablo, que estoy diciendo maldición vamos a derrotarlos. Ven acá"

Se lanzó hacia su hombre y tomó su boca con amplios besos calientes que los incendiaron a los dos.

Simon se movió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Gimiendo cuando se enderezó contra la pared, se había deslizado a un lado mientras dormía, con un diario todavía en la mano. Escuchó risitas y frunció el ceño. Levantó la vista frente a él y no podía creer lo que veía

Clary estaba aferrada como un koala al ancho torso de Jace, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Alec sostenía al hermoso extraño en la cama, apenas capaz de mantener los ojos lejos de él.

-"Esperen, ¿me perdí de algo?"- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Las dos parejas se rieron mientras lo miraban.

-"Entonces, ¿ahora me ve, Señor Lewis? Supongo que ya no tendré más problemas contigo tratando de robar a mi hombre, ¿eh?"- le preguntó Magnus con la ceja arqueada.

Simon se puso rojo brillante y todos rieron.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos acercamos al final y después del drama, un capítulo lleno de fluff y Magnus conociendo el siglo XXI

 

Después de otra media hora de conocerse todos entre sí y unas cuantas bromas más a costa de Simon sobre su operación encubierta de ayer, todos comenzaron a quejarse de tener hambre. Clary se ofreció para bajar las escaleras y comenzar a cocinar mientras Alec y Magnus trataban de separarse el tiempo suficiente para ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia.

-"Me acabo de dar cuenta, sólo poseo la ropa que llevo puesta. Tal vez debería haber escondido unas cuantas prendas de alguna manera en algún sitio, en caso de que las necesitara"- dijo, viendo como Alec se acercaba a los cajones del armario y comenzaba a sacar ropa.

-"Amor, creo que a estas alturas estarían un poco pasadas de moda. Creo que deberíamos tener un día en la ciudad y comprarte algo nuevo. Aquí, te prestaré algunas de mis cosas hasta entonces"- le pasó a Magnus un par de pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta y un par de bóxers.

Magnus levantó los bóxers y los miró con dudas- "Bueno, siempre quise sacarte los pantalones, Alexander, supongo que ahora puedo hacerlo literalmente"- Alec se rio y se acercó hacia él. Arrodillándose sobre la cama, se inclinó para besarlo.

-"Vamos, démonos una ducha. No sé tú, pero tener el corazón roto ayer me dio hambre"- se apartó, tomando la mano de Magnus y lo sacó de la cama.

Para cuando bajaron de nuevo, Clary y Simon habían cocinado panqueques, tocino y pan tostado. Jace estaba a cargo del café, ellos entraron a la cocina cogidos de la mano.

-"Entonces, ¿ustedes dos van a estar unidos por siempre?"- bromeó Jace, poniendo tazas sobre la mesa.

-"Honestamente, no creo que lo deje ir a ninguna parte de nuevo, ¿y tú?"- le dijo Magnus, besando a Alec suavemente y sonriéndole.

-"Bueno, yo creo que es adorable. ¿Crees que puedan separarse lo suficiente para comer? Alec, apenas comiste desde ayer y Magnus, bueno, Magnus estaba... donde sea que estuviera"- dijo Clary, poniendo el plato con una porción de panqueques sobre la mesa.

Simon se acercó a la mesa con más platos y cubiertos.

-"Y, ¿a dónde fuiste ayer, Magnus?"- le preguntó Simon.

-"Oh, fui al paraíso, Simon. Era una gran isla tropical. Muy hermosa. Todo era muy tranquilo. Si no hubiera amado tanto a mi Alexander, habría estado feliz de quedarme allí"- dijo Magnus dramáticamente. Alec y los otros trataron de no reírse de Simon, quien parecía estar pendiente de cada palabra que había dicho.

-"Wow, ¿de verdad?"- dijo, ansioso.

-"No, Simon. En realidad, no recuerdo lo que sucedió ayer. Considera esto como pago por espiarnos ayer y la otra noche. Aunque estoy seguro de que la vista fue magnífica. No hay mejor vista que el dulce trasero de mi maravilloso hombre. ¿Puede alguien pasarme un panqueque? No he comido... bueno, en una eternidad"- respondió Magnus y la sala estalló en carcajadas. Simon se puso rojo una vez más.

_Si, vale. Se lo merecía._

El desayuno fue una ocasión muy feliz. Todos se reían y bromeaban. A pesar de que Jace había conseguido otras sillas, Magnus se negó a sentarse en cualquier lugar excepto en el regazo de Alec; Clary terminó en el de Jace cuando las miradas largas y las sonrisas descaradas aumentaron demasiado.

Estaban en un ataque de risa mientras Clary les contaba cada detalle sobre su misión de espionaje del día anterior, especialmente la teoría de Simon sobre que Magnus era un hombre casado.

-"Bueno, estaba casado, pero no era un matrimonio apropiado. Fue uno por conveniencia. Lo que me hace pensar, realmente debería visitar a la vieja y decirle que la perdono. Ella logró traerme de vuelta a mi Alexander después de todo. Le debo tanto"- dijo Magnus, masticando su quinto trozo de tocino.

La habitación quedo en silencio y él se tensó. Volvió la cabeza y miró a Alec, quien le devolvió la mirada con expresión triste.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Magnus, Catarina falleció ayer. No quise decírtelo a primera hora de la mañana porque no quería que un momento feliz fuera minado con algo triste de nuevo. Sé que Cat tampoco querría eso"- le dijo Alec.

Magnus se desplomó contra él y Alec lo sostuvo. Le debían tanto, pero ahora, nunca tendrían la oportunidad de decírselo. La sala se quedó en silencio cuando todos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos. Jace no la había conocido, pero abrazó a Clary mientras las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por su rostro.

-"Estaría tan enojada con nosotros ahora mismo. Ella era una persona tan feliz. Y también estaría muy feliz por ustedes dos"- dijo Clary, apartándose del pecho de Jace, limpiándose las mejillas húmedas.

-"Va a ser muy triste tener que empacar su casa en los próximos días. Gertie me dijo que le pidió que yo la ayudara a hacerlo"- dijo Clary, con tristeza.

-"Creo que todos deberíamos ayudar. Sería más rápido y no prolongaría la agonía"- dijo Alec, mirando a Magnus para ver qué pensaba de la idea. Él le dirigió una suave sonrisa y lo besó.

-"Creo que tienes razón, Alexander. Es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora. Personalmente no puedo pensar en otra cosa ahora que ella me ha devuelto a ti"

Clary parecía más feliz por su decisión y se inclinó para darle un rápido abrazo a Magnus.

-"Bueno, creo que en honor a que Alec recuperó a su príncipe azul, deberíamos hacer ese viaje a la ciudad, conseguirte algo de ropa y luego ir a almorzar, ¿qué les parece?"- dijo ella, las cejas color óxido enarcadas hacia los otros.

-"Suena bien para mí. Hagámoslo"- dijo Alec, acariciando el muslo de su novio. Magnus parecía un poco preocupado.

-"Sólo hay un problema con tus planes, Clary. No tengo dinero No hubo mucha oportunidad para ganar algo donde he estado en las últimas décadas más o menos"

-"No tienes que preocuparte por dinero, amor. Yo tengo suficiente. De todos modos, quiero hacer esto por ti"- Magnus comenzó a protestar, pero Alec lo calló con un beso- "Suficiente. Voy hacerlo y eso es todo. Entonces, ¿debemos organizarnos y ponernos en marcha?"- les preguntó.

Clary dijo que quería regresar a su casa para cambiarse.

-"Iré contigo"- dijo Jace rápidamente.

Todos lo miraron. Él empezó a tropezar con una excusa y Clary lo miraba como si fuera un lindo perrito esponjoso. Jace le dirigió a Alec una mirada suplicante, pero fue Magnus quien salió a su rescate.

-"Creo que es una idea magnifica, Jace. Una joven no debería andar sola, Dios sabe qué cosas podrían pasarle. Creo que Clary podría necesitar los servicios de un caballero joven y fornido como tú"- Jace lo miró ligeramente perplejo.

-"Sí, lo que dijo. Creo"- dijo y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Simon se puso de pie.

-"Bueno, creo que se los dejaré a ustedes. Quiero decir, no necesitan a una molesta tercera rueda pasando el rato con ustedes. Y podría usar una ducha y dormir unas pocas horas más. Magnus, estoy muy feliz por ti y Alec, espero que todo salga bien para ustedes. Nos vemos"

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y Alec le pidió a Magnus que se levantara para poder ir con él. Antes le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, preguntándole en silencio si estaba de acuerdo y Magnus se inclinó para besarlo.

-"Necesitas amigos, mi amor. Ve a hacer uno. Otra vez"- apretó su mano y Alec sonrió antes de seguir a Simon.

Lo alcanzó justo cuando llegó al primer escalón.

-"Simon, escucha, sé que todo esto es realmente extraño; pero a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, realmente me gustaría que fuéramos amigos"- le dijo.

Simon lo miró y suspiró. Alec Lightwood realmente era uno de los buenos. Se sentía mal por la forma en que había estado actuando con él últimamente, y para ser honesto, una parte de él deseaba que Magnus fuera algún tipo casado de la ciudad porque entonces habría significado la oportunidad de que la relación a larga distancia se debilitaría con el tiempo, y entonces él podría haber tenido una oportunidad después de todo.

Pero al ver cuánto dolor había sufrido el pobre con su pérdida, realmente lo había puesto en perspectiva. Estaban enamorados, profundamente enamorados y su amor brillaba como un faro. En realidad, él era quien debería haber estado diciendo esas palabras.

-"Alec, realmente te debo una disculpa. Yo soy quien ha estado actuando como un loco los últimos días, no te habría culpado por verme allí esta mañana y patear mi culo huesudo de inmediato. Pero sí, me gustaría que seamos amigos, y créeme, después de ver lo que Magnus era capaz de hacer mientras era un fantasma, no voy a ser tan estúpido como para intentar nada ahora que él es una persona real otra vez. Estoy feliz por ustedes, en serio. Pero ahora mismo, realmente necesito llegar a casa y tomar una ducha. Dile a Magnus que quien construyó su casa, realmente sabía lo que estaban haciendo con los pisos. Seguro que son madera dura"

Alec se rio y le tendió la mano. Simon iba a tomarla, pero luego lo jaló para un abrazo. Palmeó el amplio hombro de Alec antes de alejarse.

-"Es mejor que no lo hagamos muchas veces o tu novio me arrojará vasos otra vez"

Soltaron una risita y Simon bajó los escalones de la entrada, dirigiéndose hacia su camioneta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un par de horas más tarde, Alec, Magnus, Clary y Jace se dirigían a la ciudad. Jace se ofreció a conducir, principalmente, pensó Alec, para poder tener a Clary junto a él en el asiento delantero. Sin embargo, no se estaba quejando, porque le daba a él y a Magnus el asiento de atrás para estar juntos.

Alec hubiera estado feliz de haber besado a su hombre todo el camino hasta allí, pero Magnus estaba demasiado distraído por todo. Era su primer viaje en un automóvil moderno y le encantaba. Alec no pudo evitar reírse de él mientras le hacía preguntas a Jace sobre el auto y los volvía locos con el interruptor eléctrico de la ventana, al punto que Jace terminó poniéndole la cerradura.

La emoción continuó cuando llegaron a la ciudad. Magnus quedó impresionado con los altos edificios y los cientos de automóviles, era como un niño en una tienda de juguetes. Estacionaron en un aparcamiento de varios pisos en uno de los grandes centros comerciales, Alec iba a deslizar su mano alrededor de su cintura mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada, pero Magnus saltó hacia atrás, mirando a su alrededor con expresión preocupada. Alec frunció el ceño, sin saber qué había causado esa reacción.

-"¡Alexander, no podemos! La gente nos verá"- dijo.

Fue un momento difícil para ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que le preocupaba a Magnus. Clary y Jace, tomados de la mano, se alejaron un poco para darles un minuto.

Alec tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las sostuvo apretadas.

-"Amor, está bien. Las cosas han cambiado desde que viviste antes. Todavía hay personas de mente cerrada, pero en general creo que a la mayoría ya no les importa. Esto también es nuevo para mí, ¿sabes? Nunca antes había tenido novio y ciertamente no he caminado en público con uno. Pero sabes qué, no me importa que piensen los demás. Te amo, Magnus, y en lo que a mí respecta, amo el amor. No debería importar en qué forma se presenta. Entonces, seamos valientes juntos. Después de lo que nos tomó llegar hasta aquí, nada puede ser más difícil"

Soltó sus manos y luego estiró una hacia él.

Magnus todavía parecía inseguro. Era algo importante ser tan abiertamente afectuoso con otro hombre cuando se había pasado la vida ocultando esa parte de él. Respiró profundamente y tomó la fuerte mano de Alec, dándole un breve apretón. Confiaba en este hombre, como no había confiado en ningún otro. Si él decía que todo estaría bien, entonces le creía.

Fue mágico ver a Magnus experimentar el siglo XXI por primera vez. Su cabeza parecía estar girando constantemente de un lado a otro, tratando de asimilar todo lo que veía. Todo le fascinaba, desde la gran cantidad de tiendas hasta la variedad de personas que caminaban por las anchas calles.

Todo era fantástico y Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír hasta que llegaron a las escaleras mecánicas.

Alec fue directo a ellas, pero él se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia el camino en movimiento.

-"Está bien, amor. Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Te gustará, lo prometo"- le dijo y con un paso muy vacilante, Magnus puso su pie en el cinturón.

Retrocedió un poco hacia atrás. Alec puso una mano alrededor de su espalda y lo estabilizó, tardó unos segundos, pero la sonrisa regresó a sus labios y se relajó.

El vendedor de la tienda de ropa masculina tuvo un día de campo con ellos. Magnus seguía buscando las camisetas más escandalosas, pero afortunadamente, Alec, Jace y Clary lo convencieron de que no las llevara. Sin embargo, insistió en conservar una. Era una camisa azul brillante de manga corta con estrellas y lunas impresas en ella. Paro cuando finalmente salieron del lugar, Magnus tenía un guardarropa completamente nuevo.

Clary había sugerido un restaurante apropiado para el almuerzo, pero Magnus echó un vistazo al área de comidas y arrastró a Alec hasta allí.

-"Es como viajar por el mundo sin ir a ningún lado"- dijo Magnus, entusiasmado.

Terminaron con una gran selección de comida desde pollo frito hasta comida china, y Magnus quería probarlo todo.

Después de otra mirada alrededor de las tiendas, decidieron tomar un helado y dirigirse a un gran parque.

Vagar por los senderos sombreados de la mano comiendo sus postres fue maravilloso. Después de los últimos días que habían estado llenos de tensión y tristeza, fue genial finalmente sentirse feliz. Se sentaron en la hierba frente a un estanque grande, observando las aves a su alrededor.

-"Este ha sido el mejor día que he tenido"- dijo Magnus, apoyándose en el pecho de Alec.

Él sonrió y lo envolvió con sus brazos, besando su mejilla.

-"Sí, no está mal para alguien que técnicamente no existía hasta hace unas horas. Entonces, ¿qué piensas del mundo moderno, amor? ¿Es mejor que cuando estabas vivo o no?"- le preguntó Alec.

-"Sabes, en cualquier otro contexto, lo que acabas de decir habría sonado absolutamente loco; y si hace 48 horas alguien me hubiera preguntado si creía en fantasmas, les hubiera preguntado cuándo fue la última vez que se hicieron un escaneo cerebral. Pero ahora, es como si me hubieran permitido conocer algo realmente especial, que sólo unas pocas personas conocen y creo que es genial"- dijo Jace, atrayéndola hacia sí.

-"Bueno, te diré que siempre he sabido sobre estas cosas"- dijo Clary- "Pero me alegro de que ustedes estén poniéndose al día. Y me gustaría decir que pienso que Magnus es el fantasma más genial y atractivo que existe"- Ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias, Clary. Pero ahora soy un ex-fantasma. Finalmente volví a la tierra de los vivos y obtuve al hombre de mis sueños en el trato"- dijo, sonriéndole a Alec, se inclinó y lo besó con fuerza.

-"Y hace unas horas te preocupabas por lo que la gente pensaría cuando nos vean tomados de la mano"- dijo Alec, apoyando su frente sobre la suya.

Fue el final perfecto para un día perfecto y decidieron volver a casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clary resolvió que era mejor que regresara a su casa y Jace inventó una excusa para ir con ella, algo sobre asegurarse de que llegara a casa sana y salva, murmurándole a Alec algo sobre que no lo esperaran despierto mientras la seguía por la puerta.

Era la primera vez desde el regreso de Magnus que realmente tenían el lugar para ellos solos. Hicieron la cena juntos y después de que comieron, se acurrucaron juntos en el sofá y miraron la televisión.

-"Sabes, solía sentarme aquí antes y soñar con momentos como este. Me preguntaba cómo sería que te acurrucaras conmigo en este sofá, mirando una película o un estúpido programa de televisión. Supongo que los sueños se hacen realidad"- dijo Alec, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Magnus inclinó la cabeza y le besó la mano.

-"Un deseo tan simple, mi amor. El mío era un poco más complicado, pero sólo había uno. Estar completo de nuevo. Y cuando me sentía codicioso, encontrar al amor de mi vida. Nunca pensé que era una persona lo suficientemente valiosa como para recibir ambas cosas, pero en algún momento debo haber hecho algo bien porque obtuve mis dos deseos"

-"Bueno, tienes algunos cumpleaños perdidos en los que no conseguiste pedir un deseo mientras apagabas las velas. Creo que te debían unos cuantos"- le dijo Alec.

-"¿Quieres decir que la gente todavía hace eso en esta época. Dios mío, nunca lo hubiera imaginado"

-"Algunas cosas no cambian, cariño. Y tampoco saber cuándo has encontrado a tu alma gemela"

Magnus volvió la cabeza y Alec lo besó suavemente. Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, su beso se encendió y despegó, enviándolos a un frenesí de bocas, lenguas y manos errantes necesitadas. Las camisas pasaron por encima de sus cabezas y los botones de sus pantalones se deshicieron.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despedida de Cat

 

Alec acercó la mano a la cremallera de los jeans que Magnus estaba usando y se detuvo, descansó la cabeza sobre su frente y sonrió.

-"¿Cuál es el problema, mi corazón?"- preguntó Magnus, mirándolo.

-"Esto va a sonar estúpido, pero extraño los cordones de tus viejos pantalones. Las cremalleras facilitan las cosas"- dijo Alec, sonrojándose. Magnus se rio entre dientes.

-"Ah, puedo ponértela un poco difícil si quieres, cariño, sólo por los viejos tiempos"

Alec le dio unos dos segundos de consideración- "Nah, aprenderé a vivir con eso"- se rio Magnus y lo empujó hacia él mientras tiraba de la pequeña pieza de metal en la cremallera.

Ambos se acercaban rápidamente al punto de no retorno y después de casi caerse del sofá dos veces, estallando en un ataque de risas en ambas ocasiones, decidieron llevarlo arriba.

Alec se puso de pie, levantando a Magnus y lo cargó en sus brazos, llevándolo con cuidado a su habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta y besó a Magnus acaloradamente- "Nuestra primera noche oficial juntos como una pareja apropiada. Es como una luna de miel"- dijo.

Magnus le dirigió una sonrisa triste que lo sorprendió- "Alexander, las cosas pueden haber cambiado, pero no creo que podamos apuntar tan alto"- Alec frunció el ceño, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Magnus lo besó suavemente, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- "Una luna de miel. Es algo que nunca podríamos tener, así que estoy muy contento de tener la próxima mejor opción contigo"

-"Magnus, podríamos casarnos mañana si quisiéramos"- le dijo Alec. Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió.

-"Seguramente, estás bromeando, Alexander. Nunca, ni en un millón de años habría pensado que eso sería posible"- dijo mirándolo aturdido. Alec sonrió y entró en la habitación y lo puso en la cama.  _Su_  cama

-"Bueno, nunca en cien años, al menos. Han pasado unos cuantos, pero sí, podríamos casarnos sin ningún problema"- Se sentó en la cama y se miró las manos- "¿Crees que, quizás, un día, no, no mañana ni nada, sino después de un tiempo, considerarías hacerlo? Conmigo, quiero decir"- miró tímidamente a su novio y vio que le devolvía la sonrisa.

-"Alexander, este ciertamente ha sido un día de milagros y esta noticia es, de lejos, la más grande. Esta edad moderna hace que mi cabeza de vueltas y creo que me tomará bastante tiempo acostumbrarme a todo, pero esto es algo en lo que saltaría con todo mi ser. No me importa si será la próxima semana, el mes que viene, el próximo año o la próxima década, mi respuesta siempre será la misma.  _Sí_. Sí, mi corazón, definitivamente pasaría el resto de esta vida contigo. Te amo, Alexander, con todo lo que tengo"

Las palabras le fallaron a Alec en ese momento y ni siquiera intentó responderle. Simplemente tomó posesión de su boca y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Dejó que sus acciones hablaran por él y lo hicieron, más fuerte que cualquier palabra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de largos mimos matutinos, Magnus y Alec se dirigieron a la casa de Catarina. Clary y Jace ya estaban allí junto con Simon y Gertie.

Entraron y, antes de comenzar la triste tarea de recoger las pertenencias de Cat, Gertie dijo que necesitaba contarles algo.

-"Conocí a Cat toda mi vida, y por eso, me refiero a desde que tengo memoria. También sabía que mi madre y mi abuela la conocieron antes de que naciera. Sé que Cat vivió mucho más tiempo que cualquier otra persona normal, pero nunca permití que me afectara. Sólo lo acepté y estaba agradecida por ello. Era un raro regalo tener a alguien tan especial en tu vida durante ese tiempo y estoy segura de que, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ella me habría sobrevivido. No pretendo saber cómo fue posible que ella viviera tanto tiempo y sé muy poco detalle sobre el vínculo entre ella y, supongo que tú eres Magnus"

Ella dijo mirándolo mientras estaba de pie junto a Alec, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-"Francamente, no quiero saberlo, pero sé que en sus últimos días, ella estaba en paz con lo que iba sucediendo. Ella me pidió que te diera algo, Magnus, así que antes de comenzar aparentemente debes leer esto, según sus instrucciones. Y como sabes, cuando Cat decía que hicieras algo, lo hacías, así que aquí tienes"

Le tendió un sobre a un Magnus muy sorprendido. Miró a Alec y luego a los demás antes de tragar nerviosamente y tomarlo. Alec soltó su mano.

-"Te daré un poco de espacio para leerlo, amor. Debe ser muy importante si ella ha hecho esto"

Iba a alejarse con los otros, que ya se habían dirigido a la cocina; sin embargo, Magnus le puso la mano en el brazo y lo detuvo.

-"Alexander, de lo que se traté esto también te involucra a ti. Estamos juntos ahora y eso significa qué lo que afecta a uno afecta al otro. Quiero que te quedes"

Rozó sus labios con los suyos y Alec tomó su mano una vez más mientras caminaban hacia el sofá.

Alec puso una mano de apoyo alrededor de la espalda de Magnus mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro. Magnus abrió la carta y miró a su novio antes de comenzar a leerlo.

.

.

.

_Querido Magnus_

_._

_Voy a comenzar con el viejo cliché de si estás leyendo esto, entonces he dejado esta vida mortal. Sí, lo sé, podría haber sido un poco más original, pero que mal._

_Entonces, si estoy muerta, eso significa que debes haber encontrado al amor de tu vida. Tu verdadera alma gemela. Bien hecho. Siempre supe que lo harías, eventualmente. Probablemente estés pensando ahora, esa maldita vieja bruja sabía lo que sucedería todo este tiempo, que sabía que no morirías junto conmigo y dejarías a esa persona especial atrás. La verdad es que eso es parcialmente cierto._

_Sabes que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo cuando lancé ese hechizo hace tantos años, cuando moriste la primera vez, y que de alguna manera me salió mal y me arrastraste a este paseo contigo. Antes de que empieces a decir algo, sí, me lo merecía por traicionarte de la manera en que lo hice, y quiero decir que es lo único en mi vida que lamento haber hecho alguna vez. Entonces, por milésima vez, lo siento. Si pudiera volver a ese momento otra vez, no lo habría hecho. Pero habiendo dicho eso, si las cosas fueran diferentes, no habrías conocido a tu pareja, así que ahí está._

_Pero tú sabes todo esto, así que sobre otras cosas que no sabes._

_Lo primero es, sí, sabía que no desaparecerías para siempre cuando conocieras a tu amor. Hice el descubrimiento justo después de que hice el hechizo. Basé mi hechizo en uno que estaba en uno de los diarios de la abuela, y en mi prisa por intentar traerte de vuelta, no me di cuenta de las últimas dos líneas. No puedo recordar lo que decían ahora, pero basta con decir que era algo sobre ser feliz en su nueva vida_ juntos _. Cuando me di cuenta de que las había olvidado, volví a tu casa y lo realicé nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando sentí que rebotaba en mí._

_No tenía ni idea de si lo que había intentado funcionaría de todos modos, por lo que el rehacerlo realmente no me llenaba de la confianza de que al decir las palabras correctas funcionaría mejor. Es por eso que nunca te dije nada. No quería decirte que las cosas estarían bien y que no fuera así. Las posibilidades de haberlo hecho bien eran bastante escasas, así que no valía la pena decir nada._

_Sin embargo, habiendo pensado en ello todos estos años después, me di cuenta de que debería habértelo dicho de todos modos. Merecías saberlo entonces, para compensártelo, quiero que sepas que te he dejado mi casa y todo lo que hay en ella. Ah, ¿y mencioné los cinco millones de dólares que heredé de tu patrimonio y el de tus padres cuando fallecieron? No, probablemente no._

_Eras su único hijo y se sintieron mal porque haya sido arrastrada a un matrimonio sin amor, por lo que me convirtieron en su heredera. Había más dinero, pero compré esta casa con ello y lo usé para vivir, así que obtienes lo que queda. Deberías haberlo obtenido en primer lugar, pero moriste primero, así que guardé todo lo que pude con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera darte lo que era legítimamente tuyo._

_Un abogado te contactará después de que me haya ido y todo lo que tienes que hacer es firmar en la línea punteada y todo será tuyo._

_No me importa lo que hagas con el lugar, pero usa el dinero sabiamente, espero que tú y tu alma gemela estén contentos con eso. Sal y vive un poco, te lo mereces._

_._

_Hasta la próxima vez,_

_Catarina._

.

.

.

Magnus se sentó en el sofá, las páginas de la carta cayeron al suelo. Tenía la cara sonrojada y los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer lo que acaba de leer. Alec estaba casi tan sorprendido como él. Lo miraba con incredulidad, negando con la cabeza, una mano cubriendo su boca y la otra aún sujeta de la suya en fuerte agarre. Ambos estaban temblando.

-"Ella dijo cinco millones de dólares, ¿no es cierto?"- preguntó Magnus, su voz temblorosa mientras miraba a su novio.

Alec asintió antes de soltar su mano y una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse a través de su rostro.

-"Te pagaré por mi ropa, entonces"- dijo Magnus, Alec estalló en carcajadas y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Los otros entraron corriendo y se pararon alrededor del sofá mientras ellos se abrazaban y reían hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Jace no pudo soportarlo más después de otros cinco minutos.

-"Entonces, ¿nos van a contar el chiste o qué?"- les preguntó.

Lentamente se calmaron y se limpiaron los ojos.

-"Parece que acabo de conseguirme un millonario. Catarina le ha dejado la casa y su herencia a Magnus, tiene un valor de alrededor de cinco millones de dólares"- les informó Alec.

Después de algunos asombrados jadeos, y un chillido bastante agudo de Clary que hizo que todos rieran, felicitaron a Magnus, quien todavía estaba tratando de aceptar lo que acababa de descubrir.

Entonces las preguntas comenzaron; ¿Qué vas a hacer con el dinero? ¿Vas a conservar la casa? ¿Se irán de viaje? Magnus no tenía idea de cómo responder a ninguna de ellas. No se sentía bien tocando nada hasta que supiera que todo era oficialmente suyo, así que decidieron limpiar la cocina y empacar la ropa de Catarina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clary y Gertie se dirigieron al dormitorio mientras los chicos iban a la cocina. Catarina había tenida una vida simple, así que no tardaron mucho en guardar sus ropas y zapatos para ser donados a la caridad. Clary estaba buscando en la parte posterior del gran guardarropa cuando su mano empujó hacia abajo una tabla en el fondo y está se movió. Dio un grito ahogado, asustada de que se hubiera roto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había sido aflojada a propósito.

Frunció el ceño y quitó la tabla por completo, descubriendo que había algo debajo. Ella lo sacó, estaba envuelto en un pedazo de tela que desenvolvió cuidadosamente. Era otro diario, muy parecido a los que habían llevado a la casa de Alec para tratar de ayudar en recuperar a Magnus. Pero, ¿por qué ella escondería éste? Lo hojeó y encontró una cinta que marcaba una página, la escritura no era muy clara y tenía problemas para entender algunas partes, pero sabía lo que estaba leyendo.

Lo envolvió de nuevo y lo llevó a la cocina, se acercó a Magnus y se paró frente a él. Él la miró con una mirada inquisitiva.

-"Magnus, encontré esto en el fondo del armario. Necesitas verlo"- dijo y le entregó el diario.

Él la miró y lo tomó, desenvolviéndolo cuidadosamente. Todos miraron mientras fruncía el ceño conforme pasaba cuidadosamente las páginas amarillentas hacia donde estaba la página marcada

-"Es éste. Éste es el hechizo en el que se basó para el que uso en mí. Me preguntaba si ella lo habría guardado. Ahora lo sé. Ella debe haberlo mantenido separado de los demás por una buena razón. Tal vez tenía miedo de usarlo de nuevo o descubrir que había cometido otro error. De cualquier manera, ahora no importa. Lo llevaré a casa y lo pondré en un lugar seguro. Gracias, Clary, por encontrarlo"

Puso la mano sobre su brazo y lo frotó.

Alec se le acercó por detrás, rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y le besó la mejilla.

-"Este diario es el enlace a tu pasado, amor. Es especial. Nos recordará cómo llegamos a estar juntos, finalmente"- dijo, descansando su mejilla contra el rostro de Magnus.

Magnus sonrió, extendió una mano y tomó la suya, le apretó el brazo e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

-"Sí, Alexander, lo sé"- dijo, antes de que Alec le besara la sien y volvieran a trabajar.

Dos días después, tuvieron la triste tarea de asistir al funeral de Catarina. También había dejado instrucciones con su abogado sobre sus deseos para ello. Parece que Cat había usado su longevidad para estar bien organizada para el día que siempre supo llegaría.

Casi todos en la ciudad estaban allí, abarrotando la pequeña iglesia y luego en el cementerio. Todos regresaron a la casa de Gertie después, donde dos mesas gruñían con el peso de cada tipo de pastel, bocadillo y sándwich que había. Parecía que todos tenían una historia que contar sobre Cat. Ella había tocado sus vidas durante mucho tiempo. Más de unas cuantas miradas curiosas se dirigieron a Magnus mientras él y Alec hablaban con la gente de la ciudad. Habían decidido que, sabiendo que la gente estaría interesada en su presencia y su parecido obvio con las viejas fotos del residente más famoso de la ciudad, les dirían que era un descendiente, con la esperanza de que las personas se lo creyeran.

Aparte del raro residente mayor que lo miraba como un bicho bajo el microscopio, la gente parecía aceptar su historia sin problemas. Alec trató de ocultar su diversión cuando Magnus se embarcó en toda una elaborada historia posterior que inventó cuando le preguntaron cómo se habían conocido. Alec se paró un poco a un lado y escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano mientras él entretenía a un par de señoras mayores con eso. Absortas con cada palabra mientras distraídamente mordían trozos de tarta y bebían té.

Tal vez Magnus sea quien escriba el libro, pensó para sí mismo. Entonces una idea lo golpeó. Ni siquiera había tocado su computadora para comenzar su novela, ni siquiera había tecleado un boceto, pero de repente, supo sin lugar a dudas de qué se trataría, título y todo. Y, una vez más, tuvo que agradecer a Magnus por ello. Apartó la mano de su rostro y sonrió a su novio.

Tanto sucedió en tan poco tiempo que lo mareó el pensarlo. Pero, con mucho, lo mejor había sido conocer a Magnus y enamorarse de él. Había sido lo que Magnus habría llamado un romance relámpago, eso era seguro, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía como si se conocieran desde hace años. Tal vez había algo cierto en todo eso del alma gemela. Mirando al apuesto hombre con su piel dorada y ojos brillantes frente a él, mirándolo mientras narraba dramáticamente su historia, la historia de  _ambos_ , no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Captó la mirada de Magnus y lo vio guiñándole el ojo antes de volver a su narración.

Él sonrió. Catarina tenía razón, realmente era  _su salvación_.


	44. Chapter 44

 

**_Seis meses después..._ **

 

 

 

Alec se sentó frente a la brillante pantalla de su computadora. Presionó la opción de impresión y vio cómo la impresora escupía cinco meses de noches y horas lejos del hombre que amaba. El momento era perfecto. Cuando decidió hacer aquello en lo que había estado trabajando, sabía que las posibilidades de que todo saliera en el tiempo preciso probablemente era pedir mucho, pero una vez más, no era ajeno a los milagros.

Mientras esperaba a que terminara la impresora, se puso de pie y estiró la espalda antes de entrar silenciosamente en la habitación de al lado y mirar desde la entrada. Magnus estaba acurrucado debajo de la colcha, sólo se veía su rostro dormido. Avanzó más para poder apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y quedarse contemplándolo.

Al permanecer allí, vio que Magnus fruncía el ceño mientras dormía, y su mano asomó por debajo del borde de la colcha, buscando en el espacio vacío a su lado.  _Su_  espacio. Alec sonrió y sintió que una familiar calidez se extendía a través de él. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía amar más a este hombre, iba y hacia algo que dejaba a su corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho.

Refunfuñó algo mientras dormía, y se movió inquieto. Nunca dormía profundamente cuando Alec no estaba a su lado y estaba seguro de que si hubiera un momento en que la situación fuera al revés, él sería exactamente igual. Podrían haber pasado seis meses, pero no había una mañana en que no se despertara radiante ante ese hermoso rostro, que ahora lucía una muy atractiva barba de candado, y gracias a Dios podía hacerlo todos los días.

Mucho había sucedido. La vida no se detuvo para ellos. Poco después del funeral de Catarina, todo se resolvió con su herencia y Magnus se convirtió en el dueño de su extravagante casa. No pudo obligarse a venderla, por lo que redujeron el color del dormitorio e hicieron algunas actualizaciones antes de alquilarla.

Ofreció la mayoría de sus pertenencias a algunos de sus amigos y vecinos más cercanos, quienes encontraron varios objetos o chucherías que guardaban recuerdos para ellos.

Gertie tomó la tetera, las tazas y los platos con los que habían compartido tantas tardes de té. Clary se hizo cargo de todas las decoraciones navideñas de Cat y juró que continuaría con la tradición de decorar todos los años. Mañana era Halloween y habían estado en casa de Clary todo el día, ayudándola a preparar todas las decoraciones para la gran noche.

También era el cumpleaños de Magnus, el primero desde que había vuelto con él. Al principio, había querido ignorarlo, diciendo que realmente no había extrañado el celebrarlos, pero Alec había logrado convencerlo. Decidieron incorporar la primera 'casa embrujada' de Clary a una fiesta y, a pesar de que se quejaba al respecto, Alec estaba seguro de que realmente lo estaba esperando.

Magnus había guardado toda la colección de diarios de las abuelas de Catarina. Ahora tenían un lugar de honor en una nueva estantería de libros en el salón. Excepto por el que Clary había descubierto en el armario. Ese estaba en la caja que Alec había encontrado junto con el mechón de cabello, el hechizo y la fotografía. Parecía un lugar apropiado. Como el final de una historia que comenzó hace tanto tiempo y finalmente se completó.

Esa caja y su contenido, se encontraba en el escritorio del padre de Alec y había sido su musa durante los últimos cinco meses. Había cumplido su propósito y la había visitado hasta muy tarde cuando sus palabras le habían fallado. Sólo tenía que mirar hacia allí y su inspiración fluía de nuevo.

Al día siguiente del funeral, Magnus había insistido en que fueran a la ciudad y compraran la nueva cama. Quería un nuevo comienzo, marcar su nuevo comienzo y la cama de bronce era un recordatorio de un pasado que ahora quería dejar atrás. Alec le había recordado que también era un vínculo con sus inicios, pero que no se conmovería con la idea de conseguir una nueva.

Alec sonrió para sí mismo mientras recordaba ese viaje. Habían ido a una de las grandes tiendas de muebles y Magnus lo había arrastrado por la sala de exposición. Hubo varias que le habían gustado a Alec, pero él seguía rechazándolas. El vendedor había sido muy paciente con él, y Magnus había insistido en probar todas y cada una de sus posibles elecciones.

El pobre tipo parecía bastante incómodo cuando insistió en que Alec se acostara a su lado y luego se revolvió sobre el colchón junto a él diciéndole que tenía que asegurarse de que era capaz de recibir un poco de castigo y que no quería tener la distracción de cualquier chirrido o crujido. Alec pensó que el pobre tipo iba a desmayarse.

Después de hora y media torturando al hombre, se decidió por una con cabecera y pie de madera. Era un diseño muy simple, entonces el vendedor cometió el error fatal de preguntarle por qué había elegido esa cama en particular. Mientras Alec se paraba junto al mostrador y dejaba su tarjeta, el tipo había estado ingresando los detalles de entrega en la computadora, Magnus orgullosamente le dijo que era porque todavía podía atar las muñecas de su novio y pasar la cuerda a través de ella. Alec había mirado a su hombre con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente sorprendido de que haya dicho eso delante de un completo desconocido. El pobre vendedor perdió la calma espectacularmente y realmente se le aflojaron un poco las rodillas antes de tornarse de una sombra de rojo que generalmente se asocia con los camiones de bomberos, y terminó teniendo que volver a ingresar los detalles de la venta dos veces antes de hacerlo bien.

Volvieron al automóvil y Alec comenzó a reprenderlo por su comportamiento, pero al final, lo único que hicieron fue sentarse en el aparcamiento y morirse de risa por la expresión del hombre.

Alec incluso ahora sonreía, al pensar en ese día.

Dos días después del funeral, Jace se había marchado de mala gana a la ciudad. Él y Clary realmente habían congeniado y, entre verla, él y Alec habían reconectado. Era agradable pensar que tenía un mejor amigo de nuevo. Jace le había confiado que no estaba contento dónde estaba, con su trabajo, y que estaba buscando una salida.   
Dos meses más tarde, salió un puesto para un maestro de educación física en la pequeña escuela secundaria de la ciudad, Jace lo solicitó y lo obtuvo. La escuela había estado encantada de tener a alguien que había estado asociado con algunos grandes atletas de renombre y había sido tratado como una celebridad cuando llegó. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Clary tuviera una habitación libre fue de gran ayuda en su decisión de aceptar el puesto.

Ahora los dos se habían convertido en la pareja de tortolitos que enloquecía a todos con su aspecto acaramelado y sentimientos demasiado dulces. A Alec y Magnus les encantaba burlarse de ellos. Sólo había pasado un mes desde que soportaban el mismo tratamiento con ellos.

Simon todavía estaba soltero y todavía era el milusos y electricista de la ciudad. Los cinco habían tomado la costumbre de ir a cenar los viernes por la noche y siempre pasaban un buen rato. La contribución de Simon siempre era una selección de platos de Pappa's Pizza. Citando que ni siquiera podía hervir el agua sin estropearla, así que, por el bien de la salud de todos, estaba decidido a abrirse paso en el menú.

El mayor cambio se produjo cuando le ofrecieron a Magnus un puesto en la biblioteca de la ciudad. Con su conocimiento de la historia del lugar y su amor por la palabra escrita, fue una gran elección. Alec recordó el día en que lo había recogido del trabajo y Magnus había subido al auto con el ceño fruncido, claramente infeliz.

-"¿Qué pasó, amor? ¿Un mal día?"- le había preguntado mientras se dirigían a casa.

-"No puedo creerlo con esa mujer, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿No sabía que algunos de esos libros eran invaluables?"- dijo, la ira en su voz era muy clara.

Alec se sintió un poco perdido y estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, pero Magnus había estado demasiado enojado para detenerse allí.

-"Mi ex esposa. La mujer debe haber entregado todos mis libros a la biblioteca cuando yo, cuando estaba, bueno, cuando ya no estaba allí. Ahora están en los estantes de la biblioteca, esperando a que los extraños les pongan sus manitas sucias. Que descaro. Ella podría haber conservado algunos por lo menos"- refunfuñó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Alec sabía que no debía comentar sobre eso, así que simplemente lo dejó ir y para cuando llegaron a casa, Magnus se había calmado. Unos días más tarde, había visto una colección de primeras ediciones de uno de los autores favoritos de Magnus en línea y, aunque era una suma bastante impía, se las compró y se las regaló unos días después, junto con un librero.

-"Considera esto como el comienzo de tu nueva colección. Nuestra colección. Y prometo que, si vuelves a desaparecer estando conmigo, no los donaré a la biblioteca"- le había dicho.

Magnus había estado tan feliz que se había levantado de un salto y había enroscado las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Alec, besándolo tan fuerte que los había empujado contra una pared donde las cosas se habían descontrolado en minutos.

Terminaron en el piso, desnudos, sin aliento, sudando y riendo como una pareja de recién casados.

-"Wow, si esto es lo que obtengo por comprarte algunos libros antiguos, ¿qué pasaría si te trajera algo realmente valioso?"- había jadeado Alec.

Esa pregunta había sido el comienzo de la segunda ronda y resultó en una cena a las diez y media de esa noche.

Alec se dio cuenta de que ya no podía oír la impresora y volvió a la oficina, sacó las páginas de la bandeja, las pegó con cinta adhesiva en el escritorio para ordenarlas y luego sacó la caja que había estado guardando para ellas, poniendo el montón de páginas dentro, cerró la tapa.

Revisó su teléfono, 1:30 am. Se frotó los ojos, necesitaba dormir. Estaba apagando la luz cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su mano. Miró a la pantalla y sonrió. Era un mensaje de texto

.

_'Estoy en la ciudad y_ _conduciré_ _hasta ahí mañana después del mediodía. Traigo todo lo que te había dicho. Hasta entonces. Tengo ganas de conocerlos'_

.

La parte final de sus planes de cumpleaños para Magnus estaba en su lugar. No podía esperar hasta esta noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus gruñó mientras bajaba del auto en el camino de entrada de Clary y Jace. Todavía estaba quejándose de la fiesta que habían planeado para él. Alec lo estaba ignorando. Realmente se arrepentiría de todo este lloriqueo en un momento.   
Siendo Halloween, decidieron que deberían hacer una fiesta de disfraces. Magnus decidió que, después de ser el fantasma residente por tanto tiempo, iba a revivir un recuerdo no tan agradable y había encontrado ropa lo más parecida posible a la anterior y usaba un maquillaje muy pálido para que se viera más 'fantasmal'.

-"No recuerdo haber lucido así de blanco incluso cuando estaba muerto"- le dijo a Alec mientras aplicaba la base en el baño.

Los ojos de Magnus habían recorrido todo su cuerpo, mirándolo con recelo.

-"Y dime otra vez, ¿exactamente quién se supone que eres?"- preguntó.

Alec había estado tan contento cuando encontró su disfraz. Él pensó que era absolutamente perfecto. Incluso si su novio no entendía la referencia. Tenía puesto un overol holgado con algo escrito en la parte delantera y trasera. Además de un voluminoso electrodoméstico en su espalda.

-"Soy un  _cazafantasmas_ , amor. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre esa película? La veremos y lo entenderás, créeme"- Magnus aún no estaba del todo convencido, pero lo aceptó.

El patio delantero de la casa se veía fantástico. Habían hecho un gran trabajo con las decoraciones. Tenues telarañas colgaban de los arbustos y calabazas talladas salpicaban el patio, sus luces parpadeantes se sumaban a la atmósfera. Una gran bruja en una escoba colgaba del porche y gruñía ruidosamente mientras subían los escalones, sus ojos brillaban rojos.

-"Bueno, no tenía idea de que Catarina iba a hacer una aparición esta noche. ¿Como estás, querida? ¿Teniendo una agradable vida después de la vida?"- dijo Magnus, la voz chorreando sarcasmo.

Alec quería echarse a reír, pero logró contenerse.

-"Magnus, compórtate"- dijo, cuando llamaron a la puerta principal.   
Una corona de flores con vampiros y pequeños fantasmas destellando por todas partes con pequeñas luces anaranjadas y moradas en la puerta.

-"No tenía idea de que las cosas habían empeorado tanto desde que decidieron fusionar dos festividades. ¿No las coronas en la puerta son para Navidad?"- dijo Magnus. Alec suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Magnus estaba realmente en racha esta noche.

La puerta se abrió y Clary se detuvo ante ellos, un disfraz de vaporoso tul rosa y alas, incluso tenía una varita en una mano.

-"¡Hey! Hola chicos, entren ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Magnus!"- chilló y los abrazó con fuerza, enterrándolos en los copiosos metros de su traje.

-"Gracias, Clary. Y puedo decir que nunca he visto un pequeño cupcake tan hermoso. Y tu pelo rojo hace la perfecta cereza en la parte superior"- le dijo Magnus, sonriendo ampliamente.

Alec se llevó una mano a la frente al ver que la expresión de la chica se desmoronaba un poco.

-"Pero soy un hada"- le dijo Clary, luego miró a Alec.

-"Sí, y él lo sabe. Estamos siendo un poco difíciles esta noche. Creo que una copa de vino podría ser necesaria"- dijo Alec, tomando la mano de su novio y dándole una mirada severa.

Clary también se había vuelto loca con las decoraciones en el interior y era difícil saber dónde mirar primero. Todos estaban en la sala de estar y los saludaron cuando entraron. Jace se les acercó. Tenía su cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y estaba vestido de negro. Símbolos decoraban sus brazos y Magnus frunció el ceño mientras tomaba la copa de vino que le ofreció.

-"Jace, qué original. Entonces, ¿dónde está tu motocicleta?"- dijo, sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-"¿Ah?"- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-"Bueno, ¿no eres uno de esos miembros de pandillas de motociclistas? Me encantan esos tatuajes, por cierto, son muy tú"

-"Oh, ja, ja. No, soy un cazador de sombras. ¿Ya sabes cómo esa serie de televisión realmente buena? Clary piensa que me parezco a uno de los protagonistas. Genial, ¿eh?"

Alec asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo, mientras que Magnus bufó y sacudió la cabeza mirando alrededor de la habitación a las otras variedades de disfraces.

-"Realmente no sé por qué la gente no puede ser más tradicional. ¿Qué pasó con ponerse una sábana y cortar agujeros para los ojos o usar la vieja capa de tu padre y ser un vampiro? Son disfraces apropiados, no alguien de algún programa de televisión del que nadie ha oído hablar"

Jace frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para corregirlo, pero Alec llamó su atención y negó con la cabeza. De acuerdo, esto había durado lo suficiente.

Tomó el brazo de Magnus y lo llevó a la cocina.

-"De acuerdo, ¿qué está pasando, Magnus? Se supone que esto es una celebración, no un juego de a cuántos de nuestros amigos puedes hacer enojar en el menor tiempo posible. Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con la fiesta"- dijo Alec, mirándolo seriamente.

Magnus suspiró y apoyó su frente en el pecho de Alec. Él puso los ojos en blanco y tomó a su hombre en sus brazos. Algo estaba pasando. No necesitaba su viejo vínculo que parecía haber desaparecido desde que Magnus había regresado a la tierra de los vivos, para decirle que algo lo estaba molestando.

-"Lo siento, mi amor. Es sólo que, me siento tan viejo con todos ustedes. Puede que me vea como si tuviera veintitantos años, pero tengo más de 130. Nací cuando nació la mayoría de los abuelos de esta gente, incluso bisabuelos. Los cumpleaños son sólo un recordatorio de que te estás haciendo viejo. Eso ya lo sé. No necesito que me recuerden eso"- dijo, suavemente.   
Miró a Alec con sus ojos marrones oscuros llenos de tristeza.

-"Cielo, en lo que respecta a mí y a todos los demás aquí, tienes 28 años y ni un día más de eso. ¿Sabes cuántas personas de esa edad matarían por la experiencia de vida que llevas contigo? Eres verdaderamente único, Magnus y deberías estar orgulloso de eso. Y si quieres ponerte técnico, entonces realmente solo tienes  _seis meses_  porque en realidad no existías hasta hace ese tiempo. Entonces eso me convierte en el viejo"

Alec vio la comisura de su boca temblar, insinuando una sonrisa. Él inclinó la cabeza y lo besó con pasión.

-"No me importa si tienes seis meses o seiscientos años, te amo, Magnus Bane, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Ahora, ¿vas a salir y celebrar tu vigésimo octavo cumpleaños o tengo que llevarte a la casa más cercana?"- dijo Alec, cuando finalmente rompió el beso.

Magnus finalmente permitió que la sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-"Sí, Alexander, estoy listo. Pasé muchos años sin nada que celebrar, especialmente mi cumpleaños, que era una total pérdida de tiempo de todos modos, es extraño volver a hacerlo. Lo siento, mi corazón. Estaré bien, lo prometo. Debería estar celebrando todos los días que puedo pasar contigo y nuestros amigos. Vamos y se los compensaré"- Lo besó de nuevo y volvieron a la sala de estar.

Cuando regresaron, Simon había llegado. Se había peinado el oscuro cabello hacia atrás y se había blanqueado el rostro. Llevaba una larga capa negra, una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Incluso tenía un par de colmillos falsos en la boca y para completar la apariencia, un pequeño chorrito de sangre le bajaba por la barbilla.   
Magnus hizo un ruido emocionado y se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo fuerte. Los ojos de Simón se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa y miró a Alec, quien simplemente pronunció las palabras, 'no preguntes' detrás de la espalda de Magnus.

-"¡Simon! Bien hecho, te ves fantástico. El mejor disfraz de la víspera de Todos los Santos que he visto hasta ahora. Ser un  _Nosferatu_  te queda inmensamente bien"- le dijo felizmente.

Simon parecía confundido.

-"Tengo curiosidad, ¿quién?"- dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Alec se acercó y tomó a Magnus en sus brazos.

-"Quiere decir un vampiro, Simon. ¿Dejarías de presumir? No todo el mundo sabe todo ese tipo de cosas, amor"- dijo Alec, besando su mejilla.

-"Pero esa era una referencia clásica, seguro que todos saben eso al menos ¿Qué le pasa al mundo de hoy?"- dijo Magnus negando con la cabeza.

Alec se rio, tomó su mano y lo llevó a hablar con otras personas.

Una hora más tarde, Clary se acercó a Alec y suavemente lo tocó en el hombro.

-"Alec, creo que tu sorpresa ha llegado"- le dijo en voz baja.

Alec miró a Magnus que estaba conversando con un grupo de personas a su izquierda. Bien, estaba distraído, no lo vería escabullirse por un minuto.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en una traducción más, les agradezco muchísimo que se hayan dado un momento para leer. Espero hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo.

 

Siguió a Clary hasta la puerta principal y saludó a un hombre alto y delgado que estaba parado en el porche delantero. Había estado observando el desfile de niños y padres que pasaban por allí, tratando de hacer el truco o trato, y se volvió cuando oyó que se abría la puerta.  
Alec se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio su rostro. Dios mío, el parecido era asombroso. Magnus se iba a morir, sólo figurativamente esta vez.

-“¿Roger? Wow, es genial conocerte finalmente. Soy Alexan–, um Alec”- le tendió la mano y él se la tomó con una sonrisa.

-“Hola, sí, lo mismo digo. Después de todos estos meses, es bueno finalmente verte en persona, pero siento que los conozco a Magnus y a ti desde hace años. Este lugar es genial. Ustedes realmente se lucieron con todo esto”- dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

-“Sí, es una gran celebración aquí. Escucha, ¿por qué no entramos?”- dijo Alec, manteniendo la puerta abierta para él. Condujo a Roger a una de las habitaciones del frente.

Las luces habían sido reemplazadas por bombillas de color púrpura que daban a la habitación un brillo espeluznante. Era la habitación de invitados de Clary y la cama individual estaba ocupada por un par de esqueletos, tomados de la mano y sonriendo abiertamente.

Roger se rio cuando los vio. Le tendió un sobre que llevaba consigo.

-“Traje tantas fotos como pude encontrar. Espero que le gusten. Hice una copia de todas, así que, si él quiere, puede quedárselas”- explicó.

Alec sonrió y asintió.

-“Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Magnus no tiene idea de esto, así que debería ser una gran sorpresa para él. Clary, ¿puedes ir a buscarlo por nosotros? Quiero hacer esto aquí, creo que necesitará un minuto cuando se encuentre con Roger por primera vez. Va a ser un poco sorprendente. No puedo creer lo mucho que te pareces a  _él_ ”- dijo Alec mientras Clary dejaba la puerta.

-“Sí, lo sé, pelirrojo y todo. No puedo esperar a conocer al descendiente original de Magnus Bane tampoco. Nunca supimos de él hasta que mi abuelo falleció y encontramos su diario. Fue muy triste lo que les sucedió. Esto será, algo así como el cierre de su historia, ¿no?”- dijo.

-“Sí, creo que sí”- Alec estuvo de acuerdo. Oyó un golpe en la puerta cerrada. Le dio a Roger una mirada con la ceja levantada y tomó aliento.

-“Bueno, aquí vamos”- dijo en voz baja.  
Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Magnus lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-“Alexander, ¿qué estás haciendo? No tendrás otro fantasma allí contigo, ¿verdad?”- Alec quiso reírse a carcajadas con la ironía de lo que su hombre acababa de decir.

Magnus entendió que algo estaba pasando y lo miró con recelo.

-“Bien, ¿qué está pasando? Puede que ya no tengamos nuestra conexión, pero aún puedo decir cuándo tramas algo”- dijo.

-“Magnus, hace algunos meses que estoy trabajando en tu regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que te ayudaría a descubrir qué le pasó a Elías? Bueno, lo hice. Hice algunas investigaciones y descubrí qué pasó con él después de ese día. También encontré a su nieto, Roger. Ha sido excelente para obtener más información sobre Elias y está aquí. Entonces, él puede hablarte sobre él, si quieres que sea así”

Magnus lo miró estupefacto. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz del pasillo y se quedó inmóvil; Alec comenzó a preocuparse de que no haya respirado durante un tiempo.

-“Amor, ¿estás…?”- comenzó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos. Magnus lo interrumpió arrojándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza. Alec sintió que se relajaba. Gracias a Dios, al menos estaba respirando.

Se apartó de él y lo besó con fuerza. Podía sentirlo temblar y lo abrazo una vez más.

-“Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?”- le preguntó.

-“Alexander, he deseado cerrar ese capítulo de mi pasado muchas veces, pero nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad. De eso era de lo que me sentía tan culpable. Pensé que había causado la muerte de Elias hace tantos años. Viví con esa carga todas esas décadas y ahora me estás diciendo que su nieto está aquí, así que debe haber sobrevivido. No tienes idea de cuánto significa esto para mí, mi corazón. ¿Dónde está él? Quiero conocerlo”- dijo, tomando su mano.

Alec giró la manija de la puerta y la abrió. Roger se levantó de la esquina de la cama. Ambos parecían conmocionados. Con los ojos y la boca abierta. Pasaron cinco minutos completos hasta que uno de ellos se recuperó lo suficiente como para hablar.

-“Dios mío, tú eres la viva imagen de él. Es como volver a la última vez que lo vi. No puedo creerlo”- murmuró Magnus.

-“Hola, Magnus, yo podría decir lo mismo. Parece que nuestros antepasados querían que nos conociéramos de alguna manera. Soy Roger. Roger Elias, nombrado así por mi abuelo”

Le tendió una mano y Magnus la tomó, pero en lugar de estrechársela, acercó al hombre y lo abrazó ferozmente. Roger parecía más que un poco sorprendido, pero se relajó y lo tomó bien.

Se sentaron en un lado de la cama y Roger procedió a contarle todo sobre su abuelo y lo que descubrieron de su diario.

Cuando los padres de Catarina y Magnus se llevaron a Elias, lo sacaron de la ciudad, donde el padre de Magnus comenzó a golpearlo. Su rabia fue impactante, según el diario, y resultó en dos ojos morados, un par de costillas rotas y la perdida de dos dientes. Él había estado seguro de que lo habría matado de no ser por el padre de Catarina. Él hizo que el señor Bane lo dejara en paz, diciéndole que ya había tenido suficiente, que había aprendido la lección. Se marcharon, dejándolo a un lado de la carretera, tirado en el suelo, sangrando, semiinconsciente y con más dolor del que había sentido en toda su vida.

Magnus cerró los ojos cuando escuchó esto, su rostro con una expresión de dolor. Siempre había odiado el temperamento de su padre y había estado en el extremo receptor de este en alguna ocasión.

Roger continuó diciéndole que Elias no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero ya había oscurecido cuando oyó voces a su alrededor. Un hombre y una mujer fueron lo bastante bondadosos para detener su carreta y lo habían ayudado a llegar hasta ella, donde lo llevaron a su granja, lo limpiaron y trataron sus heridas. Pasaron varios días antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarse de la cama. La amable pareja quería que se quedara, pero él necesitaba regresar a la ciudad donde podría retirarse a las sombras y volverse invisible de nuevo.  
Le prestaron dinero e hicieron los arreglos necesarios para que un amigo, que iba a la ciudad por negocios, lo llevara. Le tomó meses mejorar completamente, dependiendo de sus amigos para que lo ayudaran a esconderse mientras se curaba y su corazón dolía por Magnus. Trató de descubrir lo que le había sucedido; había estado aterrorizado de que su padre hubiera vuelto y lo matara, o lo hubiera intentado.

Magnus le contó a Roger sobre su propia paliza, aunque diciendo que fue a su pariente, no a él. Le dijo que había enfermado hasta estar en su lecho de muerte. Casi le dijo la verdad, pero después de una rápida mirada en dirección a Alec, se decidió por contarle que Catarina se había apiadado de él y lo había cuidado hasta que recuperó la salud.

-“Entonces, Magnus y Catarina deben haber tenido al menos un hijo, ¿cómo se llamaba?”- le había preguntado Roger.  
Magnus pareció nervioso por un minuto antes de responder.

-“Ah, Leonard. Lo llamaron Leonard. Y cuando creció, se casó y nací yo. Pero dime ¿qué le pasó a tu abuelo cuando se recuperó?”- Instó y Alec supo que se estaba asegurando de que la atención permaneciera en Elias, y no en él.

-“Elias tuvo tanto miedo de tratar de tener una relación con otro hombre de nuevo, que terminó casándose con una mujer para tratar de ocultar sus inclinaciones. Tuvieron tres hijos, mi padre fue uno de ellos. Él fue el único varón. Martha, Mary y mi padre, Magnus”- le dijo, mirando el sobre que todavía estaba en su regazo.

Magnus quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Dios mío, ¿Elias  _realmente_  había nombrado a su único hijo como su amante hombre?

-“Supongo que Magnus realmente había significado algo para él. No teníamos idea de lo que significaba todo, o de la existencia del Magnus original hasta que murió y encontramos su diario oculto en su dormitorio. Fue realmente difícil leer acerca de esa otra vida que había tenido y de la que no sabíamos nada. Debió haber sido tan difícil pretender ser de una manera y querer ser de otra todos esos años. Siempre había parecido un viejo tan feliz. Pero de vez en cuando, había momentos en que los que simplemente se quedaba mirando a la nada. Recuerdo haberle preguntado una vez, cuando era niño, en qué estaba pensando y me dijo que  _‘en días mejores, chico, días mejores’_. Parecía muy triste, pero nunca duraba mucho y nos estaba diciendo una broma estúpida que nos hacía reír. Tengo algunas fotos de él aquí, si quieres verlas”- le preguntó Roger.

Alec estaba mirando a su novio desde el otro lado de la habitación. Podía decir que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en mantenerlas a raya. Roger metió la mano dentro del sobre y los sacó. Magnus miró a Alec, suplicando con sus brillantes ojos que se le acercara. Alec se acercó y se sentó a su lado, en el piso junto a la cama.

Magnus contuvo la respiración cuando vio la primera fotografía. Fue tomada el día de su boda. Elias vestía un sencillo traje marrón y tenía una flor blanca en la solapa. Su novia estaba mirando recatadamente a la cámara y mientras que los delgados labios de Elias se curvaban en una sonrisa, ésta no se reflejaba en sus ojos. Magnus reconoció la misma mirada de las viejas fotos polvorientas de su propia boda. Las novias, al parecer, eran mucho mejores en fingir. No sabía nada de esta mujer, pero creía que Catarina sabía que su matrimonio no era más que una elaborada historia para aparentar. Una actuación en vivo, como un reality show de esta época.

La segunda era de Elias sosteniendo torpemente a un bebé. Su esposa sonreía a la cámara mientras él se veía todo tenso y codos agudos. De nuevo, la sonrisa forzada. Otro papel que fingir. La siguiente era similar y Magnus supuso acertadamente que estos eran los nacimientos de las tías de Roger. La primera foto familiar era una historia diferente.

Esta había sido tomada a lado de un jardín trasero. Dos niñas pequeñas; la mayor, que no parecía tener más de cinco años, estaban de pie junto a su madre, mientras que la más joven, que parecía tener unos dos años, estaba sentada en su regazo. Elias estaba abrazando al nuevo bebé. Su rostro largo y delgado miraba al niño dormido y esta vez la sonrisa llegaba a sus ojos. ¿Era porque finalmente tuvo un hijo, alguien para continuar el apellido, o fue porque lo habían llamado  _Magnus_? La penúltima había sido tomada años más tarde en la graduación de la escuela secundaria de Magnus. Elias se veía mucho más viejo, pero aún muy orgulloso, de pie con la mano en el hombro de su hijo.

La última hizo que las lágrimas que Magnus había mantenido a raya por tanto tiempo fluyeran. Alec se levantó del piso y se sentó en la cama junto a él, colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras miraba la foto.

-“Esa la encontramos en el diario. Debe haber sido la única foto que se tomaron juntos y era muy valiosa para él”- le dijo Roger.

Magnus asintió mientras lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. Era exactamente la misma que ahora estaba en la caja del escritorio de Alec.

-“Lo era, era más valiosa que el oro para él. Como lo fue para mí”- dijo en voz baja, no más que un susurro. Apartó los ojos de la imagen para mirar a Roger.

-“¿Cómo murió?”- preguntó, su voz temblorosa de emoción.

Alec tomó su mano en la suya y la apretó con fuerza, deseando que Magnus supiera que estaba allí para él.

-“Pacíficamente. Mientras dormía, tenía 92 años”- le dijo Roger.

Estaba mirando a Magnus con simpatía, sin embargo, también con un poco de intriga. Probablemente no había esperado una respuesta tan  _emotiva_.

Magnus se dio unos momentos más para llorar a su amigo antes de enderezar la espalda y los hombros y limpiarse la cara.

-“Gracias, Roger. No tienes idea de cuánto significa esto para mí. Fue la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños que pude tener. Por favor, ven y acompáñanos, compartiremos una copa por tu abuelo apropiadamente”- dijo.

-“Gracias, Magnus. Eso me gustaría. Pero agradécele a tu hombre aquí, él fue quien hizo todo el trabajo buscándome”- dijo, sonriéndole a Alec.

Magnus puso una mano en el costado del rostro de Alec y lo besó suavemente.

-“Gracias, Alexander. Desde el fondo de mi corazón. Me has permitido cerrar la puerta a mi pasado y así poder seguir adelante con mi vida a tu lado. Creo que necesito esa bebida ahora, ¿vamos?”

Magnus volvió a guardar las fotos en el sobre y las dejó en la cama junto a los esqueletos.

-“No puedo pensar en un lugar más apropiado. No es exactamente lo más parecido, pero se acerca lo suficiente”- bromeó Magnus mientras salían de la habitación.

Estaban a punto de entrar a la sala de estar cuando hizo una pausa.

-“Sólo por curiosidad, ¿alguna vez descubriste quién era la pareja que ayudó a Elías cuando lo hirieron?”- le preguntó Magnus a Roger.

-“Oh sí, estaba en el diario. Una pareja local, ah, Fairchild, creo que era su nombre”- le dijo.

Los ojos de Magnus se dirigieron directamente a los de Alec antes de que ambos miraran al hada pelirroja vestida en capas de tul rosa. De alguna manera, tenía perfecto sentido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, Clary trajo un pastel, con velas encendidas mientras todos cantaban feliz cumpleaños. Magnus sonrió mientras los apagaba y todos aplaudieron.

-“Sólo quiero decir un par de cosas si me permiten”- dijo Alec, levantando la voz un poco por encima del ruido.

-“Estos últimos seis meses han sido el viaje más salvaje de mi vida, pero agradezco a mis estrellas de la suerte que el destino me trajera hasta aquí. He hecho grandes amigos y me siento parte de una gran comunidad. Y he conocido al amor de mi vida. No sé si muchos de ustedes saben, pero cuando llegué aquí, tenía toda la intención de escribir un libro, un sueño de toda la vida que estaba decidido a cumplir. Tenía ideas duras y rápidas de cómo se suponía que debía ir, pero no contaba con enamorarme y conocer gente tan buena en el camino. Entonces, cambié de opinión. No escribí el libro que había imaginado. Escribí uno mejor”

Tomó una caja de la mesa que contenía los otros regalos de Magnus y se la dio.

-“Es nuestra historia, Magnus. Tu historia. Sólo espero haberle hecho justicia. Feliz cumpleaños, amor. Quería que fueras el primero en leerlo”

Magnus le quitó la caja, los ojos brillando una vez más. Levantó la tapa y pasó la mano por la primera página.

.

.

_‘Su salvación’_

Una novela  
Por  
Alec Lightwood.

.

.

-“Oh, Alexander, harás que vuelva a llorar. Gracias mi amor. No puedo esperar para leerlo”

Le entregó a Clary la caja mientras ella estaba a su lado, con los labios temblorosos y las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. Envolvió a Alec en sus brazos y todos lo vitorearon mientras lo besaba con fuerza.

-“Todavía no he terminado”- le dijo Alec. Magnus frunció el ceño cuando se apartó y lo miró con severidad.

-“¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Alexander? No creo que pueda soportar mucho más esta noche”- dijo.

Alec sonrió- “Ah. Creo que puedes tomar sólo una más”

Se alejó de los brazos de Magnus y dio un paso atrás antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo de su traje y sacar una pequeña caja negra. La habitación quedó en completo silencio cuando Alec dobló una larga pierna y se arrodilló ante él.

El corazón de Magnus latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho que pensó que estallaría en cualquier momento. Contuvo la respiración con una mano sobre su boca.

-“Magnus, sé que sólo hemos estado juntos por corto tiempo, pero no importa. Como sabemos, el tiempo es irrelevante para nosotros y ninguna cantidad podría ser suficiente para pasarlo contigo. Sin embargo, todas las buenas historias necesitan un comienzo y quiero que la nuestra comience lo más pronto posible. Magnus, ¿te casarías conmigo?”- levantó la tapa de la caja revelando una banda negra de ónix.

-“Sí, Alexander, nada me daría mayor placer”- dijo en voz baja, con un temblor en su voz.

Alec tomó el anillo de la caja y lo deslizó en su dedo, luego lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó largamente. La sala estalló en aplausos y vítores, y cuando finalmente se separaron para tomar aire, todos se les acercaron y los felicitaron.

Clary era un desastre total y Jace tuvo que alejarla de Alec y Magnus para poder abrazarlos.

-“Hombre, bien hecho. Sé que serás feliz. Y sé que allá, en algún lado, tu mamá y tu papá estarían orgullosos de ti”- le dijo a Alec.

Alec abrazó a su mejor amigo- “Gracias, Jace. También creo que lo estarían”

Clary rebotaba arriba y abajo como un niño emocionado- “Tienes que dejarme ayudar a planear la boda. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!”- les suplicó.

-“Caramba, Clary, ni siquiera hemos pensado en dónde o cuándo”- dijo Alec, pareciendo exasperado.

-“Sé exactamente dónde y cuándo, mi amor. El próximo verano, en el jardín de rosas de nuestra casa”- le dijo Magnus.

Alec ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en eso, era perfecto.

-“Perfecto, amor. No puedo esperar. Vaya, comprometido por menos de cinco minutos y ya tenemos la fecha, el lugar y un planificador de bodas. Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es un par de padrinos y estaremos listos”- dijo Alec, riendo.

-“Creo que ya los tenemos, Alexander. Estoy seguro de que Jace lo hará por ti. Y tú, Simon, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi padrino?”- le preguntó Magnus.

Simon estaba aturdido- “¿Yo? ¿De Verdad? Pensé que no te agradaba”- tartamudeó.

-“Si he aprendido algo en mis muchos años, Simon, es cómo perdonar y olvidar. Me agradas lo suficiente ahora que sé que no estás tratando de robarme a mi novio. Pero sólo para que sepas, tenemos un buen suministro de tazas nuevas si vuelves a intentar algo”- le aseguró Magnus.

Simon soltó una carcajada- “Bueno, supongo que los milagros pueden suceder. Pero un verdadero milagro es si pudieras encontrarme una cita antes de la fecha. Entonces realmente pensaré tu magia”

-“Ah, Simon, ¿ya conociste a Roger?”- preguntó Alec, presentando a los dos hombres.

Simon le dirigió al alto hombre pelirrojo una de sus inconfundibles sonrisas, y Alec sonrió cuando el rostro de Roger adquirió un tono similar al de su cabello mientras se estrechaban las manos, sin apartar los ojos del otro.

Magnus miró a Alec con sorpresa.

-“No me digas, Roger es…”- dijo, mientras Alec terminaba la frase por él.

-"Gay. Sí, me lo dijo por teléfono. Parece que se saltó una generación en su familia, es como si Elias haya deseado asegurarse de que su homónimo tuviera más posibilidades de encontrar el amor de su vida que él”

Magnus lo atrajo hacia sí- “Parece que estamos llegando al final de la historia, Alexander, y es mejor que cualquier cuento de hadas que se haya escrito alguna vez”- dijo, besando a su prometido nuevamente.

-“Oh, no creo que se haya terminado. Sólo es el comienzo del próximo capítulo, amor. Te amo, Magnus Bane”- dijo, recogiendo sus copas y entregándole una a Magnus.

-“Yo también te amo, Alexander. Y aquí estaré a la espera de una secuela”- dijo Magnus, radiante mientras brindaban por su felicidad compartida.


End file.
